Nur mit dir
by Norma399
Summary: Diese Fanfiction habe ich vor Jahren geschrieben, nachdem ich als bekennender Rokko-Fan total enttäuscht vom Finale war. Die Fanfiction ist lang, damals gab es auch die Kategorie "Verliebt in Berlin" nicht. Daher habe ich sie jetzt verschoben. ViB2 kenne ich nicht. Viel Spaß mit der Geschichte denen, die sie noch nicht kennen :
1. Der Tag danach

**Hallo zusammen! ViB1 ist schon lange her und ebenso, dass ich diese FF geschrieben habe. Ich werde sie in den nächsten Tagen Stück für Stück online stellen. Vielleicht erinnert der ein oder andere sich ja noch daran**

** Sie beginnt wenige Stunden nach der Hochzeit von Lisa und David. Geschrieben habe ich die FF, weil ich das Ende so einfach nicht akzeptieren konnte (und ich weiß, dass es da vielen so ging) Viel Spaß damit und ich freue mich natürlich über jedes Review.**

**Ach ja, ich tendiere dazu, immer den Disclaimer zu vergessen: Also, weder die Charaktere noch die Originalgeschichte gehören mir, wohl aber die in dieser Fic eingebrachten Ideen.**

** Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß!**

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Der Tag danach**

_‚Es tut mir leid.'_

Diese Worte hallten immer wieder durch seinen Geist.

_‚Es tut mir leid.'_

Er konnte es nicht ausstellen. Wieder und wieder zogen diese Worte vor seinem geistigen Auge vorüber, von einem Menschen gesprochen, der ihm so fremd war, den er nicht kannte, obwohl er ihn zu kennen geglaubt hatte. Rokko drückte sich die Fäuste vor die Augen, bis weiße Pünktchen zu tanzen begannen. Er wusste nicht, wie es passiert war, hatte ihr vorher jede Chance gegeben, sich noch anders zu entscheiden. Aber wie konnte sie sich vor ihn stellen, so wunderschön, und dann einfach sagen, dass es ihr Leid tat?

_‚Es tut mir Leid.'_

Das war nicht Lisa! Rokko saß mit starrem Gesicht am Ufer der Spree. Die Sonne schien hell und klar. Er fühlte sich von ihr verhöhnt. Wie konnte sie nur so strahlen, während er hier saß; allein gelassen von der wichtigsten Person in seinem Leben? Von der Person, von der er bis vor einigen Stunden geglaubt hatte, dass er den Rest seines Lebens mit ihr verbringen würde? Er war ohne denken zu können von der Kirche fort gegangen. Keine Hand hatte sich nach ihm ausgestreckt, keine Stimme seinen Namen gerufen, keine Augen ihn gesehen. Aber er hätte jede Hand weggeschlagen, jede Stimme verflucht und jedes Paar Augen verabscheut. Er wollte allein sein. Denn so fühlte er sich. Allein. Die Einsamkeit war alles, was ihm blieb. Allein. Die Flucht nach vorn. Aber er war unfähig zu denken, unfähig sich zu rühren. Eben war ihm alles entglitten; so unwiderruflich und mit einem Schmerz, den er noch nie gefühlt hatte. Ohne zu wissen wie, war er hierher gelangt und saß jetzt im Gras, hatte seine weiße Hose mit grünen Streifen beschmutzt. Aber es war ihm egal, alles war ihm egal. Was hatte es für eine Bedeutung? Die Hose war für eine Hochzeit bestimmt gewesen, die nicht stattgefunden hatte.

Wieder dieser Schmerz, tiefer als alles andere. Er öffnete mit großer Anstrengung seine rechte Hand, die er seit langer Zeit fest geschlossen hielt. Er hatte sie so fest zusammen geballt, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Da lag er. Der Ring. Er sollte eigentlich eine Hand zieren und nicht abgestreift in seiner Faust liegen. Rokko atmete tief durch, weil er vor Enttäuschung und Wut einfach nur noch schreien wollte. Aber er tat es nicht. Es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn. Es würde nichts ändern. Doch er musste etwas tun. Schreien, Wüten, irgendetwas. Abrupt stand er auf, holte aus und wollte den Ring in den Fluss werfen. Eine weitere Erinnerung hallte durch seinen Geist.

_‚Er hat meiner Großmutter gehört. Sie wollte, dass die Frau, die ich liebe, ihn bekommt.'_

Er ließ dann den Arm kraftlos sinken und sich selber ebenfalls ins Graß fallen. Er schloss die Finger erneut fest um den Ring und starrte wieder leeren Blickes in den blauen, ihn verhöhnenden Himmel. So wie er sich fühlte, hätte es regnen müssen, aus einem mit grauen Wolken bedeckten Himmel! Er konnte nicht hier bleiben, in dieser Stadt, die sein Glück bedeuten sollte. Damals, noch vor vier Stunden, war er so unglaublich glücklich gewesen und jetzt war er so unendlich traurig, wütend und enttäuscht! Innerhalb von Stunden war sein Leben wie ein Kartenhaus zusammengebrochen. Nein, hier konnte er nicht bleiben. Weg, einfach nur weg, waren die einzigen Gedanken, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen. Einfach nur andere Luft atmen, andere Bäume sehen, andere Menschen. In allem und jedem steckte die Erinnerung, die Erinnerung an sie. An Lisa.

Rokko wollte nicht an sie denken. Aber er konnte es nicht verhindern. Ihr Gesicht tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Strahlend schön, als er den Schleier anhob und so traurig, als sie ihm den Ring zurückgab. Was hätte er sagen sollen? Er hätte nichts tun können. Was er immer befürchtet hatte, war geschehen. Lisa hatte doch Zweifel gehabt. Sie war so wunderschön gewesen, aber sie hatte sich dafür entschieden, doch David zu lieben und nicht ihn. In den wenigen Sekunden, in der sie ihm den Ring gegeben und auf seine Reaktion gewartet hatte, waren ihm tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf gegangen. Aber es war, so wie es war. Sollten sie doch glücklich miteinander werden! Wenn sie diese Entscheidung traf, dann hatte sie auch genau so einen wie David Seidel verdient!

Er war gegangen, ohne Szene, ohne Geschrei, ohne Aufhebens. Jetzt liefen ihm die Tränen übers Gesicht. Erst nur eine Einzige und schließlich wurden es immer mehr. Unmöglich konnte er sie wiedersehen oder irgendjemanden sonst. Er war verwundet und er zweifelte, ob er sich jemals würde davon erholen können. Aber sicher nicht in Berlin, nicht hier, nicht in ihrer Stadt. Er sehnte sich nach einer Abwechslung und erinnerte sich an seinen alten Freund aus Kindertagen, den es nach Hamburg verschlagen hatte. Er erhob sich mühsam und man hätte ihn für einen Betrunkenen halten können, weil er nicht sofort sein Gleichgewicht fand. Alles war durcheinander und seine Zukunft, noch vor einem Wimpernschlag, so wie es schien, so vollkommen klar, existierte nicht mehr. Zu Hause angekommen, machte er sich ans Werk. Er musste etwas tun, sonst würde ihr Gesicht sofort wieder erscheinen. Er würde es nicht ertragen, sie zu sehen. Seine Braut. Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Seine Braut war sie für ein paar Tage gewesen, für ein paar Stunden hatte er sich der Illusion ergeben, dass er das perfekte Glück schon bald in den Händen halten würde.

Erst einmal begonnen, war das Packen schnell erledigt. Er versuchte, sich auch hier aller Erinnerungen zu erwehren, aber es war unmöglich. Gelächter hallte durch seinen Kopf, Gelächter von Stunden des Glücks. Rokko stellte sich unter die Dusche und ließ sich eiskaltes Wasser den Rücken hinab laufen. Auch das half nichts, er spürte es kaum. Mit offenen Augen lag er danach stundenlang in seinem Bett und drehte den Ring ständig zwischen den Fingern. Schließlich hörte er in der Nacht, wie Hugo nach Hause kam. Von ihm würde er sich morgen verabschieden und dann wäre er fertig mit Berlin, für immer! Er nahm den Ring, erhob sich mühsam und verstaute ihn in dem Etui und fragte sich, warum er sich die Mühe machte. Eine andere Frau als Lisa würde ihn niemals tragen und die hatte ihn zurückgegeben. Er hätte ihn ebenso dem Wasser übergeben können. Die Fluten hätten ihn vielleicht davongetragen und das Wasser die Erinnerungen fortgespült. Aber er hatte ihn noch. Hatte er Hoffnung? Nein. Aber wollte er den Ring auf nimmer Wiedersehen wegwerfen? Nein. Er war immer noch ein Geschenk seiner Großmutter und das würde er ehren. Auch wenn die Auserwählte für den Ring, ihn niemals tragen würde.

* * *

Hugo zögerte am nächsten Morgen etwas, nach unten ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen und tigerte dabei ein paar Mal auf und ab. Er hatte gehört, dass sein Mitbewohner zu Hause war und er wusste nicht so recht, was er zu ihm sagen sollte. Er war gestern eher nach Hause geschlichen und hatte es vermieden, Rokko zu wecken. Eigentlich lächerlich der Gedanke, wo dieser doch garantiert nicht hatte schlafen können. Auch Hugo war das Schlafen schwer gefallen. In der ganzen Freude über ein so hübsches Brautpaar und vor allem eine Braut in einer meisterhaften _Création_ von ihm, da war er natürlich furchtbar glücklich gewesen. Schönheit konnte ihn dazu verleiten, alles um sich herum zu vergessen. Sogar einen Freund, den niemand hätte allein lassen sollen. Und als David schließlich mit seiner angetrauten Lisa davon gefahren war und die Hochzeitsgäste Zeit gehabt hatten, über alles Geschehene nachzudenken, da war es doch bizarr geworden. Viele sahen sich fragend an und die endgültige rechte Freude war nicht aufgekommen. Der Trauzeuge der Braut hatte mehr als skeptisch eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und auch die gute Frau Plenske schien nicht so glücklich, wie sie es sein konnte. Einzig Bernd Plenske war ausgelassener Stimmung gewesen und dass er diesen Mann verstand, konnte Hugo nun wirklich nicht behaupten. Er war jetzt noch etwas verwirrt über die Ereignisse. Und er konnte sich nicht mal im Ansatz vorstellen, wie Rokko sich jetzt wohl fühlen musste. Andererseits konnte er sich aber auch nicht den ganzen Tag verstecken und Rokko hatte ihm gegenüber in jeglichen Lebenslagen auch keine Scham oder Scheu gezeigt; genauso musste er ihm jetzt begegnen. Er versuchte nicht zu mitleidig auszusehen, als er langsam die Treppe nach unten ging. 

Rokko hatte offensichtlich nur darauf gewartet, dass Hugo sich zu ihm begab.

_„Du siehst alles andere als gut aus heute Morgen, mein Lieber. Ich weiß nicht so recht, was ich zu dir sagen soll."_

Rokko schaute ihn eine Sekunde lang so an, als wolle er etwas sagen oder sich bei Hugo ausweinen, überlegte es sich aber anders und sagte stattdessen:

_„Lass mal gut sein, ist ganz gut, wenn ich so wenig wie möglich drüber nachdenke."_

Er versuchte ein Lächeln, was ihm aber nicht Mal im Ansatz gelang. Es war einfach nur ein trauriges Gesicht zu erkennen, dass die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan hatte.

_„Ich bin eigentlich nur noch hier, um dich um einen Gefallen zu bitten, Hugo."_

_„Alles, was du willst, mein Lieber, alles."_

_„Es ist nichts Besonderes. Du kannst ja vielleicht verstehen, dass ich im Moment nicht in Berlin bleiben kann. Das sind einfach zu viele Erinnerungen. Ich habe einen guten Freund, den ich für eine Weile besuchen werde. Um ein bisschen zur Ruhe zu kommen."_

Rokko musste schlucken, bevor er weiter sprechen konnte. Er holte tief Luft.

_„Danach werde ich aber auch nicht hierhin zurückkommen Ich werde meinen Teil der Miete so lange bezahlen, bis du jemand anderen gefunden hast, dass verspreche ich dir. Ich wollte dich darum bitten, mir meine Sachen nachzuschicken, sobald ich was Neues gefunden habe."_

Hugo blickte sich erst jetzt um und sah, dass Rokko alle seine Sachen bereits in Kartons verpackt hatte. Dies war wohl seine Art der Ablenkung gewesen nach diesem grauenvollen Erlebnis. Die Wohnung sah auf einmal sehr nackt aus und hatte viel von ihrem ursprünglichen Charakter eingebüßt. Nachdenklichen Blickes antwortete er:

_„Natürlich werde ich das machen, gar keine Frage."_

Er blickte sich noch einmal um und musste feststellen, dass der Gedanke, nicht mehr mit Rokko zusammen zu wohnen, ihn traurig machte.

_„Hier wird sehr viel fehlen ohne deine ständige Heiterkeit und dein buntes Auftreten"_, seufzte er.

Rokko antwortete nach einigen Sekunden mit dem leeren Blick, den er wohl so schnell nicht wieder verlieren würde:

_„Glaub mir, ich wäre kein guter Gesellschafter im Moment. Ich lasse mir zwar selten die Laune verderben, aber es gibt ein paar Dinge, die selbst mich aus der Bahn werfen und nach denen ich meinen Optimismus erst mal wieder finden muss."_

Gedankenverloren blickte Rokko in sein ehemaliges Schlafzimmer. Dabei hatte er ein so gutes Gefühl gehabt, als er nach Berlin gekommen war und sich dafür entschieden hatte, bei Kerima zu bleiben. Da hatte ihn sein Gefühl wohl betrogen. Und offensichtlich nicht nur dabei. Aber er wollte einfach nicht darüber nachdenken. Es wurde Zeit, dieser Stadt, seiner Wohnung und seinen Erinnerungen sofort den Rücken zu kehren, damit er wieder gesund werden konnte. Er hatte sich auch eigentlich nur noch von Hugo verabschieden wollen. Dieser riss ihn eben auch wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

_„Rokko, du wirst mir wirklich fehlen. Als Freund, als Inspiration und als Provokation. Dass mit der Miete ist Quatsch, ich glaub nicht, dass ich hier jemand anderen haben will."_

Hugo machte eine Pause, weil er sich doch recht hilflos fühlte. Was sagt man jemandem mit einem gebrochenen Herzen, der eigentlich nichts hören will, sondern sich wünscht, vergessen zu können? Hugo fühlte sich miserabel. Das fühlte sich falsch, furchtbar falsch an. Ihm fielen nur hohle Floskeln ein, aber irgendetwas musste er sagen, denn die Stille war auch unerträglich.

_„Ich wünsche dir wirklich nur das Allerbeste, von ganzem Herzen. Du hast es so sehr verdient."_

Rokko und Hugo nahmen sich in den Arm, drückten sich einmal fest und gaben sich dann mit Tränen in die Augen zum Abschied noch einmal die Hand.

_„Ich werde mich bei dir melden, aber das wird sicher eine Weile dauern. Ich hoffe, ihr bekommt bei Kerima das Ruder wieder herumgerissen."_

_„Das wird schon werden. Wir standen schon oft vor dem Abgrund, wir werden das wieder schaffen. Aber langweiliger und farbloser wird es jetzt ohne Frage."_

Rokko gelang ein kleines Lächeln, aber der Glanz in seinen Augen fehlte. Den hatte ihm jemand weggenommen. Gerade die Frau, die ihm so viel zu verdanken hatte; Rokko drehte sich um und legte seinen Schlüssel auf die Fensterbank. Er blickte nicht noch einmal zurück und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

_„Ich wünsche dir das Allerbeste, mein Freund. Das Allerbeste, denn nicht weniger hast du verdient."_

Dann setzte sich Hugo auf die Couch in der verlassenen Wohnung, in der er lange Zeit mit einem guten Freund gelebt hatte.

_„Adieu, mon Ami. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns in glücklicheren Zeiten wieder."_

* * *

In der Nacht hatte Rokko natürlich kein Auge zugetan, wie Hugo zu Recht vermutet hatte, ebenso wenig, wie im Zug, und die Tränen, die einfach und ohne Abwehrmöglichkeit gekommen waren, hatten ihr Übriges dazu getan, dass er nur ein Schatten seiner selbst war, als er, mit drei Taschen beladen, vor Mikes Wohnung ankam. Er klingelte, hatte aber keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte. Als der Freund Rokko sah, spiegelte sich eine winzige Sekunde Freude in seinen Augen wider, bis er ihm wirklich ins Gesicht blickte. Dann kam nur noch Besorgnis: 

_„Rokko, du siehst furchtbar aus. Komm doch rein! Warte, ich helfe dir mit den Taschen!"_

Wenig später lag Rokko erneut einsam und mit starrem Blick im Bett und drohte von einer Leere verschlungen zu werden, die er so noch nie gefühlt hatte. Sie war übermächtig. Wie sollte er es jemals schaffen, ihr zu entgehen? Er brauchte eine Beschäftigung, denn ohne einen Ausgleich, würde er verrückt werden! Seine Welt lag in Trümmern, glich nur noch einem großen Scherbenhaufen. In so viele Teile zerborsten, dass Rokko zweifelte, sie jemals wieder zusammenfügen zu können. Er würde so gerne vergessen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Die heilsame Schlaf setzte lange nicht ein und das würde wahrscheinlich noch für sehr lange Zeit andauern.

**TBC**


	2. Geänderte Pläne

**Kapitel 2: Geänderte Pläne**

Lisa konnte nicht anders, als still in sich hinein zu lächeln und blickte David dabei liebevoll von der Seite an.

_„Tut mir ja Leid für sie und ihre Frau, aber dieses Schiff kommt keine einzige Meile weit, sie würden noch im Kanal abgluckern."_

David schaute sehr geknickt und seine Schultern sanken etwas zu Boden.

_„Gibt es denn da gar keine Möglichkeit, mal ein Auge zuzudrücken?"_

Seine Frage war sehr hoffnungsvoll.

_„Sind sie verrückt? Ich will doch nicht für den Tod von zwei Leuten verantwortlich sein! Man kann sie vielleicht reparieren, aber das kostet viel Geld und viel Zeit. So viel Zeit, dass die Flitterwochen wohl ausfallen."_

David sah wie ein Häufchen Elend aus und er tat Lisa Leid. Er hatte sich so sehr auf die große Reise mit seinem Schiff gefreut, wie ein kleiner Junge hatte er in den letzten paar Tagen seit ihrer Hochzeit davon geschwärmt. Seine Euphorie war beinahe ansteckend gewesen. Aber Lisa war eigentlich froh, nicht mehr in der engen Kabine sein zu müssen. Sie hatte ja eigentlich nie an Klaustrophobie gelitten, aber das Schunkeln auf dem Wasser und der kleine Raum hatten ihr nicht wirklich behagt. Sie hatte das Gefühl beschlichen, dass sie, sobald sie die offene See erreichten, wirklich seekrank werden könnte. Und außerdem gab es ja kein fließendes Wasser und es würde wochenlang kein Land zu sehen sein. Was sich anfangs noch sehr romantisch angehört hatte, war bei näherer Betrachtung doch sehr unpraktisch.

Gott sei Dank war das jetzt kein Thema mehr, denn das Boot hatte ein großes Leck, was David irgendwie übersehen oder ignoriert hatte und wie sich jetzt herausstellte, musste es sogar aus dem Wasser geholt werden, um wieder seetüchtig zu werden. Das verhindert natürlich Davids Traum von einer Überquerung des Atlantiks in seinem eigenen Boot, beruhigte Lisa dafür aber umso mehr. Sie würde sich hüten, ihm das zu sagen, denn er war auch so schon enttäuscht genug. Allerdings waren die romantischen Flitterwochen zu zweit auf einem Boot damit auch erst Mal in weite Ferne gerückt.

In diesem Moment zog David sein Handy aus der Tasche und rief die Auskunft an:

_„Hamburger Flughafen bitte. Ja, stellen sie mich gleich durch."_

Er lächelte Lisa beinahe verschwörerisch an und mit diesem Anruf würde er zu ihrem strahlenden Helden werden.

_„Guten Tag! Mein Name ist Seidel. Können sie mir ihre Last-Minute-Flüge in die Karibik sagen. Ja, ich warte gerne."_

_„David, was hast du denn vor?"_

Lisa war entzückt. So würden sie natürlich viel schneller aus Deutschland wegkommen und sie musste keine Angst vor einer Seekrankheit haben.

_„Warte es ab, sei nicht so ungeduldig. Ja, ich bin noch da. Das hört sich super an. Heute Nachmittag?"_

Lisa nickte eifrig; je schneller, desto besser.

_„Ja, das wäre möglich. Ja, zwei Tickets nach Tahiti, Abflug 16 Uhr 40. Mein Name ist David Seidel, ich reise mit meiner Frau Lisa Seidel."_

Dabei drückte er sie zärtlich an sich und sie schmiegte sich in seine Arme. Nachdem David Adresse und Kreditkartennummer durchgegeben hatte, sagte er noch:

_„Nein, es ist perfekt, dass es One-Way-Tickets sind, wir haben nämlich nicht vor, in nächster Zeit zurück zu kommen."_

Er drückte Lisa einen Kuss auf die Stirn, welche sich bei diesem Worten doch etwas wunderte, aber das hatte er ja nichts so gemeint. Schließlich wollten beide lange Flitterwochen haben, um sich auch als Paar richtig kennen zu lernen. Freunde waren sie ja schon lange gewesen, aber sie hatten noch nie miteinander gelebt. Sie hatte den Gedanken auch schon wieder vergessen, als sie David zu ihr beugte und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte:

_„So sind wir morgen schon im Paradies und ich muss nicht mehr länger an meinen miserablen Versuch als Kapitän denken."_

Dann hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf den Hals, so dass Lisa ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken lief. Er wandte sich wieder an den netten Herren, der die beiden in den Hafen gezogen hatte.

_„Was sein muss, muss sein. An wen muss ich mich denn wenden, damit hier alles Nötige in die Wege geleitet wird?"_

David vertiefte sich in ein Gespräch, wie er am schnellsten und günstigsten das Boot an Land und zur Reparatur bringen konnte und Lisa versank einmal mehr in ihre Träume.

_‚Ich fliege nach Tahiti! Ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben! Morgen werden David und ich bereits am Strand liegen und uns kalte Cocktails schmecken lassen. Wir werden schwimmen gehen, den weißen Sand zwischen den Zehen spüren, lange Spaziergänge im Sonnenuntergang machen und uns gegenseitig mit Sonnencreme einschmieren.'_

Bei dem letzten Gedanken wurde Lisa rot und musste kichern.

_‚Und dann haben wir ganz viel Zeit, über unsere Zukunft nachzudenken, was wir tun wollen, wann wir es tun wollen. In den letzten Tagen konnte David ja an nichts anderes denken, als dass er jetzt endlich mit mir verheiratet ist und dass sein Kindheitstraum in Erfüllung geht.'_

Lisa lächelte ihren Gatten liebevoll an. Es war toll, dass er sich auch mal wie ein kleines Kind freuen konnte.

_‚Dann können wir auch noch am Strand Muscheln sammeln gehen und ein bisschen Schnorcheln.'_

Lisa war sich sicher, dass sie die wunderschönste Zeit ihres Lebens haben würde. Von nun an konnte nur noch alles perfekt werden. Endlich war sie mit David zusammen. Sie war nicht nur mit ihm zusammen, sondern sogar mit ihm verheiratet! Sie war Lisa Seidel! Das hässliche Entlein aus Göberitz war David Seidels Ehefrau. Er hatte es endlich doch noch gemerkt. Hatte endlich auch gemerkt, dass sie füreinander bestimmt waren. Er hatte zwar zum Teil schmerzhaft lange dafür gebraucht, um es zu begreifen, aber er hatte sie noch rechtzeitig davon überzeugt, dass er es ernst meinte. Endlich war sie mit David zusammen, mit dem Mann, den sie von Anfang an ohne jeden Zweifel geliebt hatte, von dem sie wusste, dass er der Richtige war. Und jetzt konnte sie ihre Flitterwochen, die durch den Wasserschaden unterbrochen wurden, endlich beginnen lassen. Bei traumhaften Wetter, vor traumhafter Kulisse. Lisa kamen vor Glück die Tränen.

_‚Es ist so, als würde ein Traum wahr werden!'_

Wie oft hatte sie sich vorher schon ausgemalt, wie es sein könnte. Unzählige Male. Und jetzt war es Wirklichkeit.

_‚Jetzt muss nur noch alles so werden, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe.'_

In diesem Moment kehrte David zu seiner frisch Angetrauten zurück und sah, dass sie Mal wieder in einen ihrer Tagträume versunken war und musste grinsen.

_„Ich hoffe du träumst gerade von einem gutaussehenden, charmanten, witzigen Dunkelhaarigen, der bei einer gewissen Modefirma arbeitet?"_

Lisa wurde augenblicklich kreidebleich und David fragte verwundert:

_„Was ist mit dir Lisa? Habe ich gerade etwas Falsches gesagt? Ich dachte, du würdest an mich denken. Ist alles in Ordnung?"_

Er sah Lisa besorgt an.

_„Ja natürlich ist alles in Ordnung, aber irgendwie musste ich bei deiner Beschreibung, also ich meine, als du Kerima erwähnt hast..."_

Lisa stockte und ehe sie es sich versah, war eine Lüge aus ihrem Mund heraus:

_„ Na, ja. Ich musste daran denken, dass es beinahe nicht dazu gekommen wäre, dass wir heute hier zusammen stehen, wenn Richard es geschafft hätte, die Kirche in die Luft zu jagen. Der Gedanke kam so plötzlich, dass ich nichts dagegen tun konnte. Und es jagt mir immer noch Angst ein."_

David nahm Lisa erneut in den Arm und drückte sie an sich. Mit kalter Stimme sagte er:

_„Richard sitzt jetzt für immer im Gefängnis und wird uns nichts mehr antun können. Du musst dir keine Sorgen mehr machen."_

Er schaute sie noch einmal beruhigend an und fügte dann hinzu:

_„Okay, ich bin jetzt hier fertig, der gute Mann hat sich bereit erklärt, sich um das Boot zu kümmern. Ich muss nur noch ein paar organisatorische Dinge klären, dann können wir zum Flughafen fahren."_

Lisa fing sich langsam wieder und überspielte ihren Schrecken:

_„Gut, dann räume ich schon einmal unsere Sachen ins Taxi. Ich kann's kaum noch abwarten, am Strand zu liegen."_

Das wiederum entsprach der Wahrheit:

_„Oh ja, Lisa, mir geht es genauso. Es wird Zeit, dass wir wirklich flittern können."_

Dabei sah er sie voller Begierde an und Lisa lächelte schüchtern zurück. In Gedanken war sie immer noch bei dem Fauxpas von gerade und schalt sich selber:

_‚Oh Mann, oh Mann. Ich habe wirklich im ersten Moment nur an Rokko gedacht, weil die Beschreibung so nach ihm geklungen hat. Gutaussehend, charmant und witzig. Aber ich will nicht an ihn denken, sonst kann ich meine Hochzeitsreise nicht genießen.'_

Lisa setzte ein energisches Gesicht auf, aber so ganz überzeugen konnte sie sich selber nicht. Beinahe trotzig dachte sie:

_‚Rokko hat es verstanden und hat uns Glück gewünscht. Und du wirst gefälligst nie wieder an ihn denken, Lisa, wenn du eigentlich an deinen Mann denken solltest!'_

Lisa verbot sich, an Rokko zu denken, denn dann bekam sie Schuldgefühle, die sie im Moment einfach nicht haben wollte. Sie wollte so glücklich sein, wie es nur ging und nichts sollte dieses Glück trüben. Mit ein wenig Abstand würde die Sache schon ganz anders aussehen, aber im Moment gab es nur David und sie. Der kehrte in dieser Sekunde auch schon zum Taxi zurück.

Lisa schlang ihm, wohl auch aus schlechtem Gewissen, die Arme um den Hals und gab ihm einen langen Kuss, den David genießerisch erwiderte. Mit strahlenden Augen sagte er:

_„Das darfst du gerne öfter machen, so überschwänglich sein."_

Lisa strahlte ihn an:

_„David, wir haben doch alle Zeit der Welt. Nichts und niemand wird uns trennen. Also steht noch mehr Küssen wie diesem nichts im Weg."_

David konnte sich eine erneute Anzüglichkeit nicht verkneifen.

_„Ich hoffe doch schwer, dass es nicht dabei bleiben wird?"_

Lisa lief puterrot an und verschwand schnell auf den Rücksitz des wartenden Autos. David musste lachen. In der engen Kajüte und in dem noch viel kleineren Bett auf dem Boot hatte sich bisher noch nicht die Gelegenheit ergeben, die Ehe auch wirklich zu vollziehen. Aber das dies jetzt in tropischem Klima in einem bequemen Hotelbett passieren würde, war durchaus ein verlockender Gedanke, der ihn anzüglich grinsen ließ. Er konnte sein Verlangen kaum noch bezähmen. Aber das musste wohl warten, bis auf Tahiti ein annehmbares Zimmer gefunden war. Jetzt setzte sich David neben Lisa, nahm sie in den Arm und gab dem Fahrer ein Zeichen, dass er losfahren konnte. Er versank in verzücktes Schweigen über den Gedanken, seiner Frau endlich näher zu kommen, als das bisher der Fall gewesen war, während Lisa neben ihm versuchte, nicht in Panik zu geraten und deshalb etwas verkrampft dasaß. In Davids Armen zu liegen, war noch so neu und ungewohnt und sie brauchte immer ein paar Sekunden, um sich zu entspannen. Das fiel ihr bei den momentanen Gedanken aber nicht leicht:

_‚Bald wird es jetzt wirklich passieren. Oje, oje. Ich liebe ihn ja sehr, aber trotzdem. Oh Mann. Ich weiß auch nicht. Lisa, ganz ruhig bleiben! Tief ein und aus atmen! Noch ist es nicht soweit. Und David liebt dich und wird verständnisvoll sein. Also bloß nicht die Pferde scheu machen! Und irgendwann musste es ja sowieso passieren. Und irgendwie ist es ja schon romantisch, das erste Mal tatsächlich mit dem Ehemann zu haben.'_

Lisa schmiegte sich jetzt etwas weniger steif an David und versuchte sich noch mehr zu entspannen.

_„Ich liebe dich, David."_

_„Und ich liebe dich, Lisa."_

_„Wir fliegen heute Nachmittag unserer gemeinsamen Zukunft entgegen, auf die wir so lange gewartet haben. Ich bin sehr glücklich."_

Damit dachte Lisa wieder an Spaziergänge am Strand und an das Muschelsuchen und konnte es kaum abwarten, ins Flugzeug steigen zu können. Ihrem schlechten Gewissen hatte sie vorerst den Mund verboten, aber Lisa wäre nicht Lisa, wenn es sich nicht schon bald zurückmelden würde.

TBC


	3. Ein neues Gesicht

**Kapitel 3: Ein neues Gesicht**

Draußen war es schon längst vollständig dunkel, als Rokko sich schließlich mit einem Stöhnen den Nacken rieb. Das hatte er nun vom vielen Sitzen und über Papieren brüten. Eine Verspannung, die sich gewaschen hatte und ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass es für heute wirklich reichte. Er schob seine Brille, die zum Nachdenken in seinem Mundwinkel gehangen hatte, in seine Hemdtasche und legte alle Papiere zur Seite. Dann schaltete er den Computer aus und verließ sein kleines Büro. Wieder einmal war er der letzte auf Arbeit; aber fleißige Mitarbeiter sahen Chefs immer gerne und so ließ dieser seinem Mitarbeiter, der gute Chancen hatte, Bienchen des Monats zu werden, freie Hand. Rokko lief eher gemächlich zurück zu Mikes Haus, wo er die letzten zwei Wochen Unterschlupf gefunden hatten. Er hatte es nicht besonders eilig, dorthin zurückzukehren, denn schließlich würde er heute Abend nicht mehr dort schlafen, sondern die erste Nacht in seiner neuen Wohnung verbringen.

Es war viel Glück dabei gewesen, so schnell eine möblierte Wohnung zu finden, aber trotzdem war es ein mulmiges Gefühl, bald wieder alleine zu wohnen. Eigentlich hätte er schon vor ein paar Tagen einziehen können, aber es war ihm doch lieber gewesen, noch nicht allein zu sein. Er hatte Hugo angerufen und am nächsten Tag waren seine Sachen auch schon in seiner neuen Wohnung angekommen. Aber die hatte er bisher einfach ignoriert und sich wie jeden Tag mit verbissenem Eifer in die Arbeit gestürzt. Auch hierbei, dass musste er zugeben, hatte er wieder unverschämtes Glück gehabt, als ob ein höhere Macht sich versuchte, bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Er hatte der höheren Macht in Gedanken schon mehr als einmal die Zunge raus gestreckt.

Er hatte bald nach der Ankunft in Hamburg einen alten Kollegen angerufen, der eigentlich immer wusste, wo ein Mann der Werbebranche einen Job ergattern könnte. Da Rokko jedoch erst mal von allen Dingen, die mit Mode zu tun hatten, die Nase gestrichen voll hatte, waren die Möglichkeiten nicht zahlreich gewesen. Aber gerade eine kleine Werbeagentur hatte ab sofort einen neuen Mitarbeiter für die PR-Abteilung gesucht und da hatte Rokko nicht lange gezögert. Die Herausforderung war bisher nicht besonders groß gewesen und auch sein Gehalt würde nicht so sein, wie er es von Kerima gewöhnt war, aber das machte die Sache in seinen Augen im Moment durchaus attraktiv. Auf der anderen Seite hatte das kleine Familienunternehmen sein Glück gar nicht fassen können, als Rokko sich beworben hatte. Sie waren dort alle sehr nett, betrachteten ihn aber noch mit Vorbehalten, weil für sie seine Beweggründe bei ihnen zu arbeiten, im Dunklen lagen. Rokko war das ganz Recht so, da musste er sich nicht über das Leben in einer großen Modefirma ausfragen lassen und konnte sich nur auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren. Dass war es im Moment auch, was er wirklich brauchte. Arbeit, auf die er sich konzentrieren konnte, und zwar am Besten von morgens bis abends. So fiel er halbwegs erschöpft ins Bett und musste einfach nicht nachdenken, wie sinnlos sein Leben geworden war. Von einer Minute auf die andere. Und er war mit offenen Augen in sein Unglück gerannt.

_‚Da hast du es, Rokko, sobald du nicht mehr arbeitest, drehen sich deine Gedanken schon wieder um Dinge, die es nicht Wert sind und danach geht es dir auch nicht besser!'_

Er versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken. Er hatte noch nie so oft wie in den letzten zwei Wochen über Politik, die Natur oder über Glaubensfragen nachgedacht und langsam gab es nichts mehr, worüber er mit sich selbst diskutieren konnte. Aber heute Abend war ein wenig Abwechslung angesagt, denn er würde den Grund dafür kennen lernen, warum er doch relativ schnell wieder bei Mike hatte ausziehen müssen. Dessen Schwester studierte Journalismus und hatte ein Praktikum bei einer Hamburger Zeitung ergattert. Da war es natürlich naheliegend, beim Brüderchen einzuziehen und sich jegliche Miete für diese Monate zu sparen. Und da Blut nun mal dicker als Wasser ist, hatte Rokko sein Zimmer räumen müssen. Rokko freute sich wirklich über die Abwechslung, mal wieder ein neues Gesicht zu sehen. Vor allem ein Gesicht, was nicht jeden Tag wieder dieselben Fragen in den Augen stehen hatte.

Als er Mike gebeten hatte, ihn für ein paar Tage zu beherbergen, war dieser sofort einverstanden gewesen, aber Rokko hatte leider nicht lange verbergen können, warum er so überstürzt aus Berlin abgereist war.

_‚Da steckt doch eine Frau dahinter, Alter?'_

Mike hatte den Braten irgendwie gerochen, aber Rokko hatte nur kurz genickt, seinem alten Freund dann aber unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er nicht vorhatte, viel über dieses Thema zu plaudern.

_‚Hör zu. Danke, dass du mich hier eine Weile bleiben lässt. Ist auch nur so lange, bis ich was Eigenes gefunden habe. Aber ich würde dich bitten, das Warum nicht mehr zu erwähnen. Sagen wir es einfach so: Ich habe schon meine Gründe, warum ich hier bin und je weniger ich darüber nachdenke, desto besser geht es mir.'_

Damit war die Sache für Mike vorerst geklärt gewesen und sie hatten nicht mehr darüber gesprochen, aber Rokko hatte in den letzten Tagen immer mehr verstohlene Blicke aufgefangen. Vielleicht war es doch ganz gut, wieder allein zu sein.

Er war jetzt bei Mikes Haus angekommen und dieser hatte ihn auch schon erwartet.

_„Du kommst wie immer spät nach Hause, aber keine Angst."_

Der Freund zwinkerte ihm zu und hob lächelnd die Schultern:

_„Das Essen ist mir wie immer angebrannt und meine Schwester hat ihren Zug verpasst und wird auch erst in den nächsten Minuten eintreffen. Soll ich dir nachher noch dabei helfen, deine restlichen Sachen rüber zu bringen?"_

_„Danke für das Angebot, aber meine zwei Taschen werde ich auch noch alleine schaffen. Außerdem willst du doch nur sehen, wie weit ich schon mit dem Auspacken gekommen bin."_

_„Du bist wohl nicht mehr da gewesen, seit du den Mietvertrag unterschrieben hast?"_

_„Ist doch nur eine Wohnung und erst mal nur ne Übergangslösung. Du weißt schon, bis ich entschieden habe, ob ich hier in Hamburg bleibe, oder…"_

Rokko wusste ja selber nicht, welche Alternativen es gab. Bis vor kurzen hatte er eben noch Träume und Perspektiven für die Zukunft gehabt, aber jetzt war da nur noch ein schwarzes Loch. Sein Freund blickte ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.

_„Das hört sich aber gar nicht nach dir an. Früher hast du doch viel Wert darauf gelegt, wie deine Wohnung aussah. Und hier zitiere ich dich: ‚Die Wohnung eines Menschen sagt viel über seinen Charakter aus. Es kann unordentlich oder steril sein, man merkt aber sofort, wenn sich jemand überhaupt keine Gedanken gemacht hat.' Das waren deine Worte. Und du sagst eigentlich nur Dinge, von denen du auch über zeugt bist. Andererseits ist das schon Jahre her und Menschen ändern sich."_

_„Na ja, es gibt Dinge im Leben, danach ist einem die Wohnungseinrichtung irgendwie egal. Da werden alle anderen Sachen belanglos."_

Mike blickte Rokko erwartungsvoll an, aber als dieser nichts mehr sagte, musste er sich damit anfinden, dass er auch heute nicht erfahren würde, was Rokko zu ihm getrieben hatte.

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Haustür und als Mike diese öffnete, schlangen sich ihm auch schon ein paar Arme um den Hals. Einige Sekunden später bemerkte seine Schwester den Fremden in der Wohnung ihres Bruders und gemäß ihrer offenen und überschwänglichen Art, streckte sie ihm sofort ihre Hand entgegen.

_„Hi, ich bin Sarah, wir kennen uns noch nicht. Ich bin Mikes Schwester."_

_„Ich bin Rokko. Ein alter Freund von deinem Bruder. Ich hab bis eben noch das Zimmer bewohnst, in dass du jetzt einziehen wirst."_

_„Sorry, aber ich…"_

_„Mach dir bloß keine Gedanken, es wurde sowieso Zeit. Ich hatte erwartet, dass du irgendwie um einiges jünger bist."_

Sie blickte ihren Bruder verschmitzt an:

_„Ganz direkt, dein Freund hier, was?"_

Dabei zwinkerte sie Rokko zu.

_„Du meinst, du hast eine kleine Studentin erwartet, die noch eine Zahnspange trägt?"_

Bei dieser Frage zogen sich unwillkürlich Rokkos Eingeweide zusammen und er konnte nur mühsam grinsen. Seine Antwort fiel daher eher etwas gequält aus:

_„Ja, so ungefähr."_

Sarah setzte zu einer Erklärung an:

_„Eigentlich bin ich ja ausgebildete Krankenschwester. Aber dann habe ich beschlossen, noch ein Jahr dranzuhängen und bin in der ganzen Weltgeschichte rumgereist. Bevor ich mich dann entscheiden habe, doch noch mal was Neues anzufangen. Schreiben schien mir da, bei dem, was ich schon gesehen hatte, am verlockendsten."_

Sie wuchtete ihre Taschen nur schnell in ihr neues Zimmer und fing dann munter zu plaudern an. Die drei von Mike bestellten Pizzen trafen wenig später ein und nachdem die aufgegessen waren, machte Rokko sich dann auf den Weg in seine eigene Wohnung.

_„War echt nett, dich mal kennen zu lernen. Komm doch einfach öfter vorbei, auch wenn du nicht mehr hier wohnst. Dann kenne ich wenigstens nicht nur eine Person in Hamburg."_

Rokko freute sich über diese Einladung. Er hatte heute Abend das erste Mal seit zwei Wochen wieder lachen können und sich unterhalten. Dabei hatte er gemerkt, dass er das doch sehr vermisst hatte. Er war ja eigentlich ein geselliger Mensch und kein Einsiedler. Es hatte ihm auf jeden Fall gut getan und er fühlte sich ein wenig befreit. Vielleicht konnte er sich ja doch mal ein paar Gedanken über einige Bilder an der Wand seiner neuen Bleibe machen.

_„Das mach ich gerne, Sarah. Und danke, Mike, dass ich hier wohnen konnte. Du hast mir wirklich sehr damit geholfen, mehr als du ahnst."_

_„Gern geschehen, aber lass dich wirklich ab und zu mal blicken."_

Rokko machte sich mit seinen zwei Taschen auf den Weg und beschloss, heute doch endlich Hugo anzurufen. Beim letzten Telefonat hatte er ihn ja nur um seine Kartons gebeten und sonst eher versucht, kein Gespräch aufkommen zu lassen. Aber er hatte den alten Exzentriker schon vermisst und es wurde irgendwie Zeit. Mike hatte unterdessen Rokko hinterher geblickt und dabei wohl etwas besorgt ausgesehen.

_„Einen netten Freund hast du da, warum hast du mir noch nie von ihm erzählt?"_

_„Wir haben uns vor einer Weile aus den Augen verloren, aber vor etwas mehr als zwei Wochen hat er dann plötzlich vor der Tür gestanden und gefragt, ob er eine Weile hier bleiben kann. Was sollte ich schon sagen?"_

_„Weißt du warum?"_

„Er ist nicht damit rausgerückt. Aber es muss schon was Ernstes passiert sein. Den Rokko, den du heute kennen gelernt hast, war nur ein Schatten von dem, den ich in Erinnerung habe. Immer geistreich, nie um einen Scherz oder eine Peinlichkeit verlegen. Immer offen und begeistert von allem. Es muss wirklich was passiert sein, was ihn erschüttert hat. Vielleicht erzählt er es ja irgendwann mal."

_„Am Ende ist er bloß vor einer Frau weggelaufen."_

_„Möglich, aber hattest du jemals so einen Liebeskummer, dass du nicht mehr du selbst warst?"_

Sarah dachte darüber nach. Sie hatte schon oft Liebeskummer gehabt, na klar. Weil sie die meisten Männer mit ihrer offenen Art verscheuchte, blieb aber meistens nicht die Zeit, sie so gut kennen zu lernen, dass man danach verändert war. Sie schüttelte den Kopf:

_„Nicht, dass ich wüsste, aber ich bin jetzt auf jeden Fall sehr neugierig geworden. Ich hatte gleich das Gefühl, dass an dem mehr dran ist, als man auf den ersten Blick sieht. Und der erste Blick war ja auch schon mal nicht übel."_

Sie grinste ihrem Bruder verschwörerisch zu, der das Lächeln erwiderte:

_„Ja, ja. Du hattest ja schon immer eine Schwäche für die schwierigen Fälle."_

Auch sie blickte Rokko jetzt noch mal nach, der eben um die Hausecke bog:

_„Was ist wohl dein Geheimnis, Fremder? Ich werde es schon rauskriegen."_

TBC_  
_


	4. Das erste Mal

**Kapitel 4: Das erste Mal**

Nach der Landung auf der kleinen Trauminsel, die für die nächste Zeit ihr zu Hause sein sollte, hatte David ziemlich schnell ein wunderschönes Hotel aufgetan, in dem die beiden ein Zimmer mit Terrasse zum Strand erhalten hatten. Lisa war es ja ein bisschen zu luxuriös erschienen, aber David meinte, dass für sie nichts zu gut sein könnte. Darauf konnte sie ihm natürlich nicht widersprechen. Sie legte sich aufs Bett, um den Strand zu beobachten, hörte das Rauschen der Wellen und wie der Wind in den Palmen spielte und ehe sie es sich versah, war sie auch schon komplett angezogen, wie sie war, eingeschlafen.

Als David mit dem restlichen Gepäck aufs Zimmer kam und Lisa so schlafen sah, war er ein klein wenig enttäuscht darüber, dass sie nicht wach geblieben war. David hatte es kaum abwarten können, endlich nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit zu sein und hatte ein bisschen gehofft, dass es Lisa genauso ging. Er beugte sich zur ihrem Gesicht herunter und strich ihr zart über die Wange, so dass sie im Schlaf lächelte. Er beschloss, sie schlafen zu lassen, denn schließlich war es ein anstrengender Tag gewesen und morgen war auch noch ein Tag. Er verstaute die Sachen im Schrank und stellte sich dann auf die Terrasse, um das Meer zu betrachten. Die Sonne senkte sich langsam dem Horizont entgegen und es wehte eine leichte, sanfte Brise über den Strand. Hier ließ es sich doch aushalten. Es gab keine geschäftigen Menschen mit Aktenkoffer, keine Hektik und vor allem keine bekannten Gesichter. Es würde nur ihn und Lisa geben. Niemand, der sie in Anspruch nahm und keine Ablenkung. Es würde wundervoll werden. Nachdem die Sonne dann im Meer verschwunden war, schlüpfte David noch schnell unter die Dusche und kuschelte sich dann neben seine frisch angetraute Ehefrau.

Als diese am nächsten Morgen erwachte, lag sie in den Armen ihres Mannes und war sehr glücklich. Sie war wohl in ihren Sachen eingeschlafen, aber David hatte sie nicht geweckt, sondern war ein Gentleman gewesen. Lisa drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund und begab sich erst mal ins Badezimmer, um die versäumte Dusche nach dem langen Flug nachzuholen. Sie ließ sich genießerisch das warme Wasser über den Rücken laufen und fragte sich, wie lange es wohl noch dauern würde, bis _es_ passieren würde. David war ein Mann und wie sie wusste auch ein Mann, der starke Bedürfnisse hatte. Und obwohl sie jetzt verheiratet war, wünschte sie sich irgendwie, dass sie sich nicht so unter Druck gesetzt fühlte.

_‚Wenn es nach mir geht, dann soll er sich ruhig noch etwas gedulden, bis ich mich ganz darauf eingestellt habe.'_

Lisa nickte bei diesem Gedanken bestimmt und wurde in der nächsten Sekunde eines besseren belehrt. Denn durch das Glas der Duschkabine sah sie, dass David ins Badezimmer gekommen war und zwar so, wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als hätte sich auf einmal all ihr Blut in ihrem Kopf gesammelt und sie war schlagartig furchtbar durcheinander. Er sah ja so gut aus, aber wie er da so hereinkam, dass war auch ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, was er wollte. Aber sie musste es doch auch wollen! Und jetzt sollte es soweit sein? Sie hatte doch gar keine Zeit, sich richtig darauf vorzubereiten! David öffnete die Tür zur Dusche und nahm Lisa von hinten in den Arm. Sie wurde auf einmal sehr steif.

_‚Es ist auch sein gutes Recht jetzt hierher zu kommen und es ist ja auch toll, dass er mich so begehrt, aber das ist so plötzlich!'_

Sie drehte sich zu David um und schaute dabei nur an die Decke.

_„David, ich..."_

_„Sprich jetzt einfach nicht, Lisa."_

Er sah sie dabei so zärtlich an, dass Lisa die Knie weich wurden.

_„Aber David, ich muss dir was sagen."_

Lisa presste diesen Satz eher hervor, weil sie gerade spürte, wie sehr David sie wollte. Er hörte auf, sie zu küssen und schaute sie wieder an.

_„Was gibt es denn, mein Schatz, was jetzt so wichtig ist?"_

Lisa kam sich total kindisch und bescheuert vor. Was war schon dabei? Sie war jetzt mit ihrem Traummann verheiratet und das gehörte nun mal zu einer Ehe dazu. Wie David wohl reagieren würde, wenn sie ihm jetzt sagte, dass es für sie das erste Mal war? Und irgendwie konnte sie es dann doch nicht. Wie er sie so fest an sich drückte und so hoffnungsvoll ansah. Und sie war ja auch neugierig. Aber sie hatte sich das eben doch anders vorgestellt.

_„Du hast Recht, dass hat Zeit bis später."_

Lisa war sehr unsicher und David schien es auch zu merken. Er hatte gedacht, wenn er sie einfach überrumpelte, dann würde sie vielleicht ihre Scheu verlieren, weil sie keine Zeit hatte, darüber nachzudenken. Er wusste nicht genau, aus welchem Grund Lisa es nicht genauso sehr wollte, wie er, aber er konnte sich vorstellen, dass es daran lag, dass sie einfach noch nicht so viel Erfahrung hatte. Das schlechte Gewissen durchzuckte ihn eine Sekunden. Auf einen Großteil seiner Erfahrung war er heute nicht mehr stolz und diesen Sinneswandel hatte er nur der Frau zu verdanken, die er jetzt in den Armen hielt.

_„Lisa, du brauchst doch keine Angst zu haben. Ich liebe dich und es wird wunderschön sein."_

Lisa lächelte ihn leicht an.

_„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht."_

Lisa küsste daraufhin David und bald darauf enthüllte sich ihr das große Geheimnis, vor dem sie sich so lange gescheut hatte.

* * *

Als sie nachher mit David auf dem Bett lag und dieser sie im Arm hielt, musste Lisa einfach mit ihm sprechen. Aber er kam ihr zuvor.

_„Und war das jetzt so schlimm?"_

Dabei lächelte er sie verschmitzt an. Lisa wurde wieder rot und versteckte ihr Gesicht bis auf die Augen unter der Bettdecke. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. David zog ihr behutsam die Decke vom Gesicht weg und musste lächeln.

_„Du bist ja sehr süß. Warum ist eigentlich alles, was mit Sex zu tun hat, für dich so peinlich, mein Schatz?"_

Lisa zögerte, aber wenn er sie schon fragte:

_„Na ja, David, weißt du, ich bin, also ich war..."_

Lisa holte noch einmal Luft und sah David, der sie neugierig und erwartungsvoll anblickt, fest in die Augen.

_„Es war eben mein erstes Mal gerade."_

David war sprachlos. Erst zeigte sich auf seiner Mine Ungläubigkeit und er wollte lachen, weil er dachte, Lisa hätte sich einen Scherz erlaubt. Aber als sie ihn so ernst anschaute, verging ihm das Lachen. Denn jetzt hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen.

_„Lisa, es tut mir leid. Ich bin einfach davon ausgegangen, dass du, ich meine du bist ja schon..."_

Jetzt musste David stocken. Irgendwie schienen ihm keine Worte die Richtigen zu sein. Schließlich wählte er Worte, von denen er glaubte, Lisa nicht zu verletzen.

_„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich dich nicht so gedrängt. Ich dachte einfach, es wäre nur eine Überwindung für dich, nach längerer Abstinenz sozusagen. Wir hätten darüber reden sollen, keine Ahnung, dann hätte ich Kerzen aufgestellt und ein bisschen Musik angemacht."_

Lisa dachte sich, dass das auch eher ihren Vorstellungen entsprochen hätte und schließlich war sie ja auch irgendwo selber Schuld, weil sie nichts gesagt hatte.

_„David, du musst dich doch nicht entschuldigen. Es war auch so sehr schön. Du hast ja nichts Schlimmes gemacht."_

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss, den er dankbar erwiderte. Dann stand er auf, zog sich an und blickte Lisa liebevoll an.

_„Es tut mir trotzdem leid. Ich weiß, dass ich es jetzt nicht mehr rückgängig machen kann, aber ich werde dich entschädigen. Ich werde uns jetzt ein Abendessen mit Kerzen und Musik am Strand organisieren, damit der Tag trotzdem unvergesslich für dich bleibt."_

Er gab ihr noch einen Kuss und war verschwunden. Lisa stand noch nicht auf. Sie war ein bisschen verwirrt. David war ja großartig gewesen, sehr einfühlsam und verständnisvoll. Lisa hatte es sehr gefallen und sie hoffte sogar bald auf mehr, auch wenn sie sich bei dem Gedanken wieder unter ihrer Bettdecke versteckte. Aber dennoch war da irgendein Beigeschmack, den sie nicht so recht fassen konnte. Sie hatte sich tatsächlich vorgestellt, dass sie bei ihrem ersten Mal in einem großen Bett bei Kerzenschein liegen würde und dass im Hintergrund romantische Musik laufen würde. David hatte da offensichtlich die gleichen Vorstellungen. Das war zwar schön, aber leider war er nicht vorher auf den Gedanken gekommen. Auch wenn es nicht ihr erstes Mal gewesen wäre, wäre es doch das erste Mal für beide gewesen und allein das hätte doch schon irgendwie eine besondere Stimmung erfordert. Und obwohl sie es nicht wollte, kam ihr so plötzlich wie beim letzten Mal der Gedanke an Rokko.

_‚Rokko hätte es gewusst und mir so viel Zeit gelassen, wie ich gebraucht hätte.'_

Entsetzt über ihre eigenen Gedanken, sprang Lisa auf. Schließlich hatte sie sich selbst erst gestern gesagt, dass sie nicht mehr an ihn denken wollte. Es stimmte zwar, dass er sehr einfühlsam gewesen war, aber ihn mit David zu vergleichen, war nicht fair. David war wunderbar gewesen, es hatte sich eben nur nicht ihre Traumvorstellung erfüllt. Wütend zog sich Lisa an. Sie schwor sich, dass das nicht mehr passieren würde. Rokko hatte einfach nichts in ihrem Ehebett zu suchen.

_‚Das ist mein schlechtes Gewissen und Punkt! Kann es mich nicht mal solange in Ruhe lassen, dass ich meine Flitterwochen genießen kann?'_

Sie holte tief Luft, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Sie schaute in den Spiegel und sah eine Lisa mit zerzaustem Haar und einem schlechten Gewissen im Gesicht, dass überdeutlich war.

_„Es tut mir leid."_

Sie wollte noch mehr sagen, aber in diesem Moment stand David mit einem Strauß Rosen in der Tür und Lisa war darüber so glücklich, dass ihr Ärger und andere Gefühle sofort verflogen.

_„Rosen für die wunderschöne Frau Seidel."_

David strahlte sie an und Lisa nahm ihn glücklich in die Arme.

_„Du sollst dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen, David, dazu hast du keinen Grund."_

_„Ich habe aber das Bedürfnis, meine Frau zu verwöhnen und sie ab und zu, zu überraschen."_

Lisa strahlte David an, obwohl sie keineswegs überrascht gewesen war. Glücklich ja, aber überrascht nicht. Wenn David das Gefühl hatte, sich zu entschuldigen, dann schenkte er meist Blumen. Aber sie wollte seine Illusion nicht zerstören.

_„Das kannst du gerne tun, denn ich freue mich sehr darüber."_

Sie stellte die Blumen in ein Glas und dann kam ihr eine Idee.

_„David, ich möchte gern am Strand spazieren gehen."_

_„Gern, dann lernen wir die Insel schon mal ein bisschen besser kennen. Dann lass uns gleich losgehen. Lisa, was suchst du denn?"_

_„Nur einen Beutel."_

_„Und für was brauchst du den?"_

_„Zum Muscheln sammeln."_

David schaute Lisa einen Moment verdutzt an, musste dann aber lachen.

_„Ich hätte es mir denken können."_

Lisa fühlte sich ausgelacht und das verletzte sie:

_„Was ist denn so lustig daran? Ich habe früher immer Muscheln gesammelt, wenn ich irgendwo am Meer war."_

_„Ich wollte dich nicht auslachen, aber es ist so typisch für dich, dass ich es hätte erraten müssen."_

David nahm Lisas Hand, die inzwischen eine Tüte gefunden hatte und gemeinsam verließen sie über die Terrasse das Zimmer. So hatte Lisa sich das zwar nicht vorgestellt, aber immerhin ging er mit ihr mit und sah dabei glücklich aus. Und schließlich gab es heute Abend auch noch das Dinner am Strand. Lisa war glücklich über diese Aussicht, auch wenn sich nicht alles so perfekt entwickelte, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte. Sie war einfach zu kritisch, aber schließlich hatte sie ja über ein Jahr davon geträumt, wie es sein könnte.

_‚Der arme David, der hat es echt nicht leicht mit mir. Er muss mit meiner Wunschvorstellung konkurrieren.'_

Lisa beschloss, nicht mehr soviel darüber nachzudenken. Bisher war David einzigartig aufmerksam gewesen und er hatte es nicht verdient, mit irgendwelchen Wunschvorstellungen verglichen zu werden. Die vor ihnen liegende Zeit war dafür zu kostbar. In diesem Moment entdeckte Lisa eine besonders schöne Muschel und die Welt schien für einen Augenblick perfekt.

TBC


	5. Ein Lebenszeichen

**Kapitel 5: Ein Lebenszeichen**

Rokko fasste sich ein Herz und wählte Hugos Nummer. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er es viel zu lange vor sich her geschoben hatte. An dem Abend seines Auszugs bei Mike war er ein wenig beschwingt gewesen und hatte aus diesem Gefühl heraus tatsächlich bei ihm angerufen. Aber irgendwie war kein richtiges Gespräch entstanden, weil Hugo nichts fragen oder sagen wollte, was Rokko an das Vergangene erinnerte und auch Rokko es tunlichst vermieden hatte, Kerima oder irgendwelche Mitarbeiter zu erwähnen. Dementsprechend hatte sich das Gespräch darauf beschränkt, dass Rokko jetzt umgezogen war und eine neue Arbeit gefunden hatte. Hugo konnte nur berichten, dass sich Sophie wider Erwarten ruhig verhalten hatte bisher, weil sie wohl in ihrem eigenen Saft schmorte, in Anbetracht dessen, was ihr Sohn da beinahe gemacht hatte. Schließlich hatten sie tatsächlich über das Wetter geredet und im Nachhinein schämte sich Rokko dafür.

Aber andererseits war er nach nur zwei Wochen Abstinenz von Berlin noch nicht wirklich in der Lage gewesen, mit Jemandem zu sprechen. Heute war das etwas anderes. Inzwischen hatte er sich gut eingelebt, sowohl auf seiner neuen Arbeit, als auch in seiner neuen Wohnung. Seine Kollegen hatten einen gehörigen Respekt vor ihm entwickelt, weil er morgens der erste war, der zur Arbeit erschien und abends immer als letzter das Licht ausschaltete. Da sie seine Gründe dafür nicht kannten, sahen sie in ihm einen aufopferungsvollen Mitarbeiter, der durch seinen unermüdlichen Einsatz inzwischen einige lukrative Kunden an Land gezogen hatte. Seine Wohnung, die ja schließlich auch nichts für seine Situation konnte, hatte inzwischen auch ein bisschen Farbe hier und da erhalten und langsam war es auch nicht mehr so schwer zu ertragen, dass man alleine in ihr war. Daher gab es einiges, was er Hugo diesmal erzählen konnte und er fühlte sich auch stabil genug, um mit Hugo und dessen Problemen bei Kerima zu reden. Und das es für ihn dort welche geben musste, konnte man einigen Zeitungen entnehmen.

* * *

In diesem Moment nahm Hugo den Hörer ab: 

_„Haas?"_

_„Hallo Hugo, hier ist Rokko."_

_„Rokko, endlich meldest du dich bei mir! Darauf habe ich schon lange gewartet!"_

_„Tut mir ja leid, aber irgendwie hab ich es nicht früher gekonnt."_

_„Ich dachte schon, es wäre dir was passiert. Aber nach unserem letzten Gespräch habe ich nicht gewagt, dich anzurufen, weil du irgendwie nicht der Rokko warst, den ich kannte."_

Hugo holte Luft:

_„Wie geht es dir, mein Freund?"_

Rokko, der diese Frage natürlich erwartet hatte, wurde nicht gleich in ein Loch gerissen, weil ihm so viele Gedanken und Gefühle auf einmal kamen. Er hatte sich vorher damit auseinander gesetzt.

_„Weißt du, Hugo, es gibt solche und solche Tage. Heute geht es mir echt gut, ich habe sogar bei der Arbeit ein kleines Liedchen gepfiffen, wie ich das früher zum Teil gemacht habe."_

Hugo musste am anderen Ende der Leitung lachen.

_„Dann hast du dir offensichtlich das Richtige ausgesucht?"_

_„Ja, dass scheint so zu sein. Die Arbeit ist lange nicht so stressig und auch keine so große Herausforderung. Weißt du, die Firma steht nicht ständig vor dem Abgrund, es müssen keine genialen neuen Ideen schon gestern gekommen sein und vor allem gibt es keine Schlangen in den eigenen Reihen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine?"_

_„Du brauchst mir nichts von Schlangen zu erzählen!" Hugo reagierte so, wie Rokko das erwartet hatte. Den letzten Satz hatte dieser so aufgebracht und mit einem vor Sarkasmus triefenden Unterton gesagt, dass Rokko jetzt eine wahre Schimpftirade erwartete. Und seine Erwartungen wurden nicht enttäuscht."_

_„Diese Unmöglichste aller unmöglichen Person. Ich weiß langsam nicht mehr, wie ich ihr nicht an die Gurgel springen soll! Weißt du, was sie gemacht hat?! Sie hat doch tatsächlich den von uns - nicht von ihr, sondern von uns - erzielten Erfolg der letzten Präsentation, als den ihren verkauft! Hast du es gelesen? Eine Zeitung hat doch allen Ernstes geschrieben, dass es nur dem aufopferungsvollen Einsatz von Sophie von Brahmberg zu verdanken ist, dass Kerima Moda noch einmal vor dem drohenden Ruin gerettet werden konnte. ‚Nur durch ihren Einsatz konnte der lange Zeit unter Depressionen leidende Chefdesigner von Kerima noch eine wegweisende Kollektion auf die Beine stellen.' Ich kriege sofort wieder Depressionen, wenn ich darüber nachdenke!"_

Hugo regte sich fürchterlich auf. Natürlich hatte Rokko die Artikel gelesen und mit einem säuerlichen Beigeschmack vernommen, dass es der Modefirma wieder besser ging. Das Ruder war offensichtlich rechtzeitig wieder herumgerissen worden. Das Sophie den Ruhm für sich einheimste, lag nicht zuletzt daran, dass die anderen Chefs irgendwo zusammen ihre Flitterwochen zelebrierten. Rokko ermahnte sich:

_‚Bloß jetzt nicht wieder daran denken!'_

Inzwischen war Hugo aber bei dem eigentlichen Thema angelangt, was ich am meisten aufregte:

_„Hast du gehört, dass Sophie jetzt einen Vertrag mit einem ordinären Billiganbieter abgeschlossen hat?! Ich, Hugo Haas, soll jetzt für jeden Dahergelaufenen Mode machen? Die normalen Leute verstehen meine Kreationen doch überhaupt nicht! Ich kann nicht genial sein, wenn meine Entwürfe nicht verstanden werden."_

Hugo benahm sich wie eine Diva und das brachte Rokko zum Schmunzeln.

_„Sieh es doch mal so. Ich kann zwar Sophie auch nicht ausstehen, aber diese Kooperation ist doch ein genialer Schachzug. So wird Kerima wieder ins Gerede gebracht und bei den Leuten bekannt gemacht. Und außerdem glaube ich an einen Verkaufsschlager. Wenn auf einmal Mode von einem erstklassigen Designer von der Stange zu erwerben ist, werden doch die jungen Leute von heute zugreifen. Für Kerima ist das eine tolle Sache."_

_„Versuch nicht, mein Gewissen anzusprechen. Ich bin ein Weltklassedesigner. Demnächst werde ich noch für H&M Mode entwerfen!"_

_„Hugo, bitte beruhige dich. Ich weiß, dass du in aller erster Linie Künstler bist und jetzt denkst du eben, dass diese neue Kundschaft deine Werke nicht zu schätzen weiß, oder?"_

_„So ungefähr, ja. Ich glaube, dass das nur Schikane von Sophie ist."_

Rokko war eindeutig anderer Meinung:

_„Ich glaube nicht. Richtig vermarktet, wird euch das eine Menge Geld in die Kassen spülen. Und sieh es doch einfach als neue Herausforderung an, Mode für die breite Masse zu machen. Du musst dann eben wieder lernen, etwas schlichter und nicht so klassisch zu denken und musst weniger teure Stoffe verwenden."_

Hugo schwieg am anderen Ende der Leitung, um über die Sache nachzudenken.

_„Du meinst, ich soll mich in das schlichte Gemüt des Pöbels eindenken? Ja, das ist allerdings eine Herausforderung!"_

Rokko verdrehte die Augen. Es war manchmal nicht leicht, den Gedanken von Künstlern zu folgen. Aber wenn Hugo bei der Arbeit blieb, dann war ja egal, was er sich dabei dachte. Hauptsache, die nächste Kollektion von Kerima war nicht schon wieder wegen Hugo in Gefahr. Das würde Sophie gerne als Grund nehmen, sich ihres Chefdesigners zu entledigen.

Hugo freute sich indessen über die neue Sichtweise seiner jetzigen Situation und war Rokko äußerst dankbar.

_„Es war so gut von dir, mich heute anzurufen. Sonst wäre ich womöglich morgen nicht mehr zur Arbeit gegangen. Jetzt kann ich Sophie in dem Glauben lassen, sie würde mich foltern und mich trotzdem mit Feuereifer an die neue Kollektion machen. Das wird mir ein bisschen Ruhe verschaffen in den nächsten Wochen. Danke, tausend Dank an den Retter meiner geistigen Gesundheit."_

Erst wo er von geistiger Gesundheit sprach, wurde Hugo bewusst, dass Rokko, indem er Kerima angesprochen hatte, ihn geschickt davon abgelenkt hatte, wie es eigentlich bei seinem Freund in Hamburg aussah.

_„Aber was reden wir denn hier die ganze Zeit von meinen belanglosen Problemchen?. Eigentlich wollte ich wissen, wie du dich fühlst."_

Es entstand eine kurze Pause am anderen Ende der Leitung, bevor Rokko antwortete.

_„Jeden Tag ein bisschen besser. Ich bin noch mehr als früher zum Workaholic geworden, dass lenkt mich sehr effektiv von meiner regen Phantasie ab und gleichzeitig bin ich zum neuen Lieblingsmitarbeiter bei der Werbeagentur geworden. Ich muss nicht mehr jede Sekunde daran denken, wie enttäuscht ich bin oder wie dumm ich gewesen bin. Und wenn ich doch dran denken, dann schaffe ich es schon manchmal, einen blöden Witz darüber zu machen."_

_„Glaubst du denn, dass es sinnvoll ist, sich nicht damit auseinander zu setzen?"_

Hugo glaubte nicht, dass das Rokkos geistiger Gesundheit auf Dauer gut tun würde.

_„Es ist auf jeden Fall weniger schmerzhaft und ich bin eben kein Mensch, der auf Dauer unglücklich und ein Griesgram sein kann. Ich bin jemand, der unter Menschen gehört und das kann ich nicht, wenn ich den ganzen Tag nur rumheule."_

_„Wäre es denn wirklich so schlimm?"_

Rokko überlegte einen Moment.

_„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ja, Hugo. Für mich war das nicht einfach nur, dass ich an dem Tag vor dem Altar stehen gelassen wurde. Für mich ist eine Welt zusammen gebrochen. Ich war überzeugt davon, dass Lisa und ich füreinander bestimmt sind. Ich war überzeugt davon. Für mich stand schon fest, wie viele Kinder wir mal haben, wie das Häuschen aussieht, in dem wir mal wohnen und wo wir unsere Urlaube machen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du das verstehen kannst. Aber für mich war klar, dass ich nicht mehr länger suchen musste. Für jeden Menschen auf dieser Welt gibt es ein Gegenstück und ich hatte meins gefunden. Nur das mein Gegenstück mich dann doch nicht wollte."_

Rokko musste schlucken. Vielleicht war er doch noch nicht so stark, wie er es sich eingeredet hatte. Aber es waren ja seit jenem unsäglichen Tag auch erst sechs Wochen vergangen.

_„Nun ja, irgendwie kann ich dich doch verstehen. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich jemals wieder jemanden finden kann, der mir soviel bedeutet, wie Britta das getan hat oder der mich so gut versteht. Aber ich wünsche mir, dass ich wieder mit einer Frau glücklich werden kann. Ich werde Britta nie vergessen, aber trotzdem will ich nicht alleine bleiben."_

_„Tja Hugo, in meinem Fall stehen die Dinge etwas anders. Ich bin sicher, dass es nie wieder jemanden wie Lisa geben wird für mich. Natürlich werde ich andere Frauen kennen lernen, aber keine kann das in mir auslösen, was Lisa bewirkt hat. Wenn ich mit ihr zusammen war, habe ich mich überall so gefühlt, als sei ich zu Hause. Ich war so glücklich bei dem Gedanken, dass..."_

Rokko musste erneut stark gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen ankämpfen.

_„Weißt du, Hugo, ich will eigentlich lieber nicht mehr davon reden."_

_„Okay, wie du möchtest. Ich fühle mit dir, mein Freund, und war in Gedanken oft bei dir in letzter Zeit. Ich hoffe, dass nicht wieder ein Monat vergeht, bis wir voneinander hören. Gib mir doch diesmal einfach deine Nummer, dann kann ich dich auch mal erreichen, wenn mir danach ist."_

Rokko, der froh war, dass Hugo nicht weiter nachbohrte, sagte diesem seine Telefonnummer und war trotz des Endes des Gespräches froh, dass er sich endlich durchgerungen hatte.

_„Hugo, es ist schon spät und ich habe morgen wieder einen langen Tag vor mir."_

_„Ist schon gut, ich habe verstanden. Immer Stückchen für Stückchen. Lass dir ruhig Zeit. Ich habe mich sehr über deinen Anruf gefreut und glaub mir, diesmal habe ich schon eher mit Rokko Kowalski gesprochen, als beim letzten Mal."_

_„Ich bin auch froh, dass ich mich endlich gemeldet habe und ich bin froh aus dem Munde einer anderen Person zu erfahren, dass ich auf dem Weg bin, wieder ich zu werden. Andere sehen diese Fortschritte auch, also will ich euch mal glauben."_

Auf einmal war Hugo doch hellhörig geworden.

_„Welche anderen denn?"_

_„Mike, mein Freund, bei dem ich hier die ersten zwei Wochen unter gekommen bin und dessen Schwester. Wir gehen ab und zu abends weg, dass heißt sie überreden mich eine Stunde, mal wieder vor die Tür zu gehen. Und ab und zu ist es sogar ganz lustig. Wie du schon sagst, Hugo, Stück für Stück."_

_„Dann bin ich deinen Freunden dankbar, dass sie sich um dich kümmern, dass ist mehr, als ich aus der Ferne tun kann."_

_„Wirklich tun kann keiner was, dass wird erst die Zeit bringen. Eine lange Zeit, fürchte ich. Wahrscheinlich werde ich auch in fünf Jahren noch blass werden, wenn mir jemand vorgestellt wird, der Lisa oder David heißt. Aber dann wird es vielleicht besser werden."_

_„Wenn du schon wieder Witze machen kannst, dann hoffe ich jetzt ernsthaft auf Besserung und freue mich auf unser nächstes Telefonat."_

_„Gute Nacht, Hugo, bis bald."_

_„Schlaf gut Rokko und hoffentlich bis sehr bald."_

Dann hatte Hugo aufgelegt und war sich etwas unsicher, was er von dem Gespräch halten sollte. Offensichtlich ging es Rokko tatsächlich langsam besser. Aber Hugo mochte nicht so recht dran glauben.

_‚Das ist alles nur Fassade und irgendwann wird diese gespielte Tapferkeit und das Verdrängen wie ein Kartenhaus zusammenbrechen.'_

Im Moment schien er damit aber ganz gut zu funktionieren und dass er Freunde in Hamburg hatte, beruhigte Hugo sehr. Außerdem konnte er sich jetzt bei Rokko melden, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, die Zeit würde wieder zu lang werden.

* * *

Rokko auf der anderen Seite fiel nach dem Telefonat müde ins Bett. Die lange Arbeitswoche holte ihn jetzt ein und er konnte bestimmt wieder ruhig schlafen. Wenn er anfing, sich Gedanken zu machen, wie gerade bei dem Gespräch mit Hugo, dann merkte er, dass noch nichts besser geworden war. Deshalb war er ganz froh, dass er der vielen Arbeit ihren Tribut zollen musste und abends eigentlich immer müde ins Bett fiel. Er hoffte, dass es wirklich langsam besser würde. Denn schließlich gab es nichts an der Geschichte umzudeuten. Sie war geschrieben und er war der Verlierer gewesen. Wenn er nicht lernte, dass zu akzeptieren, dann würde er nie mehr glücklich werden. Wie schon so viele Male schlief er über dem Gedanken ein, dass er sich doch so sicher gewesen war mit Lisa, so sicher...

TBC


	6. Unbegrenzter Aufenthalt?

**Noch ein paar einleitende Worte: Gott sei Dank muss man bei Fanfiction nicht so genau darauf achten, ob alles hundertprozentig wahrheitsgetreu ist. So bin ich der festen Meinung, dass ein Visum zu beantragen, deutlich länger dauert, aber das habe ich damals natürlich nicht recherchiert, weil es so einfach besser in meine Story passte. Deshalb nicht dran stören, wenn ihr es besser wisst, sondern einfach als eine kleine Beugung der Wahrheit betrachten ;)  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 6: Unbegrenzter Aufenthalt?**

Inzwischen waren Lisa und David schon über fünf Wochen auf Tahiti und irgendwie war sie heute in einer seltsamen Stimmung. Als David nämlich am Morgen beim Frühstück auf der Terrasse diese Tatsache angesprochen hatte, war Lisa sofort der Gedanke gekommen, dass es Zeit war, ein Resümee ihrer Ehe bisher zu ziehen. Zwar waren sie noch kein altes Ehepaar, aber Lisas Stimmung war so. Deshalb entschloss sie sich zu einem Spaziergang in der einsamen Bucht, die sie mit David gleich in der ersten Woche entdeckt hatte.

David wollte an diesem Tag sowieso irgendwelche organisatorischen Dinge, wie er sich ausdrückte, erledigen und da konnte sie mal in Ruhe nachdenken. Als sie sich mit einem langen Kuss von ihm verabschiedet hatte, warf sie sich ihr liebstes Sommerkleid über und machte sich mit einer kleinen Tasche und einem Handtuch auf dem Weg. Nicht zu fassen, wie schön ein weißer Strand mit Palmen und blauem Wasser sein konnte. Darüber war sie jedes Mal aufs Neue hell auf begeistert. Sie breitete ihr Handtuch im Schatten einer Palme aus und blickte gedankenverloren aufs Meer hinaus.

In einem monotonen Auf und Ab wurden die Wellen an den Strand gespült und zogen sich wieder zurück. In den letzten Wochen war einerseits viel und andererseits fast gar nichts passiert, wie bei dem einseitigen Spiel der Wellen. Sie kannte David jetzt schon sehr lange, bald waren es sogar schon zwei Jahre. Wenn sie jetzt an die Wochen und Monate zurückdachte, war es eine sehr traurige, zum Teil peinliche, aber auch sehr aufregende Zeit gewesen. Wenn sie sich jetzt mit der Lisa von damals verglich, konnte sie sich eigentlich kaum wieder erkennen. Natürlich als erstes, weil sie nicht mehr nur von David träumen musste, sondern sie ihn auch an ihrer Seite hatte. Auch optisch hatte sie sich wirklich verändert seit dieser Zeit. Nicht nur, dass sie ein paar Pfunde verloren hatte. Nein, sie war auch ihre Zahnspange und die Brille los. Im Spiegel erkannte sie sich so manchen Abend selbst nicht mehr wieder.

Auch David hatte sich in dieser Zeit verändert. Natürlich sah er immer noch genauso gut aus, wie am ersten Tag, aber er hatte auch eine mentale Entwicklung durchgemacht. Er sorgte sich um andere Menschen, war aufmerksam und vor allem einfühlsamer geworden. Lisa glaubte, dass das ein Stück weit ihr Verdienst war und es machte sie stolz und schmeichelte ihr natürlich auch, dass David sich für sie verändert hatte. Lisa lächelte in diesem Moment selig.

_‚Er liest mir wirklich jeden Wunsch von den Lippen ab.'_

Sie stand auf, nahm ihre Tasche und spazierte gedankenverloren auf dem weißen Sand entlang. Sie genoss den feinen Sand zwischen den Zehen und das warme Wasser, dass ihre Füße umspülte. Es war einfach paradiesisch. Ab und zu bückte sie sich, um eine besonders schöne Muschel aufzuheben. Dabei verschwand ihre Fröhlichkeit wieder etwas aus ihren Zügen. Denn auf der einen Seite war David darauf bedacht, ihr jeden Luxus zu bieten und sie auf Händen zu tragen, aber andererseits schien er immer die Superlative zu suchen, weil er nicht verstanden hatte, dass man Lisa auch mit kleinen Dingen glücklich machen konnte. David war so darauf bedacht, sie mit kleinen und großen Geschenken zu überhäufen, dass er manchmal das Wesentliche vergaß.

_‚Er muss ja einfach nur mit mir hier an diesen Strand gehen und mir Gesellschaft leisten, während ich Spazieren gehe.'_

Lisa seufzte leicht.

_‚Dann brauche ich auch nicht jeden Tag neue Blumen oder eine Candlelight-Dinner am Strand.'_

Zum einen war das wie ein Traum, in dem sie Aschenputtel war und plötzlich zur Prinzessin wurde. Zum anderen war es ihr manchmal ein bisschen viel. Sie konnte gar nicht wirklich in Worte fassen, was ihr daran unangenehm war, aber irgendwie kam es ihr übertrieben vor. Jede andere Frau wäre neidisch gewesen und die gute alte Sabrina hätte Lisa wahrscheinlich für verrückt erklärt, dass sie den Luxus lieber verschmähen wollte. Lisa begann langsam, Berlin zu vermissen, wenn sie jetzt schon an Sabrina dachte. So waren die fünf Wochen wie im Flug vergangen, ohne das wirklich etwas Neues passiert war. Sie kannte David eben schon sehr lange und daher fiel das wirkliche Kennen lernen und Entdecken des anderen ja aus. Das hatten sie alles schon in der Zeit vor ihrer Ehe erlebt. Dort hatten sie schöne und schlechte Momente des anderen miteinander geteilt und so hatte Lisa sich und David schon manchmal in Gedanken mit einem alten Ehepaar verglichen, dass längst Gewohnheiten folgte. Das war auf der einen Seite beruhigend und vermittelte ein Gefühl von zu Hause. Aber auf der anderen Seite erwartete sie noch ein bisschen mehr vom Leben.

_‚Ach, ich weiß doch selber nicht so genau, was ich eigentlich will. Ich bin glücklich und auch nicht unzufrieden, aber es fehlt irgendwas, was ich nicht in Worte fassen kann.'_

Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. Es lag einfach daran, dass beide keinen Ausgleich hatten. Hier hockten sie fast 24 Stunden am Tag aufeinander. Da wünschte sie sich oft zur Arbeit zurück. Aber sie wollte David auch nicht drängen. Sie wusste, dass er den Gedanken an Kerima noch immer verdrängte, obwohl das nicht ganz ihrer eigenen Meinung entsprach. Natürlich erinnerte dort alles mehr oder weniger an Richard, aber Kerima an sich und die Leute, die dort arbeiteten, konnten ja schließlich nichts dafür. Sie hoffte, dass David nur noch ein bisschen Zeit bräuchte, bis er sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt hatte, dass man Verantwortung nicht ewig vor sich herschieben konnte.

_‚Bis dahin, liebe Lisa, musst du eben Geduld haben und dir vielleicht selber mal was einfallen lassen, damit keine Langeweile aufkommt.'_

Inzwischen hatte sie ihre kleine Tasche bereits vollständig mit Kleinoden gefüllt und betrachtet diese kopfschüttelnd.

_‚Wenn ich die jetzt wieder alle mit ins Hotel bringen, dann lacht David nur wieder über mich.'_

Sie suchte sich ein besonders schönes Stück aus und ließ die anderen dann vorsichtig zu Boden fallen. Das war auch so eine Sache, von der Lisa enttäuscht war. David liebte sie, so wie sie war, konnte aber einige Dinge, die sie mochte, nicht verstehen. Er ging zwar ab und zu mit ihr an den Strand, tat dies aber immer mit einem zweifelnden Blick.

_‚Na ja, wer kann schon erwarten, dass der Partner einen immer vollständig versteht? Er findet Muscheln sammeln eben albern und kindisch. Dafür finde ich eben, dass man sich eigentlich nicht vor seiner Verantwortung drücken darf.'_

Ansonsten verstanden sie sich prächtig. Sie konnten über viele Dinge sprechen, obwohl Lisa manchmal das Gefühl hatte, einigen Dingen aus dem Weg gehen zu müssen. Vielleicht war sie aber auch nur übervorsichtig. Sie vertraute David. Letztendlich hatte er ja noch die richtigen Dinge getan und gesagt, um sie von seiner Aufrichtigkeit zu überzeugen. Aber sie hatte ja auch eine Geschichte mit David und die Enttäuschungen, die sie hatte ertragen müssen, waren zwar verziehen, aber auch noch nicht ganz vergessen.

Lisa erklärte sich ihre Unruhe so: Vielleicht dachte sie, dass alles perfekt war und wenn sie sich zu sehr zurücklehnte, passierte wieder etwas, womit sie nicht rechnete. Über derlei Dinge hatte sie sich vorher keine Gedanken gemacht, da war in ihrem Kopf nur David gewesen. Endlich David. War es denn nicht normal, dass alles nicht absolut hundertprozentig dem entsprach, was sie sich vorgestellt hatte? Nicht umsonst war ihr herausragendstes Merkmal, dass sie manchmal in einer Traumwelt lebte. Sie beschloss, dass sie von nun an jeden Tag ohne die Erwartung beginnen würde, dass es ein perfekter Tag werden würde. Ihre ganzen Wünsche und Träume konnte der arme David ja schließlich nicht auf einmal erfüllen und wenn sie sich alles objektiv betrachtete, dann konnte man sich einen perfekteren Mann nicht wünschen.

* * *

Sie faltete ihr Handtuch zusammen, steckte die einsame Muschel in eine Tasche ihres Kleides und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Nach ein paar Minuten kam ihr David entgegen und sie sah schon von weitem, dass er aufgeregt war. Seine Begeisterung äußerte sich darin, dass er wie verrückt zwischendurch rumhüpfte und ihr aufgeregt zuwinkte. In solchen Momente vergaß Lisa ihre leichten Zweifel; so liebte sie ihn, wenn er ausgelassen war und sich nicht darum kümmerte, was andere dachten oder was der Norm entsprach. 

_„David, was ist denn mit dir los?"_

Ihr atemloser Ehemann musste erst einmal zu Luft kommen, bevor er ihr antworten konnte. Ein Strahlen, wie wenn er von seinem Boot erzählte, überzog sein Gesicht.

_„Lisa, wir können hier bleiben!"_

Er schien so stolz zu sein, aber sie verstand nicht, was er ihr sagen wollte. Sie schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf:

_„David, ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst."_

_„Lisa, wir können hier auf der Insel bleiben. Ein Visum zu beantragen, ist einfach. Ich habe das gleich nach unserer Ankunft in die Wege geleitet. Jetzt schau nicht so verwirrt. Ich dachte, dass, wenn es uns gefällt, wir ja ruhig länger hier bleiben können und da hab ich den Antrag gestellt. Und wie es aussieht, ist es einfacher, als ich dachte. Also, wir können erst einmal hier bleiben. Ist das nicht toll?"_

David drückte Lisa vor Begeisterung an sich und wirbelte sie in der Luft herum. Diese wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Insgeheim hatte sie ja schon gehofft, dass auch David irgendwann das Heimweh packen würde, aber dieser Schritt bewies das genaue Gegenteil. Natürlich war hier alles wundervoll und paradiesisch, aber so konnte doch nicht der Rest des Lebens aussehen. So ganz ohne Arbeit. David merkte bald, dass Lisa nicht so begeistert war, wie er sich das erhofft hatte.

_„Lisa, mein Schatz, bist du denn nicht genauso glücklich hier, wie ich?"_

_„Doch David, natürlich. Es ist wunderschön hier. Aber ich dachte eben, dass es nur ein Urlaub wäre. Du weißt schon, eine zeitlich begrenzte Sache."_

Sie schaute ihn unsicher an. David, der durch Lisas Zögern im ersten Augenblick auch unsicher gewesen war, glaubte Lisa beruhigen zu können.

_„Ich möchte doch auch nicht hierin auswandern oder hier begraben werden. Aber jetzt, wo wir uns endlich gefunden haben, möchte ich eben jede Sekunde mit dir verbringen. In Deutschland würde das nicht gehen. Da müsste ich dich mit der Arbeit, deinen Freunden und deinen Eltern teilen. Und das will ich einfach noch nicht."_

Lisa war gerührt. Das war schon süß, was er ihr da eben gesagt hatte. Und er hatte Recht. Sobald sie zurück waren aus den Flitterwochen, würden sie wieder andere Dinge beanspruchen und sie würden nicht mehr jede Sekunde zusammen verbringen. Aber ihre Eltern vermisste sie schon und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, diese ein halbes oder sogar ein ganzes Jahr lang nicht zu sehen. Schließlich war das schon mit dem Telefonieren schwierig genug. David riss Lisa wieder aus ihren Gedanken:

_„Ich verspreche dir, dass wir auch nicht mehr die ganze Zeit im Hotel bleiben werden. Dort ist es zwar ganz schön, aber was kleines Eigenes wäre noch schöner."_

Lisa blickte David fragend an. Er hatte wohl nicht noch mehr Überraschungen für heute geplant?

_„David, hast du etwa schon eine Wohnung hier besorgt?"_

Er lächelte verschmitzt:

_„Nein, sogar besser. Ich habe vor zwei Wochen einen Makler auf die Suche nach einem kleinen Häuschen angesetzt. Und er ist gestern fündig geworden. Es ist zwar recht klein, aber es liegt in einer einsamen Bucht und ist sehr gemütlich. Vor allem möbliert."_

Erwartungsvoll schaute David Lisa an. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie ihm sofort um den Hals fallen würde, aber Lisa reagierte eher zögerlich. Er nahm ihr das Handtuch ab, versuchte seine Enttäuschung nicht zu sehr zu zeigen und packte sie bei der Hand.

_„Schau es dir wenigstens Mal an. Es wird dir sicher gefallen. Und ich verspreche dir, dass es nicht für immer ist, aber ich wollte nicht mehr jeden Abend in ein Hotel zurückkehren."_

Lisa brachte ein kleines Lächeln zu Stande.

_„Okay, wenn es dir so wichtig ist, dann lass es uns anschauen gehen."_

Bei sich selber dachte sie aber:

_‚Ich bin gerne jeden Abend ins Hotel zurückgekommen. Denn dass hatte immer noch etwas von Urlaub. Jetzt immer in ein Haus zurück zu kehren, hat einen so endgültigen Charakter. Aber es wird ja nicht für immer sein und soviel Geduld, kann ich auch noch aufbringen.'_

Als sie mit David an der einen Hand in Richtung ihres neues Domizils lief, spielte Lisa, ohne es zu merken, mit der anderen Hand mit der Muschel, die sie heute gefunden hatte. Es war eben nicht alles perfekt, dass konnte sie sich nicht mehr einreden...

TBC


	7. Die Wahrheit

**Kapitel 7: Die Wahrheit**

Sarah war etwas nervös. Na gut, sie brauchte sich nichts vormachen. Sie war sehr nervös. Sie konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, wann sie zuletzt so nervös gewesen war. Aber es half nichts. Er würde offensichtlich nicht den ersten Schritt machen und Geduld war noch nie ihre Stärke gewesen. In den letzten Wochen hatten sie und ihr Bruder Rokko noch öfter zum Essen eingeladen. Sie war sehr neugierig gewesen, was ihn so verändert hatte, zumindest nach der Aussage ihres Bruders. Aber da hatte er sich nicht eine Sekunde in die Karten gucken lassen und manchmal geschickt und sehr oft mit der Brechstange das Thema gewechselt. Aber mit der Zeit hatten die beiden ihn dann in Ruhe gelassen, auch weil es schien, dass sich seine Laune gebessert hatte und er wieder mehr er selbst wurde.

Sie hatten sich zum Teil auch ohne Mike bis spät in die Nacht unterhalten. Über Gott und die Welt. Er war sehr neugierig gewesen auf ihr Jahr Auszeit, was sie alles gesehen hatte. Und sie fand es total faszinierend etwas über die Werbung zu erfahren. Den zweien war eigentlich nie der Gesprächsstoff ausgegangen und Sarah hatte gemerkt, dass sie sich schon bald richtig freute, wenn Rokko zu Besuch kam und dass sie immer herbeisehnte, dass ihr Bruder ins Bett verschwand. Sie kannte Rokko jetzt seit zwei Monaten, aber er hatte immer noch keine Anstalten gemacht, sie mal einzuladen. Darüber war sie enttäuscht, hatte aber keine Lust mehr, auf seine Initiative zu warten. Sie bildete sich ein, dass ihr Interesse nicht einseitig war und deshalb wollte sie ihm jetzt die Pistole auf die Brust setzen. Eigentlich war er ja nicht schüchtern, darum verstand sie wirklich nicht, warum es nicht schon längst passiert war. Sie waren doch beide erwachsen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und betrat die kleine Werbeagentur, in der Rokko arbeitete. Sie fragte nach ihm und stand kurze Zeit später vor seiner gläsernen Bürotür. Sie konnte sich nicht verkneifen, ihn eine Weile zu beobachten. Ihr sank das Herz etwas in die Hose, als sie ihn so dasitzen sah und beschloss, ihn doch nicht sofort zu überfallen. Rokko sah irgendwie sehr zerknirscht aus. Er saß mit hängenden Schultern und leerem Blick in seinem Bürosessel und schien mit den Gedanken sehr weit weg zu sein. Als sie gerade klopfen wollte, bewegte Rokko sich. Er öffnete eine Schublade seines Schreibtisches und holte ein kleines Kästchen heraus. Mit gewisser Anstrengung, wie Sarah merkte, öffnete er es und holte einen Ring heraus, den er mit traurigem Blick zwischen zwei Finger vor sich hochhielt. Dann schien er wieder in Gedanken über etwas zu versinken und für einen Moment sah er sehr glücklich aus, als wenn ihn eine schöne Erinnerung eingeholt hätte. Dann schüttelte er mit gequältem Blick den Kopf, steckte den Ring vehement in das Kästchen und feuerte dieses in seine Schublade zurück.

In diesem Moment kreuzte sein Blick den von Sarah. Sie fühlte sich ertappt, als wenn sie ihn gerade in einem sehr privaten Moment erwischt hätte und auch Rokkos schien das so zu empfinden, denn er wurde rot. Dann winkte er sie zu sich rein und schien wieder eine Maske aufzusetzen.

_„Sarah, was machst du denn hier?"_

Sie setzte sich etwas verlegen auf die andere Seite des Schreibtisches, beschloss aber, dass er heute keine Chance haben würde, sich vor dem Thema zu drücken.

_„Ich hab den Vormittag frei und wollte dich spontan besuchen kommen."_

Sie holte einmal tief Luft.

_„Aber ich scheine dich irgendwie in einem, wie soll ich es ausdrücken, na ja, unglücklichen Moment erwischt zu haben?"_

Rokko musste schlucken. Irgendwie kam es ihm langsam albern vor, immer wieder auszuweichen, wenn sie danach fragten. Und Sarah war er es erst recht schuldig. Natürlich hatte er gemerkt, dass sie lange schon darauf wartete, dass aus ihnen beiden etwas werden könnte. Aber er hatte es nicht von sich aus angesprochen, weil er sie dann ja enttäuschen musste.

_„Also gut. Wie ich sehe habe ich keine Chance zu entkommen. Weißt du, mein Chef hat diesmal einen recht großen Fisch am Haken, aber die Präsentation muss in Berlin gemacht werden. Deshalb muss ich in zwei Wochen nach Berlin. Und darauf hab ich nicht die größte Lust."_

_„Rokko, was ist denn in Berlin, das du nicht mal geschäftlich dahin willst?"_

_„Eigentlich ist da nichts mehr, außer vielen Erinnerungen an ein Leben, wie es hätte sein können."_

Er sah Sarah ein bisschen unglücklich an und sie guckte etwas beleidigt zurück.

_„Kannst du dich vielleicht weniger kryptisch und geheimnisvoll ausdrücken? Weißt du, ich kann nämlich keine Gedanken lesen."_

_„Wie viel von meinem kleinen Wutausbruch hast du denn grad mitbekommen?"_

_„So ziemlich die ganze Vorstellung."_

_„Na gut. Den Ring, den du da grade gesehen hast, der ist von meiner Großmutter, die ihn mir vor ihrem Tod gegeben hat. Ich…"_

Sarah hatte unglaublich Gewissensbisse.

_„Rokko, dass tut mir so leid, dass mit deiner Oma, dass konnte ich ja nicht wissen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Weißt du, meine Oma ist noch am Leben und ich wüsste nicht, was ich mal ohne sie machen sollte."_

Rokko musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, wurde aber wieder ernst, als er sich daran erinnerte, was er Sarah jetzt erzählen würde und was das für Konsequenzen hätte. Sie war unterdessen über sein Lachen so erstaunt, dass sie gar nichts mehr verstand. Rokko ließ ihr aber keine Chance zu schimpfen:

_„Wenn du willst, dass ich es dir erzähle, dann lass mich bitte auch aussprechen. Wo fange ich am besten an? Ach ja. Kennst du Kerima Moda?"_

_„Klar, dass ist die größte Modefirma von Deutschland. Aber was hat das…?"_

_„Du sollst mich doch aussprechen lassen. Ich habe, bevor ich nach Hamburg gekommen bin, dort als PR-Chef gearbeitet."_

Sarahs Augen weiteten sich. Das hatte sie nicht gewusst und dabei hatten sie oft über Rokkos Arbeit gesprochen.

_„Das hast du gar nicht erwähnt, als du so von deinem Werdegang erzählt hast. Das kann nicht besonders lange gewesen sein?"_

Rokko seufzte.

_„Nein, es war nur etwas mehr als ein halbes Jahr. Nun ja, ich werde das jetzt so kurz wie möglich machen. Dort habe ich eine Frau kennen gelernt. Wir hatten einen etwas holprigen Start und nicht gerade einen einfachen Weg zusammen. Auf jeden Fall habe ich sie gefragt, ob sie meine Frau werden will. Und der Ring meiner Oma war der Verlobungsring."_

Wieder machte Rokko eine Pause, in der er mit den Gedanken an einem anderen Ort war. Sarah unterdessen war ein wenig geplättet. Sie hatte Rokko nicht als einen Menschen eingeschätzt, der heiraten wollte. Das machte ihn jetzt sogar noch sympathischer. Aber das hieß auch, dass vor gar nicht langer Zeit noch eine sehr ernste Beziehung gehabt hat. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte und blickte Rokko deshalb nur fragend an. Als der aber nicht von alleine wieder zu sprechen anfing, musste sie, wenn sie mehr erfahren wollte, wohl oder übel fragen.

_„Und, was hat sie gesagt?"_

_„Sie hat nach einer Weile ja gesagt."_

Rokko sprach sehr leise.

_„Das war der schönste Moment in meinem Leben. Na ja, dann haben wir die Hochzeit vorbereitet. Es war ein schöner Tag, die Sonne hat geschienen. Und dann ist sie in die Kirche gekommen, ich hab ihr den Schleier hochgehoben und sie sah einfach perfekt aus. Und dann hat sie nein gesagt."_

Sarah war entsetzt aufgesprungen:

_„Was?! Das ist ja furchtbar. Vor dem Altar stehen gelassen. Aber warum?"_

_„Wenn du glaubst, dass das schlimm war? Sie hat am selber Tag noch einen anderen geheiratet."_

Sarah war fassungslos und konnte einen Augenblick nichts sagen.

_„Das kann man doch nicht machen! Das ist ja wie in einem schlechten Film. Oh Rokko, dass tut mir so leid. Jetzt kann ich verstehen, dass du nicht darüber reden wolltest. Was für eine furchtbare Frau!"_

_„Das ist ja das Problem, Sarah. Sie ist keine furchtbare Person. Sie ist die Frau, mit der ich ohne Wenn und Aber mein Leben verbringen wollte. Ich hatte ein sehr enges Verhältnis zu meiner Großmutter. Und die hat mir den Ring gegeben, um ihn der Frau über den Finger zu streifen, die ich heiraten will. Und das will man nur einmal im Leben. Wenn man sich ganz sicher ist, dass man sein Gegenstück gefunden hat. Und das hatte ich. Sie war es. Aber sie hat sich leider für einen anderen entschieden. Und das ist sehr schwer zu verdauen."_

Sarah konnte Rokko nicht anschauen. Was er ihr da eben gesagt hatte, ließ sie plötzlich verstehen, warum er keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, sie mal einzuladen. Rokko wollte keine Beziehung, weil er nicht daran glaubte, wieder eine Frau im Leben zu haben, die ihm so viel bedeuten könnte. Das war sehr tragisch und Sarah glaubte nicht so recht daran. Jeder hatte doch schon mal Liebeskummer gehabt und war darüber weggekommen. Und wie konnte er sich so sicher gewesen sein, wo er diese Frau doch nur sechs Monate gekannt hatte? Aber das konnte sie ihm ja schlecht sagen. Sie wusste gar nicht, was sie sagen konnte oder sollte. Zu ihrer Erleichterung ergriff Rokko wieder das Wort.

_„Es geht mir langsam wieder etwas besser, aber nur weil ich so wenig wie möglich darüber nachdenke. Aber in Berlin werden wohl wieder einige Erinnerungen hochkommen und deshalb freue ich mich nicht gerade über diesen Auftrag."_

_„Aber irgendwann wird das doch auch wieder vorbei gehen. Ich meine, jedes gebrochene Herz kann doch heilen."_

Rokko musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als sie diesen Satz sagte.

_„Das hat Lisa auch irgendwann mal gesagt. Aber auch da hat sie sich selbst und mich wohl irgendwie belogen. Weißt du, was das schwerste ist? Wenn ich sie wenigstens hassen könnte, dann wäre es, glaube ich, leichter. Aber das kann ich nicht. Sie ist nach wie vor der wundervollste Mensch, den ich kenne, obwohl sie mir das angetan hat. Deshalb finde ich wohl auch keine Ruhe."_

Sarah sank in ihrem Stuhl zusammen. Er liebte sie also noch, obwohl sie ihn hatte sitzen lassen. Das war nicht fair. Da war dieser tolle Kerl und enthielt sich der Frauenwelt vor, weil sie sein Herz gestohlen hatte. Gleich darauf straffte sie aber wieder ihren Rücken. Sie war überzeugt davon, dass man sich wieder neu verlieben konnte. Es brauchte nur Zeit. Und diese Zeit würde sie Rokko geben. Er war es schließlich Wert. Aber über diese neue Entwicklung der Ereignisse hielt sie es nicht mehr für ratsam, ihm heute Avancen zu machen. Sie blickte zu ihm auf. Er sah sie sehr lieb an:

_„Sarah, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich enttäuschen muss. Ich bin wirklich sehr gern mit dir zusammen. Aber ich bin irgendwie nicht frei, obwohl ich es sein sollte."_

Sarah wurde rot. Also hatte er es doch gemerkt. Natürlich hatte er es gemerkt und nur deshalb nichts gesagt, weil er sie nicht verletzten wollte. Das machte ihn nur noch toller. Sie würde ihn auf keinen Fall aufgeben. Dieser Mann durfte nicht für immer unglücklich sein, dafür würde sie schon sorgen.

_„Tja weißt du, ich habe immer ein untrügliches Gespür dafür, mir genau die Männer auszusuchen, die nicht zu haben sind. Das scheint mein Schicksal zu sein."_

Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und stand dann auf. Rokko tat dasselbe und sie konnte nichts anders, als ihn an sich zu drücken.

_„Danke, dass du ehrlich zu mir gewesen bist, Rokko. Ich hoffe, dass wir uns trotzdem weiter sehen werden. Ich wäre sehr traurig, wenn du dich jetzt unwohl fühlen würdest."_

_„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine so gute Idee ist, denn ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass sich irgendetwas ändern wird."_

_„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein. Ich bin schon ein großes Mädchen und kann auch eine sehr gute Freundin sein. Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass es genau das ist, was du brauchst. Einen guten Freund, der dir hilft, wieder Spaß und Hoffnung zu haben."_

Sie gab Rokko einen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ dann sein Büro. Als sie draußen war, musste sie tief durchatmen, um die Tränen aufzuhalten. Ja, sie würde für ihn da sein. Und sie hoffte, dass er seine Meinung ändern würde. Und wenn sie jemals diese Lisa in die Finger bekam, dann würde sie der schon was erzählen. Einen Rokko Kowalski vor dem Altar stehen zu lassen. Da konnte sie eigentlich nicht bei Verstand gewesen sein. Und welcher Mann konnte denn noch besser sein als Rokko? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Dass heute etwas passieren würde, wenn sie zu ihm ins Büro ginge, damit hatte sie gerechnet, aber diese Wendung der Dinge hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie wurde neugierig auf diese Lisa. Wenn die auch bei Kerima gearbeitet hatte oder noch dort war, dann ließ sich das bestimmt herausfinden. Schließlich war das ihre Konkurrentin und es konnte sicher nicht schaden, etwas über sie zu wissen.

Rokko unterdessen fühlte sich erleichtert. Er hatte in letzter Zeit Sarah gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, weil er sie benutzt hatte. Benutzt, um sich von seinen manchmal trübsinnigen Gedanken abzulenken, obwohl er gemerkt hatte, dass sie mehr für ihn empfand, als nur Freundschaft. Jetzt waren die Fronten zumindest geklärt. Und es hatte auch gut getan, mit jemandem zu sprechen, wenn auch nur kurz. Wenn er über die Reise nach Berlin nachdachte, wurde ihm tatsächlich anders, aber mit welcher Begründung sollte er ablehnen, als Werbefachmann die Präsentation dort abzuhalten. Wenigstens konnte er Hugo zu dessen Geburtstag besuchen. So hatte die Reise zumindest einen positiven Aspekt. Mit weniger trübsinniger Laune machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit und ahnte dabei nicht, dass der Besuch in Berlin einige Überraschungen für ihn auf Lager halten würde.

**TBC**


	8. Neuigkeiten

**Kapitel 8: Neuigkeiten**

Lisa und David hatten es sich gerade gemeinsam vor dem Fernseher bequem gemacht und waren eben in die Diskussion vertieft, welche DVD sie denn nun anschauen wollten, als Davids Handy klingelte.

_„David Seidel?"_

_„Hallo Sohn."_

_„Vater, wie schön, etwas von dir zu hören! Wie geht's dir denn so?"_

David stand von der Couch auf, wo sich die zwei aneinander gelehnt hatten und lief im Zimmer auf und ab beim folgenden Gespräch. Friedrich antwortete:

_„Um ehrlich zu sein, nicht so besonders gut."_

Seine Stimme klang sehr traurig und Davids Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.

_„Ist etwas Schlimmes passiert?"_

Lisas Augen weiteten sich, als David diese Frage stellte.

_„Es ist kein Unfall oder so etwas. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Aber…"_

_„Vater, was ist passiert?!"_

_„Deine Mutter hat beschlossen, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hat mit mir. Sie möchte sich von mir scheiden lassen."_

David war einen Moment perplex.

_„Scheiden lassen, aber wieso, ich meine wie ist das passiert, wie ist es dazu gekommen?"_

David war fassungslos. Seine Eltern waren ihm immer wie eine unüberwindbare Mauer vorgekommen, die nichts und niemand einreißen konnte.

_„Ich glaube, es gibt keinen genauen Grund, sondern es sind eher viele. Ich verstehe es ja selber nicht. Ich habe alles versucht, glaub mir, aber deine Mutter ist fest entschlossen und wird ihre Meinung auch nicht mehr ändern. Ich wollte nur, dass du bescheid weißt."_

_„Vater, dass tut mir wirklich leid. Wie geht es dir?"_

_„Ich komme schon irgendwie damit klar, aber es wird dauern. Bernd ist mir wirklich eine große Unterstützung."_

Er seufzte am anderen Ende der Leitung.

_„Ich wollte dir nur kurz bescheid sagen. Auf Wiedersehen, mein Sohn."_

_„Ja Vater. Wir kommen zu Hugos Geburtstag, als eine kleine Überraschung, dann können wir uns ausführlicher unterhalten."_

_„Ihr kommt her? Das ist tatsächlich eine schöne Überraschung. Deine Mutter wird sich sehr darüber freuen."_

_„Sag bitte niemanden was."_

_„Wenn du meinst. Versprochen. Bis in zwei Wochen dann."_

_„Machs gut, Vater, und es tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig Leid für dich."_

Als er aufgelegt hatte, blickte Lisa David fragend an.

_„Deine Mutter will sich scheiden lassen?"_

Er war etwas blass geworden und nickte nach ihrer Frage:

_„Sieht ganz danach aus."_

_„Wie fühlst du dich dabei?"_

_„Mir tun sie beide sehr leid. Ich kann meine Mutter nicht verstehen. Die zwei haben doch immer alle Schwierigkeiten zusammen gemeistert."_

Lisa blickte David eindringlich an:

_„Du weißt nicht, was passiert ist. Du solltest abwarten, bis du mit beiden Seiten gesprochen hast und nicht deiner Mama irgendeine Schuld zuschieben!"_

David wirkte abwesend:

_„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht."_

Nachdenklich ließ sich David wieder neben Lisa auf die Couch sinken. Sie betrachtete ihn voller Mitgefühl und legte ihre Hände auf die seinen. Sie selbst hatte den unerschütterlichen Glauben, dass ihre Eltern für immer zusammen bleiben würden und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, von den beiden als getrennte Personen zu denken. David sagte nach einer Weile:

_„Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf DVDs. Ich muss nachdenken. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich für eine Weile am Strand spazieren gehe?"_

Lisa war verwirrt, dass David jetzt alleine sein und nicht mit ihr sprechen wollte, aber wie konnte sie ihm seinen Wunsch verwehren? Leise sagte sie:

_„Nein, geh ruhig."_

Als David aufstand, drückte sie ihn einmal fest an sich. Sie konnte seinen Schmerz und seine Verwirrung fühlen und es machte sie traurig, ihm nicht helfen zu können.

_„Es tut mir so leid, David, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."_

_„Es gibt nichts zu sagen. Vater meint, es wäre endgültig. Lisa, ich brauche jetzt ein paar Minuten für mich. Du brauchst nicht auf mich zu warten."_

Er gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss und verließ dann leise das Haus.

* * *

Lisa hatte David in letzter Zeit nur glücklich und euphorisch gesehen, daher war seine Veränderung irgendwie noch gravierender. Gleichzeitig merkte sie, dass sie dabei auch wieder an ihre eigenen Eltern denken musste und wurde daran erinnert, wie sehr sie die beiden und auch Berlin vermisste.

_‚Meine Heimat sollte zwar dort sein, wo ich mit David zusammen bin, aber Berlin wird trotzdem immer einen ganz besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen haben.'_

Lisas Gedanken schweiften zu Kerima ab. Wie es wohl allen ging? In der Presse war es seit einigen Wochen denkbar still um die Modefirma geworden. Sophie von Brahmberg hatte den Ruhm für die neue Kollektion geschickt für sich zu Nutze gemacht und die Euphorie darüber ausgenutzt, um neue Geldgeber an Land zu ziehen. Hugo war darüber wahrscheinlich weniger glücklich, aber sie hatte nichts davon gehört, dass er Kerima verlassen hatte. Aber trotzdem glaubte Lisa, dass eine Belegschaft unter dem Zepter von Sophie nicht dauerhaft glücklich sein konnte und dass sich das zukünftig auf die Produktivität und Kreativität ausüben würde. Sie verspürte einmal mehr den sehnlichen Wunsch, wieder dort zu sein und in das Geschehen eingreifen zu können. Ihre Mutter hatte sie nicht so oft gesprochen und dann wollte diese die Arbeit nicht zum Thema machen. Und so blieb leider weiter im Dunklen, was bei Kerima geschah. Dass Friedrich jetzt vor der Scheidung von Laura stand, würde sicher dessen Stimmung und Arbeit auch nicht besser machen. Ein Teil von ihr genoss natürlich die permanente Abwesenheit vom Stress, aber ein anderer Teil sehnte diesen Stress auch irgendwie zurück.

_‚Ich bin eben einfach kein Mensch, der nicht nichts tun kann. Ich muss endlich mit David darüber sprechen, es bringt nichts, das endlos vor mir herzuschieben. Dieses ständige sinnlose am Strand geliege ist einfach nichts für mich.'_

Nachdem Lisa diese Entscheidung getroffen hatte, fiel ihr ein kleiner Stein vom Herzen und da sie noch nicht besonders müde war, beschloss sie ihre Energie sinnvoll einzusetzen und ihrer Schwiegermutter einen Brief zu schreiben.

_‚David scheint ja dazu zu tendieren, seiner Mama einen Vorwurf zu machen, aber sie hat sicher ihre Gründe. Und es ist sicher keine leichte Entscheidung für sie gewesen, nachdem sich Kim auch noch irgendwie von der Familie losgesagt hatte. Laura muss sehr einsam sein. Sie soll wissen, dass ich für sie da bin und dass sie nicht ganz alleine ist.'_

Also setzte sich an ihren PC und schrieb Laura einen Brief.

_Liebe Laura,_

_David und ich haben heute einen Anruf von Friedrich erhalten und er hat uns er­zählt, dass du dich von ihm scheiden lassen willst. Du sollst wissen, dass ich hier an dich denke. David weiß noch nicht Recht damit umzugehen, aber er ist ein erwachse­ner Mann und wird damit klarkommen müssen. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie schwer dir die Entscheidung gefallen sein muss. Ihr habt so viele Jahre miteinan­der verbracht, so viele gemeinsame Dinge erlebt. Das aufzugeben war sicher kein leichtes. Dass du es dennoch getan hast, ist mir Beweis genug, dass du deine Gründe dafür hattest. Ich bin zwar noch nicht viele Jahre verheiratet, kann mir aber durchaus vorstellen, dass man nach einem gemeinsamen Leben entdeckt, dass man vielleicht das Gefühl hat, nicht alles erlebt und gesehen zu haben. Wir haben uns beigestanden, als David in Richards Händen war und ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir auch in den kommenden schweren Stunden beistehen werde. Zu David kann ich nichts sagen. Manchmal ist er ein großes Kind, das nicht versteht, sondern einfach nur stur ist. In Gedanken bei dir, liebe Laura,_

_deine Lisa_

Sie war gerade fertig und auf dem Weg, sich bettfertig zu machen, als David zurückkam.

_„Oh, du bist noch wach? Du hättest nicht warten müssen."_

_„Hab ich nicht. Ich habe noch einen Brief an deine Mama geschrieben. Um ihr zu sagen, dass es uns sehr Leid tut."_

David blickte Lisa sehr seltsam an.

_„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das so gut finde. Ich wollte lieber erst mit ihr sprechen. Ich meine, ich hab ja ihre Version der Geschichte noch nicht gehört."_

Aus irgend­einem Grund wurde Lisa sauer.

_„David, sei doch nicht kindisch! Es gibt keine Seiten der Geschichte. Du musst hier absolut neutral bleiben und deinen Eltern jeweils eine Schulter zum Ausweinen bieten. Du bist schließlich erwachsen und musst die Entscheidung akzeptieren!"_

_„Aber welchen vernünftigen Grund kann sie haben, die Familie im Stich zu lassen."_

_„Erstens lässt sie niemanden im Stich und zweitens solltest du sie das selbst fragen, bevor du dir ein Urteil bildest."_

_„Du musst ja nicht gleich sauer sein, Lisa. Ich gebe mich geschlagen. In zwei Wochen sind wir ja in Deutschland. Dann werde ich sie fragen und meine Phantasie bis dahin im Zaum halten. Warum bist du denn gleich sauer auf mich?"_

_„Ach ich weiß auch nicht. Mir kam deine Reaktion nur sehr ungerecht vor und deshalb habe ich so heftig reagiert. Es hat doch nichts mit Vernunft zu tun. Deine Mama hat immer nur an die Familie gedacht. Jetzt denkt sie wahrscheinlich das erste Mal in ihrem Leben an sich selbst. Es tut mir leid, falls ich laut geworden bin."_

Lisa wusste wirklich nicht, warum sie David direkt angefahren hatte, dass war sonst nicht ihre Art. Aber David war eben lieber allein gewesen, als direkt mit ihr zu sprechen und das hatte ihr gar nicht gefallen.

_‚Wieder eins dieser Dinge, die man vorher einfach nicht weiß…'_

David nahm Lisa in den Arm, sie drückte ihn fest und wusste, dass er sich jetzt von ihr trösten lassen wollte und dachte:

_‚Besser spät, als nie.'_

David sagte dann:

_„Ich hab eben nie gedacht, dass meine Eltern mal nicht mehr zusammen sein könnten."_

_„Das denkt doch jeder, David. Aber deine Mama macht es bestimmt nicht, damit du unglücklich bist. Sie denkt dabei an sich und hat sich die Entscheidung sicher nicht einfach gemacht."_

_„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht."_

Er lächelte sie dankbar an:

_„Ich sollte mich öfter daran erinnern, dass ich eine so kluge und einfühlsame Frau geheiratet habe."_

Diese freute sich im ersten Moment darüber, dass David ihr gerade ein Kompliment gemacht hatte, aber ein Beigeschmack blieb zurück.

_‚Mein lieber David, nicht du hast mich geheiratet, sondern ich dich. Und zwar auf Kosten von Rokko.'_

Bei diesem Gedanken erstarb ihr Lächeln und zwar so plötzlich und endgültig, dass es David nicht entging.

_„Was ist los, habe ich was Falsches gesagt?"_

Lisa wusste selbst nicht was los war. Sie hatte lange nicht mehr an Rokko gedacht, seit sie es sich selber quasi verboten hatte und deshalb war der Gedanke umso heftiger gewesen. Aber das konnte sie David schlecht sagen.

_„Ach, es ist nichts. Wahrscheinlich hat mich diese Nachricht auch sehr verwirrt und nachdenklich gemacht."_

Mit dieser Antwort sagte sie zwar nicht die ganze Wahrheit, aber sie waren ja auch irgendwo wahr.

_„Das tut mir leid. Lass uns ins Bett gehen und eine Nacht drüber schlafen."_

_„Ja, dass ist sicher eine gute Idee."_

Diese lächelte matt, konnte aber nicht gut einschlafen, nachdem David längst regelmäßig atmete. Sie hatte die Augen geöffnet und hörte der Brandung zu, die sanft und gleichmäßig den Strand entlang rollte. Schließlich sagte sie entschieden zu sich selbst:

_‚So, Lisa Seidel. Wenn wir in Berlin sind, wirst du das ein für alle Mal erledigen. Du wirst zu Rokko gehen und dich bei ihm entschuldigen. Auch, wenn er dir wahrscheinlich nicht verzeihen wird, musst du das hinter dich bringen!'_

Sie wusste insgeheim, dass sie sich dadurch erhoffte, ihr eigenes Gewissen endlich mundtot zu machen, dass sich zwar nur selten, dann aber immer sehr hartnäckig in den letzten Monaten gemeldet hatte. Mit einem verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck schlief sie schließlich doch ein und wurde am nächsten Morgen von einem so leckeren Frühstück von David geweckt, dass sie die kleine nagende Stimme in ihrem Unterbewusstsein wieder für eine Weile vergaß.

**TBC**


	9. Hugos Geburtstag

**Kapitel 9. Hugos Geburtstag**

_„Haas?"_

_„Hey Hugo, was macht die Kunst?"_

_„Rokko, schön, von dir zu hören, wo bist du gerade?"_

_„Ungefähr ein halbe Stunde vor Berlin. Ich habe morgen Nachmittag einen geschäftlichen Termin hier, den ich leider nicht absagen konnte und da dachte ich, dass ich das Nützliche mit dem Notwendigen verbinden könnte. Ums kurz zu machen, ich wollte dir persönlich gratulieren. Hast du morgen früh Zeit?"_

_„Natürlich, Rokko. Für dich doch immer. Wann willst du vorbeikommen?"_

_„Mein Meeting ist um zwölf, also wie wär's mit einem gemeinsamen Frühstück? Ich bring die Croissants mit und du machst einen starken Kaffee."_

_„Sehr gern, sagen wir also bis morgen früh um neun?"_

_„Super, dann bis morgen."_

Hugo freute sich, seinen Freund zu sehen, schließlich war das letzte Treffen beinahe drei Monate her und es war unter weniger glücklichen Umständen passiert. Seit diesem Tag war zwar nichts Spektakuläres passiert, aber er war froh, dass der Kontakt zu Rokko nicht abgebrochen war. So hatte es jemanden gegeben, der sich seine Sorgen über Kerima und seinen Ärger mit Sophie anhören konnte. Die Telefonate waren zwar selten, aber dann umso intensiver gewesen. Und Rokko half ihm dabei, dass die Wunden über Brittas Tod mehr und mehr heilten. Es hatte sich eine besondere Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Rokko entwickelt. Jeder vertraute dem anderen seine Sorgen an, was leicht fiel, wenn man dem anderen nicht ins Gesicht sehen musste. Hugo hatte Rokko immer mehr zu schätzen gelernt und erst mit der Zeit begriffen, dass er einer der außergewöhnlichsten Menschen war, die er kannte. Sehr sensibel gegenüber den Gefühlen anderer, aber auch sehr direkt, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass es nötig war. Jedenfalls freute sich Hugo darauf, morgen als erstes mit Rokko anzustoßen und mal wieder von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit ihm zu reden. Er war gespannt, was sein Geburtstag so bringen würde. Hoffentlich viel Inspiration und eine Wagenladung voll neuer Ideen!

Am nächsten Morgen stand Rokko halbwegs pünktlich, wie er fand, vor seiner alten Wohnung und konnte das flaue Gefühl im Magen nicht ganz abstellen. An diesem Ort hingen viele Erinnerung, sowohl gute als auch schlechte. Jedenfalls hatte er vorher gespürt, dass er nicht gerne nach Berlin zurückkehren würde. Einst hatte er geglaubt, in dieser Stadt sein Glück gefunden zu haben, aber wie sich herausgestellt hatte, hatte er, der große Rokko Kowalski, sich da gründlich getäuscht. Es kostete ihn viel Kraft, ob des Erlebten, nicht verbittert zu werden. Es wurde jedoch langsam leichter, aber er hatte dennoch einen gewissen Sarkasmus entwickeln müssen, um sich selber besser zu schützen. Ein Tapetenwechsel war auf jeden Fall das Richtige gewesen und Gott sei Dank war dieses Meeting hier in Berlin nur eine einmalige Sache. Außerdem gab es ihm die Möglichkeit, mal wieder mit Hugo zu plaudern und zu sehen, wie es ihm ging.

_‚Es ist nur eine Wohnung, Alter, also sei nicht kindisch und klopf endlich!'_

Offensichtlich hatte Hugo jedoch Rokkos Zwiegespräch gesehen und öffnete nun die Tür.

_„Rokko, es tut gut dich zu sehen!"_

_„Hugo, alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Lass dich mal ansehen! Gut siehst du aus. Keine allzu großen Augenringe, keine Bart mehr. Du machst gute Fortschritte!"_

_„Ich werde der Diktatorin keinen Grund mehr geben, an mir zu mosern. Ist alles Taktik, mein Freund, alles Taktik. Aber komm doch endlich rein!"_

Rokko rieb sich in seiner unnachahmlichen Manier die Hände und betrat dann die Wohnung, als ob er eine undurchsichtige Barriere dabei durchdringen müsste.

_„Gerne, deine Kaffee duftet sehr verlockend."_

Bald hatte Hugo Rokko auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge gebracht, was Kerima betraf und Rokko hatte wiederum erzählt, wie er sich in Hamburg und bei seiner neuen Arbeit eingelebt hatte. Da fiel ihm sein Geschenk ein und er holte es hastig heraus, um es Hugo mit den folgenden Worten zu überreichen:

_„Wir haben uns schon mal drüber unterhalten und ich denke es wird Zeit, dass du es endlich hinter dich bringst. Als endgültigen Schlussstrich sozusagen, wegen deines kleinen, nun ja, Zusammenbruchs, der jetzt schon eine Weile zurückliegt."_

Hugo schaute Rokko leicht säuerlich an.

_„So direkt wie immer. Wenigsten hat sich dein Charakter nicht geändert. Wollen wir mal sehen, was du mir hier mitgebracht hast."_

Hugo entfernte vorsichtig das Papier und hielt bald eine liebevoll, in Handarbeit hergestellten Bilderrahmen in der Hand, in dem eine schöne, selbst gemalte Bleichstiftzeichnung von Britta steckte. Hugo war sehr ergriffen.

_„Das hast du selbst gemacht, oder? Und dabei bin ich doch der Künstler von uns beiden. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Das ist formidabel. Ausgezeichnet. Wunderbar. Ich glaube, dass ich wirklich ein höchst würdiger Ersatz für, na ja, du weißt schon."_

Seine Stimme versagte und er drückte Rokko einmal fest an sich.

_„Hey Hugo, gern geschehen. Das ist ein Symbol für dein wiedergekehrtes Seelenheil. Und ich bin froh, wenn ich dir eine Freude machen konnte."_

_„Das hast du in der Tat. Ich wünschte, dass ich dir auch helfen könnte."_

_„Lass mal gut sein. Das kann ich nur alleine schaffen. Ich bin schon wieder auf die Füße gekommen, obwohl ich eine Weile ausgeknockt war. Der Abstand zu allem hat mir wirklich geholfen. Es wird jeden Tag besser, obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass ich sie je vergessen kann. Aber je weniger mich daran erinnert, desto besser geht es mir."_

Hugo sah seinen Freund ernst an.

_„Du bist also immer noch der Meinung, dass eine Aussprache irgendwann nicht das Richtige ist?"_

_„Davon bin ich absolut überzeugt. Also, ich bin einfach weg und damit gut, okay?"_

_„Dein Wort ist mir Befehl, mein Heiler, auch wenn ich anders denke."_

Rokko, der nicht wieder dieselbe schon oft geführte Diskussion führen wollte, war froh, dass es schon recht spät geworden war und er aufbrechen musste, wollte er nicht sein Meeting verpassen.

_„Ich muss jetzt wirklich los, Hugo. Ich meld mich aber bald wieder, versprochen."_

_„Komm doch einfach heute Abend noch zu meiner Party vorbei, vielleicht lenkt dich das ein bisschen ab."_

Rokko brauchte nicht lange, um zu überlegen und zu wissen, dass das das Letzte war, was er wollte.

_„Danke Hugo, aber da kann ich mir wahrlich schöneres vorstellen. Aber ich wünsche dir viel Spaß und genieße den Abend."_

_„Na gut, aber einen Versuch war es wert. Bis bald."_

Rokko war gegangen und nachdem Hugo sein Geschenk eine Weile liebevoll betrachtet hatte, runzelte er die Stirn. Nach außen sah Rokko zwar ganz normal aus, aber Hugo fühlte, dass dieser weit davon entfernt war, schon wieder ganz der Alte zu sein, wenn es um sein eigenes Gefühlsleben ging. Aber es war schön gewesen, ihn zu sehen und ein bisschen zu plaudern, über Sophie zu schimpfen und sich kreativ auszutauschen. Es war einfach nicht richtig, dass dieser tolle Mensch dermaßen leiden musste. Aber Herzen konnte man nun mal nicht verstellen. Sie fühlten das, was sie fühlten und wenn zwei Männer eine Frau liebten, dann musste einer der Unglückliche sein. Die Welt war manchmal einfach nicht gerecht. Hugo wünschte sich sehnlichst, dass Rokko Sarah eine Chance geben würde, wann immer sie beide darüber sprachen. Aber so wie er ihn heute erlebt hatte, war es dafür offensichtlich immer noch viel zu früh.

_„Müßig, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Er wird schon auf seine Füße fallen und es wird ihn nicht zerbrechen. Irgendwann wird er wieder glücklich sein!"_

Damit machte sich Hugo an seine Einkaufsliste, denn es fehlten immer noch einige Dinge, die er für die Party besorgen wollte. Dann sah er, dass Rokko bei seiner etwas übereilten Flucht, um das Thema Lisa zu umgehen, seinen Mantel vergessen hatte. Hugo musste leicht lachen.

_„Nun denn, dann wird er wohl doch noch zu meiner Party kommen, bevor er Berlin wieder verlässt."_

* * *

Der Abend kam schnell und Hugo hatte die Einkäufe noch gerade so erledigt bekommen. Als die Stimmung laut und ausgelassen war, hörte er eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich:

_„Hallo Hugo, altes Haus!"_

_„David, schön dich zu sehen!"_

Freudig nahmen sich beide herzlich in den Arm und klopften sich kräftig auf den Rücken.

_„Und wen haben wir denn da? Frau Plenske! Oh nein, mein Fehler", korrigierte er sich. „Frau Seidel, sie werden immer schöner und immer dünner, bald sind sie ganz verschwunden!"_

Lisa lächelte ein wenig verlegen, weil sie nicht wusste, ob ihr Hugo gerade wirklich ein Kompliment gemacht hatte.

_„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Herr Haas!"_

_„Ich freue mich natürlich, dass ihr gekommen seid. Aber irgendwie würde ich mich noch mehr freuen, wenn ihr nicht nur deswegen, sondern auch wegen Kerima gekommen wäret!"_

_„Hugo", sagte David sofort, um jede Hoffnung seines Freundes im Keim zu ersticken. „Du bist zwar ein alter Freund, aber die Verantwortung, den Stress und die ganzen Intrigen bei Kerima sind für uns Vergangenheit. Was zählt, ist die Gegenwart. Und die gehört nur uns. Ihr werdet das Kind auch ohne uns schaukeln! Schau nicht so. Das haben wir vor einer Weile deutlich gemacht. Es gibt nun mal mehr in Leben, als nur Kerima!"_

In diesem Moment entdeckte David seine Mutter.

_„Entschuldige mich kurz, Hugo. Aber wir sind wirklich ganz spontan hergekommen und ich denke meine Mutter kann eine nette Überraschung gut gebrauchen. Lisa, Schatz, ich bin gleich wieder da."_

Hugo hob resignierend die Schultern und sagte wie zu sich selbst:

_„Und weg ist er!"_

Dann blickte er Lisa ein paar Sekunden an, die David hinterher schaute und sich mit einem leichten Lächeln darüber freute, wie der seine Mutter begrüßte.

_„Meine Liebe, sie sehen mir nicht ganz so überzeugt aus, wie David gerade geklungen hat."_

_„Na ja, nicht daran zu denken, wie es Kerima und den Leuten dort geht, fällt mir schon nicht so leicht"_, sagte Lisa geistesabwesend, während sie mit den Blicken die Wohnung absuchte, die sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch sehr gut gekannt hatte. Hugo schien dies auch nicht entgangen zu sein.

_„Er ist schon lange nicht mehr hier. Direkt am Tag danach hat er seine Sachen gepackt und ist verschwunden."_

Lisa sah Hugo einen Augenblick verständnislos an, aber dann schien sie zu verstehen.

_„Wissen sie wohin?"_

_„Aber ja, wir telefonieren ab und zu. __Er erkundigt sich öfter nach dem Wohlergehen von Kerima, als das seine Mehrheitseignerin tut."_

Lisa bemerkte den leicht vorwurfsvollen Unterton in der Stimme des Designers, ignorierte ihn aber, weil sie tief im Inneren wusste, dass er irgendwie das Recht hatte, verstimmt zu sein.

_„Würden sie mir seine Telefonnummer oder Adresse geben?"_

_„Ich könnte schon, meine Liebe, aber erstens will ich es lieber nicht und zweitens hat er mich auch gebeten, es nicht zu tun. Jetzt schauen sie nicht so! Rokko hat ihnen ihre Entscheidung gelassen, ohne etwas zu sagen. Denselben Respekt sollten sie ihm auch entgegenbringen. Und ich glaube kaum, dass es irgendeine Entschuldigung geben kann, oder?"_

Lisa war ein wenig eingeschüchtert durch die offenen Worte von Hugo.

_„Ich weiß das auch, aber ich will es wenigsten versuchen!"_

_„Sie können mich noch so lieb aus ihren jetzt unbebrillten Augen anschauen. Rokko war mir ein Freund, als ich einen brauchte und umgekehrt werde ich ihm jetzt nicht in den Rücken fallen. Verglichen mit seiner Enttäuschung sollte die ihre darüber nicht so ins Gewicht fallen."_

Lisa schluckte. Hugo schien sich da eine Meinung von ihr gebildet zu haben, die ihr überhaupt nicht gefiel. Aber sich zu verteidigen würde auch nichts ändern.

_„Okay, ich habe das jetzt verstanden. Es ist gut, dass Rokko sie zum Freund hat. Aber können sie mir wenigstens sagen, wie es ihm geht?"_

Irgendwie kam Lisa ihre eigene Frage etwas hohl vor. Hugo blickte Lisa wieder ein paar Sekunden an. Er schien aber zu der Überzeugung zu gelangen, dass sie ihre Frage ernst meinte.

_„Es gibt solche und solche Tage, um es mal mit seinen Worten auszudrücken. Heute war er eigentlich ganz gut drauf. Sehen sie dieses Bild mit meiner Britta in diesem wundervollen Rahmen dort drüben?"_

_„Oh ja, dass ist wunderschön, um sich immer an sie zu erinnern."_

_„Ja, nicht wahr? Rokko hat es mir heute Morgen als Geschenk vorbei gebracht. Er war wohl der Meinung, damit wäre mir besser gedient, als mein dummer Altar und er hatte Recht."_

Hugo sagte das sehr bestimmt, als ob er damit ein Thema zu Abschluss brachte.

_„Das ist ein tolles Geschenk."_

Lisa verfiel in Schweigen und betrachtete dabei den liebevoll gefertigten Rahmen.

_„In der Tat, und von einem herzensguten Menschen."_

Hugo schien kurz zu überlegen und entschloss sich nach kurzem Zögern zu sagen, was er sagen wollte.

_„Wenn sie erlauben? Ich muss jetzt auch mal meinen Senf dazu geben. David ist zwar seit sehr langer Zeit ein sehr guter Freund von mir, aber ich frage mich manchmal, was sie da geritten hat, meine Gute! Stopp! Sie brauchen mir nicht zu antworten. Liebe kann man nicht erklären und wozu sie einen treibt, davon weiß ich ein Liedchen zu singen. Unglückliche gibt es dabei immer. Aber wenn meine Meinung etwas zählte, was sie natürlich nicht tut, dann würde ich sagen, war ihre Entscheidung die Falsche. So, dass musste ich jetzt Mal loswerden. Ich mag sie trotzdem sehr gern. So und jetzt muss ich mich um meine anderen Gäste kümmern."_

Mit einem zaghaften Druck auf Lisas Schultern ging Hugo hinter zu Hannah und ließ Lisa mit ihren Gedanken allein. Im ersten Moment wollte sie auf Hugo sauer sein, aber tief in ihrem Inneren fand sie ja ihre eigene Tat auch nicht gerade nett und deshalb konnte sie das ihm auch nicht übel nehmen. Und außerdem schien es, dass Hugo und Rokko in Kontakt geblieben waren und sich gegenseitig bei ihren Problemen helfen konnten. Dafür war Lisa äußerst dankbar und schon allein deshalb konnte sie Hugo Äußerungen verstehen. Jetzt blickte sie wieder auf den Bilderrahmen.

_‚Das ist wirklich ein sehr persönliches und wunderschönes Geschenk. Auf jeden Fall besser als der Bastrock und der Kokosnuss-BH, den David als Geschenk besorgt hatte.'_

Als Lisa ihre Zweifel an dem Geschenk geäußert hatte, hatte David diese beiseite gewischt und erklärt, dass Hugo Designer sei und eine karibische Inspiration zu schätzen wissen.

_‚Oh Rokko, es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe. Wenn du mich aber nicht sehen willst, dann werde ich das akzeptieren.'_

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer wandte sich Lisa von Brittas Bild ab. Als sie dann Laura sah, setzte sie ein Lächeln auf, denn Davids Mutter empfing sie mit einer herzlichen Umarmung.

_„Lisa, es ist schön, dich zu sehen. David hat schon gesagt, dass ihr für die kommenden Tage in der Villa wohnen werdet. Dann haben wir viel Zeit, uns ein bisschen zu unterhalten. David lässt sich ja jedes Wort nur aus der Nase ziehen und ich hoffe, dass das bei dir anders ist. In drei Monaten muss einfach mehr passiert sein, als nur am Strand zu liegen und Cocktails zu schlürfen."_

Lisa sah den hoffnungsvollen Blick in Lauras Augen und musste daran denken, wie schwer es im Moment für sie war. Ihr ganzes Leben war auf den Kopf gestellt.

_„Sehr gerne, aber heute Abend werde ich noch bei meinen Eltern sein. Das kannst du sicher verstehen."_

Sie drückte Laura an sich und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:

_„Morgen können wir uns gern unterhalten. Ich bin für dich da."_

Laura lächelte Lisa dankbar an.

_„Natürlich, deine Eltern warten sicher schon voller Ungeduld auf dich. Bis dahin muss ich mich wohl noch mit David begnügen."_

_„Willst du etwa schon gehen?"_

David sah Lisa enttäuscht an, aber er wusste, wie sehr sie in letzter Zeit ihre Eltern vermisst und sich nach einem Wiedersehen gesehnt hatte.

_„Na ja, ich will sie nicht wecken und auch noch ein bisschen mit ihnen reden."_

Lisa wusste nicht, warum sie sich bei David entschuldigte. Wenn sie ihre Eltern sehen wollte, war das doch wirklich nur allzu verständlich.

_„Na dann geh schon, ich hole dich dann morgen zum Mittag im Wohlfahrts ab."_

Halb ernst und halb im Scherz antwortete Lisa, während sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte:

_„Wie ihr wünscht, mein Gemahl!"_

Und ohne ihm Zeit für eine Antwort zu geben, drückte sie Laura noch mal an sich und verschwand in Richtung Tür. Davor blieb sie einige Minuten stehen und wunderte sich über sich selber.

_‚Lisa, was bist du nur für eine blöde Ziege? Einfach abhauen und keinen der anderen richtig begrüßen.'_

Nicht mal Hannah hatte sie begrüßt.

_‚Na ja, dass hat auch Zeit bis morgen. Jetzt werde ich erst Mal Mama und Papa überraschen. Die werden Augen machen.'_

Bei den Gedanken an ihre Eltern kehrte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zurück, als sie auf dem Weg in Richtung U-Bahn war.

* * *

_‚So ein Mist!'_

Rokko ärgerte sich. Da hatte er doch tatsächlich seinen blöden Mantel bei Hugo vergessen und musste jetzt doch zu dieser dummen Party gehen und alten Bekannten die Hände schütteln. Er könnte Hugo natürlich auch anrufen und ihn bitten, ihm den Mantel raus zu bringen, aber das wäre natürlich albern. Na ja, vielleicht ging es ja schnell und sie würden ihn alle nicht doof angucken. Oder er konnte den Mantel einfach bei Hugo lassen und beim nächsten Mal mitnehmen.

_‚Quatsch, du gehst jetzt da rein, holst deinen Mantel und machst einen stilvollen Abgang. Danach kannst du Berlin und deinen Erinnerungen für immer den Rücken kehren.'_

Rokko seufzte. Leider hatte er sich selber nicht überzeugt, denn die Vergangenheit tendierte dazu, einen immer wieder einzuholen. Rokko straffte den Rücken und wollte erhobenen Hauptes zu Hugo gehen, als ihm wie aus dem nichts Lisa entgegenkam, die ihn ebenfalls gerade verblüfft erkannt hatte.

Rokko musste unwillkürlich über die Ironie des Schicksals lachen und als Lisa bei ihm angekommen war, sah sie ihn äußerst skeptisch und beunruhigt an.

_„Hallo Rokko."_

Jetzt, da Rokko merkte, dass diese Lisa keine Illusion war, sondern leibhaftig vor ihm stand und er sie sogar riechen konnte, war sein seltsamer Heiterkeitsausbruch mit einem Mal weggewischt. Er sah Lisa kalt an.

_„Hallo Frau Seidel. Ein kleine Überraschung, dich hier zu sehen. Ich habe leider überhaupt keine Zeit, sondern muss dringend weiter, um meinen Zug nicht zu verpassen."_

Er wollte sich sofort zum Gehen wenden, aber Lisa griff wie automatisch nach seiner Hand und hinderte ihn daran, einfach zu verschwinden.

_„Rokko, bitte, ich möchte gern mit dir sprechen, möchte dir erklären, was passiert ist, warum ich David geheiratet habe, warum ich…"_

_„Frau Seidel, es gibt nichts mehr zwischen uns zu bereden. Du hast den Mann geheiratet, den du wirklich geliebt hast und nicht den, dem du es immer wieder gesagt hast. So einfach ist das. Dein Herz hat gesprochen. Ich wünsche euch beiden alles Glück der Welt. Aber lass mich damit in Ruhe."_

Er wollte gerade seine Hand losmachen, als Lisa sie von sich aus gehen ließ. Sie blickte ihn traurig an.

_„Das ist nicht fair von dir"_, sagte sie leise und ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Er blickte sie noch einmal kalt an, was ihn ziemliche Überwindung kostete:

_„Wie es aussieht haben wir beide eine ziemlich unterschiedliche Ansicht davon, was fair ist und was nicht, oder Frau Seidel? Ich wünsche dir nichts schlechtes Lisa, das habe ich nie, aber lass mich einfach ihn Ruhe. Weißt du, Entscheidungen haben Konsequenzen. Und mit denen muss man leben und kann nicht immer rundum glücklich sein. Leb wohl."_

Dann ging er ohne einen letzten Blick an ihr vorüber. Der Mantel war sowieso vergessen.

* * *

Lisa blieb wie betäubt stehen und die Tränen kamen einfach und wollten nicht aufhören zu fließen. So hatte sie Rokko noch nie erlebt. So vollkommen kalt und gefühllos ihr gegenüber. Das hatte sie nicht verdient, zumindest versuchte sie sich das immer wieder einzureden.

_‚Ich habe doch nur auf mein Herz gehört und das hat nun mal David geschrieen, als ich vor dem Altar stand. Es hat immer nur David gewollt, dagegen konnte mein Verstand noch nie etwas tun. Rokko, du hast mich doch immer so gut verstanden, warum kannst du das denn nicht verstehen? Ich wollte dich niemals verletzten, aber ich musste auf mein Herz hören. Es tut mir so leid!'_

Lisa war zutiefst getroffen darüber, dass Rokko sie offenbar hasste. Es war ein Gedanke, den sie nicht ertragen konnte. Er war so ein guter Mensch und in vieler Hinsicht hatte sie sich mit ihm manchmal noch besser verstanden, als mit Jürgen, obwohl sie den schon seit Ewigkeiten kannte. Rokko hatte immer gewusst, warum und wann sie etwas bedrückte oder wenn sie glücklich war und besonders wie man sie glücklich machen konnte. Sie konnte den Gedanken nur schwer ertragen, dass sie das nie wieder haben würde.

_‚Was hast du denn erwartet? Dass er dich glücklich in den Arm nimmt, dir sagt, dass er dir verzeiht und dass er unbedingt dein Freund bleiben will? Wach auf Lisa! So was gibt es nur im Märchen. Er hat allen Grund, sauer zu sein.'_

Lisa bekam einen trotzigen Gesichtsausdruck.

_‚Wenn er will, dass ich ihn in Ruhe lasse, werde ich es tun. Das ist das Einzige, was ich tun kann.'_

Inzwischen waren ihre Tränen halbwegs versiegt. Leider hatte die von ihr ersehnte Aussprache nicht das gebracht, was sie sich erhofft hat. Oder besser gesagt, sie hatte keine Vorstellung davon gehabt, was sie sich erhofft hatte, aber das sicher nicht. Sie war jetzt in die U-Bahn eingestiegen und prompt kamen ihre Erinnerungen an die vielen Fahrten, in denen er ihr Gesellschaft geleistet hatte. Oft war sie dabei sehr glücklich gewesen und eigentlich wollte sie diese Erinnerungen nicht verbannen. Rokko war ein guter Mensch und wenn er seine Wut auf Lisa brauchte, damit es ihm wieder besser ging, dann musste sie das gefälligst auch ertragen! Schließlich hatte sie David geheiratet, obwohl sie es Rokko versprochen hatte. Lisa lehnte den Kopf an die Scheibe und sah sich dabei selber an. Der letzte Gedanke hallte in ihrem Kopf wider. Sie hatte David geheiratet, obwohl sie es Rokko versprochen hatte. Das widerte sie an, je mehr sie darüber nachdachte. Am Strand, in der Sonne und unter den Palmen mit dem Mann ihrer Träume an ihrer Seite, war es ihr leicht gefallen, diesen Gedanken immer wieder zu verdrängen, aber jetzt brach er sich endgültig Bahn und sie erschrak sich zutiefst vor sich selber. Sie sah ihr entsetztes Gesicht in der Scheibe und erkannte sich für einen Augenblick selbst nicht wieder. Dann verschwamm das Bild, weil sich ihrer Augen schlagartig wieder mit Tränen füllten.

_‚Das hab ich nie gewollt, Rokko, niemals wollte ich dich so verletzten. Hugo hat Recht. Es gibt nichts, was ich jemals sagen oder tun könnte, um das zu ändern.'_

Lisa war sehr froh, zu ihren Eltern zu fahren und sich bei ihrer Mutter auszuweinen. Zwar hatte sie sich das Treffen anders ausgemalt, mit Tränen der Freude statt der Traurigkeit, aber Mama würde das schon verstehen. Morgen würde alles wieder besser sein und sie konnte sich ablenken. Bloß nicht mehr daran denken, dann konnte sie sich selbst nämlich nicht mehr leiden. Schließlich hatte sie Göberitz erreicht und stand vor dem Haus ihrer Kindheit an der Straßenecke unter der Laterne. Sofort musste sie wieder an das Lied denken, dass Rokko für sie gesungen hatte und dass ihr das Gefühl gegeben hatte, der schönste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt zu sein. Inzwischen hatte sie das Gefühl, das nicht verdient zu haben und erbittert dachte sie, dass Rokko wohl dasselbe denken musste. Und dabei war das noch gar nicht so lange her.

Sie wischte den traurigen Gedanken beiseite und atmete noch Mal tief durch. Dann schloss sie die Haustür auf und sah ihre überraschten Eltern, die sie überglücklich in ihre Arme drückten.

_„Schnattchen!"_

Das war alles, was ihr Vater sagte und ihrer Mutter hatte es sowieso die Sprache verschlagen.

_„Ich habe euch so vermisst!"_

Das war alles, was sie sagen konnte, bevor ihr wieder die Tränen kamen als sie erschöpft auf das Sofa sank.

---

Rokko war um die nächste Hausecke gestürmt und blieb dort wie betäubt stehen. Lisa zu sehen, war so unerwartet gekommen. Seine Gefühle hatten ihn überwältigt. Sie war so hübsch gewesen, vielleicht ein bisschen zu dünn, aber sie hatte so gut gerochen. Und als sie geweint hatte, hatte er den unwiderstehlichen Drang gespürt, sie in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten. Und gleichzeitig hatte er sich so zusammenreißen müssen, um sie nicht anzuschreien, um ihr nicht seine ganze Verbitterung entgegen zu werfen. Es war beinahe über seine Kraft gegangen. Aber in dem Moment, als sie vor ihm stand, war ihm sofort klar gewesen, dass er sich etwas vorgemacht hatte, als er sich einredete, dass es ihm besser ginge. Er war kein Stückchen weiter als am Tag der Hochzeit.

So wie sie vor ihm stand, wusste er, dass er sie noch genauso liebte, wie vor drei Monaten und ihm wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass sich das wahrscheinlich nie ändern würde. So eine Liebe gab es nur einmal im Leben und die konnte man nicht einfach vergessen. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Insgeheim hatte Rokko genau gewusst, warum er Lisa nicht mehr sehen wollte. Er hatte es gewusst. Was sollte er machen? Wie würde er endlich sein Herz von seiner Liebe zu ihr befreien können, um wieder der Alte zu sein? Er vermisste sich und seine Lockerheit, er hasste es gereizt zu sein und noch mehr hasste er, dass er keinen Spaß mehr daran hatte, was ihn früher freute. Und der Grund dafür war sie. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, war es sich eigentlich immer noch. Sie war die Frau, mit der er für immer glücklich gewesen wäre! Warum liebte sie ihn nur nicht so, wie er sie liebte? Das war unfair!

Rokko seufzte. Es brachte gar nichts, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Alles, was er tun konnte, war, sich wieder in den Arbeit zu stürzen und sich Stück für Stück dazu zu zwingen, wieder von vorne anzufangen. Er musste wieder er selbst werden und nicht in Selbstmitleid versinken. Dann würde es auch nicht besser werden. Er hatte Hugo immer wieder geraten, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen und dass musste er selber auch tun. Er hatte sich, wurde ihm siedend heiß bewusst, gerade total albern benommen, wie ein stures, beleidigtes Kind. Dass er dazu vielleicht sogar das Recht hatte, war ihm schnuppe. Ihm wurde es auf einmal glasklar bewusst. Er musste dieses Gespräch mit Lisa führen, sonst würde er immer wieder daran denken, sonst würden all die unausgesprochenen Gedanken sich in ihn eingraben und er würde tatsächlich verbittert werden. Er musste mit Lisa reden, ihr sagen, was er dachte, und sich vor allem anhören, was sie zu sagen hatte. Erst dann konnte er wirklich von vorne anfangen und das hatte seine geschundene Seele bitter nötig.

Er überlegte einen Moment und war ziemlich sicher, dass Lisa auf dem Weg nach Göberitz gewesen war. Sicher wollte sie ihre Eltern besuchen. Kurz entschlossen lief er los, um das Unvermeidliche so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen, und vor allem, bevor er den Mut wieder verlor.

**TBC**


	10. Ein längst überfälliges Gespräch

**Puh, ich kann mich noch genau erinnern, wie schwer mir dieses Kapitel gefallen ist. Wie ich nachdenken musste, um ein bisschen Logik in die ganze verfahrene Situation zu bringen. Dieses Kapitel trieft dementsprechend auch vor Gefühlen. Aber das entspricht ja genau dem kleinen Schnattchen ;) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch... **

* * *

**Kapitel 10: Ein längst überfälliges Gespräch**

Lisa hatte es über die Freude ihrer Eltern, die Tochter wieder in den Armen zu halten, nicht übers Herz gebracht, ihnen die Ohren voll zu heulen. Und zwar über ein Thema, was eigentlich abgeschlossen war. Ihr Vater hätte es sowieso nicht verstanden und ihre Mutter war so damit beschäftigt, ihr Fragen zu stellen, dass es nicht gepasst hätte. Also hatte sie sich in das Verhör ergeben, was ihre Eltern begonnen hatten. Aber Helga merkte schon bald, dass Lisa nicht ganz bei der Sache war, auch wenn sie den Grund dafür in dem langen Flug sah. Also bedeutete sie Bernd, ins Bett zu gehen. Da dieser wie immer etwas schwerer von Begriff war, schaute er seine Frau nur fragend an.

_„Bärchen, die Lisa hatte einen langen Tag und ist jetzt total müde. Ich würde sagen, wir haben morgen früh noch genug Zeit, sie auszuquetschen. Oder nicht?"_

_„Na ja, wenn ihr meint. Dann gute Nacht, mein Schnattchen, dann musst du aber morgen ganz ausführlich erzählen. Ach ja, wie lange bleibt ihr eigentlich in Berlin?"_

Lisa schluckte.

_„Das weiß ich noch nicht, Papa. Darüber haben David und ich noch nicht gesprochen."_

_„Aber doch sicher länger als nur einen Tag. Ich meine, immerhin haben wir dich jetzt ein Viertel Jahr nicht gesehen und da gibt es doch einiges nachzuholen."_

_„Das stimmt, Papa. Dafür werden wir auf jeden Fall genug Zeit haben. Gute Nacht."_

Bernd drückte seine Tochter an sich und ging dann ins Schlafzimmer. Helga schaute ihre Tochter lange an, bevor sie sagte:

_„Lisa, irgendwas ist doch mit dir. Willst du es mir nicht erzählen?"_

_„Nein Mama, heute nicht mehr. Es war wirklich ein langer Tag und ich muss mich dringend hinlegen."_

_„Muss ich mir denn Sorgen machen? Ist alles mit euch beiden in Ordnung?"_

_„Mama, ich will heute Abend wirklich nicht mehr. Und nein, es geht nicht um David, bei uns ist alles in Ordnung. Wirklich. Du musst dir keine Gedanken machen, Mama."_

_„Na gut, wenn du das sagst, dann bin ich beruhigt. Aber du kannst mir alles erzählen, dass weißt du, oder?"_

Lisa nickte und wurde dann auch von ihrer Mutter gedrückt, bevor diese sich ebenfalls zurückzog. Lisa saß noch eine Sekunde etwas verloren auf der elterlichen Couch, bevor sie erst ins Bad und dann in ihr Zimmer ging. Heute war sie froh, ihre Kontaktlinsen abzulegen, denn sie befürchtete, dass noch einige Tränen fließen würden.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, musste sich lächeln.

_‚Mama hat nichts verändert, sondern mein Zimmer genauso gelassen, wie es war.'_

Darüber freute sich Lisa. Es war zwar schön, verheiratet zu sein, aber sie hatte ja nicht umsonst so lange bei ihren Eltern gelebt. Ihr hatte es bis zum Schluss gefallen, denn hier war sie aufgewachsen und hier fühlte sie sich wohl. Sie war noch nicht wirklich müde, sondern eher schlapp wegen der zurückliegenden Begegnung. Sie hatte zwar gehofft, dass sie zu Hause von ihren Eltern abgelenkt werden würde, aber ihre Gedanken kreisten immer noch um das Gespräch mit Rokko. Na ja, ein Gespräch war es ja nicht wirklich gewesen.

Lisa hatte sich währenddessen aus alter Gewohnheit auf die Fensterbank gesetzt und überlegte gerade, was sie in Berlin alles nachholen und welche Freunde sie besuchen musste, als sie unten auf der Straße unter eben jener Laterne Rokko stehen sah.

Auf einmal schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Hals und sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, sondern starrte ihn einfach nur an. Rokko bedeutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung, dass sie nach unten kommen soll. Lisa wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Noch vor einer guten Stunde hatte er gesagt, er wolle nicht mit ihr sprechen und jetzt auf einmal doch? Sie zog sich noch schnell eine Jacke ihrer Mutter an, bevor sie das Haus verließ und ging dann zaghaft auf Rokko zu, verunsichert darüber, was jetzt passieren würde.

Auch ihm schien es schwer zu fallen, etwas zu sagen, aber offensichtlich gab er sich in dem Moment einen Ruck.

_„Lass uns bitte ein Stück gehen. Ich will nicht hier auf der Straße stehen bleiben."_

Damit drehte er sich um und hielt auf den kleinen Kinderspielplatz zu, der eine Straße weiter lag. Dort setzte er sich auf eine der Schaukeln. In Ermangelung einer besseren Sitzgelegenheit tat Lisa es ihm gleich. Sie kam sich seltsam vor. Sie hatte lange nicht mehr auf einer Schaukel gesessen und prompt stiegen Bilder in ihrem Kopf auf, wie sie lachend mit Rokko schaukelte. Sofort verscheuchte sie diese Bilder und gleich darauf wurden wieder ihre Augen feucht.

_‚Das ist eine Zukunft, die es nicht gegeben hat, Lisa. Das sind Dinge, die Rokko mit dir getan hätte, aber das wird nie passieren!'_

Lisa hatte keine Zeit den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken, denn jetzt fing Rokko endlich an zu sprechen.

* * *

_„Du wunderst dich vielleicht, dass ich doch noch mal wieder gekommen bin, obwohl ich vorhin ziemlich deutlich gesagt habe, dass ich dich nicht mehr sehen will?"_

Lisa konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, weil ihr dieses Gefühl, was sie dabei gehabt hatte, sehr wehtat. Sie blickte Rokko an und konnte nur stumm nicken. Auch er blickte sie jetzt an, aber sein Blick war unergründlich. Seine weichen Augen waren hart und auch seine Stimme, als er weiterredete, war nicht so unbeschwingt, wie in Lisas Erinnerung, sondern hatte einen harten Klang angenommen.

_„Na gut. Ich habe vorhin noch mal darüber nachgedacht und musste mir endlich eingestehen, dass es mir nicht besser gehen wird, solange ich das hier nicht endgültig abgeschlossen habe."_

Rokko stieß dabei verächtlich die Luft aus und zuckte die Schultern.

_„Verstehst du, ich muss mich damit konfrontieren, was eigentlich genau passiert ist, damit ich wirklich neu anfangen kann und wieder frei bin."_

Obwohl Lisa sich eine Jacke angezogen hatte, überlief sie bei Rokkos Worten eine Gänsehaut. Sie hatte nicht wirklich gewusst, wie Rokko sich wohl fühlen musste, sie hatte es immer wieder verdrängt. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sie daran schuld war, dass es ihm 3 Monate schlecht gegangen war? Hatte sie verschuldet, dass er unglücklich war? Dieser Gedanke war unerträglich und Lisa fühlte sich ganz elend.

_„Also, Lisa, sag mir, was du mir sagen wolltest!"_

Jetzt zeigte sich doch eine Gefühlsregung in seinem Gesicht, als er weiter sprach.

_„Erkläre mir, warum du mich belogen hast?"_

Lisa war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen und konnte nicht antworten. Aber Rokko war auch noch nicht fertig.

_„Sag mir, warum du mir deine Liebe vorgespielt hast. Wolltest du einfach nur nicht allein sein? So habe ich dich eigentlich nie eingeschätzt, aber irgendwie muss ich das in letzter Zeit immer wieder denken. All diese Fragen machen mich noch verrückt!"_

Rokko war von der Schaukel gesprungen.

_„Du musst es mir sagen, Lisa, sonst werde ich noch verrückt und kann bald an gar nichts mehr denken!"_

Er sah sie eindringlich an und Lisa, der schon wieder die Tränen auf den inzwischen bleichen Wangen herunter liefen, wusste immer noch nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Wie konnte sie glaubhaft rechtfertigen, was sie getan hatte. Alles, was sie sagen konnte, würde Rokko keinen Trost spenden und sie wollte ihn so gerne trösten, wollte so gerne rückgängig machen, wie sie ihn verletzt hatte. Das Einzige, was sie wusste, war, dass ihre Liebe nicht gespielt war. Das konnte er ihr nicht vorwerfen! Rokko blickte sie mit gequältem Gesicht an. Lisa sah mit tränenfeuchten Augen zu ihm auf und flüsterte eher, als dass sie sprach:

_„Rokko, du musst mir glauben, dass ich dich wirklich geliebt habe. Das war nicht gespielt. Du musst mir einfach glauben! In deiner Nähe habe ich mich sehr wohl gefühlt. Es war alles so unkompliziert. Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann und du hast immer so genau gewusst, was mich bewegt. Das hat mich am Anfang ganz schön erschreckt, aber mit der Zeit habe ich es zu schätzen und zu lieben gelernt. Du warst so vorbehaltlos mir gegenüber und ich war sehr glücklich. Du musst mir das einfach glauben."_

Lisa sah Rokko beinahe flehentlich an.

_„Du wirst mir wohl verzeihen, aber warum bist du dann jetzt mit David verheiratet und nicht mit mir?"_

Lisa konnte sehr schlecht damit umgehen, dass Rokko so kalt zu ihr war. Obwohl er wohl das Recht hatte, solche Fragen zu stellen. Aber es war alles so kompliziert. Sie hatte Rokko wirklich geliebt und wenn David nicht in allerletzter Sekunde noch die Kurve gekriegt hätte, würde sie heute dieses Gespräch mit Rokko nicht führen. Sie hatte sich darüber selber noch keine Gedanken gemacht, weil das alles verdorben hätte. Die Flitterwochen, die gemeinsame Zeit mit David und ihr Glück. Aber ihr Glück konnte sie sich jetzt nicht länger vorspielen, denn hier stand der Mensch, auf dessen Kosten sie glücklich war. Sie konnte wieder nichts sagen, sondern nur schluchzen. Stattdessen ergriff Rokko das Wort. Er hatte sich wieder auf die Schaukel neben Lisa gesetzt und ließ mit auf den Knien gestützten Händen den Kopf hängen. Diesmal war sein Stimme nur noch traurig und er sprach mehr zu sich selbst.

_„Na ja. Irgendwie bin ich ja selber schuld. Obwohl ich genau wusste, dass David immer noch in deinem Kopf herumspukte, habe ich mich darauf eingelassen, obwohl ich es nicht glauben konnte. Und warum? Weil ich davon überzeugt war, dass du ihn vergessen könntest, wenn du nur genügend Zeit hattest. Und immer wenn mir Zweifel kamen, hast du mich ja wieder vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Zumindest habe ich mir das eingeredet. Es war ein furchtbares Gefühl. Mit der Frau, die man über alles liebt, zusammen zu sein, aber im Inneren nicht sicher zu sein, ob sie es wirklich ernst meinte. Aber dann habe ich mich immer wieder damit beruhigt, dass du ein ehrlicher Mensch bist und niemals jemanden benutzten würdest. Und als du meinen Antrag angenommen hast, habe ich es dir geglaubt. Versteht du das überhaupt, Lisa?"_

Verbitterung hatte sich jetzt in seine Stimme geschlichen.

_„Kannst du verstehen, wie das ist? Ich habe mich am Ziel meiner Träume gewähnt. Ich dachte, dass von nun an nichts mehr unser Glück zerstören könnte. Ich habe mir ausgemalt, wie wir eines Tages zusammen leben, in einem kleinen Häuschen mit großem Garten. Ich habe uns gesehen, wie wir super zusammen arbeiten und Kerima wieder gemeinsam zu Erfolg führen. Und irgendwann habe ich mir sogar vorgestellt, wie unsere Kinder aussehen könnten. Weißt du, dass war der glücklichste Augenblick meines Lebens."_

Rokko seufzte einmal tief und nun standen auch ihm die ersten Tränen in den Augen. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf:

_„Aber ich bin selber schuld. Obwohl ich wusste, dass es David noch gibt, habe ich dir geglaubt, weil ich dir glauben wollte. Das war mein Fehler."_

Lisa konnte sich nicht mehr zusammen reißen. Sie hatte so viele Gefühle auf einmal. Traurigkeit, unendliche Traurigkeit darüber, dass die Situation so ausweglos war und sie nichts tun konnte. Und dann Wut, dass er ihr vorwarf, zu lügen. Und Verwirrung, Verwirrung darüber, dass Rokko auch schon Kinder gesehen hatte. Beinahe hatte sie fragen wollen, wie die in seiner Vorstellung ausgesehen hatten. Aber jetzt liefen ihr die Tränen in Strömen. Sie konnte nicht anders und fiel vor Rokko auf die Knie und drückte ihn an sich, so fest sie konnte. Erst blieb er ganz steif sitzen, aber schließlich konnte auch er sich nicht dagegen wehren. Uns so lagen sie sich viele Minuten in den Armen und weinten stumm, während die Nähe des anderen Trost spendete.

Und trotzdem war dadurch noch nichts gesagt. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Lisa nahm Rokkos Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und legte ihre Stirn an seine. Mit erstickter Stimme sagte sie schließlich:

_„Rokko, es tut mir leid. Als ich zu deinem Antrag ja gesagt habe, habe ich es so gemeint. Mit jeder Faser meines Herzens. Ich weiß, dass dir das jetzt auch nicht hilft, aber in diesem Moment wollte ich dich wirklich heiraten und da hat es David nicht gegeben. In diesem Moment gab es nur dich und mich. Für immer."_

Sie schaute ihm eindringlich in die Augen und Rokko musste schlucken. Lisa im Arm zu halten fühlte sich immer noch so richtig an, aber das hier war ein Abschied und er musste diesen Gedanken einfach akzeptieren. Obwohl es sich nicht richtig anfühlte, dass es ein Abschied sein sollte. Hier und jetzt war sie die Lisa, in die er sich verliebt hatte. Die er zu kennen geglaubt hatte. Er versteifte sich wieder etwas. Er konnte ihr nicht mehr vertrauen, oder doch? Dabei hatte er so feste Vorsätze für dieses Treffen gehabt. Und trotzdem hatte er sich umarmen lassen. Er entfernte sich ein Stück von ihr, brauchte dringend einen kleinen Abstand. Jetzt saßen sich beide im Schneidersitz unter den Schaukeln gegenüber und Lisa nahm zaghaft und mit kalten, zitternden Händen Rokkos Hände in die ihren.

_„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir erklären kann, wie es dann passiert ist. Ich verstehe es ja selber nicht so richtig. Ich habe dich auf jeden Fall nicht belogen. Aber..."_

Lisa fiel es unheimlich schwer, weiterzusprechen. Schließlich saß ihr da Rokko gegenüber und ihm hatte sie das Herz gebrochen. Welche Ironie des Schicksals. Sie drückte seine Hände fester, als suche sie selbst in diesem Moment, wo sie stark sein musste um Rokkos Willen, bei ihm Halt. Mit einem traurigen Blick lächelte sie Rokko an. Er war so stark gewesen und sie hatte ihn gebrochen. Das raubte ihr fast den Atem und ihr kamen neuerlich die Tränen.

_„Weißt du, ich habe mich sofort in David verliebt, als ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen habe. Das hat mich wie ein Schlag getroffen. Das hatte ich bis dahin noch nicht gekannt. Und das Gefühl ging auch nicht weg, egal was zwischendurch passiert ist. Mariella war egal, es war egal, dass ich bloß Lisa war und David, David. Alles war egal, weil ich davon überzeugt gewesen bin, dass wir zusammen gehören. David war meine erste Liebe und die ist immer etwas ganz besonderes. Als du dann in mein Leben getreten bist, da wollte ich zuerst nicht wahrhaben, dass ich auch jemand anderen mögen könnte, ich habe mich irgendwie wie eine Betrügerin gefühlt. Und da habe ich zum ersten Mal den Fehler gemacht mir einzureden, dass ich David nicht mehr liebe. Mit dir war es so einfach. Wir haben miteinander gelacht und dir war nichts peinlich. Ich konnte unbeschwert ich selbst sein. Und ich bin sicher, dass wenn David sich damals nicht eingestanden hätte, dass auch er mich liebt, die Gegenwart heute auch anders aussehen würde. Aber er hat es und..."_

Lisa holte tief Luft und fügte leiser hinzu:

_„Den Rest kennst du ja. Ich wollte dir schon damals nicht wehtun, aber ich war einfach nur glücklich, dass ich endlich dort war, wo ich mich über ein Jahr vorher hingeträumt hatte. Und dann wurde David entführt und du warst einfach wunderbar. Wenn ich dich nicht gehabt hätte, wäre ich bestimmt verzweifelt. Und ich schäme mich dafür, dass ich dir so wehgetan habe. Du bist der beste Mensch, den ich kenne. Und eigentlich habe ich dich nicht verdient gehabt. Und wenn ich dich mit David vergleichen würde, dann hätte der sowieso keine Chance. Aber ich habe das alles nicht mit dem Verstand entschieden, Rokko, sondern mein Herz hat gesprochen. Und bis mir David den Heiratsantrag gemacht hat, war ich auch selbst der Meinung, dass ich dich heiraten würde. Aber dann sind all die Gefühle wieder hoch gekommen. Die Sehnsucht, die Hoffnung auf David, die ich immer hatte und die nie erfüllt wurden. Und dann waren sie zum Greifen nah. Und ich glaube, ab hier war ich wirklich so dumm und unfair. Ab da hätte ich es wissen müssen. Aber ich habe mir aus Stolz immer wieder eingeredet, dass ich ihn nicht mehr liebe. Und außerdem hatte ich es dir ja so oft gesagt, dass ich nur dich will. Rokko, ich komme mir selbst so schäbig vor. Im Inneren habe ich es gewusst und trotzdem immer wieder ignoriert. Ich hätte ehrlich sein müssen! Aber ich habe das nie getan, um dich zu verletzten. Rokko, ich habe dich geliebt. Aber David einfach länger und ich hätte mich immer gefragt, was wäre wenn."_

Lisa war ganz ausgelaugt nach dieser Rede, denn sie hatte jetzt zum ersten Mal in Worte gefasst, was sie drei Monate verbissen ignoriert hatte. Ihr Fehler war nicht gewesen, David zu heiraten, sondern es sich nicht früher einzugestehen. Rokko hatte während Lisas Monolog genau zugehört und jetzt wich erst Recht alle Kraft aus ihm.

_‚Wenn es David nicht gäbe oder dieser sich nicht plötzlich an seine Liebe erinnerte hätte.'_

Rokko war verbittert. Was Lisa an ihm fand, konnte er sowieso nicht verstehen. Wenn es um ihn ging, war sie nie ganz sie selbst und in Rokkos Augen konnte sie sich in seinem Schatten nicht entfalten. Sie war ein Schatten ihrer selbst, unterdrückte ihre Wünsche immer ein bisschen zu seinen Gunsten und vergaß zum Teil, ihren eigenen Gefühlen Priorität einzuräumen. Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Das war eine Sache, die würde sie ihm sowieso nicht erklären können. Genauso wenig wie Lisa ihr Herz beeinflussen konnte, konnte er seinem sagen, dass es Lisa vergessen sollte. Hier saßen sie nun und Rokko schaute Lisa traurig an. Aber als er weiter sprach, war aller Vorwurf aus seiner Stimme gewichen:

_„Ja, dass hättest du tun müssen. Du hättest um deiner selbst und um meinetwillen, ehrlich sein müssen. Ich habe dir dafür viele Chancen gegeben. Aber mich dann vor dem Altar zu verlassen, war fast mehr, als ich ertragen konnte. Du standest da vor mir, hattest dich für mich so hübsch gemacht, aber erkannt habe ich dich trotzdem nicht mehr. In diesem Moment warst du nicht die Lisa, der mein Herz gehört. Nur deshalb bin ich gegangen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Aber dadurch haben sich viele Gefühle angestaut, die immer wieder an die Oberfläche kommen. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät. Wenn du es früher getan hättest, dann hätte ich auch nicht immer so einen bitteren Beigeschmack, wenn ich an dich denken muss. Es hätte mich bestimmt nicht glücklich gemacht, dich gehen zu lassen, aber ich hätte es getan."_

_„Das weiß ich, Rokko. Das macht es alles noch schlimmer. Oh bitte, du darfst mich nicht hassen, Rokko, das würde ich nicht ertragen."_

Rokko blickte Lisa wieder an, nachdem er zwischenzeitlich wieder in die Dunkelheit gestarrt hatte. Er brachte ein Lächeln zu Stande und Lisas Herz machte einen Sprung. Wenn er so lächelte, dann wurde ihr ganz anders.

_„Lisa, ich könnte dich niemals hassen. Das ist irgendwie mein Fluch. Nein, ich hasse dich nicht, aber du hast mich enttäuscht und ich glaube kaum, dass ich dir noch einmal vertrauen kann. Mich zu belügen, war ein Vertrauensbruch und ich bin eher maßlos enttäuscht als wütend. Ich habe dir vertraut und du hast dieses Vertrauen nicht gerechtfertigt. Zum Teil liegt das sicher an deiner Geschichte mit David, aber das ist keine Rechtfertigung. Die Lisa, die ich geglaubt habe zu kennen, hätte das nicht gemacht. Aber zumindest kann ich jetzt nicht mehr böse sein."_

Er lächelte sie noch einmal an und nahm sie dann vorsichtig in den Arm. Lisa kamen sofort wieder die Tränen und sie drückte Rokko so fest an sich, wie sie konnte. Das war er jetzt, der endgültige Abschied von Rokko. Ihr wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass dies eine große Leere in ihr hinterließ und sie wollte ihn nicht loslassen. Rokko jedoch löste die Umarmung, obwohl auch ihm das sehr schwer fiel. Ihm liefen stumme Tränen das Gesicht hinunter und er nahm Lisas Gesicht zwischen die sanften Hände. Dann gab er ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn und sagte dann man einem unendlich traurigen Blick:

_„Ich glaube ich werde dich immer lieben. Leb wohl, Lisa." _

Dann drehte er sich um und ging die Straße hinab und ließ ein in Tränen aufgelöste Lisa zurück.

**TBC**


	11. Ein neues Leben?

**Kapitel 11: Ein neues Leben?**

Rokko fühlte gar nichts mehr, als er endlich im Zug nach Hamburg saß. Er war heilfroh, dass er im Nachtexpress ein Abteil für sich allein hatte, denn wenn er so aussah, wie er sich fühlte, wollte er wirklich niemandem begegnen. Er wusste nicht recht, was er denken sollte. Eins war sicher. Dieses Gespräch war dringend notwendig gewesen. Er hatte so viel in sich vergraben, sich viele Dinge immer und immer wieder gefragt und sich nur im Kreis gedreht. Lisa hatte Recht. Es half ihm auch nicht viel zu wissen, dass ihre Gefühle echt gewesen waren. Denn die für David waren nun mal stärker. Rokko drückte sich die Hände vor die Augen. Das war nun mal die Wahrheit. Es tat Lisa leid und sie schämte sich. Was es nicht besser machte. Aber so konnte sie sich wenigstens ein bisschen rehabilitieren und war wieder zu der Frau geworden, der Rokko hoffnungslos verfallen war. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, er konnte Lisa nicht hassen. In seinen Augen war sie nun einmal die tollste Frau, die es gab und er war überzeugt, dass das nicht noch einmal passieren konnte. Aber diese Gedanken halfen nichts.

Sie hatte sich entschieden und war mit einem Mann verheiratet, von dem Rokko der Meinung war, dass er nicht gut genug für sie war. Weil Lisa nicht sie selbst war in seiner Gegenwart. Rokko musste schwach grinsen, denn wenn es um dieses Thema ging, war er wohl nicht objektiv. Aber dass war der endgültige Schlussstrich gewesen. Er horchte in sich hinein. Konnte er jetzt wirklich wieder von vorne anfangen, konnte er sich ein Leben ohne sie vorstellen? Ein Leben, das ihn erfüllte?

_‚Du wirst es wohl versuchen müssen, dir bleibt schließlich keine Wahl. Immerhin habe ich es überlebt, sie wieder zu sehen. Ich habe sie in meinen Armen gehalten und geschafft, sie wieder loszulassen. Diesmal habe ich die Entscheidung getroffen.'_

Mit leeren Augen blickte Rokko aus dem Fenster in die dunkle, verregnete Nacht, die genau seiner Stimmung entsprach. Leider hatte Lisa sich auch sehr gut angefühlt, als sie sich umarmten und weinten. Selbst in dieser Situation hatte die kurze Berührung etwas Tröstendes gehabt. Und Rokko musste wieder denken, dass es wohl daran lag, dass es sich richtig anfühlte. In solchen Momenten spürte er die Verbindung zu Lisa deutlich und fragte sich ganz verzweifelt, warum es ihr nicht genauso ging. Aber die Wahrheit war, dass es in einer Beziehung immer einen Partner gab, der etwas mehr liebte, als der andere.

_‚Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Es gibt keine Beziehung mehr und die, die es mal gegeben hat, würden viele gar nicht als solche bezeichnen.'_

Rokko schüttelte, wie schon viele Male zuvor an diesem Abend, den Kopf. Er musste jetzt wirklich ein Ende machen mit diesen Gedanken. Und in Hamburg würde auch noch Sarah auf ihn warten. Sie hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass sie ihn ablenken müsse, um ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Deshalb wollte sie mit ihm am Tag seiner Rückkehr aus der Unglücksstadt, wie sie Berlin jetzt zu nennen pflegte, einen entspannenden Tag bereiten. Aber er verspürte überhaupt keine Lust, sich zu entspannen, sondern wollte sich nur so schnell wie möglich nach Hause verkriechen, um seinen Besuch in Berlin zu verarbeiten. Dabei gab sie sich große Mühe und war sicher oft enttäuscht, wenn sich ihre Wege abends trennten. Sie schien zu glauben, dass die Zeit ihn dazu bringen würde, zu vergessen. Nun, das leibhaftige Beispiel für das Gegenteil war Lisa. Sie hatte David auch nie wirklich vergessen und war immer wieder zu ihm zurückgekehrt, egal was passiert war. Ganz einfach, weil sie ihn liebte und ihr Herz es ihr gebot.

Würde er selber auch zu Lisa zurückkehren, wenn sie sich anders entschied oder von David trennte? Der Gedanke war natürlich lächerlich, aber er wusste trotzdem die Antwort. Wahrscheinlich würde er nicht widerstehen können. Aber könnte es das gleiche sein, wie vorher, könnte er ohne Vorbehalt lieben? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Es stand nicht zur Debatte und deshalb war es müßig, darüber nachzudenken. Doch solange er Lisa noch in seinem Herz und Verstand trug, konnte er Sarah keine Hoffnungen machen. Das wäre nicht fair und er wusste selber, wozu das führen konnte. Im schlimmsten Fall zu einer vor dem Altar stehen gelassenen Person.

Einerseits war er ihr ja dankbar. In den Stunden, die sie gemeinsam verbrachten, konnte er lachen und vergessen und fühlte sich beinahe wieder normal. Aber er musste ihr noch einmal sagen, dass er ihr im Moment einfach noch nicht dazu im Stande war, ihr mehr zu bieten. Es war erst drei Monate her und die Zeit reichte bei Weitem nicht aus, wenn sie es denn jemals würde. Rokko lehnte seinen Kopf an die kühlende Scheibe und versuchte seine Kopfschmerzen zu ignorieren, die sich hinterhältig durch die vielen Tränen und das schwierige Gespräch angeschlichen hatten. Wenn er sich stark konzentrierte, konnte er die Flut von Gefühlen eindämmen, die ihn jedes Mal zu überrollen drohten, wenn er daran dachte. Aber ein Gefühl blieb deutlich zurück und das machte ja alles so schwer. Es war nicht fair, einfach nicht fair.

Er wollte, dass Lisa glücklich war, war sich aber eben auch sicher, dass sie das an Davids Seite niemals konnte. Auch wenn es egoistisch war, er war sich sicher, dass sie an seine Seite gehörte, so wie er ganz sicher wusste, dass er an die ihre gehörte. Deshalb war es nicht fair und deshalb ging auch der Gedanke nicht weg, dass wenn sie es irgendwann auch merken würde… Rokkos Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Sie hatte ihm keinen Grund gegeben zu vermuten, dass es nicht alles so lief, wie sie wollte. Er redete sich etwas ein. Das musste ein Ende haben! Es war ein Abschied und ein Abschied beinhaltete normalerweise nicht, dass man sich noch einmal wieder sah. Es sei denn, dass Schicksal beschloss irgendwann erneut, ihm einen Streich zu spielen.

Inzwischen hatten sich die Wolken verzogen und der Mond sowie einige Sterne schauten durch die abziehenden Wolken hervor. Als Rokko nach oben blickte, sah er eine Sternschnuppe. Doch er hatte aufgegeben. Nicht einmal die könnte ihm jetzt noch helfen. Er musste es endgültig akzeptieren. Eine Welt und ein Leben ohne Lisa, aber zumindest konnte er sich vielleicht demnächst an sie erinnern, ohne zornig zu werden. Dazu hatte er keinen Grund mehr. Lisa wollte ihn nicht verletzten, sondern die Umstände hatten sie dazu gezwungen. Er konnte nachvollziehen, dass eine so große Liebe den Verstand aussetzen lässt. Sie würde es sicher anders machen, wenn sie die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte. Aber das konnte eine Sternschnuppe auch nicht bewältigen. Rokko seufzte noch einmal und langsam erstarben seine Gedanken. Es war ein ereignisreicher Tag gewesen und schließlich gewannen die Erschöpfung und das stete Geräusch der Schienen auf den Gleisen die Oberhand und Rokko schlief ein.

* * *

Lisa hatte sich nach ein paar Minuten wieder gerührt und das Schluchzen, das sie vorher geschüttelt hatte, war langsam abgeebbt. So schlimm viele Dinge waren, Tränen versiegten auch irgendwann. Dann hatte sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause gemacht und sehr lange unter die Dusche gestellt, wo sie erneut Erinnerungen überflutet hatten. Damals hatte sie Rokko aus der Dusche geholt und sie hatten einen wunderschönen und sehr lustigen Abend verbracht. Jetzt saß sie gedankenverloren auf dem Fensterbrett und schaute in den Himmel, als ob dieser ihr einen Rat geben könnte. Und eben jene Sternschnuppe, die auch Rokko sah, flog nun vorüber.

Lisa wünschte sich voller Inbrunst, dass sich Rokko wieder besser fühlen möge, egal was dafür passieren müsste. Dann begab sie sich in ihr Bett und war erstaunt, wie gut es sich anfühlte, wieder in den alten Kissen zu liegen. Das war ein Gefühl von zu Hause und es spendete ihr Trost. Als sie auf die Uhr blickte, erschrak sie. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass das Gespräch mit Rokko so lange gedauert hatte. Was sollte sie morgen bloß David erzählen, wenn sie von ihm abgeholt wurde und noch verschlafen war? Sie konnte ihm natürlich sagen, dass sie wegen des Fluges nicht vernünftig eingeschlafen war. Aber sie wollte ihn eigentlich nicht anlügen. Sie hatte ja erst heute Abend erfahren, was Unwahrheiten anrichten konnten. Aber wenn sie ihm sagte, dass sie sich mit Rokko getroffen hatte, dann konnte sie sich seine Reaktion in allen Details schon ausmalen. Diese kindische Eifersucht war etwas an ihm, dass sie überhaupt nicht mochte.

Schließlich hatte sie sich nicht absichtlich mit Rokko getroffen, sondern war ihm zufällig über den Weg gelaufen. Sie musste mit David darüber sprechen, denn es zu verheimlichen, brachte nichts. Schließlich hatte sie nichts Schlimmes getan, außer zu versuchen, sich bei jemandem zu entschuldigen, dem sie sehr wehgetan hatte. Das brachte ihr wieder siedend heiß ins Bewusstsein, dass diese Aussprache auch der Schlussstrich gewesen war. Er hasste sie zwar nicht, wie sie zu ihrer Erleichterung festgestellt hatte, aber im Endeffekt änderte das nichts. Denn sie würde ihn nicht wiedersehen. Sie schloss die Augen. Es war ja auch eigentlich richtig so. Sie war mit David verheiratet. Was hätte da Rokko schon für eine Rolle in ihrem Leben spielen können? Natürlich keine und er hatte ja auch nicht gefehlt in den letzten Monaten. Oder doch? Wann immer ihr die Erinnerungen an Rokko gekommen waren, hatte sie sie beiseite geschoben. Sie durfte ihn einfach nicht mit David vergleichen, das wäre nicht richtig gewesen. David hatte einige Seiten, die nicht perfekt waren. Und Rokko hatte sich sehr oft traumhaft verhalten. Aber wie sie ihm schon gesagt hatte. Es hatte keinen Sinn, die beiden zu vergleichen, weil Rokko wahrscheinlich immer besser abgeschnitten hätte.

Es war sinnlos, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Ihre Entscheidung war gefällt und sie musste ertragen, was sie damit angerichtet hatte. Rückgängig konnte und wollte sie es nicht machen. Aber wenn sie doch bloß die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, dann würde sie vieles vorher ändern, wäre es gar nicht dazu kommen. Als sie in ihrem Bett lag und sich zu Hause fühlte, kamen aber auch wieder andere Gedanken an die Oberfläche, die sie bisher verdrängt und sich nicht richtig eingestanden hatte. Sie wollte hier in Berlin bleiben und nicht zurück fliegen. Sie wollte ihre Eltern öfter sehen, wieder zu Jürgen Kaffee trinken gehen und vor allem auch Arbeiten und sich nützlich fühlen.

Eine Erkenntnis hatte ihr das Gespräch mit Rokko zumindest geliefert. Wenn sie nicht ehrlich war, würden sie und David nicht glücklich werden. Sie musste es ihm sagen. Aber nicht als Option. Sie wollte nicht zurück, dass hatte sie schon beim Abflug gewusst und noch viel mehr bei der Landung gespürt. Sie gehörte in diese Stadt, zu ihrer Familie und auch in ihre Firma. David musste das erfahren und sich dann damit Abfinden. Wenn er ohne Arbeit leben konnte, dann sollte er das weiterhin tun, aber sie konnte es nicht. Resignierend dachte Lisa, dass ihr wohl Morgen ein weiteres Gespräch mit Tränen bevorstand. Aber das war ihre eigene Schuld. Sie hatte lange genug gewusst, dass sie nicht ewig flittern wollte, hatte David gegenüber aber nie ein einziges Wort erwähnt. Das sollte nie wieder passieren. Sie würde nie wieder jemand anderen oder sich selbst belügen, denn daraus konnte nichts Gutes erwachsen. Sie hatte es ja an Rokko gesehen, was passieren konnte, wenn man nicht zu seinen wahren Gefühlen stand und dass sollte nicht mehr geschehen. Das schwor sie sich bei den Tränen, die sie und Rokko gemeinsam vergossen hatten. Sie wollte nie wieder der Grund für so große Traurigkeit und Ungerechtigkeit sein. Über diesen Gedanken schlief sie ein; nicht ahnend, dass sie damit eine größere Veränderung einleitete, als sie sich vorstellen konnte.

**TBC**


	12. Klärende Worte

**Kapitel 12: Klärende Worte**

Lisa wurde von am nächsten Morgen von ihrer Mutter geweckt.

„_Lisa, Mäuschen, es ist schon halb zehn und wir wollten doch zusammen frühstücken. Was ist denn mit dir los, du Schlafmütze?" _

Lisa hatte sich unterdessen umgedreht und schaute ihre Mutter jetzt aus verquollenen Augen an. Helga, die ihre Tochter lange nicht mehr mit so verheulten Augen gesehen und auch gestern Abend ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt hatte, war auf einmal sehr besorgt.

„_Also Lisa, Mäuschen, irgendwas muss doch los sein. Irgendwas muss doch passiert sein? Was ist es, warum bist du nicht mit David hier?" _

Lisa hatte nicht einmal die Kraft die Augen zu verdrehen, weil ihr der Name David gerade auf die Nerven ging, deshalb antwortete sie matt:

„_Mama, David ist gestern erst Mal zu seinen Eltern gegangen und wird mich heute zum Mittagessen abholen. Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit ihm und uns. Warum denkst du, dass etwas passiert ist bei uns?" _

Helga schaute etwas betreten auf ihre Füße:

„_Na ja, dein David ist nun mal kein kleines Engelchen und wenn du so verheult bist, dann muss es dafür doch auch einen Grund geben." _

Lisa, die eigentlich nicht darüber reden wollte, schlang die Decke wieder fester um sich und murmelte:

„_Den gibt es auch." _

„_Mensch Lisa, lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen! Ich mach mir doch auch so meine Gedanken und Sorgen und der Papa stellt dann auch immer Fragen." _

Lisa schob die Decke vor den Mund und deshalb konnte Helga eher erraten als verstehen, was Lisa als nächstes sagte:

„_Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst. Ich habe gestern Abend ganz überraschend Rokko getroffen." _

Helgas Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und sie stammelte:

„_Aber der ist doch nach Hamburg weg, gleich am Tag nach der Hochzeit. Wer will es ihm verdenken? Aber was macht er jetzt hier in Berlin, ausgerechnet wenn du hier bist?" _

Lisa war einen Moment sprachlos. Hugo wollte ihr nicht sagen, wo Rokko nun war, aber ihre Mama wusste das?

„_Mama, woher weißt du denn, wo Rokko momentan lebt?" _

Helga wurde rot.

„_Na ja, weißt du mein Mäuschen, ich habe mir eben Sorgen um den Rokko gemacht, als er nicht mehr zu Kerima gekommen ist. Du weißt ja, dass ich ihn wirklich gerne mochte und mich gefreut hätte, wenn er mein Schwiegersohn geworden wäre. Wo er doch selber seine Eltern nicht so toll fand. Und dann wollte ich eben wissen, wie es ihm geht und habe ein bisschen bei Herrn Petersen rumgeschnüffelt." _

„_Mama, das kenne ich ja gar nicht von dir!" _

Helga setzte sich zu Lisa auf die Bettkante und spielte mit dem Geschirrspültuch, was sie in der Hand hielt. Sie schien nicht zu wissen, ob sie ihrer Tochter das jetzt sagen sollte. Aber Lisa hatte ihr jetzt mehrfach versichert, dass mit David alles in Ordnung war, also konnte sie ihr wohl jetzt nach drei Monaten die Wahrheit sagen.

„_Weißt du, Lisa, ich hab ja ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber dem guten Rokko." „Warum hast du ein schlechtes Gewissen? Wenn das eine haben sollte, dann ja wohl nur ich." _

„_Na also, ich hab ihn doch davon überzeugt, dass er bei dir nicht aufgeben soll. Ich hab ihm doch eingeredet, dass David bei dir keine Rollo mehr spielt. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass du ihn liebst und dass er sich keine Sorgen machen braucht." _

Lisa schaute ihre Mutter erstaunt an:

„_Ihr habt über mich gesprochen?" _

„_Ja, weil mir der arme Rokko doch so leid getan hat. Ich mochte ihn ja so gern und wollte ihn sehr gern an deiner Seite sehen. Und deshalb hab ich ihm gut zugeredet. Und dann hat sich herausgestellt, dass ich Unrecht hatte. Hätte ich mich doch bloß nie eingemischt, dann wäre vielleicht alles ganz anders gekommen und er hätte nicht so einen schlimmen Tag erleben müssen." _

Helga blickte erst jetzt zu ihrer Tochter auf, die schon wieder tränende Augen hatte.

„_Ach Mama, dich trifft doch keine Schuld. Ich war diejenige, die nicht ehrlich gewesen ist und deshalb konnte es nur schief gehen." _

Helga blickte ihre Tochter einigermaßen erleichtert an. Sie hatte bisher nicht mit Lisa sprechen können, denn die kurzen Telefonate beschränkten sich in der Regel nur auf ein Hallo, wie geht's und auf Wiedersehen. Lisa schien ihr ihren Übereifer nicht übel zu nehmen, oder war noch gar nicht zu ihr durchgedrungen, dass sie David als Ehemann für ihre Tochter eher nicht gewollt hatte? Helga war wieder unsicher, aber Lisa entkräftete im nächsten Moment ihre Unsicherheit.

„_Ich weiß, dass du lieber Rokko als Schwiegersohn wolltest und Papa lieber David. Aber am Ende habe ich mich von keinem von euch, sondern nur von meinem Herzen beeinflussen lassen. Auf das hätte ich allerdings schon früher hören sollen. Und Mama, ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass Rokko deine Ermunterungen nicht wirklich gebraucht hat. So wie ich ihn kenne oder kannte, hätte ihn nichts in der Welt davon abgehalten, es immer wieder zu versuchen. Weißt du, er liebt mich so, wie ich David geliebt habe früher, ohne Wenn und Aber." _

Jetzt war Helga neugierig geworden und fragte vorsichtig:

„_Wie war denn euer Gespräch so? Du musst es mir natürlich nicht sagen, wenn du nicht willst. Aber mit mir kannst du drüber sprechen, mit anderen vielleicht eher weniger." _

Sie nickte ihrer Tochter aufmunternd zu.

„_Wenn du damit David meinst, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ich werde ihm davon erzählen, denn Geheimnisse wie dieses können ganz schnell nach hinten losgehen. Aber ich werde es dir trotzdem sagen." _

Sie setzte sich jetzt auf und schaute ihrer Mutter in die Augen.

„_Es war sehr traurig und wenn ich daran denke, was ich getan habe, mag ich mich selbst nicht richtig leiden. Rokko war selbst gestern phantastisch. Er hat nicht geschrieen, hat mich angehört und hat mir auch verziehen. Aber ich werde ihn nie wiedersehen, Mama, und darüber bin ich trauriger, als ich mir vorstellen konnte." _

Lisa kullerten wieder die Tränen über die Wange und sie legte ihren Kopf auf die Schulter der Mutter. Helga hatte Mitleid mit ihrer Tochter. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es war, zwei Männer zu lieben und sich entscheiden zu müssen. Das Gefühlschaos ihrer Lisa musste groß gewesen sein, zumal es ja ihre ersten Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet waren. Das sie sich am Ende für David entschieden hatte, war Helga natürlich weniger Recht gewesen, aber hübsch war ihr Mäuschen ja gewesen und so glücklich auch. Das sie jetzt mit Abstand ihre Entscheidung anders einschätze, war verständlich und dass sie traurig war, natürlich auch.

„_Sieh es mal so, meine Kleine. Wenn du die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hast, dann ist alles egal. Denn es geht ja um dein Glück. Und der Rokko ist ein feiner Mensch und dass er dir verziehen hat, beweist das ja auch wieder. Also brauchst du dir auch kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr machen. Dann kannst du die vor dir liegende Zeit jetzt genießen und das ist doch auch schön." _

Lisa schniefte und schaute ihre Mutter dann ernst an:

„_Ja, ich denke, dass ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen habe und keine Ehe ist perfekt, oder? Man wünscht sich immer, dass einige Dinge anders wären. Nichts ist offensichtlich schlecht, aber über ein paar Sachen macht man sich eben Gedanken." _

„_Was soll das denn heißen, Lisa?" _

„_Mama, ich weiß es auch nicht so genau. David ist wirklich rührend. Ständig haben wir am Strand bei Kerzenschein gegessen und viele wunderschöne Spaziergänge gemacht. Und David war immer sehr aufmerksam und liebevoll. Aber er will noch viel länger dort bleiben und ich will endlich wieder nach Berlin zurück und arbeiten gehen. Wir haben da eben unterschiedliche Ansichten. Ich bin eben naiv gewesen und habe über meine Verliebtheit Träume gehabt, die David gar nicht erfüllen kann." _

„_Nein, Lisa, es ist wahrlich niemand perfekt, aber er scheint es ja zu versuchen. Er versucht für dich der perfekte Mann zu sein. Du musst allem auch noch ein bisschen Zeit geben. Schließlich hattest du noch nie wirklich einen Freund, geschweige denn, einen Mann und du musst dich erst einmal daran gewöhnen, wie Zusammenleben ist. Ich kann mich noch gut an die ersten Monate von Bernd und mir erinnern. Wir sind zwar gar nicht mehr aus dem Bett raus gekommen, aber ab und zu habe ich mich schon gefragt, ob es das jetzt gewesen sein soll. Aber dann hat mein Bernd immer wieder Dinge getan, die mich so überrascht haben, dass ich mich sogar noch immer mehr in ihn verliebt habe. Aber du hast auch Recht. Man braucht seinen Freiraum, und wenn man jeden Tag aufeinander hockt, dann kann das nicht auf Dauer gut gehen. Das gibt es nur im Kino, mein Mäuschen." _

Helga drückte Lisa an sich. Sie war ganz schön erwachsen geworden und begriff wohl langsam, dass die Liebe nicht immer ganz einfach war. Aber das würde mit der Zeit schon kommen. Wenn David sie nur ja so behandelte, wie sie es auch verdient hatte. Wie es Rokko mit Sicherheit getan hätte. Helga hatte sich oft gewünscht, dass Lisa sich doch den Rokko genommen hätte. Da hätte sie keine Bedenken gehabt, dass ihre Lisa ein ganzes Leben lang in guten Händen gewesen wäre. Aber das war ja nicht passiert und der David Seidel war ja auch ein anständiger Mensch. Es würde schon funktionieren. Jetzt wiegte Helga ihre erwachsene Tochter so wie früher, als diese noch ein kleines Mädchen war und war sehr glücklich, sie endlich mal wieder in den Armen zu halten. Sie hatte ihr doch sehr gefehlt, dass spürte sie erst in diesem Moment richtig doll. Und schon kullerten ihr auch die Tränen runter, als sie zu ihrer Tochter sagte:

„_Ich hab dich so lieb, Mäuschen, und du hast mir so sehr gefehlt. Ich würde mir wünschen, dass ihr hier bleiben würdet." _

„_Ich mir auch, Mama, ich mir auch. Und das werde ich David auch deutlich machen und er wird es akzeptieren müssen." _

* * *

Die beiden drückten sich lange und innig. Es war ein wundervoller Moment zwischen Mutter und Tochter. Die Art von Moment, wo der Mutter aufgeht, dass da nicht mehr bloß ihre Tochter sitzt, sondern eine Frau, die sie zur Freundin haben kann und wo umgekehrt die Tochter genau dasselbe spürte. Wo die zwei ein Verständnis für den anderen hatten, das ganz besonders tief ging. Helga stand dann wortlos vom Bett auf und ging leise und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen aus dem Zimmer. Bernd hatte ungeduldig in der Küche gewartet, dass sein Schnattchen endlich an den Tisch kommen würde. Dann wollte er ihr, wie in alten Zeiten, einen Kaffee einschenken und mit ihr plaudern. Aber Helga kam nicht wieder runter und so vermutete er, dass es sich da um Frauengespräche handelte. Schließlich hatte er sich an den Tisch gesetzt, um zu warten und saß jetzt fingertrommelnd da, als Helga schließlich doch wieder nach unten kam.

„_Was habt ihr denn da so lange bequatscht, Helgalein?"_, fragte er mit einem zu sehr betonten Gefühl der Belanglosigkeit. Helga musste lächeln. Was war ihr Bernd doch manchmal neugierig:

„_Ach, so dieses und jenes. Lisa ist jetzt wieder da und da wird man nun mal ein bisschen weinerlich so ganz unter verheirateten Frauen." _

„_So, so. Da hast du sie also jetzt eine ganze halbe Stunde für dich allein gehabt und ihr habt über eure Männer gelästert, oder was?"_

Bernd winkte Helga zu sich ran und senkte die Stimme:

„_Was sagt sie denn so über unsern Schwiegersohn? Ist er auch gut zu ihr?" _

„_Bärchen, bei denen ist es wie bei jedem verheirateten jungen Paar. Sie sehen nur den anderen und der Rest der Welt spielt erst Mal keine Rolle. Wenn aber der Alltag wieder auf einen einstürzt, dann kann man die Vergangenheit nicht mehr ignorieren. Lisa ist ein bisschen erschöpft, weil sie jetzt wieder hier zurück ist, dass ist alles. Sie kommt gleich runter und wird mit uns frühstücken. Und du wirst dich hüten, sie zu durchlöchern, haben wir uns verstanden?" _

„_Aber Helga, warum denn?" _

„_Na ja, Lisa hatte gestern eine Begegnung mit ihrer Vergangenheit und ist deshalb jetzt etwas näher am Wasser gebaut." _

Bernd stutzte für einen Moment, aber dann begriff er erstaunlich schnell und sagte etwas zu laut:

„_Sie hat den Kowalski getroffen? Was will der denn schon wieder? Kapiert er es denn nie?" _

Lisa war in diesem Moment die Treppe runter gekommen und funkelte ihren Vater an, der sich am liebsten in der Wand versteckt hätte.

„_Ja, Papa! Ich habe gestern Rokko getroffen. Und jetzt will ich ein für alle Mal klar stellen, dass ich von dir nie wieder, und damit meine ich nie wieder, nie wieder ein schlechtes Wort über ihn hören will! Das hätte ich dir schon viel früher mal sagen sollen. Du wirst dich nicht mehr über ihn lustig machen, denn das hat er wirklich nicht verdient. Du hast ihm nie die Chance gegeben, ihn kennen zu lernen, denn dann hättest du entdeckt, was er für ein toller Mensch ist. Und jetzt musst du ja auch nicht mehr auf ihm rumhacken, schließlich habe ich David geheiratet, also kannst du dir die Spucke gleich sparen!"_

Lisa ließ sich daraufhin auf einen der Stühle fallen und schaute ihren Vater nicht mehr an. Das hatte gesessen. Lisa hatte noch nie so mit ihm gesprochen und sehr verunsichert, versuchte er die Wogen zu glätten:

„_Aber Schnattchen, das hab ich doch jetzt gar nicht so gemeint, hab ich doch nicht. Ich meine, ich hab's ja nur gut gemeint mit dir." _

Sie schaute ihn immer noch nicht an und dass sie ihm die kalte Schulter zeigte, schmerzte ihn:

„_Papa, lass uns einfach nicht mehr drüber reden. Rokko ist kein Thema mehr, er ist in Hamburg und ich in Berlin mit David. Ende der Geschichte! Du hast gewonnen. Ich hätte dir das schon früher sagen sollen. Und jetzt möchte ich nicht mehr darüber reden." _

Dann nahm sich Lisa ein Brötchen und eine Tasse Kaffee.

„_Ich gehe wieder nach oben und warte dort auf David, Mama. Papa, sei mir nicht böse, aber manchmal musst du erst überlegen, bevor du etwas sagst."_

Dann lief sie die Treppe rauf und war in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden. Bernd saß in sich zusammen gesunken ganz betröpfelt auf seinem Stuhl und schaute Helga hilflos an. Die fand die Worte ihrer Tochter richtig gewählt, kannte aber auch die Unüberlegtheit von ihrem Mann, der ihr doch etwas leid tat:

„_Sie hat's nicht so gemeint, Bärchen. Aber ehrlich, der Rokko hat es nicht leicht gehabt und Lisa fühlt sich nicht ganz zu Unrecht dafür verantwortlich. Da konnte sie es eben schlecht hören, dass du schon wieder und ohne jedes Mitleid über ihn geschimpft hast. Sie wird sich wieder beruhigen, glaub mir. Und freu dich, ich habe eine gute Nachricht. Lisa hat gesagt, dass sie nicht nach Tahiti zurück, sondern hier in Berlin bleiben will. Ist das nicht toll?" _

Bernd strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und nahm sich sofort vor, sich bei Lisa zu entschuldigen.

* * *

Die hatte sich unterdessen wieder auf ihren Stammplatz am Fenster gesetzt und betrachtete die vorüberziehenden Regenwolken. Warum hatte sie bloß erst jetzt den Mut gefunden, ihrem Papa mal die Meinung zu sagen? Das war ja wohl eine unmöglich Reaktion von ihm gewesen. Als ob Rokko etwas Böses im Schilde führen würde! So wie Bernd ausgesehen hatte, würde er so was auf jeden Fall nicht noch mal sagen, auch wenn es Rokko jetzt im Nachhinein nicht mehr half, dass sie ihn ihrem Papa gegenüber verteidigt hatte. Auf jeden Fall fühlte sie sich danach etwas besser. Aber als sie daraufhin daran dachte, dass ihr auch noch ein Gespräch mit David bevorstand, hätte sie sich am liebsten wieder in ihr Bett verkrochen und wäre krank gewesen. Den würde sie vermutlich nicht mit ein paar Worten in die Schranken weisen können. Das schlimme an der Situation war, dass sie nicht einschätzen konnte, wie David reagierte. Überhaupt nicht. Dabei kannte sie ihn schon so lange. In ihren Gedanken war er ein Fremder und das ließ sie frösteln, als sie ihre eigene Stimmung am Himmel wieder erkannte.

**TBC**


	13. Was die Zukunft wohl bringt?

**Kapitel 13: Was die Zukunft wohl bringt?**

Rokko ließ sich ächzend auf sein Sofa sinken und war froh, endlich zu Hause zu sein. Wer hätte das gedacht, dass er sich jetzt hier schon zu Hause fühlte. Jedenfalls war er heilfroh, al­leine zu sein. Wenn er doch bloß auch einfach drei Monate an irgendeinen Strand verschwinden und alles vergessen könnte. Aber so einfach war es leider nicht. Rokko ging ins Badezim­mer, betrachtete sich im Spiegel und verzog den Mund zu ei­nem schiefen Grinsen.

_„Du hast aber auch schon mal wesent­lich besser ausgesehen, mein Freund. Was ist bloß passiert?"_

Er wendete sich von seinem Spiegelbild ab und da er nichts Besseres mit sich an­zufangen wusste, ließ er sich in voller Montur auf sein Bett fallen und schaute einfach nur die Decke an.

Sarah hatte ihn natürlich am Bahnhof erwartet, aber ihr war das erwartungsvolle Lächeln auf dem Gesicht eingefroren, als sie Rokko näher betrachten konnte. Etwas kleinlaut hatte sie gesagt:

_„Eigentlich wollte ich ja so was sagen wie: ‚Siehst du, es ist gar nicht so schlimm gewesen. Aber anscheinend wirst du mich gleich Lügen strafen. Du siehst furchtbar aus."_

Rokko hatte etwas zynisch geantwortet:

_„Vielen Dank für das Kompli­ment, Fräulein Reporterin, mit dem scharfen Blick für das Wesentliche. Weißt du, ich wusste schon genau, warum ich so ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei hatte, nach Berlin zu müssen. Und normalerweise trügt mich mein Gefühl auch nicht."_

_„Nein, nur wenn es scheinbar richtig ernst wird."_

_Rokko schaute sie für einen Moment verdutzt an und wusst_e nicht ob er erheitert oder beleidigt sein sollte. Aber da er am letzten Tag Gefühle genug für ein ganzes Jahr ge­habt hatte, ging er nicht darauf ein.

_„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Auf jeden Fall konnte ich so einige Dinge klären, auch wenn es eine der emotionalsten Momente meines Lebens war."_

Sarah sah in einige Sekunden unsicher an und wagte einen Schuss ins Blaue:

_„Du hast deine Ex getroffen?!"_

Rokkos Gesicht verriet keine Reaktion. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen gelernt, seine Gefühle zum Teil sehr effizient auch vor sich selber zu verbergen. Er antwortete Sarah mit einem etwas abwesenden Blick:

_„Wenn du es so ausdrücken willst. Ja, ich habe sie tatsächlich getroffen."_

Rokko wollte offensichtlich nicht mehr dazu sagen und es stand ihr ja auch nicht zu, nachzubohren. Obwohl sie schon sehr neugierig war, was wohl passiert war. Aber jetzt hatte sie das Gefühl, dass das ihre Planungen für den Tag durcheinander brachte und sie war ent­täuscht. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, Rokko mit guter Laune zu empfangen, so dass die beiden einen netten Tag verbringen konnten. Aber er schien nicht mal annähernd dem Kriterium von gut gelaunt zu genügen und deshalb musste sie wohl oder übel ihre Pläne über den Haufen werfen.

_„Weißt du was? Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich dich jetzt einfach nur nach Hause bringe und dann in Ruhe lasse."_

Er seufzte und es tat ihm leid, sie enttäuschen zu müssen - mal wieder:

_„Das glaube ich auch."_

Rokko blickte Sarah dankbar an.

_„Vielen Dank für dein Verständnis."_

_„Eine große Wahl habe ich ja auch nicht. Ich hab zwar meistens gute Laune, aber wenn ich dich Schluck Wasser so sehe, dann zweifle ich an meinen Fähigkeiten, dich heute anstecken zu können."_

So hatte sie ihn nur nach Hause gefahren, ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben und war gegangen. Aber nicht ohne ihren eigenen Vorsatz jetzt in die Tat umzusetzen. Sie musste mehr über diese Lisa herausfinden. Bis heute hatte sie noch eine Hemmschwelle gehabt, dieser Frau nachzuschnüffeln, aber als sie Rokko so gesehen hatte, waren ihre Hemmungen nicht mehr existent, sondern wie weggeblasen. Wer war sie bloß, dass sie so eine Macht über ihn hatte? Das musste ja Heidi Klum und Mutter Theresa in einer Person sein. Bald würde sie es wissen und vielleicht besser verstehen, was Rokko so fehlte. Und dann würde sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um das irgendwie zu kompensieren.

* * *

Von all dem wusste der von seinen Gefühlen geplagte Rokko natürlich nichts. Er starrte jetzt schon eine Weile an die Decke, bis ihm schließlich Punkte vor den Augen tanzten und er die Augen zusammenkniff. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann war Sarah eigentlich genau der Typ Frau, mit dem er früher ausgegangen war. Offen, ehrlich, gut gelaunt und mit der Fähigkeit zur Alleinunterhalterin. Das Pendant zu ihm. Er musste über seine Gedanken verächtlich schnaufen. Früher. Das hörte sich so an, als sei er schon ein alter Mann.

Bevor er Lisa kennen gelernt hatte.

Das traf die Beschreibung schon besser. Bevor er sie gekannt hatte, war Sarah genau nach seinem Geschmack gewesen. Nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, mit einem großen Mundwerk dazu. Die Welt angeschaut und unbekümmert ohne Einfluss von außen ihren Weg gegangen. Attraktiv war sie ohne Frage auch. Und vor allem direkt. Wenn es Lisa nicht geben würde, dann stünde für ihn außer Frage, dass er eine sehr schöne Zeit mit Sarah haben könnte. Vielleicht war es wirklich einfach zu früh, sich an jemand anderen zu gewöhnen. Aber Rokko glaubte es nicht. Mit viel Zeit und Geduld mochte es eines Tages soweit sein, dass er sich wieder öffnete, aber jetzt schon? Nein, dass war noch nicht möglich. Das hatte er in dem Moment gewusst, als er Lisa in seinen Armen gehalten hatte. Das war eine andere Ebene mit ihr. Es war mehr als sie nur interessant finden, mehr als sie nur attraktiv finden, mehr als nur gerne Zeit mit ihr verbringen. Es war das gewesen, wonach jeder Mensch im Leben sucht. Nach seinem Gegenstück. Nach jemanden, in dessen Gegenwart man selber einfach perfekt ist, so wie man ist. Und der andere auch. Die Person, die man auch ohne Worte verstand, deren Gefühle man spürte, ohne danach fragen zu müssen. Deren Träume man teilte, ohne sich darüber ausgetauscht zu haben, weil es auch die Eigenen waren.

Und das gab es nur einmal im Leben.

Es mochte sein, dass er sich wieder zu Jemandem hingezogen fühlte, aber diese Seelenverwandtschaft würde es nie wieder geben. Das war natürlich nicht fair Sarah gegenüber, aber er brauchte ihr auch nichts vormachen. Mit der Zeit würde er ihren Avancen sicher nicht mehr widerstehen, aber solche Gefühle würden nicht noch einmal möglich sein. Das war die Tragik an seiner ganzen Situation. Er wusste, was er verloren hatte und es war nicht in seiner Hand gewesen, etwas dagegen zu tun. Lisa hatte sich für David entschieden, weil sie ihn ebenso ohne jede Frage liebte, wie Rokko andersherum Lisa. Und dadurch hatte er nur verlieren können. Aber er war sehr glücklich darüber, sie gesehen zu haben und von ihr zu hören, dass es ihr nicht alles egal gewesen war. Wenigstens war es ein kleiner Trost, dass er dennoch in ihrem Herzen bleiben würde.

Dass hatte er ganz deutlich gespürt. Lisa würde ihn nicht vergessen. Das war zwar nicht viel, aber dennoch ein bisschen Balsam auf seiner geschundenen Seele. So würden die Gedanken an Lisa zwar noch schmerzhaft und traurig sein, aber sie würden ihn wenigsten nicht mehr verbittern. Schließlich fiel ihm ein, warum er Lisa überhaupt über den Weg gelaufen war und er beschloss, Hugo anzurufen. Um zu reden. Richtig. Nicht um den heißen Brei, wie sonst, sondern richtig. Das Gespräch mit Lisa, so tränenreich es auch gewesen war, hatte zumindest eine reinigende und befreiende Wirkung gehabt. Nach zwei Mal klingeln nahm Hugo ab und hörte sich erfreulicherweise nicht verkatert an. Rokko war jetzt bereit zu darüber zu reden und Hugo hatte sich schon oft als Gesprächspartner angeboten.

_„Hugo Haas am Apparat?"_

_„Hugo, hier ist Rokko. Wie war denn deine Party gestern?"_

_„Sie war gespickt mit einigen Überraschungen."_

Hugo war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Überraschungsgäste erwähnen sollte, aber seine Sorge war unbegründet, denn Rokko sprach ihn von alleine darauf an:

_„Du meinst in Form von unerwarteten Besuchern?"_

Jetzt war der gute Hugo aber doch überrascht:

_„Woher weißt du...?"_

_„Sagen wir so. Als ich auf dem Weg war, mir meinen Mantel von dir abzuholen, bin ich meiner Vergangenheit über den Weg gelaufen. Insofern hast du immer Recht gehabt. Wer sich der Vergangenheit nicht stellt, wird von ihr eingeholt. Oder in meinem Fall kommt sie einem dann entgegen gelaufen."_

_„Mon Dieux! Wer hätte das gedacht? Das Schicksal spielt oft seltsame Streiche und speziell dann, wenn man am wenigsten damit rechnet."_

_„Das kannst du wohl laut sagen."_

Hugo war gespannt. Rokko hatte ihn angerufen, also würde er wohl gleich eine herzergreifende Geschichte hören. Vorsichtig fragte er deshalb nach:

_„Und, wie geht es dir am Tag danach?"_

_„Auch hier hattest du Recht, Hugo. Ich wollte es zwar nicht glauben, weil ich Angst davor hatte, wie es sein würde. Aber in Endeffekt geht es mir jetzt besser. Ich bin immer noch genauso traurig wie vorher, aber zumindest trage ich jetzt nicht mehr die Last auf meinen Schultern, dass alles unausgesprochen bleibt. Dass ich mir wieder und wieder dieselben unbeantworteten Fragen stellen muss. Ich glaube, es erleichtert mich, dass ich nicht mehr sauer bin. Unendlich enttäuscht ja, aber die Wut ist fort. Sie hat auf meine Seele gedrückt und mich irgendwie daran gehindert, frei zu atmen. Diese Last ist jetzt weg und das ist eine große Erleichterung."_

_„Das freut mich unendlich für dich, mein guter Rokko, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr. Übrigens habe ich mich trotzdem an deine Anweisungen gehalten und er guten Lisa nicht gesagt, wie sie dich erreichen kann."_

_„Sie hat also schon auf der Party nach mir gefragt?"_

_„Ja, das war eigentlich das erste, was sie gesagt hat. Nun ja, ich habe ihren suchenden Blick gemerkt und als ich ihr gesagt habe, du seiest nicht da, ist sie auch bald verschwunden. Aber als ich ihr nicht sagen wollte, wo du dich jetzt aufhältst, hat sie auch nicht weiter nachgebohrt. Etwas anderes ist mir auch aufgefallen."_

Gegen seinen eigenen Willen war Rokko neugierig geworden. Hugo liebte es, Andeutungen zu machen und kostete es aus, Spannung beim Gegenüber zu überzeugen.

_„Nun sag schon, was dir so Spannendes aufgefallen ist! Ich habe schon genug gelitten und will nicht auch noch die Neugier dazu kommen lassen."_

Rokko verdrehte die Augen. Hugo, die alte Tratschtasche, die das natürlich niemals zugeben würde, kam da bei ihm durch:

_„Also schön. David scheint sich vehement dagegen zu sträuben, bei Kerima wieder die Verantwortung zu übernehmen, aber die gute Frau Plenske, nun ja, in Gedanken nenne ich sie immer noch so, scheint da nicht so ganz seiner Meinung zu sein. Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie bald wieder ein Wörtchen mitredet bei Kerima. Oh, wie sehr hoffe ich darauf, dass endlich mal wieder jemand Sophie in die Schranken weißt! Friedrich ist aus irgendwelchen Gründen nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst und keine besonders große Hilfe. Ich sage dir, dass Veränderungen in der Luft liegen, ich kann so was spüren."_

_„Das heißt dann ja wohl, dass sich bald einiges zum Guten für dich ändern wird. Ich wünsche es dir, dass dein Gefühl dich nicht trügt. Denn Gefühle können manchmal ganz schön trügerisch sein. Das sagt dir einer, der es schon zu spüren gekommen hat."_

Hugo ging über diese Andeutung hinweg.

_„Du Schwarzseher. Ich bin seit gestern ausgesprochen optimistisch. Wir werden uns in dieser Sache wieder sprechen, glaub dem alten Hugo."_

_„Ich glaube dir aufs Wort, dass Lisa sicher das Bedürfnis hat, bei Kerima alles in Ordnung zu bringen, aber ob sie sich gegen Davids Meinung durchsetzen wird, bleibt abzuwarten. Da ist sie immer erstaunlich wenig sie selbst, wenn es um solche Dinge geht. Aber ehrlich gesagt, will ich darüber jetzt nicht weiter nachdenken. Du wirst mich ja ohnehin weiter auf dem Laufenden halten. Ich wollte im Prinzip nur kurz Hallo sagen und dir den Grund dafür nennen, warum ich meinen Mantel nicht abgeholt habe."_

_„Schön, schön. Ich freue mich auch über kurze Anrufe von dir."_

Rokko verdrehte die Augen.

_‚Einmal Diva, immer Diva!'_

_„Hugo, versuch bloß nicht, mir ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen! Wir können gern darüber sprechen, ob du für deine nächste Kollektion vorhast, dich an der Tiefsee zu orientieren oder dich vom Mars inspirieren zu lassen. Aber alles andere lieber in kleinen Portionen. Der Patient ist auf dem Weg der Besserung und wahrscheinlich erstmals über die kritische Phase hinaus. Aber er ist noch lange nicht genesen!"_

Hugo lachte herzlich:

_„Ich habe dich schon verstanden, mein Freund! Aber sei nicht albern! Auf dem Mars gibt es nur roten Sand. Was soll mich bitte schön daran inspirieren. Und auf dem Meeresgrund ist es schwarz und kalt. Lass mal. Misch du dich nicht in die Gedanken eines Designers und ich mische mich nicht in die Gedanken eines Kreativen, der glaubt, eine Ahnung zu haben, wie ich denke!"_

_„Hugo, du bist eine schlechte beleidigte Leberwurst. Eine Wurst vielleicht manchmal schon. Aber lassen wir das. Ich will ja nicht streiten. Lass uns einfach bis zum nächsten Mal sagen!"_

Hugo verzog am anderen Ende der Leitung ein wenig pikiert den Mund kraus. Gab es denn so was? Ihn eine Wurst zu nennen? Aber Rokko schien tatsächlich auf dem Weg der Besserung, wenn er sich so etwas heraus nahm. Er antwortete:

_„Dann wünsche ich dir ebenfalls noch eine schöne Woche und wir hören voneinander."_

Als Rokko aufgelegt hatte, musste Hugo doch ein wenig grinsen. Wenn Lisa tatsächlich zu Kerima zurückkommen würde, dann würde er in nächster Zeit sicher öfter von Rokko hören. Das war ihm natürlich Recht. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sich wirklich etwas geändert hatte, letzte Nacht, und hoffte, dass es sich zu etwas Gutem entwickeln würde.

**TBC**


	14. Wie kannst du sowas sagen?

**Kapitel 14: Die Wahrheit ist...**

Lisa war aufgrund ihrer kurzen Nacht wieder eingenickt, als plötzlich ihr Handy klingelte. Sie quälte sich aus dem Bett uns sah, dass David am anderen Ende der Leitung war. Lisa legte sich wieder in ihr Bett und kuschelte sich unter die Decke.

„_Guten Morgen, David." _

„_Guten Mor­gen, du Schlafmütze. Ich hab es vorhin schon mal bei deinen Eltern versucht, aber deine Mutter hat gesagt, du würdest noch schlafen." _

Lisa schickte ihrer Mama in Gedanken ein Dankeschön.

„_Mir ist es wohl alles ziemlich viel ges­tern geworden. Wie war denn die Party noch? Hast du mit vielen sprechen können? Wie geht es Hannah?" _

David musste lachen:

„_Immer eins nach dem anderen. Wenn du nicht so schnell abgehauen wärest, dann hättest du mit al­len selber sprechen können. Aber egal. Ich kann auch verstehen, dass du zu deinen Eltern wolltest. Deshalb rufe ich auch an. Ich habe ja gestern nur mei­ne Mutter hier getroffen und hatte Vater versprochen, mich mit ihm zu tref­fen, sobald wir in Berlin sind. Er hat vorhin angerufen und gefragt, ob ich mit ihm den Tag verbringen würde. Da konnte ich schlecht nein sagen. Es tut mir leid, liebste Lisa." _

Lisa fühlte sich auf einmal viel leichter. So konnte sie das Gespräch noch etwas hinauszögern.

„_Ist doch nicht schlimm. Wir waren schließlich drei Monate weg und da wollen wir ja am liebsten die sehen, die wir am meisten vermisst haben. So habe ich heute Zeit, Jürgen und vielleicht Yvonne zu besuchen. Nimm dir ruhig viel Zeit für deinen Papa." _

„_Sehen wir uns dann trotzdem noch, oder sollen wir uns gleich für morgen verabreden?" _

Lisa war ein Tag allein durchaus Recht.

„_Weißt du was? Ich komme morgen einfach in die Villa. Ich wollte mich sowieso mit deiner Mama unterhalten. Ist das okay?" _

„_Ja, das können wir so machen. Dann werde ich sehen, ob ich heu­te Abend Max alleine erwische. Gestern ist er schon früh gegangen, weil er Yvonne nicht mit Bärbel allein lassen wollte. Ein Papa durch und durch. Also, wenn du willst, kann ich dir dann noch kurz was von der Party erzählen." _

„_Oh ja bitte, David." _

„_Na gut. Wo fange ich am besten an? Bei Hugo natür­lich. Ich war wirklich froh zu sehen, dass es ihm wieder gut geht. Er sieht wie­der so gepflegt aus wie früher und ist auch nicht mehr so melancholisch, wie vor einiger Zeit. Er ist wohl immer noch sehr traurig über Brittas Tod, aber er scheint jetzt an die gemeinsame schöne Zeit zu denken, auch wenn diese kurz war und nicht mehr nur um den Gedanken zu kreisen, dass er sie verloren hat. Hast du dieses Bild von ihr dort stehen sehen? Das war vielleicht toll. Ich hab mich gefragt, ob er dafür jemanden beauftragt hat?" _

Ohne, dass Lisa etwas dagegen tun konnte, waren die nächsten Worte auch schon aus ihrem Mund heraus:

„_Das hat Rokko für Hugo gemacht." _

Am anderen Ende der Leitung entstand eine Pause, bevor David weiter sprach:

„_Ach so. Woher weißt du dass denn?" _

„_Na ja. Ich habe mich gestern doch auch kurz mit Hugo unterhalten und da hat er es erwähnt." _

„_Mir gegenüber hat er es nicht erwähnt." _

Lisa verdrehte die Augen. Da war sie wieder, diese blöde Eifersucht von David. Sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„_Weißt du, Hugo scheint deshalb so gut drauf zu sein, weil er und Rokko in gutem Kontakt geblieben sind, seid Rokko Berlin verlassen hat. Und ich habe mich erkundigt, wie es ihm geht und da hat er es eben erwähnt." _

„_Warum hast du dich denn nach Rokko erkundigt?" _

Davids Stimme klang jetzt eher verunsichert als misstrauisch, aber Lisa konnte über die Frage nur den Kopf schütteln.

„_Meinst du das ernst, warum ich mich nach ihm erkundigt habe? Das solltest du dir selber beantworten können." _

Wieder entstand eine kurze Pause.

„_Nein, du hast ja Recht. Lass uns einfach nicht mehr darüber reden. Wenn es um Rokko geht, ergreift mich eben immer diese Eifersucht, die ich nicht erklären kann." _

Lisa atmete einmal tief durch. Jetzt musste sie ihm auch gleich alles sagen, obwohl es am Telefon natürlich total bescheuert war.

„_David. Die Eifersucht ist doch unbegründet. Ich habe dich geheiratet und nicht Rokko. Deshalb wollte ich wissen, wie es ihm geht. David, ich muss dir noch was sagen." _

„_Noch was wegen Rokko? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch mehr vertragen kann. Ich würde am liebsten nie wieder über ihn sprechen. Schließlich hat er eine ganze Weile verhindert, dass wir endlich zusammen kommen. Und das war fast unerträglich für mich." _

Lisa war sprachlos. Rokko hatte verhindert, dass sie mit David zusammenkam?! Rokko hatte David das Leben unerträglich gemacht?! Wie konnte David die Wirklichkeit bloß so verdrehen? Lisa war so fassungslos, dass ihr die Worte fehlten.

„_Lisa, du sagst ja gar nichts. Wenn du es mir unbedingt sagen musst, dann tue es schnell und lass uns dann nie wieder ein Wort darüber verlieren."_

Lisa war außer sich:

„_David Seidel, jetzt hör mir mal ganz genau zu und ich hoffe, dass jedes Wort bei dir ankommt. Jedes einzelne! Denn ich werde es nicht wiederholen und du schreibst es dir gefälligst hinter die Ohren! Wie kannst du bloß so etwas sagen?! Nicht Rokko hat uns an unserem Zusammensein gehindert, sondern du. Er hat dir doch nicht gesagt, dass du aufhören sollst, mich zu lieben. Er hat dir nicht gesagt, dass du Freiraum haben musst! Das bist du alles selber gewesen, mein Lieber. Und über noch etwas anderes brauchst du dir keine Illusionen zu machen! Wenn nur ein wenig mehr Zeit vergangen wäre, würde ich heute garantiert nicht deinen Namen tragen. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass du dir der Tatsache bewusst geworden bist, dass du in allerletzter Sekunde geschafft hast, mich von deiner Aufrichtigkeit zu überzeugen. Ich liebe dich, David, und deshalb habe ich dich geheiratet. Aber du solltest dir auch darüber im Klaren sein, dass ich nicht mit Rokko vor den Altar getreten bin, weil ich ihn nur als einen guten Freund betrachtet habe! David, ich bin unglaublich wütend über deine Aussage gerade. Dass wir zwei solange nicht zusammen gekommen sind, lag an niemand anderem als an dir und ich will niemals wieder hören, hast du gehört, niemals wieder hören, dass du das auf jemand anderen abwälzt." _

David war perplex. So hatte Lisa ja noch nie mit ihm gesprochen. Dabei hatte er ihr ja nur sagen wollen, dass er durch Rokko daran erinnert wurde, was er fast verloren hatte.

„_Lisa, es tut mir leid. Ich weiß jetzt nicht, was ich sagen soll. Das einzige, was ich weiß, ist, dass ich nicht wegen Rokko mit dir streiten will. Das sollte kein Thema mehr sein." _

„_Mein lieber David, du hast es selber zum Thema gemacht." _

Lisa fühlte sich auf einmal so kampflustig und merkte, dass sie einen Streit mit David provozieren wollte. Offensichtlich hatte er doch nicht begriffen, wie ernst alles gewesen war. Er hatte wohl am Ende nicht mehr daran gezweifelt, dass sie zu ihm gehen würde. Schließlich hatte er die Ringe sogar in der Tasche. Nach der Hochzeit hatte sie das noch romantisch gefunden, aber jetzt?

„_Ich habe übrigens nicht nur mit Hugo über Rokko gesprochen, sondern bin ihm gestern Abend dann zufällig noch über den Weg gelaufen." _

David wurden die Knie weich und er setzte sich lieber hin. Nach Lisas Reaktion vor wenigen Minuten auf seine Aussagen, wählte er die nächsten Worte mit Bedacht, denn er wollte sich nicht streiten, schon gar nicht wegen dem Kowalski.

„_Lisa, möchtest du mir erzählen, über was ihr so gesprochen habt?" _

Durch den ruhigen Ton, den David nun anschlug, der ihm alle Selbstdisziplin abverlangte, die er aufbringen konnte, ließ sich Lisa etwas besänftigen.

„_Ja, David, dass will ich. Sonst hätte ich es dir gegenüber gar nicht erwähnt. Aber ich bin der Meinung, dass wir nur dauerhaft gut funktionieren werden, wenn wir ehrlich zueinander sind. Es war sehr traurig, David. Wir haben uns ausgesprochen, würde ich sagen. Ich habe mich entschuldigt und irgendwie hat Rokko die Entschuldigung angenommen. So wie er eben ist." _

David gefiel die Vorstellung überhaupt nicht, dass sich Lisa mit Rokko ausgesprochen hatte und die beiden jetzt quasi Freunde waren. Aber wenn er ihr das sagen würde, würde ihr das sicher nicht so gefallen. Damit hatte er heute wahrlich nicht gerechnet, als er seine Lisa angerufen hatte. Als er merkte, dass die Pause beim Gespräch unangenehm wurde, musste er etwas sagen.

„_Lisa, ich bin ehrlich. Ich bin nicht besonders glücklich, dass du ihn getroffen hast, aber sicher geht es dir jetzt besser, wo du weißt, dass dich Kowalski nicht hasst. Damit muss ich wohl leben und wenn es dich glücklich macht, dann werde ich es so nehmen, wie es ist." _

Vorsichtig brachte er noch die nächste Frage an:

„_Aber Lisa, ihr trefft euch doch jetzt nicht regelmäßig, oder so?" _

David war darauf gefasst, dass Lisa wieder schimpfen würde, aber am anderen Ende der Leitung konnte er nur ein kurzes, freudloses Lachen hören.

„_Nein, David, dass sicher nicht. Das gestern Abend war ein Abschied und ich denke, dass er endgültig war. Es war also ein Leb wohl. Rokko hat das gebraucht, um wieder nach vorn blicken zu können. Ich glaube, er musste einige Dinge aus meinem Mund hören, damit er wieder Ruhe finden kann."_

Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der Lisa den Abschied von Rokko vor ihrem inneren Auge noch einmal Revue passieren ließ, atmete sie hörbar einmal tief ein und sagte dann noch etwas unterkühlt zu David:

„_Nein, David, du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen. Wir haben nur das nachgeholt, was ich schon vor der Hochzeit hätte tun müssen. Ehrlich zu Rokko sein, weil er das verdient hat. Das ist jetzt aber vorbei. Er ist in Hamburg, wir in Berlin. Ich wollte es dir nur sagen, sonst hätte ich ja etwas geheim gehalten." _

Und bevor David sich seine nächsten Worte genauer überlegen konnte, hatte auch er sie schon ausgesprochen.

„_Dann bin ich wirklich beruhigt. Und bald sind wir ja auch wieder zurück in unserem kleinen Häuschen auf Tahiti und da wird er dir wohl kaum zufällig über den Weg laufen." _

Lisa wurde am andern Ende der Leitung etwas blasser, nachdem sie vorher aufgrund ihrer Aufregung rot angelaufen war. Resignierend stand sie auf, ging zum Fenster und setzte sich auf ihre Fensterbank - ein Ort, an dem sie immer viele wichtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Jetzt traf sie die Entscheidung, David nicht auch noch zu erzählen, dass sie nicht zurück wollte. Er hatte sich schließlich ausgesprochen ruhig bei ihrem Telefonat verhalten, obwohl Lisa durchaus zwischendurch einen Streit anzetteln wollte. Woher diese Lust gekommen war, konnte sie sich selbst nicht erklären, aber sie hatte kein Verlangen bei solch einer Laune mit David zu diskutieren, wo sie demnächst leben würden. Daher fiel die Antwort, die sie David gab, etwas matt aus.

„_Da hast du Recht. Ich glaube kaum, dass er mir am Strand entgegen kommen würde. David, es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich überfallen habe. Ich wollte dir eigentlich nicht am Telefon davon erzählen, aber es hat sich so ergeben. Und ich bin immer noch ein wenig aufgewühlt wegen gestern Nacht, weil das alles so überraschend gekommen ist. Sei mir nicht böse." _

„_Nein, Lisa, ich bin dir nicht böse. Auch wenn ich zugegebenermaßen nicht glücklich darüber bin. Aber ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob dich das irgendwann belasten würde und da ist es ja gut, dass du dich ein wenig befreien konntest. Lass uns morgen darüber sprechen. Mein Vater erwartet mich in 10 Minuten und ich bin schon jetzt zu spät dran." _

„_Okay, David, dann grüß deinen Papa bitte auch ganz herzlich von mir und wünsche ihm viel Kraft." _

„_Das werde ich tun, also bis morgen, Lisa. Ich liebe Dich."_

„_Ich dich auch. Tschüss." _

Als Lisa aufgelegt hatte, betrachtete sie ihr Handy noch einige Sekunden. Das Gespräch morgen würde sicher auch nicht leichter werden, aber sie war sich sicher, dass es genau das war, was sie wollte. In Berlin bleiben. Die Vorfreude endlich Jürgen, Yvonne und Hannah zu sehen und bald auch wieder arbeiten zu gehen, machte sie einfach glücklich. Hier gehörte sie hin und drei Monate waren wirklich genug Zeit gewesen, um das überdeutlich zu spüren.

---

Dann zog sie sich an, setzte ihre Brille gerade und ging wieder nach unten. Dort kam ihr sofort ein sehr zerknirschter Bernd entgegen, der etwas betreten vor ihr stehen blieb.

„_Papa, tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angemault habe. Ich weiß, du meinst es nur gut. Aber weder dich noch Mama geht es an, für wen sich eure Tochter entscheidet." _

Bernd, der heilfroh war, dass Lisa noch mit ihm sprach, antwortete.

„_Ach Schnattchen, du hast ja recht. Nie wieder ein Wort von meinen Lippen. Und über den Rokko werd ich auch nichts Schlechtes mehr sagen. Aber bitte schimpf nicht mehr mit mir, dass kann ich nicht ertragen." _

Lisa drückte ihren Papa einmal fest und schaute ihm dann ernst ins Gesicht.

„_Ich hab dich lieb, Papa. Lass uns nicht mehr drüber sprechen. Wenn jetzt noch ein Brötchen und Kaffee da ist, werde ich mich noch mal mit dir hinsetzen und ein spätes Frühstück einnehmen. Aber dann will ich zu Jürgen und sehen, was es bei ihm so neues gibt. Mama ist bestimmt noch mal einkaufen, oder?" _

Bernd war überglücklich, seine Lisa mal wieder am Tisch zu haben. Helga war tatsächlich noch mal einkaufen gegangen, um am Abend für Lisa etwas im Kühlschrank zu haben. Liebstes Obst und liebste Schokolade. Solche Dinge eben, die das Töchterchen liebte. Und so hatte er jetzt eine halbe Stunde seine Tochter ganz für sich. Als sie schließlich zu Jürgen in den Laden aufbrach, schaute er ihr gedankenverloren nach. Sie war zwar noch sein Schnattchen, aber er hatte in den wenigen Minuten doch auch gemerkt, dass sie erwachsen geworden war. Das konnte zwar auch daran liegen, dass er sie so lange nicht gesehen hatte, aber da war noch mehr. Sie war deutlich bestimmter geworden und eben kein kleines Mädchen mehr. Er war stolz auf sie und sie hatte ihm bestätigt, was Helga schon vermutet hatte. Sie würde Berlin nicht wieder verlassen. Und dafür war er sehr dankbar.

**TBC**


	15. Das ist sie?

**Dieses Kapitel mag ich besonders gerne. Wie schon mal erwähnt, hat es mir immer Spaß gemacht, Kapitel mit Sarah und über sie zu schreiben. Viel Spaß auch hier damit…**

* * *

**Kapitel 15: Das ist sie?**

Sarah, die sich irgendwie wie eine Verschwörerin vorkam, hatte es sich mit ihrem Notebook auf ihrem Bett gemüt­lich gemacht. Eine große, dampfende Tasse Kakao und Studentenfutter lagen in Griffnähe und zum Schreiben hatte sie auch genug Material zur Verfügung. Ein absolut klassischer Nachmittag für ihre Recherchen für Artikel; aber heute war ihr Interesse eher privater Natur. Rokko hatte sich in den letzten Tagen viel zu re­serviert für ihren Geschmack verhalten und dass hatte sie nun endgültig dazu gebracht, ihrer vermeintlichen Rivalin auf die Spur zu kommen. Ihre erste Anlaufstelle war natürlich Kerima Moda. Wahrscheinlich hatte diese Firma mehr als nur eine Lisa als Angestellte, aber trotzdem musste sich da doch et­was finden lassen! Die Homepage gefiel ihr schon mal gut. Sie konnte zwar noch nie viel mit Designerstücken anfangen, aber sie musste ja wohl nicht nach einer Schneiderin suchen?

Ihre anfängliche Zuversicht schwand schnell. In so einem Unternehmen gab es ja hunderte von Mitarbeitern, angefangen bei den Reinigungskräften, über das Catering bis hin zu den Materialzuliefe­rern. Außerdem gab es bei so einem Modeunternehmen ja auch Mitarbeiter auf Zeit, Models und Photografen, die nur zu bestimmten Zeitpunkten ge­braucht wurden. Wo also anfangen? Sie glaubte kaum, dass jeder Mitarbeiter auf der Homepage aufgeführt war, also müsste sie sich wohl erst einmal mit denen begnügen, die dort zu finden waren. Und danach gab es ja noch das Telefon. Und Empfangsdamen konnten äußerst gesprächig sein, wenn man sie auf dem richtigen Fuß erwischte. Die goldene Regel war ja sowieso, den richtigen Leuten die richtigen Fragen zu stellen. Die Mitarbeiter waren unter­teilt in Personaler und Kreative. Ob Rokko wohl die Homepage entworfen hatte? Daher entschied sie sich spontan, erst einmal die Kreativen zu durch­forsten. Das ging ja runter bis zu den Näherinnen!

Oben stand Hugo Haas. Den hatte Rokko schon ein paar Mal am Rande erwähnt. Sah ja schon ein biss­chen schräg aus der Chefdesigner, aber Künstler lebten ja eh auf einem ande­ren Stern. Rokko war ja auch irgendwie vom Fach und seine Mode war, gelin­de gesagt, etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig. Am Anfang war er ihr nicht ganz so bunt vorgekommen, aber in letzter Zeit trug er manchmal Sachen, die schon sehr ausgefallen waren. Das machte ihn ja so reizvoll. Danach kam die Junior­designerin. Das war doch mal ein hübsches Ding. Aber die hieß Hannah, also konnte sie es nicht sein. Obwohl sie auch zu Rokko gepasst hätte.

Danach ka­men noch viele Namen, aber keine von den Damen hieß Lisa, also war die Richtung der Suche schon mal fehlgeschlagen. Als nächstes versuchte sie es bei den Models, die öfter von Kerima gebucht wurden. Sarah konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Rokko ein Modell bezirzt hatte. Aber obwohl dort viele durchaus interessante Mädchen dabei waren, hatte sie kein Glück. Zwei von denen hießen zwar auch Lisa, aber die eine war das letzte Mal vor zwei Jahren für ein Shooting bei Kerima gewesen und die andere war, wie sich nach kurzem Nachfragen bei dem Agenten herausstellte, ledig und auch erst 17.

In der technischen Abteilung von Kerima hatte sie auch kein Glück. Dort war der Männeranteil besonders hoch und die einzige Frau, die dort arbeitete, war die Sekretärin des technischen Leiters und 54 Jahre alt. Also wieder Fehlanzeige. Da blieb ja nicht mehr viel übrig außer den Chefs und dem Vorstand. Der Personaler war ein Mann. Max Petersen. Ob sie den wohl einfach frech anrufen könnte, um zu fragen, ob er eine Lisa kannte? Aber wie sollte sie das geschickt machen? Sie verwarf den Gedanken wieder. Und beim Empfang brauchte sie auch nicht nachfragen. Dort saß eine Frau mit streng zurück gekämmten Haaren und einem Anzug. Sarah hatte ja auf ein hübsches Blondchen gehofft, dass für Tratsch alles getan hätte. Aber offensichtlich hatte Kerima da eine andere Firmenpolitik.

Der Job in der PR-Abteilung schien noch nicht neu vergeben zu sein, zumindest fand sie keine Spur von Rokko Kowalski. Das Catering wurde von einer gewissen Helga Plenske geleitet. Die würde bestimmt etwas darüber wissen, wer diese Frau war. Bei Rokkos Kaffeesucht musste er sie oft besucht haben. Bei der würde sie es noch probieren und dann blieb eben nur noch der Blick in die Chefetage. Dass sie dort fündig werden würde, bezweifelte sie stark, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Die Nummer war schnell gewählt und nach drei Mal klingeln wurde abgehoben.

„_Kerima Moda, Plenske am Apparat." _

Sarah kam sich wie eine Verbrecherin vor, als sie die Frau am anderen Ende anlog:

„_Guten Tag. Schön, dass ich endlich jemanden erreiche. Mein Name ist Schmidt. Die Telefonnummer hab ich aus dem Internet. Es war die erste, die bei Kerima Moda aufgetaucht." _

„_Oh, dann sind sie hier aber falsch gelandet, meine Liebe. Es sei denn sie wollten zum Catering." _

Sarah hüstelte verlegen und in ihren Augen musste es sich einfach nur falsch anhören. Aber sie hatte angerufen, um etwas heraus zu finden und ohne zu fragen, würde sie gar nichts erfahren.

„_Das tut mir leid, aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich es am besten mache. Sehen sie, ich veranstalte ein Klassentreffen. 10 Jahre Abitur. Und von vielen findet man leider keine aktuelle Adresse. Das letzte, was ich von Rokko Kowalski weiß, ist, dass er für Kerima Moda arbeitete." _

Sie machte eine Pause, erntete aber nichts als Schweigen am anderen Ende. Das wunderte sie jetzt doch etwas. Schließlich hatte sich diese Frau Plenske durchaus hilfsbereit angehört. Schließlich sagte diese doch etwas, aber der Ton kam Sarah irgendwie komisch vor. Sie konnte es nicht erklären.

„_Da kann ich ihnen leider auch nicht helfen. Der Rokko, also ich meine, der Herr Kowalski arbeitet leider nicht mehr hier. Schon seit etwas mehr als drei Monaten nicht mehr. Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass er jetzt in Hamburg ist." _

Sarah fühlte sich als furchtbare Heuchlerin, als sie antwortete.

„_Oh je! Wissen sie wirklich nicht mehr? Dann habe ich ja gar keinen Anhaltspunkt. So ein Mist. Da kann er aber nicht lange bei Kerima gewesen sein, denn als ich ihn zuletzt sprach, hatte er doch gerade erst bei ihnen angefangen?" _

Frau Plenske schien das Gespräch unangenehm zu sein und jetzt fragte sich Sarah, ob sie nicht zufällig doch die genau richtige Person am Apparat hatte. Wenn sie sich geschickt anstellte, konnte sie vielleicht doch etwas in Erfahrung bringen.

„_Ja wissen sie, der Rokko, also der Herr Kowalski, brauchte aufgrund von gewissen privaten Umständen einen kleinen Tapetenwechsel." _

Sarah lachte erneut gekünstelt.

„_Rokko und Tapetenwechsel?! Also so, wie ich den kenne, wirft den so schnell nichts aus der Bahn."_

„_Es gibt Dinge, die jeden aus der Bahn werfen. Aber das sollten sie ihn lieber selber fragen. Tut mir leid, dass ich ihnen nicht helfen konnte." _

Sarah musste sich jetzt nicht enttäuscht geben, denn sie war es. Da hatte sie wohl offensichtlich die richtige Person erwischt, aber doch die falschen Fragen gestellt. Das musste sie dringend üben.

„_Ja, mir tut es auch leid. Rokko darf eigentlich auf keiner Party fehlen. Jede Party ist ohne ihn weniger bunt. Aber wenn sie ihn kennen, dann wissen sie ja sicherlich, was ich meine?" _

„_Da haben sie Recht. Ohne ihn verliert das Leben gleich ein bisschen an Farbe." _

Die Frau seufzte, bevor sie sagte:

„_Er ist eben ein junger Mann, den sich jede Mutter für ihre Tochter wünschen würde. Ich wünsche ihnen auf jeden Fall noch viel Glück bei ihrer Suche. Auch für Rokko wäre eine solche Party sicher nett. Auf Wiedersehen." _

„_Auf Wiedersehen." _

Sarah war verdutzt. Was hatte Frau Plenske da gesagt? Dass sich jede Mutter ihn als Schwiegersohn wünschen würde? Dann war vielleicht ihre Tochter die Lisa, die Rokko nicht geheiratet hatte! Das wäre ja ein Ding! Da hatte Rokko sie gar nicht kennen gelernt, weil sie bei Kerima arbeitete, sondern weil die Mutter dort tätig war. Aber wie sollte sie dann etwas über sie in Erfahrung bringen?

Sie beschloss, trotz der Neuigkeiten, auch noch die Chefabteilung und den Vorstand anzusehen. Gründlichkeit war auch so eine wichtige Sache bei Nachforschungen und außerdem war Kerima ja nicht uninteressant. Wer da wohl die Fäden in der Hand hielt? Ganz oben auf der Liste stand Sophie von Brahmberg, dann Friedrich Seidel, David Seidel, Kim Seidel und nach ein paar anderen Namen noch Elisabeth Seidel.

Wow, diese Firma schien in der Hand bei einer ganzen Familie zu liegen. Da sie die Hoffung bereits aufgegeben hatte, wollte sie, wie bei einer Führung wenigstens noch die Gesichter der Chefs dort sehen. Diese von Brahmberg, die offensichtlich im Moment an der Spitze der Firma stand, sah ja aufgetakelt aus! Als ob sie nicht in Würde altern könnte und es nötig hatte, nach außen zu tragen, dass es ihr nicht am nötigen Kleingeld mangelte. Sarah hatte solche Leute schon immer verabscheut.

Diese Frau strotzte nur so vor Überheblichkeit, was wahrscheinlich auch notwendig war, um mit einem Modeunternehmen gegen internationale Konkurrenz zu bestehen. Friedrich Seidel war offensichtlich der Gründer der Firma mit seinem Partner von Brahmberg. Daher war diese andere Frau also an der Firma beteiligt, weil sie die Ehefrau gewesen war. Kim und David Seidel waren die Kinder von Friedrich Seidel. Zwei echt attraktive junge Menschen. Das Mädchen war zwar hübsch, sah aber total verwöhnt aus. Und der Filius? Der gefiel Sarah zwar auf Anhieb gut, aber Rokko war eindeutig besser und hatte mehr Ausstrahlung.

Da kam Sarah eine Idee. Bei solch einer angesehenen Familie musste doch etwas in den Klatschblättern über sie zu finden sein. Da gab es bestimmt dunkle Geheimnisse, die aufgedeckt wurden. Gut, dass sie als Mitarbeiterin der Zeitung Zugang zu Pressearchiven hatte. Da würde sie als nächstes nachschauen, ob sich etwas finden ließ. Schließlich war sie bei Elisabeth Seidel angelangt. Das war auf jeden Fall mal eine Überraschung. Kein durchgestylter Typ, sondern eine Frau mit strubbeligen Haaren, einer dicken Brille und Zahnspange. Unter dem Text zu dem Bild stand:

‚_Elisabeth Seidel, geborene Plenske. Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima Moda und Gründerin sowie Besitzerin des Labels B-Style. Seit dem 20.07.2006 auch durch eheliche Bande mit der Firma verknüpft._'

Sarah war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen und ihr fielen ein paar Rosinen aus dem Mund. Das war sie?! Das war Rokkos Traumfrau? Sie wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. Sie musste lachen, denn da hatte sie zuerst bei den Schneidern und Models gesucht. Dabei hätte sie sich bloß die Chefetage ansehen müssen. Und dann hatte sie auch noch die Mutter am Apparat gehabt! Deshalb hatte die so komisch geklungen, dass es ihr so Leid tat, dass Rokko gehen musste. Sie hatte wohl Rokko schon als ihren Schwiegersohn gesehen. Aber am meisten war Sarah fasziniert davon, wie diese junge Frau aussah.

Das passte zu Rokko. Sich nicht von Äußerlichkeiten abschrecken zu lassen, sondern den Menschen zu sehen. Und sie musste ja etwas ganz Besonderes haben, was ihr Äußeres nicht sofort verriet, denn sonst hätte der Seidel Junior sie ja wohl kaum geheiratet. Jetzt hatten sich Sarah neue Geheimnisse offenbart, obwohl sie gehofft hatte, ein paar Antworten zu erhalten. Sie wusste jetzt zwar, wie Lisa aussah, kannte sie deshalb aber noch viel weniger. Was hatte sie, dass ihr gleich zwei so gut aussehende Männer den Hof gemacht hatten? Das war total spannend. Aber Rokko konnte sie wohl kaum danach fragen. Nicht umsonst hatte es Wochen gedauert, bis er ihr überhaupt davon erzählt hatte. Sarah ließ sich nach hinten in ihre Kissen fallen und war sich sicher, aus einigen Klatschblättern Näheres über die Seidels zu erfahren. Aber das würde ihr auch nicht erklären, was denn jetzt das Besondere an Lisa war. Denn etwas Besonderes musste sie sein, denn sonst würde sie Rokko nicht im Herzen tragen.

**TBC**


	16. Neues bei alten Freunden

**Kapitel 16: Neues bei alten Freunden**

Lisa passte einen Moment ab, als Jürgen gerade Zeitschriften in die Regale räumte und schlich sich dann hinter ihn, um ihm die Finger über die Augen zu legen. Der reagierte unerwartet:

„_Mel, bist du das schon? Ich wollte dich doch gleich abholen kommen." _

Lisa gab keine Antwort, sondern musste kichern. Offensichtlich gab es bei Jürgen interessante Neuigkei­ten. Als er keine Antwort erhielt, begann der die Finger der Fremden abzutas­ten und hielt dann inne. Ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, als er wieder sprach.

„_Na mal sehen. Wer könnte das wohl sein? Keinen Ton sagen, son­dern nur kindisch kichern, aber dabei einen Ehering tragen? Kann es tatsäch­lich sein, dass es die kleine Elisabeth aus Göberitz ist, die ihre Heimat noch nicht vergessen hat?" _

Lisa ließ ihre Hände sinken und drückte ihn an sich, so­bald er sich rumgedreht hatte.

„_Halleluja! Sie ist es tatsächlich! Ich sehe keine Gespenster. Lisa steht vor mir. Hörst du das Berlin!? Du hast eine deiner Töchter wieder!"_

Jürgen strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und Lisa freute sich über seine aufrichtige Freude, sie zu sehen.

„_Jetzt lass dich mal anschauen! Mensch, du siehst ja aus wie immer. Ich hatte ja befürchtet, dass ich dich nicht mehr wieder erkennen würde. Aber die Haare sind strubbelig, ne Brille ist auch da, und die Klamotten kommen mir auch bekannt vor." _

Er lachte sie im­mer noch an und Lisa musste zurück grinsen. Dann macht er eine gespielte Verbeugung vor Lisa und sagte:

„_Willkommen zurück in Berlin." _

„_Danke Jür­gen. Und wegen deinen netten Worte über mein Aussehen. Ich hatte heute keine Lust auf mehr und die Kontaktlinsen nerven manchmal und die Kla­motten sind aus meinem alten Schrank, weil die anderen bei Davids Eltern sind." _

„_Warum, habt ihr euch gestritten?" _

Lisa verdrehte die Augen:

„_Warum denken eigentlich alle, dass ich mich mit David gestritten habe, bloß weil ich zuerst meine Eltern besuchen gehe, wenn ich wieder in Deutschland bin?"_

„_Keine Ahnung, weiß ich auch nicht. Ist ja auch egal, wenn alles in Ordnung ist." _

Lisa setzte jetzt ein spitzbübisches Grinsen auf:

„_Ja, es ist alles in Ord­nung. Aber sag mal, Jürgen, was gibt es denn bei dir so Neues? Auf wen hast du da gerade gewartet, als ich rein gekommen bin? Wer ist Mel?" _

Jürgen wur­de rot wie eine Tomate und wich vor Lisa zurück, die ihm wie bei einem Ver­hör den Finger auf die Brust gesetzt hatte.

„_Weißt du Lisa, wenn du weg bist, kann ich dir solche Sachen ja schlecht brühwarm erzählen und so ist es ir­gendwie komisch." _

Jürgen lächelte verlegen.

„_Sie ist halt Melanie, meine neue Freundin." _

Lisa platzte fast vor Neugier:

„_Oh Jürgen, du hast eine neue Freundin? Wie ist sie denn so? Ich will sie unbedingt kennen lernen." _

„_Wirst du bestimmt auch, wenn du dich benimmst und nicht wieder aus Berlin ab­haust!" _

Der Stachel saß bei Jürgen offenbar doch tiefer, als Lisa zuerst gedacht hatte.

„_Wir werden hier bleiben, Jürgen, bloß weiß David noch nichts davon." _

Dieser zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„_Also doch Ärger im Paradies in Aussicht? Von mir kriegst du jede Unterstützung. Meine Lisa gehört nach Berlin, sonst kann ich ihr doch gar nichts Neues mehr erzählen und sie kann sich nicht bei mir ausweinen." _

Jetzt drückte er Lisa noch mal kann fest an sich.

„_Och, komm her du. Das ist schon viel zu lange her. Ich hab dich so sehr vermisst. Endlich bist du wieder da." _

Lisa wollte ihn gerade zurück drücken, als Jürgen sie losließ und etwas verdattert zur Ladentür blickte.

„_Ha-Hallo Mel. Darf ich vorstellen, dass ist Lisa Plenske, ich meine Lisa Seidel, meine Freundin, also ich meine, meine beste Freundin, also die Frau, bei deren Hochzeit ich dabei war. Also, ich meine als Trauzeuge." _

Mel, die in der ersten Sekunde etwas verwundert darüber war, dass ihr Freund gerade einer anderen Frau beinahe eine Liebeserklärung machte und sie dabei ganz fest an sich drückte, musste jetzt über Jürgen lachen. Er war immer so leicht aus dem Tritt zu bringen. Manchmal genügte dafür schon ein kleiner Blick. Das war also seine Freun­din, von der er schon ein paar Mal gesprochen hatte.

„_Hallo, ich bin Melanie. Freut mich dich auch Mal von Angesicht zu Angesicht kennen zu lernen." _

„_Ja hallo. Ich bin Lisa. Es freut mich auch. Wie lange kennt ihr euch denn schon, wenn ich fragen darf?" _

Bevor Melanie antworten konnte, sagte Jürgen mit ei­nem Blick auf die Uhr und verträumter Stimme.

„_Seit 21 Tagen und 10 Stun­den und 15 Minuten."_

Melanie wurde ganz rot und Lisa konnte sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen:

„_Och, wie süß, Jürgen. Dann ist ja alles noch ganz frisch." _

Dann musste sie lachen und nahm sich eine Zeitschrift vors Gesicht. Jürgen war dann etwas verlegen und zog Melanie schnell an sich, um ihr erst mal einen Begrüßungskuss zu geben. Dann sagte er:

„_Weißt du Mel, unsere Lisa hier tut jetzt gerade so, als wäre sie die Expertin in Sachen Liebe, dabei hat sich mir noch vor ein paar Monaten die Ohren vollgeheult, wenn sie Lie­beskummer hatte. Ein Wunder, dass sie mich heute noch nicht nach Schoko­riegeln gefragt hat." _

„_Jürgen, davon spricht aber hier jetzt niemand. Du weißt doch, dass ich mich immer für dich freue." _

„_Na gut, aber dann hör auf, dich über mich lustig zu machen. Noch zähle ich die Tage eben." _

Jetzt mischte sich Melanie wieder ein.

„_Du hast dich aber verzählt, Jürgen, es sind schon 21 Tage und 16 Stunden und 16 Minuten." _

Dann versanken Melanie und Jürgen in ein süßes Streitgespräch darüber, wie lange sie sich schon kannten und Lisa schaute ihnen schmunzelnd zu. Frisch verliebt zu sein, war etwas Wun­derschönes. Sie konnte sich beinahe selber nicht mehr an das Kribbeln im Bauch erinnern, was man dabei hat. Jürgen sah so glücklich aus. Und Gott sein Dank war es keine Frau vom Typ Sabrina. Im Gegenteil. Sie war deutlich kräftiger, aber alles richtig gut verteilt, hatte ein rundes, dafür aber umso strahlenderes Gesicht und ein einnehmendes Wesen. Sie war Lisa auf Anhieb sympathisch gewesen. Sie hatte feuerrote Haare und viele Sommersprossen auf Wange und Nase. Die beiden sahen so niedlich aus zusammen. War sie selbst jemals so niedlich gewesen mit David? Sie bezweifelte es. Das war irgendwie eine erwachsene Beziehung. Das Albern kam leider viel zu kurz.

Jürgen so zu sehen, tat Lisa richtig gut. Aber sie war auch traurig, dass sie offensichtlich so viel verpasst hatte. Jetzt sprach Jürgen sie nach einem Räuspern wieder an:

„_Ähm Lisa?" _

„_Ja Jürgen?" _

„_Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?" _

„_Für dich doch immer." _

„_Na ja, wir wollten heute ins Museum gehen. Und Yvonne wollte mich eigentlich vertreten, aber sie ist ja noch nicht da." _

„_Ich kann hier gerne so lange übernehmen und dann kann ich ja auch gleich noch mit Yvonne plauschen." _

Lisa hatte sich verkniffen zu fragen, in welche Museen Jürgen neuerdings ging, denn sie wollte ihn nicht vor seiner Freundin bloßstellen. Der erwiderte unterdessen:

„_Dann kann ich ja meinen Laden gleich für heute Nachmittag dicht machen, wenn ihr zwei ein bisschen plauschen wollt." _

Lisa spielte die Beleidigte.

„_Du traust mir wohl gar nichts zu?" _

„_Du bist nicht das Problem, Lisa. Aber Yvonne ist nun mal Yvonne, na du kennst sie ja. Sie wird als erstes das Schild auf geschlossen drehen und dich dann löchern über dieses und jenes. Wahrscheinlich am meisten über jenes." _

„_Also Jürgen, was sagst du denn da?" _

„_Nur die Wahrheit. Ach egal. Macht euch einen schönen Tag. Und ich hoffe, dass du Morgen auch vorbei kommst, denn ich hätte da auch so einige Fragen über dieses oder eben jenes." _

„_Versprochen, ich komme morgen noch mal vorbei. War nett, dich kennen zu lernen, Melanie. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß im Museum." _

Daraufhin verließen die zwei Händchen haltend den Kiosk und Lisa grinste ihnen hinter her.

* * *

Als sie schon drei Lakritzstangen und zwei Schokoriegel verdrückt hatte, kam dann auch Yvonne endlich an, zu Lisas Verdruss leider ohne Bärbel. Die war nicht ganz so erstaunt wie Jürgen, Lisa zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihr Max erzählt, dass die beiden in der Stadt waren. Bevor sie auch nur ein Wort sagte, drehte sie sich um und erklärte mit einer knappen Handbewegung den Laden für geschlossen. Dann nahm sie Lisa, die hinter der Theke hervorgekommen war, in den Arm und sagte dabei:

„_Wen haben wir denn da? Wenn dass nicht unsere Lisa aus Göberitz ist. Braun von der vielen Sonne und ganz abgemagert. Lisa, der Spruch, dass man nur von Luft und Liebe leben kann, ist nur an Spruch. Komm, lass dich noch mal drücken!" _

Bei dieser neuerlichen Umarmung bemerkte Lisa, dass sich unter Yvonnes Bluse das Bäuchlein wieder deutlich spannte. Lisa machte große Augen.

„_Bist du etwa schon wieder schwanger?" _

Yvonne nickte glücklich.

„_Aber warum habt ihr nichts gesagt bei unseren Gesprächen?" _

Yvonne nickte etwas säuerlich.

„_Bei unserem letzten Telefonat haben wir uns auch noch nicht so gefreut, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Der gute Max Peterson konnte sich ja schon an das erste Kind nicht so schnell gewöhnen und diese Nachricht hat ihn dann doch erst mal umgehauen. Du weißt ja, dass wir Geldprobleme hatten und nur durch David konnten wie die erst Mal lösen. Aber noch mehr Kinder werden das Sparen nicht grade einfacher machen." _

Lisa unterbrach ihre Freundin:

„_Hast du Kinder gesagt?" _

„_Ja, wie es aussieht, werden es Zwillinge." _

„_Oh Yvonne, da muss man ja noch mehr gratulieren, dass ist doch ganz toll. Bei euch liegt das doch eigentlich nicht in der Familie, oder?" _

„_Nee, bei Max auch nicht, aber es ist trotzdem passiert." _

Lisa freute sich und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„_Wie schön. Das werdet ihr schon zusammen schaffen." _

Yvonne winkte ab.

„_Ja, ja, irgendwie geht es immer weiter. Aber ich bin jetzt überhaupt nicht wichtig. Ich will alles, aber auch alles über eure Flitterwochen wissen. Ich hab ja mindestens einmal in der Woche an euch gedacht und mir gewünscht, ich könnte auch am Strand liegen." _

Yvonnes Begeisterung wollte nicht so recht auf Lisa abfärben.

„_Das war natürlich schön, aber ich habe soviel hier verpasst. Jürgen hat eine neue Freundin, ihr werdet wieder Eltern und bestimmt noch viele andere Dinge, von denen ich noch gar nichts weiß. Ich fühle mich, als würde ich gar nicht mehr dazu gehören." _

„_Das ist doch Quatsch, Lisa. In ein zwei Tagen ist alles wieder mein Alten. Dann habe ich dich auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge gebracht." _

Lisa atmete auf.

„_Na wenn du meinst, dann bin ich ja beruhigt." _

Yvonne schaute Lisa einen Moment fragend an, aber sie würde sich nicht darum bringen lassen, die Gute richtig auszuquetschen. Warum also nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen?

„_Also Lisa. Jetzt lass mich doch nicht am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern! Wie ist es so, verheiratet zu sein?" _

Erwartungsvoll blickte sie Lisa in die Augen.

„_Na ja, es ist schön, nebeneinander einzuschlafen und dass am Morgen jemand da ist, wenn man aufwacht. Es ist schön viele gemeinsame Stunden zu verbringen und über alles zu sprechen. Und es ist…" _

Yvonne unterbrach Lisa auf ihre ganz persönliche charmante Art und Weise.

„_Mensch Lisa, dass ist doch kalter Kaffee. Ich bin auch verheiratet und das ist was, was allgemein in jeder Ehe stimmen sollte. Ich will wissen, ob es auch im Bett klappt, wo du schon so lange drauf gewartet hast?" _

Lisa lief puterrot an.

„_Also Yvonne, du bist ja ganz schön direkt. Ich frag dich doch auch nicht, wie der Sex mit Max ist." _

Yvonne musste lachen. Erstens hatte sie aus Lisas Mund noch nie das Wort Sex gehört und zweitens war es ihr egal, wenn Lisa danach fragte.

„_Also Max ist eine Granate im Bett. Das traut man dem steifen Anzugträger ja eigentlich nicht zu, aber da ist er ein richtiges Tier, wenn du mich verstehst." _

Lisa hatte sich abgewendet.

„_Yvonne, dass war gerade eigentlich nur hypothetisch gemeint." _

„_Also, jetzt sag schon. Wie ist es so für dich?" _

Lisa mochte ihre Gesprächspartnerin immer noch nicht anschauen, das Thema war ihr eigentlich zu privat und intim. Aber das hatte Yvonne ja noch nie gestört. Sie antwortete flüsternd und wäre dabei am liebsten im Boden versunken.

„_Es ist sehr schön." _

„_Das ist alles, das ist ja echt enttäuschend. Und wie oft am Tag?" _

Lisa stand abrupt auf.

„_Also Yvonne, dass geht ja jetzt wohl zu weit. Ich frag dich doch auch nicht…" _

Yvonne schüttelte den Kopf:

„_Lisa, dass hatten wir doch schon. Ich kann dir sagen, dass wir am Anfang gar nicht die Finger voneinander lassen konnten. Mensch Lisa, jetzt stell' dich doch nicht so an. Ich bin doch bloß neugierig. Weißt du, wenn der Sex nicht stimmt, dann stimmt irgendwas an der Beziehung nicht. Na ja, ich gebe zu, dass nicht alle Paare so wild, wie Max und ich, sind. Aber solange es schön ist und dir gefällt, dann ist ja alles in Butter." _

Sie zwinkerte Lisa zu und ging dann hinter den Tresen. Im selben Moment klingelte das Handy von Lisa. Yvonne meinte nur, als sie den Anrufer auf dem Display sah:

„_Da haben wohl jemandem gerade die Ohren geklingelt?" _

Sie reichte Lisa das Telefon.

„_Hallo David, was gibt es?" _

„_Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du morgen nicht in die Villa fahren brauchst. Meine Mutter lässt sich entschuldigen, sie ist anderweitig verabredet." _

Lisa war enttäuscht, aber da ließ sich wohl nichts machen.

„_Na gut, dann hol mich doch bei meinen Eltern ab, ich hätte auf eine Spaziergang im Park Lust. Wie geht's Friedrich? Würdest du ihn bitte lieb von mir grüßen?" _

„_Es geht ihm so lala. Ich richte deine Grüße aus. Also bis morgen Mittag, liebste Lisa. Ich liebe dich." _

„_Ich dich auch." _

Yvonne hatte das Telefonat angestrengt verfolgt und so witzig sie mit einigen Sachen umging, war ihr trotzdem nicht entgangen, dass Lisa was auf der Seele lag.

„_Du scheinst dich ja nicht auf das Treffen mit deinem Mann morgen zu freuen." _

Lisa zog resignierend die Schultern hoch.

„_Nein, nicht wirklich, aber ich habe keine andere Wahl." _

Dann begann sie Yvonne von ihren Plänen zu erzählen und auch als es längst dunkel wurde, brannte in Jürgens Laden noch das Licht.

**TBC**


	17. Entscheidungen

**Kapitel 17: Entscheidungen**

Sarah runzelte die Stirn und kratzte sich mit einem Blei­stift gedankenverloren am Kopf. Bei Kerima hatte sie kein Glück mehr gehabt. Als sie am Empfang angerufen und nach Elisabeth Seidel gefragt hatte, war die Telefonistin sehr kühl geblieben.

„_Frau Seidel und ihr Gatte sind nicht zu sprechen. Sie befinden sich auf unbestimmte Zeit in ausgedehnten Flitter­wochen. Könnte sie sonst mit jemandem verbinden?"_

„_Nein danke. Ich wer­de es eben in ein paar Wochen noch mal versuchen."_

Dass sie persönlich mit ihr sprechen konnte, war somit vorläufig abgehakt.

„_Dann bleiben eben nur noch die Archive übrig." _

Davor hatte Sarah sich ge­scheut. Zwar war der Fundus an Materialien dort riesig, aber die Suche ge­staltete sich häufig als äußerst mühsam. Aber sie wollte etwas wissen und da half es nichts, es ewig vor sich herzuschieben. Mal sehen. Von Brahmberg war ja kein so häufiger Name...

Nach zwei Stunden, in denen Sarah einige Laute der Überraschung entglitten waren, hatte sie sich ein deutlicheres Bild von dem Familienunternehmen Kerima gemacht. Friedrich Seidel war demnach nicht nur der Vater von Kim und David, sondern auch von dem Brahmberg-Spross. Eine brisante Geschichte, als das bekannt geworden war.

Und David Seidel war viele Jahre mit Mariella verlobt gewesen, der Schwes­ter seines Bruders. Sarah schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. Wie in einem schlechten Film. Inzwischen waren die Familien nicht gerade glücklicher ge­worden. Sophie von Brahmberg schien jetzt die Fäden bei Kerima in der Hand zu halten. Ihr Filius saß im Gefängnis, weil er nichts nur seinen Bruder wochenlang entführt hatte, sondern schließlich auch versucht hatte, dessen Hochzeit zu sprengen.

Sarah war ein Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen, als sie daran denken musste, dass es eigentlich Rokkos Hochzeit war. Und Friedrich Seidel, der stand jetzt kurz vor der Scheidung von seiner Frau Laura, die immer häufiger mit einem gewissen Fitness-Lehrer gesehen wurde. Sarah musste erneut lachen. Das war wie in einer schlechten amerikanischen Serie. Irgendwie passte da die gute, ehemalige Frau Plenske nicht hinein.

Wie es aussah, war sie über­raschend zur Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima avanciert. Sonst fanden sich über sie nicht viele Worte. Nur ein kurzer Arti­kel über einen quietschend rosa, echten Pelz. Und dann war da natürlich noch der Kuss. Eigentlich wohl nur eine Präsentation eines Parf­ums namens Pearl. Aber da sah Sarah es schwarz auf weiß. Rokko, wie er Lisa küsste. Aber sonst kein Wort von ihm. Nichts davon, dass er eigentlich der Bräutigam gewesen wäre. Und dabei wäre das doch Stoff für einen weiteren Skandal gewesen. Aber nichts. Als wenn er nie existiert hätte.

Und dann natürlich noch ein Hochzeitsbild von dem neuen Seidel-Ehepaar. Sarah hätte es fast übersehen, wenn sie nicht David als Bräutigam erkannt hätte. Denn das war nicht die Lisa, die auf der Homepage von Kerima zu finden war. Keine Brille mehr zu sehen, keine Zahnspange, keine Pfunde zuviel, keine Strohfrisur. Nur eine wunderschöne, strahlende Braut. Was musst das wohl für ein Schlag ins Gesicht für Rokko gewesen sein? Da macht sich seine Braut so hübsch für ihn, er hat das Glück schon in den Händen und dann nimmt sie einen anderen. Da hätte sie mal lieber ihre Brille behalten sollen, denn mit der konnte sie offenbar noch besser sehen. Denn wer würde denn Rokko schon so einem aalglatten Spießer wie David Seidel vorziehen?

Über ihn hatte Sarah nämlich die meisten Artikel gefunden. Zahlreiche Affären mit noch zahlreicheren Models, wo er doch eine Verlobte wie Mariella von Brahmberg hatte. Jetzt konnte Sarah wirklich nicht mehr verstehen, was Rokko an dieser Lisa fand. Sie musste doch schon außerordentlich naiv und blind sein, wenn sie ihrem Unglück mit offenen Augen entgegenlief. Andererseits kannte Sarah diesen David nicht, und Menschen konnten sich ja auch ändern. Aber trotzdem. Konnte eine einzelne Person so verblendet sein? Sie selbst kannte Rokko jetzt seit bald 4 Monaten und hätte keine Sekunde gezögert, sich ihm hinzugeben, wenn er doch nur gewollt hätte.

Sie fühlte sich genauso unwissend, wie vor ihrer Recherche. Eigentlich hätte man alles für ein Märchen halten können. Ein Märchen nach dem Motto: Hässliches Entlein verwandelt sich in schönen Schwan und bekommt ihren Traumprinzen. Aber wenn man sich die Begleitumstände vor Augen führte, dann fühlte es sich falsch an. Traummänner entpuppen sich häufig als Seifenblase. Na ja, was machte sie sich Gedanken darüber? Die Hochzeit war längst Geschichte.

Herr und Frau Seidel flitterten fleißig in der Weltgeschichte und Rokko war hier in Hamburg, genau wie sie selbst. Langsam packte sie alle Sachen zusammen, befreite ihr Bett von herumliegenden Nüssen und Rosinen und brachte die inzwischen natürlich längst geleerte Kakaotasse in die Küche. Ihre Notizen räumte sie auf ihren Arbeitsplatz und wollte sich gerade umziehen, als es an der Haustür klingelte. Als sie durch den Spion schaute, machte ihr Herz einen freudigen Hüpfer. Rokko war noch nie hergekommen, wenn nicht Mike auch da war. Sollte das ein Zeichen sein? Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie die Tür öffnete.

Kein Mann sollte denken, dass man seinen Besuch herbeisehnte.

„_Hey Rokko. Was machst du denn hier? Ist ja ne nette Überraschung. Komm doch bitte rein." _

„_Ja danke." _

Er schaute sie seltsam an, bevor sich der Schalk in sein Gesicht stahl.

„_Hat es einen besonderen Grund, warum du Stifte im Haar hast, oder ist das so eine neue Mode, die ich verpasst habe? Das wäre für mich als PR-Heini, wie du mich immer schimpfst, aber schlecht." _

Sarah stieg ein wenig Röte die Wangen hoch. Weil sie sich ertappt vorkam.

„_Oh das. Nee, ich war grade mit einer Recherche beschäftigt. Lass mir eine Sekunde und ich mach mich eben zurecht." _

Und schon war sie im Bad verschwunden. Rokko hatte sich die Entscheidung, zu ihr zu gehen, nicht leicht gemacht. In den letzen zwei Wochen, seit er Lisa getroffen hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass er wieder zu Leben anfing. Dass er niemals wirklich seinen Frieden mit der Vergangenheit machen würde, war ihm klar. Aber er konnte jeden Tag ein bisschen freier atmen. Es war alles gesagt, was möglich war und es brachte nichts, der Vergangenheit nachzutrauen. Das würde für die Gegenwart nichts ändern. Da Sarah sich nach wie vor mit immer neuen Ideen und unermüdlichem Einsatz um ihn bemühte, wollte er sehen, ob es gehen würde. Ob er sich ihr öffnen konnte. Sie hatte eine aufrichtige Chance verdient.

In Gedanken war er zu Sarahs Schreibtisch geschlendert und dann hielt er abrupt inne. Da auf dem Tisch lagen alle möglichen Notizen über Kerima und die Seidels und zu aller oberst lag der Zeitungsartikel über die Präsentation von Pearl. Rokko nahm den Ausdruck in die Hand und musste, von den Erinnerungen überrannt, lächeln. Was war sie süß gewesen, seine Lisa. Konnte gar nicht aufhören, über David zu sprechen. Da war ihm ja gar keine andere Wahl geblieben, als sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Es war schon komisch gewesen. Jemand mit Zahnspange hatte er seit der Schulzeit nicht mehr geküsst. Er musste bei dem Gedanken grinsen. Und dann hatte sie ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben; genau die Reaktion, mit der er gerechnet hatte. Zumindest hatte sie dann nichts mehr von David gesagt. Wenn er damals schon gewusst hätte, dass er bald für immer hoffnungslos verloren sein würde, hätte er wahrscheinlich Davids Angebot, als PR-Chef zu arbeiten, abgelehnt.

Aber es war für ihn eine große Herausforderung gewesen. Nicht nur die Firma, sondern auch Lisa. Rokko konnte sich noch ganz genau erinnern, was er gedacht hatte.

‚_Diese Frau hat etwas, was sonst keine hat, und ich wäre ein Idiot, wenn ich es nicht herausfinden wollte.' _

Jetzt dachte er, dass er besser ein Idiot geblieben wäre, zumindest dann ein Glücklicher. Aber nein, jetzt belog er sich wieder selber. Er war glücklich gewesen. Über jeden Blick, jeden Kuss, jede Umarmung. So glücklich, dass es unbeschreiblich war. Ihre Anwesenheit hatte ihn glücklich gemacht. Er strich mit seinem Finger über das Photo und musste wieder lächeln.

‚_Ich werde die gemeinsame Zeit nie vergessen, Lisa Plenske. So wirst du mir immer in Erinnerung bleiben. Als schüchternes und bezauberndes Wesen, dass mich glücklich machen konnte.' _

Dann legte er den Artikel wieder zur Seite und setzte sich auf die Couch. Was Sarah wohl sagen würde, warum sie diese Nachforschungen angestellt hat.

* * *

Die Detektivin war unterdessen etwas bleich um die süße Nase geworden. Die hatte sich nur fix die Haare gebürstet und ihre Schlabberhose gegen eine knackige Jeans ausgetauscht. Aber als sie Rokko über ihren Schreibtisch gebeugt stehen sah, war sie leise wieder ins Bad zurückgegangen.

‚_So ein Mist, warum hab ich den Scheiß nicht gleich weg geräumt?'_

Aber Rokko schien nicht sonderlich erstaunt zu sein, sondern betrachtete ein Papier besonders lange. Dabei hatte er einen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, wie ihn Sarah nur einmal zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte. Nämlich, als sie ihn schon einmal heimlich in seinem Büro beobachtet und er den Ring seiner Großmutter betrachtet hatte. Heute, einen Monat später, blieb allerdings der damals noch folgende Wutausbruch aus, was Sarah einen kleinen Seufzer entlockte. Vielleicht kam er ja doch endlich darüber hinweg, dachte sie dann hoffnungsvoll.

Dann nahm sie sich ein Herz und ging geradewegs auf ihren Schreibtisch zu. Sie blickte Rokko an.

„_Ich sollte dir das vielleicht erklären?" _

Rokko nickte, lachte dann aber:

„_Vielleicht solltest du das." _

„_Bist du mir denn gar nicht böse, dass ich geschnüffelt habe?" _

„_Was heißt hier geschnüffelt? Du bist ja nicht in meine Wohnung eingebrochen und hast meine Schubladen durchwühlt. Oder etwa doch?" _

„_Nein, natürlich nicht. Mensch Rokko, mach dich nicht lustig über mich!" _

Sie setzte sich auf ihren Drehstuhl und schaute Rokko ernst an.

„_Ich war halt neugierig. Ich mein, du bist so ein witziger Mensch und so voller Tatendrang. Aber ab und zu, da bist du es eben auch nicht. Und ich hab mich gefragt, was das wohl für ein Mensch ist, durch dessen Verlust du manchmal so aus der Bahn geworfen wirst. Und du wolltest ja – natürlich aus verständlichen Gründen – nicht mit mir drüber sprechen." _

„_Und da hast du gedacht, du nimmst die Sache selber in die Hand." _

„_Ich wäre keine gute Journalistin, wenn es nicht so wäre." _

„_Na ja, noch bist du keine. Aber bitte fahr fort. Du hast sicher einige Dinge herausgefunden, die dich etwas überrascht haben?" _

„_Überrascht ist gar kein Ausdruck, Rokko. Also bei dieser Seidel-Familie, da möchte ich nicht wissen, wie viele Leichen noch im Keller liegen. Wahnsinn, fast so wie in einem drittklassigen Schmierenroman. Der mit der und die mit dem. Und dann der Vater von dem und... Na ja, du kennst die ja alle, deshalb will ich nicht so arg gehässig sein. Haben eigentlich alle aus der Brahmberg-Familie einen an der Waffel?" _

„_Na ja, Richard sicherlich. Sophie kann einem eigentlich schon fast Leid tun, aber im Moment schmort sie ganz gut in ihrem eigenen Saft. Und so weit ich weiß, hat Mariella den Absprung auch geschafft. Falls du darüber nichts gefunden hast. Die hat sich in die Arme ihres Architekten geflüchtet. Genauer gesagt des Architekten, der ein Haus für Mariella und David renovieren sollte." _

Sarah musste lachen, froh darüber, dass Rokko sich ebenfalls über die Familiengeschichten amüsieren konnte. Sie wurde aber schnell wieder ernst:

„_Und am meisten überrascht war ich von ihr, also von deiner Lisa. Ich meine, an der Spitze einer Modefirma erwartet man halt eine Sophie von Brahmberg und keine Lisa Plenske. Kein Mädchen vom Lande, das noch eine Zahnspange trägt. Aber das hat sie nicht daran gehindert, an die Spitze zu kommen. Wahrscheinlich kann sie gut mit Zahlen jonglieren und hat ein paar clevere Freunde." _

„_Nein, da irrst du dich. Lisa braucht keine cleveren Freunde und dass sie Mehrheitseignerin geworden ist, hatte sie selbst nicht geplant. Aber zugetraut hat es ihr natürlich keiner. Aber die Bilder im Internet und die Berichte aus Zeitungen werden dir nicht helfen, Lisa kennen zu lernen." _

„_Das habe ich auch schnell gemerkt. Mit ihrer Geschichte muss sie einfach jemand außergewöhnliches sein." _

Sarah seufzte:

„_Ich hatte gehofft, sie wäre einfach durchschnittlich und niemand besonderes. Aber sie ist bestimmt ein lieber Mensch?" _

„_Besonders ist sie und durchschnittlich bestimmt auch nicht. Und ein lieber Mensch, ja das ist sie auch." _

„_Ich hab nämlich kurz mit ihrer Mutter telefoniert." _

„_Du hast mit Helga besprochen?" _

„_Ja, ich hab beim Catering angerufen und sie war dran. Da wusste ich aber noch nicht, wer sie ist. Die klang ja auch schon so nett und fürsorglich. Und sie klang traurig, als sie erzählt hat, dass du schon lange nicht mehr bei Kerima bist." _

Rokko lächelte schwach.

„_Sie war so etwas wie meine einzige Verbündete im Kampf um Lisa. Sie konnte den Ausgang dann aber auch nicht verhindern, auch wenn sie es sicher versucht hätte. Sie ist eine Frau, die man sich als Schwiegermutter wünscht." _

„_So was Ähnliches hat sie auch gesagt. Weißt du Rokko, es tut mir leid, dass ich das alles so auf die leichte Schulter genommen habe. Ich hab gedacht, was können schon groß für Gefühle in einem halben Jahr aufkommen. Aber inzwischen begreife ich, dass es nicht nur eine Freundin wie jede andere für dich war, sondern dass, was du dir unter Familie vorgestellt hast. Tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich das nicht ernst genommen habe." _

Rokko blickte Sarah einige Sekunden an, bevor er weiter sprach.

„_Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Du wusstest es ja nicht besser. Aber du hattest auch Recht. Man kann einer Vergangenheit, die man nicht ändern kann, nicht ewig nachtrauen. Und deshalb bin ich hier. Ich wollte dich zum Sushi Essen einladen. Was hältst du davon?" _

„_Was ich davon halte? Da fragst du noch? Klar will ich! Aber dafür musst du mir ein paar Minuten im Bad zusprechen." _

Sie lief überschwänglich zu ihm, umarmte ihn einmal kurz und war dann auch schon im Bad verschwunden. Rokko lachte kurz über ihre Freude, denn ein schöner Abend würde es werden. Dann ging er noch einmal zum Schreibtisch, um sich das Photo anzuschauen. Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung drehte er es schließlich um und dachte:

‚_Es ist besser so. Wenn ich jetzt nicht in die Zukunft blicke, werde ich es womöglich nie schaffen.' _

Er drehte sich mit einem entschlossenen Ruck um und verschwand in der Küche, um ein Glas Wasser zu trinken. Was er dadurch nicht mehr sah, war das Blatt Papier, das zu Boden schwebte und ein Paar zeigte, dessen Geschichten vor so vielen Monaten begonnen hatte und noch längst nicht beendet war.

**TBC**


	18. Wir bleiben in Berlin!

**Kapitel 18: Wir bleiben in Berlin!**

Lisa war erst sehr spät nachts nach Hause gekommen. Sie hatte mit Yvonne über alle möglichen und unmöglichen Dinge gesprochen, wobei die unmöglichen eher von der Freundin ausgingen. So war das Thema Familie natürlich auch nicht außen vor geblieben und Yvonne schwärmte darüber, wie toll es war, das Töchterchen aufwachsen zu sehen, welche Freunde das bereitete. Wie toll es war, Max als stolzen Papa zu beobachten, wenn er sich dessen nicht bewusst war. Wie aufregend es war, auf die Zwillinge zu warten. Und dass es zwar eng werden würde in der Wohnung, aber dass die beide sie so sehr liebten, dass gar nicht in Frage kam, an einen anderen Ort zu ziehen.

Bei Yvonnes Schwärmerei war Lisa irgendwie ein bisschen neidisch geworden. Hatten sie und David das auch? Diese Familienidylle? Trotz finanzieller Pro­bleme? Na gut, finanzielle Probleme hatten sie ja nicht und Kinder auch nicht. Lisa hatte immer gedacht, dass ein Baby das erste sein würde, an das sie den­ken würde, aber bisher war ihr der Gedanke daran noch nicht einmal gekom­men. Nein, wenn sie ehrlich war, erschreckte sie die Vorstellung sogar eher. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, war David nicht das, was sie sich unter ei­nem perfekten Vater vorstellte. Ihr eigener Papa war immer perfekt gewesen. Nicht als Mensch vielleicht, aber als Vater auf jeden Fall. Konnte David einem Kind die Werte vermitteln, die für Lisa an erster Stelle standen? Hatten die beiden die gleichen, an erster Stelle stehenden, Werte? Bedingungslose Liebe, Verantwortungsgefühl, Spaß am Leben? Sicher hatte David in den letzten Jah­ren gelernt, dass so etwas wichtig war und er hatte sich auch stark verändert, aber kam das wirklich aus ihm? Lisa wusste nicht so genau, was sie darauf antworten sollte und nachdem sie sich von Yvonne verabschiedet und sich den nächsten Tag bei ihr zu Hause angekündigt hatte, waren ihre Gedanken wieder dahin zurückgekehrt.

Woher sollte sie es wissen? David liebte sie und wenn er Bärbelchen früher gesehen hatte, war er auch sehr fürsorglich mit dem Baby umgegangen, aber war David wirklich ein Vatertyp? Mit dieser Heftigkeit hatte sie sich noch nie mit dem Thema auseinander gesetzt. Sicher hatte sie davon geträumt, wie es sei, mit David ein Baby zu haben, aber das war nie etwas Konkretes gewesen. Da war ein Bild von ihr und David und ei­nem Baby in einem Haus. Mehr nicht. Nichts Bildhaftes. Da fiel ihr wieder ihre andere Vision ein. Die, die sie dazu gebracht hatte, Rokkos Antrag anzu­nehmen. Die war so deutlich gewesen. Lisa und Rokko in der S-Bahn in Berlin auf dem Weg zur Arbeit. Mit einem kleinen Söhnchen auf dem Schoß. Einem Söhnchen mit süßen kleinen Ringellöckchen auf dem Kopf. So hätte die Zu­kunft ausgesehen. Dort hatte sie es ganz deutlich und klar vor Augen gehabt.

Aber mit David? Wie würde es da sein? Sie wusste es nicht und das machte ihr Angst. Sie konnte es sich nicht genau vorstellen. Zum ersten Mal hatte sie keine Träume mehr! Als sie zu Hause angekommen und in ihr Bett gekrochen war, kam sie sich seltsam vor. Irgendwie als würde ihr Geist nicht in ihrem Körper stecken. Als würden die zwei keine Einheit mehr bilden. Sie fand die­sen Gedanken erschreckend, konnte sich aber auch nichts sagen, um diesen Zustand zu ändern. Unruhig schlief sie ein und hatte Träume, wie sie im Al­ter ohne Mann und ohne Familie sterben würde.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen war ihre Mama schon zu Kerima verschwunden, als sie sich endlich mit Kopf­schmerzen aus dem Bett quälte. Bernd hatte den Tisch für sie gedeckt, als sie schließlich, erneut mit altem Rock und karierter Weste, bebrillt und ein wenig zottelig, zum Frühstück hinunter kam. Ein gut gelaunter Papa begrüßte sie.

„_Guten Morgen Schnattchen, Kaffee?" _

„_Danke Papa, ja, den kann ich jetzt gut gebrauchen." _

„_Haste dir mit dem Yvonnchen die Nacht um die Ohren ge­schlagen, was?" _

„_Ja, das könnte man so sagen. Wir haben zusammen Jürgens Laden gehütet und uns ein bisschen verquatscht." _

Im Radio liefen gerade die Staumeldungen und Lisa biss noch ein wenig neben der Spur in ihr Brötchen.

„_Sag mal Lisa?" _

Sie schaute Bernd fragend an.

„_Wann kommt denn dein Da­vid mal zum Essen hier her? Ich meine, den habe ich ja jetzt schon genau so lange nicht gesehen, wie dich. Und ich muss doch auch wissen, wie es mei­nem Schwiegersohn geht." _

„_Der kommt mich nachher abholen. Wir wollen ein bisschen im Park spazieren gehen." _

„_Das ist aber schön. Dann kann ich auch ein paar Worte mit ihm wechseln. Wegen Friedrich, du weißt schon." _

„_Ja, das hab ich gehört. David war gestern den ganzen Tag bei ihm." _

„_Das ist gut. Seit dass mit der Frau Seidel, also mit der Laura, nicht mehr geht, also seit sie nicht mehr will, da ist er ganz schön durch den Wind. Aber ich kann ihm da auch nicht so gut helfen. Ich kenn' die Frau ja gar nicht so gut, wie Da­vid seine Mutter kennt und viele Sachen, um die es da geht, sind doch eher ein bisschen zu privat. Das ist schon gut, dass ihr jetzt hier bleibt." _

Lisa wurde augenblicklich wacher:

„_Ach Papa, wegen dem Hier bleiben´. Ich habe mit Da­vid noch nicht darüber gesprochen, dass will ich nachher erst machen. Also sag da gleich bitte nichts dazu." _

Bernd war etwas überrascht:

„_Ist das nicht eure gemeinsame Entscheidung?" _

„_Nee, Papa. David möchte, glaube ich, noch für eine sehr lange Zeit auf Tahiti bleiben." _

Bernd war verwirrt. Warum sollte er das wollen? In Berlin war doch die Heimat von den beiden. Hier wa­ren ihre Familien und hier war ihre Arbeit. Man konnte doch nicht so ein Lot­terleben auf einer einsamen Insel führen. Für eine Weile ja, aber doch nicht auf unbestimmte Zeit. Das ging nun wirklich nicht.

„_Schnattchen, da musst du dich unbedingt durchsetzen. Ich meine, ihr gehört doch hierher." _

„_Mach dir keine Sorgen, Papa. Meine Entscheidung in der Hinsicht steht fest. Für David wird das nicht so einfach zu akzeptieren sein. Aber wir wollen zusammen sein und deshalb wird er es annehmen." _

Bernd war froh, dass zu hören. Der Seidel machte sich eben nicht immer die größten Gedanken, wenn es ums Glück ging. Gut, dass Lisa da weitaus vernünftiger war. In diesem Moment wurde im Radio ein Lied angespielt, dass Bernd grinsen ließ.

„_Weißt du eigentlich, Mäuschen, dass dir dieses Lied dein Glück gebracht hat?" _

Lisa konnte sich nur zu gut daran erinnern, was auf dem Polterabend passiert war. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Betrügerin, wenn sie daran dachte. Sie hätte einfach nur ehrlich sein sollen.

„_Ich kann mich erinnern." _

Sie antwortete Bernd etwas geknickt, was ihr Vater aber nicht zu merken schien, weil er viel zu sehr mit seiner Erinnerung beschäftigt war.

„_Na ja, weißt du, David hat mich gefragt, welches Lied dir wohl gefallen würde, und da musste ich es ihm doch sagen. Du fandest das als Kind doch immer so schön." _

Bernd sah verträumt aus, als hätte er in Gedanken die kleine Lisa wieder auf dem Schoß. Lisas Augen hatten sich unterdessen geweitet.

‚_Papa hat David gesagt, welches Lied er singen soll? Und ich habe es immer für ein weiteres Zeichen unserer Seelenverwandtschaft gehalten. Ich dachte, dass du es gesungen hast, David, weil du geahnt hast, dass ich es mögen könnte?' _

Lisa war enttäuscht. Eine weitere Illusion, die geplatzt war. Das Lied hatte sie berührt, aber David hatte es nicht von sich aus gewusst. Schlagartig stieg ihr wieder das Bild eines unter der Straßenlaterne singenden Rokko vor den Augen auf. Dieses Lied war genau das gewesen, was sie damals gebraucht hatte.

Lisa ärgerte sich. Es brachte nichts, an Rokko zu denken. Und im Endeffekt zählte doch auch nur, dass David Lisa eine Freude gemacht hatte. Oder etwa nicht? Sie wollte über all dies nicht mehr nachdenken. In Berlin waren auf einmal so viele Erinnerungen wieder da. So viele Dinge, an die sie in der karibischen Sonne einfach nicht gedacht hatte. Alles war so fern gewesen und so einfach zu verdrängen. Das ging jetzt nicht mehr. Deshalb musste sie unbedingt Klarheit schaffen. Und zuerst mit David. Sie konnten genauso in Berlin zusammen sein. Dazu brauchten sie nicht den Abstand zu ihren Freunden. Dazu brauchten sie keinen weißen Strand und Palmen. Und dazu waren keine tropischen Temperaturen nötig.

Bernd holte Lisa wieder an den Frühstückstisch zurück: „Hast du gehört, was ich gesagt habe? Lass uns doch heute Abend mit David und Helga ins Wohlfahrts gehen."

„_Ich weiß nicht, Paps. Ist das nicht ein bisschen teuer für euch?" _

„_Also Lisa, für meine Tochter ist mir nichts zu teuer." _

„Das weiß ich doch, Papa, aber ich fände es einfach schöner, es hier zu machen. Ich helfe Mama beim Kochen und du kannst mit David reden. Und wir machen es uns hier gemütlich. Ich habe in letzter Zeit sooft in feinen Restaurants gegessen, dass ich sehr glücklich über gemütliche Hausmannskost wäre."

„_Na wenn du meinst. Helga wird sich sicher auch darüber freuen. Ich ruf sie gleich an und erzähle ihr davon." _

* * *

Während Bernd mit Helga telefonierte, die sich wohl etwas überrumpelt fühlte, musste Lisa sich selbst gegenüber eingestehen, dass es einen zweiten Grund gab, warum sie nicht in dieses Restaurant wollte. Das letzte Mal hatte sie dort einen wunderschönen Heiratsantrag angenommen. Daran wollte sie nicht erinnert werden. Als sie dann auf die Uhr blickte, sah sie, dass es schon bald 12 Uhr war und wusste, dass David jeden Moment kommen würde. Zeit, sich also mental darauf vorzubereiten. Aber wieder hatte sie kein Glück. Denn David, dem die fast anderthalb Tage Abstinenz von seiner Frau schon fast wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen waren, war heute besonders pünktlich und freute sich auf einen Spaziergang mit seiner Frau. Also klingelte es in eben jenem Moment an der Tür und Lisa öffnete. David nahm sie in den Arm, drückte ihr einen langen Kuss auf den Mund und sah sie dann lächelnd an.

„_Frau Seidel, sie sind ja nicht zu erkennen heute Morgen. Sie hatten wohl eine lange Nacht?" _

„_Du hast Recht, ich habe mit Yvonne gestern die Zeit vergessen. Es gab so viel zu erzählen, so viel nachzuholen. Drei Monate waren einfach viel zu lang, um noch auf dem neuesten Stand zu sein." _

„_Ich muss sagen, dass ich auch froh bin, dass wir Hugo besucht haben, so hatte ich Gelegenheit mit meinem Vater zu sprechen. Apropos Vater. Wo sind denn deine Eltern?" _

„_Also David, du weißt doch, dass meine Mama im Catering bei Kerima arbeitet. Und Papa telefoniert gerade mit ihr. Wir werden heute Abend übrigens hier Essen, meine Mama wird uns was Schönes kochen." _

„_Sollen wir deine Eltern nicht lieber ins Wohlfahrts einladen?" _

„Nein David. Ich möchte zu Hause bleiben. Im Restaurant waren wir so oft in letzter Zeit, aber zu Hause nicht."

David so Lisa liebevoll an.

„_Du hast ja Recht. Ich vergesse manchmal, wie sehr dir das hier alles fehlt. Na gut, dann essen wir heute Abend hier bei euch. Aber jetzt lass uns unseren Spaziergang machen. Dann kannst du mir alles Neue über Jürgen und Yvonne erzählen. Du hast mir so gefehlt und ich brauche es einfach, wenn du mich vollplapperst."_

Er grinste sie an und Lisa lachte kurz zurück. Leider würden sie aber nicht nur über angenehme Dinge plappern. Während David schon zum Auto ging, verabschiedete sich Lisa bis zum Abendessen und ging dann hinterher. David fuhr pfeifend das Auto und brachte die beiden zu eben jenem Park, wo er ihr, vor einer Kamera kniend, seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Schweigend waren sie bis zu dieser Stelle gegangen und hatte nur die frische Luft und das Zwitschern der Vögel genossen.

„_Kannst du dich noch an diese Stelle erinnern?" _

David schaute sehr verträumt drein.

„_Natürlich kann ich das. Da habe ich es dir geglaubt, zum ersten Mal, meine ich." _

„_Erinnere mich bitte nicht daran, Lisa. Passiert ist passiert. Ich kann es nicht mehr rückgängig machen." _

Lisa lächelte ihn verständnisvoll an. Dieses Gefühl kannte sie nur zu gut. Man würde, wenn man könnte. Aber es ging nun mal nicht.

„_Das stimmt, dass kannst du nicht. Es war trotzdem ein schönes Gefühl, auch wenn ich danach jemandem sehr wehtun musste." _

Davids bis dahin fröhliche Mine verhärtete sich etwas.

„_Lisa, ich wollte doch nicht mehr über Rokko sprechen." _

„_Ich weiß, David, aber du hast das Thema erneut von dir aus angesprochen. Ein paar unserer Erinnerungen sind aber untrennbar mit Rokko verknüpft! Das kannst du nicht einfach ausblenden!"_

David fand Lisa seltsam gefühllos in diesem Moment, als ob sie über den Dingen stünde. Konnte sie denn nicht verstehen, dass er einfach nicht an Rokko denken wollte, weil er für Lisa einmal so wichtig gewesen war? Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„_Nein, das geht wohl nicht. Aber trotzdem war es hier ein schöner Moment und ich dachte, wir könnten ihn noch Mal teilen." _

„_David, sei bitte nicht enttäuscht. Ich bin nicht ganz bei der Sache. Ich muss dir nämlich etwas sagen." _

Jetzt war es fast raus. Nur noch ein paar Worte mehr und sie hätte es gesagt.

„_Was gibt es denn, mein Schatz?" _

Lisa zögerte, aber ihr Wunsch war größer als die Angst vor seiner Reaktion und die darauf folgende Auseinandersetzung. Sie blickte ihm ernst in die Augen.

„_David, ich möchte, dass du verstehst, dass ich sehr glücklich war auf Tahiti. Aber hier in Berlin ist mein Zuhause, verstehst du? Hier sind meine Eltern und Jürgen und Yvonne und Kerima. Ich gehöre hierher. David, verstehst du mich? Ich will hier bleiben." _

David verstand sehr wohl die Worte, die sie sprach, konnte aber deren Bedeutung nicht so recht glauben:

„_Aber Lisa, wir haben doch das Haus auf der Insel, unser kleines Häuschen!" _

„_Das ist doch kein Leben, jeden Tag nur aufzustehen, um sich abends wieder hinzulegen. Leben besteht doch nicht nur aus uns, sondern auch aus Arbeit und unseren Freunden. Ich habe das nicht nur vermisst, es hat mir so gefehlt, dass ich mich nicht mehr als ich selbst gefühlt habe." _

„_Aber du warst doch nicht unglücklich? Und du hast bisher nie etwas davon gesagt!" _

„_Nein, natürlich nicht. Weil ich es erst hier in aller Deutlichkeit gespürt habe. Aber das Leben muss doch weitergehen. Es kann nicht nur aus Ferien bestehen." _

„_Lisa, dass ist eine ganz schön große Entscheidung, wieder nach Berlin zu gehen. Dass müssen wir gemeinsam bereden. Du kannst mich doch nicht so einfach vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen." _

_Lisa nahm Davids Hände und suchte seinen Blick. „Du hast auch alleine entschieden, dass wir auf der Insel bleiben." _

Die Ernsthaftigkeit in Lisas Stimme machte David unsicher, ein Gefühl, das ihm gar nicht gefiel:

„_Hab' ich das? Ich dachte, wir hätten diese Entscheidung gemeinsam gefällt? Aber du hast dich doch darüber gefreut?" _

„_David, du hast mich damit überrumpelt, als du mir das Haus gezeigt hast. Es hat mir gefallen, aber ich habe immer gehofft, dass du nach genügend Erholung von selbst irgendwann die Nase voll hast vom Faullenzen. Aber das ist nicht passiert. Und ich will es einfach nicht mehr. David, die Hauptsache ist doch, dass wir zusammen sind. Das Wo spielt doch dabei keine Rolle." _

„_Aber Berlin ist so voller Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen an den Stress und an Richard." _

„_David, du kannst doch nicht ewig ignorieren, dass wir auch eine Verantwortung haben, Stress hin oder her. Du bist Kerima, ich bin Kerima, wir sind Kerima." _

„_Ich empfinde das nicht mehr so, Lisa. Kerima und alles was damit zu tun hat, hat mich fast kaputt gemacht. Es hat mich fast getötet!" _

Lisa senkte den Kopf und drückte Davids Hände fester.

„_Ich weiß dass, ich bin auch dabei gewesen. Ich weiß natürlich nicht, wie du dich gefühlt hast. Aber ich weiß eines ganz genau. Ich will wieder dorthin zurück. Ich kann ohne die Arbeit nicht leben. Ich kann es einfach nicht. Wenn es dir ganz egal ist, dann kann ich daran auch nichts ändern. Ich würde dich nie zwingen, in die Firma zurück zu gehen, wenn du es gar nicht ertragen kannst. Auch wenn ich es nicht verstehe, könnte ich es akzeptieren. Aber was ich nicht kann, ist wieder auf eine Insel zu verschwinden und so zu tun, als gäbe es das hier alles nicht." _

David sah Lisa lange schweigend an. Er hatte sie selten so entschlossen und unbeirrbar gesehen. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen und würde davon nicht mehr abgehen. Das war er von ihr nicht gewohnt. Irgendwie erschien sie ihm fremd dadurch. Aber andererseits wusste er, wie sehr Lisa eine vertraute Umgebung und ihre Familie brauchte, um wirklich glücklich zu sein. Und er wollte nur mit Lisa zusammen sein. Wenn sie also Berlin brauchte, dann würde er da bleiben. Das entsprach nicht seinen Wünschen. Er hatte ein größeres Haus besorgen wollen und sich auch eine Arbeit suchen wollen. Immer untätig zu sein, wurde auf Dauer auch langweilig. Er konnte Lisa verstehen, es war alles so logisch und entsprach genau ihrem Wesen. Er lächelte sie schwach an:

„_Wenn dir so viel daran liegt, dann kann ich ja wohl schlecht nein sagen." _

Er nahm sie in den Arm und erwartete eine überschwängliche Umarmung als Zeichen des Dankeschöns, aber Lisa drückte nur verhalten zurück. David sah sie daraufhin skeptisch an.

„_Meinst du etwa, dass deine Entscheidung schon vorher feststand? Was wäre gewesen, wenn ich nicht gewollt hätte." _

„_Ganz ehrlich, David, darüber habe ich nicht nachgedacht. Ich wusste nur, dass ich bleiben will, also blieb dir eigentlich keine andere Wahl. Ich wäre nicht zurück geflogen." _

David musste schlucken. Wenn es ihr so ernst war, dann konnte er jede Hoffnung darauf begraben, sie wieder umzustimmen. Er atmete einmal tief durch.

„_Ich fühle mich gerade etwas überrannt von dir, Lisa." _

„_Es tut mir auch leid, dass ich nicht früher etwas gesagt habe. Das hätte ich müssen, aber ich habe irgendwie den Mut nicht gefunden, dich zu enttäuschen." _

„_Und was hat dir jetzt den Mut verschafft." _

Lisas Blick wurde traurig, als sie antwortete.

„_Der Mut kommt daher, dass solche Dinge aufzuschieben, es am Ende nur noch schlimmer macht. Nur einer von uns wäre glücklich geworden und das wäre nicht ich gewesen. Und ich brauche eben Berlin, um glücklich zu sein." _

David drückte Lisa noch einmal an sich und diese herzte ihn diesmal aufrichtig zurück. David sagte dann:

„_Wenn du glücklich bist, dann bin ich es auch. Aber leider muss ich dann wohl alleine zurück fliegen und alle Formalitäten erledigen und all unsere Sachen herschicken?" _

„_Gib dir keine Mühe, Herr Seidel. Meine Füße werden diesen Boden so schnell nicht mehr verlassen!" _

In diesem Moment blitzte etwas in Davids Augen auf:

„_Wollen wir wetten?" _

„_David, was hast du vor?!" _

Da hob David sie auch schon in die Luft und drehte sich mir ihr im Kreis. Lisa und David mussten beide darüber lachen und das erste Mal seit sie in Berlin angekommen war, fühlte sie sich wieder richtig glücklich mit David. Er hatte es sehr gut aufgenommen, besser als sie erwartet hatte. Und jetzt alberte er sogar mit ihr herum. Sie ließ sich in seine Arme fallen und beide küssten sich stürmisch. Dann fing es aber an zu regnen und sie flüchteten ins Auto. Auf dem Weg zurück ins elterliche Haus fragte Lisa sich dann aber doch, was passiert wäre, wenn David nicht eingewilligt hätte. Wäre er allein geflogen? Wäre sie allein in Berlin geblieben? Und wäre sie sehr traurig gewesen?

**TBC**


	19. Helga bemüht sich

**Kapitel 19: Helga bemüht sich**

Als Lisa und David nach Göberitz zurückkamen, war es bereits dunkel geworden und schüttete aus Kübeln. Doch im Haus war es gemütlich warm und es duftete verführerisch. Helga hatte sich richtig ins Zeug gelegt, denn für ihre Tochter war das Beste gerade gut genug. So hatte sie sich auf Arbeit sofort frei genommen und war nach Hause geeilt. So ein Gulasch musste ja eigentlich schon den Abend vorher angebraten werden, aber in diesem Fall musste eben der halbe Tag rei­chen. Dann hatte sie auch noch ein paar getrocknete Waldpilze gefunden. Das verfeinerte das Essen noch zusätzlich. Dann noch ein paar selbst gemachte Klöße und gutes Buttergemüse. Damit konnte sie Lisa immer glücklich machen.

Sie war ein bisschen angesäuert, dass Bernd sie somit damit überfallen hatte, aber wenn sich Töchterchen nebst Gatten ankündigte, dann musste man sich schon mal anstrengen. Obwohl die Anstrengung hier eher dem Töchterchen, als dem Gatten galt. Sie freute sich auf den Abend - mit Lisa wohlgemerkt. Gestern war ihr Mäuschen ja richtig traurig gewesen, wegen Rokko. Das war mal etwas Neues. Sonst hatte David sie zum Weinen gebracht. Aber sie wollte es nicht vergleichen. Dann kamen ihre Gedanken nur dahin zurück, dass sie David nicht an der Seite ihrer Tochter haben wollte.

Erklären konnte sie es nicht. Er war ja schon ein feiner Mensch, aber sie hatte immer das Gefühl, dass er nicht wirklich zu Lisa passte. Wahrscheinlich musste sie sich nur an den Gedanken gewöhnen. Und einmischen würde sie sich nie wieder! Alles musste Lisas Entscheidung sein. So und nicht anders ging es. In diesem Moment kam das junge Ehepaar etwas durchnässt ins Haus.

Bernd schnappte sich sofort seinen Schwiegersohn und drückte ihn an seine Brust.

„_Junge, ist das schön dich zu sehen! Es ist viel zu lange her! Wie geht's dir denn so?" _

David musste lachen, denn mit einer so stürmischen Begrüßung hatte er nicht gerechnet. Sein eigener Vater hatte ihn nicht so euphorisch in den Arm geschlossen.

„_Mir geht es gut, Bernd. Danke der Nachfrage. Obwohl mir Lisa heute ja mal ganz schön die Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt hat." _

Bernd machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung:

„_Mensch Junge! Du kennst doch die Lisa. Die kannste nicht von ihrem Berlin und ihrer Arbeit trennen, ohne dass sie unglücklich wird. Setz dich mal hierhin zu mir! Hier haste dein Bier. Dann reden wir mal von Mann zu Mann." _

Er klopfte mit der flachen Hand auf die Couch neben sich und David ließ sich mit einem entschuldigenden Blick in Richtung Lisa neben ihm nieder. Lisa ging zu ihrer Mama in die Küche, die wohl noch nicht mitgekriegt hatte, dass die zwei wieder da waren. Aber Helga hatte es wohl doch mitbekommen, denn sie stand lauschend in der Tür, als Lisa um die Ecke bog. Deshalb fragte sie jetzt etwas erstaunt:

„_Mama, was machst du denn hier?" _

Helga kam sich ertappt vor und wurde ein wenig rot.

„_Na ja weißt du, ich wollte erst Mal abwarten, wie Papa deinen David so begrüßt." _

Lisa schaute ihre Mutter fragend an:

„_Aber warum das denn?" _

„_Willst du, dass ich ehrlich bin? Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich ihm gegenüber verhalten soll. Dein Papa scheint ihn ja schon adoptiert zu haben. Er hat mindestens genauso oft, von David gesprochen, als ihr weg ward, wie von dir. Er hat ihn schon ins Herz geschlossen, als würde er ihn Jahre kennen. Ich bin da noch nicht so weit. Ach, keine Ahnung, Mäuschen. Ich war noch nie Schwiegermutter. Da muss ich mich noch dran gewöhnen. Ich kenne deinen David ja nicht richtig." _

Lisa drückte ihre etwas hilflos wirkende Mutter an sich.

„_Ach Mama. Es erwartet doch niemand von dir, dass du David gleich wie deinen Sohn behandelst. Ich weiß doch, dass du in solchen Dingen immer etwas zurückhaltender bist. Aber du sollst dich auch nicht vor ihm verstecken. Aber eine kleine Frist hast du noch." _

Sie zwinkerte ihrer Mutter zu:

„_Papa führt ein Gespräch von Mann zu Mann mit ihm. Inzwischen kannst du mir ja sagen, was hier so phantastisch duftet. Du hast doch wohl kein Gulasch nach Helga Art gemacht?" _

Lisa schaute in den Bräter und herzte ihre Mama danach noch mal richtig.

„_Doch, du hast es wirklich gemacht. Mit Pilzen und dort sind auch Klöße. Danke Mama. Jetzt fühle ich mich wirklich wieder zu Hause!" _

Lisa waren Tränen gekommen und auch Helga musste schlucken.

„_Für dich doch immer, mein Mäuschen. Und für dich werde ich mich auch bemühen, dass ich mich nicht komisch fühle in Davids Gegenwart. Aber wie dein Papa, so empfinde ich das nun Mal nicht." _

Helga hatte Angst, dass sie damit zu viel gesagt hatte, aber Lisa schaute nur ein paar Sekunden auf den Herd, bevor sie sagte:

„_Ich kann dich auch verstehen, Mama. Als Papa gerade David so gedrückt und dabei so gestrahlt hat, habe ich mich im ersten Moment auch gefreut. Aber dann habe ich daran gedacht, dass er Rokko nicht mal die Hand gegeben hätte, wenn er nicht gemusst hätte. Das passt irgendwie nicht zusammen. Das finde ich auch nicht so schön. Aber so stehen die Dinge nun Mal. Papa wollte David und du Rokko. Deshalb ist ja irgendwie klar, dass es jetzt für dich nicht so einfach ist. Aber Mama, die Entscheidung ist schon lange getroffen und wenn ich damit klarkomme, dann solltest du es auch." _

Helga schaute ihre Tochter ganz stolz an:

„_Lisa, du bist ganz schön erwachsen geworden. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich höflich sein werde, im Gegensatz zu deinem Papa früher. Ich mag ihn ja auch, so grundsätzlich, meine ich, und ich werde auch drüber wegkommen, dass es nicht mein Favorit geworden ist. Mäuschen, ich fand es schön, dass wir grade so ehrlich zueinander sein konnten. Du bist wirklich erwachsener, als noch vor ein paar Monaten. Lass dich noch Mal drücken. Dann gehen wir raus und sagen Hallo. Denn das Essen ist jetzt auch fertig." _

Sie nahmen sich noch Mal für einige Sekunden in den Arm.

„_Ich hab dich lieb, Mama. Und ich bin so froh, dass ich dich jetzt immer sehen kann, wenn ich will." _

„_Hast du also schon mit David gesprochen?" _

„_Ja vorhin. Er hat es ganz gut aufgenommen, aber ich habe ihm ja auch keine andere Wahl gelassen." _

Helga zwinkerte Lisa zu und sagte:

„_Na ja, wenigstens ist er lernfähig und weiß, wenn seine Frau es ernst meint. Das verspricht doch äußerst gut für dich zu werden. Du musst nur bestimmt genug sein, dann hat er gar keine Chance." _

„_Mama, ich will ihn doch nicht manipulieren!" _

Helga lachte:

„_Das wirst du aber schnell rauskriegen. Ein Schmollmund hier und ein kesses Blinzeln da und schon frisst er dir aus der Hand." _

„_Mama, du bist ja eine ganz Schlimme." _

Lisa musste kichern. Dass sie Mal mit ihrer Mutter solche Gespräche führen würde, hätte sie sich nicht träumen lassen. Aber es machte Spaß und sie fühlte sich nur noch einmal darin bestätigt, dass eine Insel nichts für sie war. Dann trugen die beiden, immer noch kichernd, die Teller ins Wohnzimmer.

David stand auf und wollte Helga auch in den Arm nehmen, aber die streckte ihm nur die Hand entgegen, so dass die Begrüßung eher ein steifes Handschütteln wurde. David fühlte sich wohl auch etwas unwohl, versuchte die Situation aber galant zu retten.

„_Das Essen duftet köstlich, Helga. Was ist es denn?" _

„_Danke, ich hab mir viel Mühe damit gegeben. Es gibt Gulasch mit Klößen." _

„_Toll, ich habe großen Hunger und ich bin sicher, dass es phantastisch schmeckt." _

Lisa schaltete sich ein.

„_Das wird es sicher, David, aber wir werden es nicht herausfinden, wenn wir es nicht probieren. Also, setzen wir uns hin!" _

Dann folgte ein wahrer Festschmaus und Lisa merkte, dass ihre Mama sich selbst übertroffen hatte. Bernd fragte viel nach den drei Monaten auf Tahiti und David antwortete die meiste Zeit, während sich Lisa und Helga eher ruhig verhielten. Lisa wusste, dass David sowieso begeisternder davon erzählen konnte, weil er es immer mehr geliebt hatte, als sie selbst und Helga konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie ihren Schwiegersohn beobachtete.

Sie hatte nie in Worte fassen können, was sie eigentlich genau nicht an David mochte, und auch heute Abend fand sie es nicht heraus. Aber das Gefühl blieb, denn so gesprächig Lisa in der Küche noch gewesen war, so sehr hielt sie sich jetzt zurück. David stand im Mittelpunkt. Er schaute zwar oft zu Lisa, um sich eine Bestätigung zu holen oder sie in eine Erinnerung mit einzubeziehen, aber die meiste Zeit erzählte er. Helga war sich nicht sicher. Sie könnte ihn mögen, aber ihre Zweifel würden nie verschwinden. Er liebte ihre Tochter ohne Frage, hielt ständig ihre Hand, strich ihr Haare aus dem Gesicht und hauchte ihr ab und zu einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Aber Lisa? War sie die Lisa, die sie sein wollte? Helga verscheuchte den Gedanken. Sie war keine Psychologin. David liebte ihre Tochter über alles und das sollte eigentlich genügen. Sie würde sich erst dann wieder Gedanken machen, wenn er sich nicht mehr so fein benahm, wie er das schon den ganzen Abend tat.

Als sie diesen Entschluss gefasst hatte, taute sie etwas auf und gestattete sich öfter, über einen kleinen Witz zu lachen. Aber ganz konnte sie sich des Gefühls nicht erwähren, dass es ihr deutlich leichter gefallen war, Rokko in ihr Herz aufzunehmen. Es war zu schade, aber Lisa hatte sich entschieden und geschehen war geschehen. Was sollte sie auch sagen.

‚_Mäuschen, weißt du noch, der Rokko. Wie der immer alles für dich gemacht hat?' _

Diese Gedanken waren alle sinnlos, obwohl Helga, wenn sie die beiden da so sitzen sah, mit jeder Faser ihres Herzens wünschte, dass der Mann ein anderer wäre.

**TBC**


	20. Nächtliche Unruhe

**Kapitel 20: Nächtliche Unruhe**

Rokko wachte mitten in der Nacht auf, weil er durch den vielen Kaffee in letzter Zeit schlecht geschlafen hat­te. Eigentlich schlief er kaum noch eine Nacht durch. Die Werbeagentur, in der er arbeitete, hatte dank seines Namens viele neue und durchaus lukrative Auf­träge bekommen. Das machte die Arbeit natürlich interessanter und endlich mal wieder zu einer Herausforderung. Und es gab natürlich viel zu tun. Er blühte auf damit. Anfangs war ihm die Aufgabe, Kaffeetassen oder Kopfkis­sen zu vermarkten, durchaus willkommen gewesen, aber er war nun Mal ein Mensch, der das Neue und die Herausforderung brauchte. Nicht nur, weil ihm sonst sehr schnell furchtbar langweilig werden konnte, sondern weil er gerade bei außergewöhnlichen Dingen zu Hochform auflief.

In besonders wehmütigen Momenten hatte er daran gedacht, wie viel Spaß es gemacht hat­te, ein Konzept und die Vermarktung für Pearl zu entwickeln. Überhaupt ge­stattete er sich jetzt öfter, an diesen Teil seiner Vergangenheit zu denken. Es war immer noch eine große Traurigkeit in ihm, wie sich die Ereignisse entwi­ckelt hatten, aber er hoffte, dass er wirklich endgültig damit abgeschlossen hatte.

Viereinhalb Monate waren inzwischen seit der Hochzeit vergangen und so hoffnungslos, wie er sich damals noch gefühlt hatte, war er lange nicht mehr. Er hatte wieder eine Arbeit, die ihm Spaß machte. Die Zeit von Kaffee­tassen und Kopfkissen war vorbei, jetzt hieß es, eine neue Werbestrategie für ein Möbelhaus zu entwerfen oder ein Kaufhaus zu beraten. Es konnte viel passieren in kurzer Zeit, dass letzte Jahr hatte ihm das nur allzu deutlich ge­zeigt.

* * *

Er blickte zu seinem Bett hinüber. Dort lag Sarah, die mindestens noch vier Stunden wie ein toter Stein daliegen würde, bevor sie das erste Lebens­zeichen von sich gab. Er beneidete sie für ihren festen Schlaf und musste lä­cheln. Sie war toll, dass hatte er schon immer gewusst. Quirlig bis in die Haar­spitzen, so dass es selbst ihm manchmal schon zu viel wurde. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, sich so schnell wieder an einen Menschen gewöhnen zu kön­nen, aber es war passiert. Dank Sarahs unermüdlichem Einsatz. 

Er wusste sel­ber noch nicht einzuordnen, was er empfand. Sicher, er verbrachte gern seine Zeit mit ihr. Es wurde dann nie langweilig. Er mochte es, von ihr berührt zu werden und empfand auch Lust für sie. Aber irgendetwas fehlte noch. Er konnte es nicht in Worte fassen. Sein inzwischen aufgestockter Freundeskreis in Hamburg fand einstimmig, dass die zwei ein perfektes Paar wären. Er, der auffällige, bunte Spaßvogel und sie die aufgeweckte und immer fröhliche De­tektivin. Sie ergänzten sich in vielen Dingen. Es war ein äußerst angenehmes Gefühl und es vergingen immer öfter viele Tage, an denen er nicht in Gedan­ken zu Lisa wanderte.

Sich fragte, wie es ihr ging. Ob sie auch wirklich glück­lich war? Immerhin war es eine Neuigkeit gewesen, als er von Hugo erfahren hatte, dass David und Lisa in Berlin geblieben waren und Lisa Stück für Stück wieder das Ruder bei Kerima übernahm. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja doch ge­täuscht. Das war seine Lisa. Seine Lisa, die sich nicht vor der Verantwortung drückte.

Offensichtlich hinderte David sie nicht so sehr daran, sie selbst zu sein, wie Rokko es befürchtet hatte. Nächte, in denen er nicht schlafen konnte, luden diese Gedanken geradezu ein. Aber alles wollte er sich nicht verbieten. Nicht alles musste man vergessen. Die Realität war jetzt nun Mal eine andere und eigentlich keine schlechte. Ein ambitionierte, kesse Freundin, einen gute Job und Freunde. Ein Leben, wie man es sich nur wünsche konnte. Also was fehlte? Was machte ihn zweifeln? Vor einem guten Monat hatte er mit Sarah das erste offizielle Date, wie sie es von da an zu nennen pflegte.

Es war ein warmer Septembertag gewesen, an dem sie spontan ans Meer gefahren wa­ren. Sie hatten sich gut unterhalten, dabei ein Eis geschleckt und waren dann am Abend in der wunderbar lauen Nacht noch in ein Freilichtkino gefahren. Das war Sarah eingefallen und natürlich lief zufällig Casablanca. Da kann ein Mädchen sich dann ja schon Mal an der Schulter des Wunschkandidaten aus­weinen.

So geschehen und beim Ausweinen war es natürlich nicht geblieben. Sie hatte ja schon so ihre Reize. Ein kesser Augenaufschlag hier, eine kurze Berührung da und ab und zu ein gehauchtes Flüstern ins Ohr, konnten einen Mann schon schwach machen. Und als dann der Abschiedssatz von Hum­phrey Bogart fiel, schaute ihm Sarah mit einer halb getrockneten Träne so hoffnungsvoll in die Augen, dass er sie nur noch küssen konnte. Es war das typische erste Geknutschte, bei dem man am Anfang noch unsicher ist und sich noch kennen lernen muss.

Über diese Phase waren sie aber schnell hin­aus gewachsen und Rokko war froh, als dann der Abspann lief und er Sarah nach Hause bringen konnte. Er gab ihr brav noch einen Kuss, damit sie besser einschlafen konnte und hatte sich dann fast überstürzt aus dem Staub ge­macht. Sarah war das ziemlich gleich gewesen. Sie ahnte, dass dies nur ein erster Schritt in die richtige Richtung war, hatte sich aber, über den Tag äu­ßerst glücklich, strahlend in ihr Bett gelegt und war sofort eingeschlafen. Man hätte sie auch für ein Honigkuchenpferd halten können...

Rokko unterdessen war, in einem Gefühlschaos versunken, zu Hause angekommen. Warum hatte er eigentlich ein schlechtes Gewissen? Er war nicht verheiratet, oder sonst wie gebunden. Und trotzdem fühlte er sich wie ein Betrüger. Nicht an Lisa, son­dern an Sarah. Sie wollte so lange schon eine Beziehung mit Rokko und hatte auf ihn gewartet, gewartet, dass er bereit sei. Aber er war nicht ganz mit dem Herzen dabei gewesen.

Sicher, bei dem Kuss hatte er alles um sich herum ver­gessen. Es war sehr schön gewesen. Hatte er mehr gewollt? Wenn er ehrlich war, ja. Aber das wäre wiederum nicht ehrlich gegenüber Sarah gewesen. Es war zum aus der Haut fahren.

‚_Herr Gott, Rokko, mit Lisa hast du nicht mal die erste Stufe von Sex erreicht! Also brauchst du auch keine Angst haben, dass du die zwei miteinander vergleichst!' _

Und das wollte er wirklich nicht. Das wäre nicht fair. Sarah war Sarah und Lisa eben Lisa. Im Vergleich zu seinen früheren Freundinnen, fiel Lisa natürlich schon aus dem Raster, während Sarah schon deutlich besser hinein passte.

‚_Was redest du da für einen Stuss, Alter?'_

Rokko hatte den Kopf geschüttelt und sich dann erst mal eine eiskalte Dusche verordnet. Danach waren die Gedanken etwas klarer geworden. Er hatte einen tollen Abend mit einer tollen Frau verbracht. Er war der perfekte Gentleman gewesen und er vermutete, dass wohl kein Tag vergehen würde, bis er wieder bei ihr war. Er würde sich Gedanken machen, was er anziehen sollte und wie sie sich wohl zurecht machte. Wie er ihr eine Freude bereiten konnte.

* * *

Und so waren vier tolle Wochen vergangen, in denen Rokko immer besser vergessen konnte. Es war auch kein Zwang mehr dahinter. Die Gedanken an Berlin und Lisa blieben einfach aus. Nur nicht nachts, wenn er aufwachte und nicht wieder einschlafen konnte. In Sarahs Armen vergaß er viel und er liebte es inzwischen, mit ihr zusammen zu sein. 

Aber wenn das Thema aufkam, fühlte er sich immer noch wie ein Verräter. Würde er ihr sagen können, dass er sie liebte? Würde es sich ehrlich anfühlen? Er wusste es nicht. Er hatte nicht wirklich noch irgendeine Hoffnung, aber er konnte sich auch nicht belügen. Was wäre wenn? Diese Frage beschäftigte ihn in manchen Momenten. Wenn sie wieder frei sein sollte? Wie so oft bei diesem Gedanken, schüttelte er den Kopf. Das würde nicht passieren. Und eigentlich wollte er es auch nicht. Es würde nichts ändern. Dieser Teil seines Lebens war abgeschlossen. Er wollte keine Neuauflage. Es würde sich nichts ändern. David konnte diesen Schalter bei Lisa umlegen. Auf magische Weise war sie dann nicht mehr sie selbst. Wie hatte es Jürgen mal so schön ausgedrückt?

_Zweitwagenbesitzer._

Rokko lachte verächtlich. David würde eben für immer an erster Stelle stehen. Er konnte zwar nicht begreifen, warum, aber es war so. Lisa war kein Thema mehr. Unter keinen Umständen. Er könnte ihr nie wieder vertrauen. Er hatte es zu oft getan. Mit diesen Gedanken legte er sich ins Bett, wo sich Sarah augenblicklich an ihn kuschelte. Ja. Das hier war real. Das waren richtige Gefühle. Es gab niemand anderen für sie.

Und so musste Rokko sich auch endlich verhalten. Er musste sich einfach sagen, dass es sehr wohl etwas Besonderes gewesen war mit Lisa, aber dass er geträumt hatte. Einen Traum, der nur seiner war. Inzwischen zog er die Realität vor. Sie brachte ihn zum lachen, gab ihm das Gefühl von Geborgenheit und hatte ihm die Einsamkeit genommen. Aber egal wie oft er sich das sagte, wusste er im tiefsten inneren doch, dass er den Traum nie würde vergessen können.

**TBC**


	21. Geklärte Fronten

**Kapitel 21: Geklärte Fronten**

Lisa saß in ihrem Büro und blickte etwas besorgt auf den großen Stapel an Akten auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Es schienen täglich mehr zu werden. Aber sie fühlte sich dabei so lebendig. Sie war seit vier Wochen wieder in der Firma und sie liebte es. Sie erinnerte sich noch ge­nau, wie sie aus dem Fahrstuhl gestiegen war.

Zuerst war sie an die Theke ge­gangen, um sich einen Kaffee zu holen, den ihr ihre Mutter in ihrer alten Tas­se hinstellte. Und dann war Hannah auf sie zugestürmt und hatte sie beinahe umgerannt. Lisa war gerührt gewesen von so viel Wiedersehensfreude. Han­nah hatte sie sofort ins Atelier gezerrt und ihr dort mit Hugo gemeinsam die neuen Entwürfe gezeigt. Auch Hugo war froh, dass Lisa wieder da war, denn er hoffte inständig, nun nicht mehr jeden Tag durch Sophie drangsaliert zu werden.

Bei Erwähnung des Namens wurde Lisa etwas anders. Sie musste auch dort ein ernstes Gespräch führen, dass bestimmt nicht so verständnisvoll verlaufen würde, wie jenes mit David. Aber es musste sein. Also riss sie sich schweren Herzens von den beiden los und klopfte nach einem tiefen Schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse an Sophies Büro:

„_Was gibt es denn schon wieder!?" _

Dieser charmante Satz war von der anderen Seite der Tür zu hören und nach einmal tiefem Durchatmen, betrat Lisa ihr Büro. Sophie hatte natürlich gehört, dass David und Lisa Seidel aus ihren Flitterwochen wiedergekehrt waren, aber sie hatte nicht im Traum damit gerechnet, dass sich einer von ihnen wagen würde, in die Fir­ma zu kommen. Und schon gar nicht hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass die gute alte Lisa von sich aus zu ihr kommen würde. Ohne sich ganz davon befreien zu können, war sie neugierig darauf, was diese ihr wohl zu sagen hatte.

Des­halb blickte sie Lisa nur fragend an, welche wiederum mit einer deutlich bissige­ren Begrüßung gerechnet hatte. Unaufgefordert setzte sie sich Sophie gegen­über:

„_Guten Morgen, Frau von Brahmberg. Wie geht es ihnen?" _

Das war ihr Stichwort:

„_Kindchen, spannen sie mich bitte nicht auf die Folter! Es interes­siert sie genauso wenig, wie es mir geht, wie es mich interessiert, wie es ihnen geht. Also kommen sie zur Sache!" _

Lisa straffte ihre Schultern. Sie hatte jedes Recht in ihrer Firma zu sein und musste nicht so mit sich reden lassen.

„_Also gut. Wie sie wollen. Ich wollte sie nur darüber informieren, dass wir ab sofort wieder zusammen arbeiten werden. Und bevor sie mir hier giftig dazwischen fahren. Wir müssen einen Weg finden, dass wir so etwas wie eine Koexistenz finden. Sie und ich, wir haben wirklich nicht viel gemeinsam und auch wenn es mir schwer fällt, all ihre Taten zu verstehen, so weiß ich doch ganz genau, dass es ihnen immer nur darum ging, dass es Kerima gut geht. Und das ist auch mein Beweggrund, warum ich wieder hier bin."_  
„_Schätzchen, sie haben sich drei Monate einen Scheiß um Kerima gekümmert und jetzt erwarten sie, dass ich sie mit offenen Armen empfange? So naiv können selbst sie nicht sein. Sie haben hier nichts mehr zu sagen. Die Entscheidungen treffe ich, und zwar ich ganz allein." _

Lisa ließ sich davon keineswegs entmutigen.

„_Bin ich noch Mehrheitseignerin oder nicht?" _

Sophie antwortete nicht, sondern schaute Lisa nur aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„_Das dachte ich mir. Nach unserer erfolgreichen letzten Präsentation, die sie ja so vehement zu verhindern versucht haben, sind die Aktien von Kerima natürlich sofort wieder gestiegen und das nötige Kleingeld hat ihnen ja auch gefehlt, um die Firma komplett aufzukaufen. Ich weiß, dass sie kurz vor dem Ziel gewesen sind, aber ich habe die mehrheitlichen Anteile behalten. Also, so wenig, wie ich sie aus der Firma heraus bekommen kann, haben sie irgendeine Handhabe, um mich aus Kerima zu entfernen. Das würde ich eine klassische Patt-Situation nennen." _

Lisa lehnte sich etwas in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Sie war von sich selbst überrascht. Woher nahm sie nur den Mut, so mit Sophie zu sprechen? Die schien ähnlich Gedanken zu verfolgen.

„_Frau Plenske. Entschuldigung. Frau Seidel natürlich. Ich muss sagen, ich bin ein wenig überrascht. Aber leider haben sie Recht. Sie müssen nicht denken, dass ich es nicht versucht habe, aber ich kann es tatsächlich nicht. Wenn sie darauf bestehen, wieder in ihr Büro zurück zu kehren, dann kann ich sie nicht daran hindern. Aber ich kann ihnen eins versprechen." _

Hierbei senkte Sophie ihre Stimme und bewegte ihren Kopf in Lisas Richtung. Der nächste Satz war eher ein Zischen und erinnerte fast an eine Schlange:

„_Wenn sie mir in die Quere kommen, werde ich sie wie ein lästiges Insekt zerquetschen." „Wenn sie meinen, sie müssen mir drohen, dann kann ich das leider nicht ändern. Aber eins sollte auch ihnen klar sein. Wir werden nur zum Wohle von Kerima zusammen arbeiten können, wenn wir uns nicht behindern. Ich muss zugeben, dass sie ein wenig repräsentativer diese Firma vertreten können, als ich das kann. Obwohl ich jetzt den Namen Seidel trage und auch mein Äußeres verändert ist. Aber als Gesicht habe ich gar nicht das Bedürfnis Kerima zu repräsentieren. Und mir ist auch egal, wer die Lorbeeren für einen Erfolg erntet. Das können sie meinetwegen alles haben. Alles, was ich will, ist wieder mit Kerima erfolgreich sein und wenn ich dafür einen Pakt mit dem Teufel schließen muss, dann werde ich das auch tun. Aber es wird keine Einmischung mehr in die Arbeit der Mitarbeiter geben, keine Schikanen den Kreativen gegenüber."_  
„_Braucht Hugo jetzt etwa schon einen Beschützer? Ich dachte, er wäre über seine persönliche Krise hinweg." _

Lisa schickte einen vernichtenden Blick in Sophies Richtung.

„_Nun ja. Das meine ich. Durch sie ist er ja nicht unbedingt wieder aus dieser Krise heraus gekommen, sondern es war wohl eher das Gegenteil der Fall. Aber ich bin bereit, dass zu vergessen. Es ist Vergangenheit und ich weiß, dass sie mit einigen vergangenen Dingen auch nicht ganz glücklich sind."_

Sophies Stimme war bei ihrer Antwort zwar ein wenig zittrig, aber dennoch eiskalt.

„Wenn sie hier schon Regeln aufstellen, mein Fräulein, dann hab ich hier auch eine für sie: _Erwähnen sie dieses Scheusal nie wieder, wenn sie mit mir sprechen. Nie wieder. Ich denke daran nicht mehr. Und wagen sie es ja nicht, noch einmal eine Andeutung von ihm zu machen! Jeder hier hat wohl seine gerechte Bestrafung erhalten. Meine ist es dann wohl gewesen, dass mein eigener Sohn mich umbringen wollte."_  
„_Wie sie meinen. Dann sind wir uns einig. Glauben sie nicht, dass ich jetzt aus dieser Tür hinausgehe und denke, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Ich werde jede Sekunde damit rechnen, eine neue Breitseite zu bekommen, aber auf meine Naivität können sie nicht mehr zählen. Die ist wohl irgendwo verloren gegangen."_

Als Lisa schon fast die Tür erreicht hatte, hatte sich Sophie wieder gefangen. Richard saß wie ein tiefer, widerhakenbesetzter Dorn in ihren Eingeweiden. Aber sie würde sich nicht noch einmal von diesem Dorftrampel so überrumpeln lassen.

„_Ich kann ihnen sagen, wo ihre liebenswerte Naivität hin ist. So wie ich ihn kenne, ist sie durch drei Monate Ehe mit meinem lieben Neffen einfach verpufft. Er hat nicht viele Fähigkeiten, aber ganz sicher die, Illusionen ganz schnell verdampfen zu lassen." _

Lisa verspürte den Drang, sich augenblicklich umzudrehen und Sophie zu Recht zu weisen. Aber sie hatte sich vorher so fest vorgenommen, ruhig zu bleiben, da wollte sie ihre Vorsätze nicht schon nach dem ersten Gespräch mit dieser Schlange über Bord werfen. Sie müsste einfach mit ihr auskommen müssen. Zum Wohle von Kerima und seinen Mitarbeitern. Denn sie war die einzige, die etwas Macht über Sophie hatte. Sie zwang sich zu antworten:

_„Dann ist es ja gut, dass sie ihn nicht so gut kennen, wie ich das tue. Sorgen sie bitte dafür, dass es eine außergewöhnliche Vorstandssitzung gibt, damit ich über alle Neuigkeiten genauestens informiert werde. Das wäre alles. Einen schönen Tag noch."_

Dann verließ Lisa das Büro und war in ihr eigenes gegangen. Es war ihr leichter gefallen, Sophie gegenüber zu treten, als sie es vorher vermutet hatte. Dieses Gespräch hatte sie schon unzählige Male durchgespielt, als sie am Strand gelegen und nichts mit ihrer Zeit anzufangen gewusst hatte. Das war der erste Schritt in die richtige Richtung gewesen. Sie machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass Sophie ihr jeden nur möglichen Stein in den Weg legen würde, aber das gehörte dazu. Leider hatte sie nämlich auch ein untrügliches Gespür dafür, was die Presse sehen oder hören wollte. Und daher war Sophie genauso notwendig für Kerima, wie alle anderen auch.

* * *

Dieses Gespräch war jetzt einen guten Monat her und sie hatte sich danach prächtig eingearbeitet und war regelrecht aufgeblüht. Sie strotzte nur so vor Energie und Ideen und es war ein außerordentlich produktiver Monat geworden. Bei Kerima hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Sabrina war allerdings durch eine äußerst strenge Telefonistin ersetzt worden, deren positivste Eigenschaft war, dass sie vertrauliche Informationen auch als solche behandelte. Aber leider war es auch weniger lustig, als mit Sabrina, die sich offensichtlich bei ihrem Scheich sehr gut eingelebt hatte. Aber Lisa hatte das Gefühl, dass seit ihrer Rückkehr die Mitarbeiter wieder mit größerem Enthusiasmus arbeiteten.

Das hatte Sophie wohl auch bemerkt, denn eines Tages hatte sie an ihre Bürotür geklopft und hatte einer verblüfften Lisa erklärt, dass es gut war, sie zurück zu haben. Sie könnte es zwar nicht verstehen, aber offensichtlich gefiel es den Mitarbeiter mehr, von einer Mami befehligt zu werden, als von einer Geschäftsfrau. So standen die Dinge momentan mit Sophie und der Firma und Lisa war damit sehr zufrieden. Heute Mittag hatte sie sich mit Laura zum Essen verabredet. Die beiden wollten das längst überfällige Gespräch wegen der Scheidung von Friedrich nachholen.

Bisher war der Stress auf Arbeit und die Tatsache dazwischen gekommen, dass David und Lisa immer noch im elterlichen Hause wohnten. Da kehrten Lisas Gedanken wieder zu David zurück. Je glücklicher Lisa mit ihrer neuen Rolle wurde, desto unglücklicher schien David zu sein. Er hatte sich in die Idee verrannt, dass es ihm sein Stolz verbot, wieder bei Kerima tätig zu sein. Das konnte Lisa ihm nicht ausreden und irgendwie war es ja auch nicht notwendig. Es lief auch ohne ihn. Ein sehr befreiender Gedanke. Doch David fühlte sich sehr nutzlos und Lisa wusste nicht, wie sie ihm dabei helfen sollte. Es war seine Entscheidung und wenn er es nicht schaffte, seinen verletzten Stolz zu überwinden, würde er mit der Situation nicht glücklich werden.

Lisa sprach ihn oft darauf an, wollte ihm helfen, aber er verschloss sich ihr gegenüber. Er war aufmerksam, machte ihr Frühstück und ging fein mir ihr Essen. Ein fürsorglicher Ehemann. Aber für sich selbst tat er nichts. Lisa fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei. Sie wusste, dass es zum Teil ihre Schuld war. Sie verwirklichte sich selber und David blieb dabei auf der Strecke. Aber sollte sie seinetwegen ihr Glück aufgeben? Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Dass hatte sie oft genug getan und es würde nicht mehr passieren, nie wieder. David musste einen Weg finden zu akzeptieren, dass sie sich geändert hatte. Früher hatte sie nur seinen Wünschen folge geleistet. Jetzt sollten endlich auch ihre eigenen Wünsche im Vordergrund stehen. Sie würde nicht nachgeben.

David hatte heute beim Frühstück gesagt, er sei der Meinung, Lisa sei ihm fremd geworden. Sie würde sich nicht mehr über den Kaffee am Bett freuen oder glücklich sein, wenn sie Blumen bekäme. Sie hätte sich verändert, aber er könnte es nicht in Worte fassen. Er hatte dabei ziemlich traurig ausgesehen und Lisa hatte ihn tröstend umarmt.

„_David, jeder entwickelt sich doch. Schau dich nur mal selber an. Noch vor zwei Jahren warst du ein unverbesserlicher Schürzenjäger und heute sitzt du jeden Morgen mit deiner Frau am Küchentisch, sei es bei deinen oder bei meinen Eltern. Du hast dich auch verändert und es war eine positive Entwicklung. Findest du meine Veränderung, die ich übrigens nicht sehe, etwa nicht positiv?"_  
„_Lisa, mein Schatz, du hast irgendwie deine Leichtigkeit verloren, deine überschwängliche Liebe zum Leben. Du lachst, bist voller Tatendrang, aber du bist nicht mehr dieselbe Lisa wie früher. Es ist schwer, es in Worte zu fassen. Ich kann es nicht besser beschreiben."_

Lisa hatte sich zu David auf den Schoß gesetzt.

„_Ich glaube, dass keiner sagen kann, wie man wird, wenn die Lebensumstände sich ändern. Vielleicht war ich auch schon immer so. Aber wir haben uns früher auch nicht jeden Tag gesehen und das Leben des anderen geteilt. Wir sind das Abenteuer Ehe eingegangen und keiner von uns wusste, was ihn erwartet." _

Dann war sie aufgestanden und hatte ihm in seine dunklen, traurigen Augen gesehen. „Auch ich hatte Vorstellungen von unserer Ehe, die sich nicht erfüllt haben. Und trotzdem sind wir zusammen. Ich glaube eben inzwischen, dass wir daran arbeiten müssen uns noch besser kennen zu lernen, sonst werden wir permanent enttäuscht sein."

David wollte noch etwas sagen, aber Lisa war schon spät dran und war schnell mit einem Brötchen im Mund aus der Haustür verschwunden. Sie konnte es ihm nicht immer Recht machen, aber offensichtlich hatte er am Morgen etwas angesprochen, was ihn schon länger beschäftigte und es würde wohl noch Mal zur Sprache kommen. Aber nicht jetzt, denn in diesem Moment kam Laura zu Lisas Büro.

Lisa hatte schon lange auf dieses Gespräch gewartet und war gespannt darauf zu hören, was der Ausschlag zur Trennung gewesen war. Sie hatte sich mit Laura gut verstanden und teilte Davids Vorurteile nicht. Es war einzig Lauras Entscheidung, mit wem sie zusammen war und vielleicht würde sie es David am Abend besser erklären können.

„_Lisa, schön, dass wir es endlich schaffen. Der Tisch beim Italiener ist schon reserviert. Aber warum wolltest du nicht ins Wohlfahrts gehen?"_  
„_Nun ja, um ehrlich zu sein, lauert dort eine Erinnerung auf mich, der ich gerne entgehe, wenn ich die Möglichkeit dazu habe." _

Dann hakte sie sich bei Laura unter und die beiden verließen Kerima. Lisa wusste ganz genau, dass sie im Wohlfahrt's die Erinnerung an Rokkos Antrag überwältigen würde und das konnte sie gar nicht gebrauchen. Diesen Ring würde sie nie vergessen können, aber sie musste es. Es gab keinen anderen Weg…

**TBC**


	22. Trennungsgründe

**Kapitel 22: Trennungsgründe**

Lisa saß mit etwas hängenden Schultern in Davids Zim­mer in der Villa Seidel und fasste den Entschluss, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Die eine Nacht bei ih­ren Eltern, die nächste bei seinen. Immerhin waren sie verheiratet und es wurde Zeit, dass sie auch wieder zu­sammen lebten! Aber Lisa befürchtete schon jetzt, dass es nicht einfach sein würde, die Geschmäcker von ihnen unter einen Hut zu bringen. Sie würde David heute darauf ansprechen. Vielleicht würde, wenn man jeden Abend in ein gemeinsames Heim zurückkehrte, das Gefühl der Fremde dem anderen gegenüber auch wieder weggehen.

* * *

Damit kehrten ihre Gedanken wieder zu den letzten Stunden zurück. Das Gespräch mit Laura war sehr offen gewesen und Lisa hat sich sehr wohl dabei gefühlt, dass ihr die Mutter ihres Mannes so sehr vertraute. Lisa wollte am Anfang nicht unhöflich sein oder mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, deshalb hatten sich die zwei über Kerima unterhalten. Laura fand es schön, dass Lisa sich wieder engagierte und musste ihr zustimmen, dass David eigentlich auch in der Verantwortung stünde.

„_Selbst Friedrich gibt nicht auf. Das rechne ich ihm hoch an. Auch wenn das zum Teil der Grund ist, warum wir nicht mehr verheiratet sind, trotz der vielen gemeinsa­men Jahre." _

Lisa nahm, als sie daraufhin Lauras trauriges Gesicht sah, deren Hand.

„_Ich wollte dich nicht darauf ansprechen, aber wie ich dir schon in meinem Brief geschrieben habe, werde ich dir gerne zuhören, wenn du je­manden zum Reden brauchst." _

Laura hatte ihre Schwiegertochter dankbar angelächelt.

„_Ich glaube, du bist die einzige, die mir keine Vorwürfe macht, die mich nicht fragend anschaut, warum um alles in der Welt ich das gemacht habe."_  
„_Ich habe ja bisher nicht mit dir gesprochen und deshalb noch kein Ur­teil gebildet. Und selbst dann steht mir keins zu. Ich stecke ja nicht in dir drin. Und ich glaube einfach nicht, dass du irgendjemandem wehtun wolltest oder dass du dir keine Gedanken darüber gemacht hast. Ich weiß es eben nicht und deshalb dachte ich, du könntest versuchen, es mir zu erzählen. Dann kann ich zumindest versuchen, es David zu erklären. Er ist zwar bemüht, so wenig wie möglich darüber zu sprechen, aber ich spüre, dass er irgendwie sauer auf dich ist. Er weiß, glaube ich, selber, dass das irrational ist. Aber er tendiert eindeu­tig dazu, seinen Vater als Opfer zu sehen und dich als bösen Wolf."_  
„_Das ist sehr schade, Lisa. Weißt du, ich vermisse meine Kinder. Obwohl ihr zwei jetzt wieder in Berlin seid, habe ich David kaum gesehen. Er geht mir und einem Gespräch aus dem Weg, wo er nur kann. Und Kim hat sich so verändert. Sie ist mir fremd geworden. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie überhaupt noch an mich denkt."_  
„_Laura, so was darfst du gar nicht denken! Eine Tochter kann doch niemals ihre Mutter vergessen. Aber ich weiß auch, was du meinst. Hugo hat schon öfter erwähnt, dass er seine Kim nicht wieder erkennt und Hannah hat gesagt, dass sie nicht versteht, wie Kim jemals ihre beste Freundin sein konnte. Ich weiß nicht, was eigentlich passiert ist. Aber ich glaube, dass Frau von Brahmberg da maßgeblich dran beteiligt ist." _

Laura sah sehr traurig aus.

„_Das kann schon sein. Das ist Sophies ultimative Rache dafür, dass ich angeblich das Leben geführt habe, das sie nie haben konnte. An Friedrichs Seite. In vertrauter Familienidylle. Und irgendwie hat sie Kim mit ihrem Wahn angesteckt. Aber ich kann ihr nicht die ganze Schuld geben. Ich glaube, ich habe meiner Tochter nie die perfekte Welt geben können, die sie gebraucht hätte, um voll hinter ihrer Familie zu stehen." _

Hier machte Laura eine Pause. Lisa konnte sich denken, in welche Richtung die Gedanken gingen und nahm ihr die Aufgabe ab, es auszusprechen.

„_Ich habe davon gelesen, Laura. Ich meine, dass du nicht allein geblieben bist, seit der Trennung von Friedrich." _

Laura lächelte Lisa etwas unsicher an.

„_Das war nur am Anfang, Lisa. Nach Davids Entführung hat sich Friedrich, wahrscheinlich zu Recht, wieder in die Arbeit bei Kerima gestürzt. Ich war einsam und habe gedacht, er nimmt mich einfach nur noch als selbstverständlich hin. So wie das Mobiliar. Ich habe viele Dinge überbewertet und wollte das, glaube ich, auch. Da kam mir Johannes gerade Recht. Er fand mich begehrenswert. Das hatte ich bei Friedrich lange nicht mehr erlebt und deshalb sehr vermisst. Ich mochte das Gefühl, etwas Besonderes zu sein. Und leider hat Kim wohl etwas mitbekommen. Da hat sie sich angewidert zurück gezogen. Diesen Blick werde ich nie vergessen." _

Lisa drückte Lauras Hand.

„_Das tut mir sehr Leid für dich. Ich kann verstehen, dass du dich einsam gefühlt hast. Aber da muss doch noch mehr sein. Du warst mir eigentlich nie der Typ, solchen Dingen einfach nachzugeben. Du bist immer so stark gewesen. Hast Friedrich verziehen, dass er der Vater von Richard ist. Du hast deine Familie in der Not zusammen gehalten. Es muss mehr als nur diesen Grund geben."_  
„_Ich habe mir natürlich in den letzten Monaten oft darüber Gedanken gemacht. Der Grund ist einfach der, dass ich Friedrich nicht mehr liebe. Die Liebe ist verschwunden. Das ist nicht von heute auf morgen passiert, sondern gewachsen. Der Ausschlag war sicher die Tatsache, dass ich mit Friedrichs Untreue konfrontiert worden bin. Das war ein harter Schlag und ich dachte, ich wäre stark genug, es zu vergessen und zu verzeihen. Aber im Inneren habe ich es nie ganz geschafft. Mit dieser Tatsache ist mir einfach ein grundlegendes Vertrauen verloren gegangen. Nicht nur an ihn, sondern auch an uns. Bis auf ein paar seltene Momente des Glücks haben wir nur nebeneinander her gelebt. Wir haben zwar im selben Bett geschlafen, aber das war beinahe die einzige Zeit des Tages, wo wir zusammen waren. Aufgrund der Umstände musste Friedrich wieder arbeiten und da hab ich gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Es kam ihm gerade Recht, es war wie eine Flucht. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur noch um Kerima, an mich hat er nicht mehr gedacht. Obwohl er es hätte merken müssen. Ich hab so oft versucht es ihm klar zu machen, aber irgendwann war es mir dann leider egal. Und das hat mir mehr als alles andere gezeigt, dass meine Gefühle tot sind. Dagegen habe ich mich gewehrt, musste aber erkennen, dass ich nichts mehr ändern kann. Ich war sicher, dass ich ohne Friedrich wieder frei sein würde."_  
„_Ist es denn wirklich so, dass man nach so vielen Jahren die Gefühle verlieren kann? Das macht mir ehrlich gesagt Angst."_  
„_Lisa, meine Liebe, ich glaube es kann auch gut gehen. Schau dir deine Eltern an. Die mussten nie die zu große Last einer Firma tragen und hatten mehr Zeit für ihre Familie. Du würdest dich nie mit deiner Mutter auseinander leben. Oder deine Eltern selbst. Ich bin überzeugt, dass die zwei meine Schwierigkeiten nicht kennen. Es geht also auch anders. Aber nicht für mich. Ich habe meinen Mann geliebt, aber ich habe ihm mein Leben geopfert. Und das würde ich heute nicht mehr tun. Er hat mir wunderschöne Jahre und zwei gesunde, kluge Kinder geschenkt, aber ich bin nicht glücklich geworden. Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, wer ich bin. Was habe ich im Leben schon gemacht? Ich war Ehefrau und Mutter, dabei aber nicht einmal Hausfrau. Lisa, ich glaube, ich habe mein Leben bis vor kurzem an mir vorüberziehen lassen. Ich finde gerade erst heraus, was ich will."_  
„_Ich stelle es mir aber auch schön vor, für meine Kinder da zu sein."_  
„_Aber für dich könnte es nie die Erfüllung sein. Du hast ja kaum drei Monate ausgehalten, in denen du nicht arbeiten konntest. Und dann konnte dich kein Strand dieser Welt davon abhalten, zu deiner Arbeit zurück zu kehren. Ich beneide dich, Lisa. Du weißt, was du willst und du tust es auch. Du hast jetzt schon den Mut dazu gefunden, wozu ich so viele Jahre gebraucht habe. Aber ich musste den Schlussstrich endgültig ziehen, sonst wäre es zu spät gewesen. Sonst bin ich 70 und habe im Leben nicht mehr erreicht, als die Trauergestalt in einer zerrütteten Familie zu sein."_  
„_Ich bin jetzt gerade sehr traurig. Dass du es alles so düster siehst. So als hättest du dein Leben vergeudet. Ohne dich gäbe es David und Kim nicht."_  
„_Lisa, du versuchst sehr nett zu sein. Aber seien wir doch mal ehrlich. David ist im Prinzip nicht besser als sein Vater gewesen, bevor er dich getroffen hat. Er hatte eine wunderschöne, liebevolle Freundin und konnte ihr trotzdem nicht treu sein. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärest, wer weiß wo die beiden heute wären. Beide unglücklich vermutlich. Und mit Kim hatte ich auch nicht mehr Glück. Ich habe meine eigene Tochter dazu gebracht, mich zu verachten. Und das ist eigentlich das Schlimmste an der Sache." _

Lisa war wirklich sehr traurig. Laura hatte sich natürlich nicht ohne Grund von Friedrich getrennt und es war für sie dadurch nicht leichter geworden. Aber sie war ehrlich zu ihm gewesen und hatte dadurch das einzig richtige gemacht. Kim war so eine Sache für sich. Noch war sie nicht ganz so unverfroren wie Sophie und hatte nicht immer ihren herablassenden Tonfall, aber es war eindeutig, wen sie sich zum Vorbild gemacht hatte. Aber sie war trotzdem anders und Lisa glaubte nicht, dass Kim sich auf Dauer abwenden würde. Sie hatte sich aufrichtig gefreut ihren Bruder zu sehen oder mit ihm zu sprechen, denn mittlerweile schien sie zu begreifen, dass die von ihr eingeforderte Macht auch einsam machte.

Sie hätte sich nur Sophie genau anschauen müssen, dann hätte sie in einen Spiegel geschaut, der sie selbst in 30 Jahren zeigte. Das allein sollte sie abschrecken, wenn es schon nicht die Tatsache war, dass sie in nur wenigen Wochen all ihre Freunde verprellt hatte.

„_Laura, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Kim ist noch jung und irgendwie ist sie gerade sehr rebellisch. Sie ist eben, na ja, wie soll ich sagen, etwas verwöhnt gewesen." _

Laura lächelte:

„_Den Vorwurf habe ich mir auch immer wieder gemacht. Aber sie war unsere Kleine, die Nachzüglerin, die Prinzessin. Wir konnten ihr einfach nichts abschlagen und das hat sicher nicht dazu beigetragen, dass sie ein verständnisvoller Mensch geworden ist. Aber leider kann ich das auch nicht mehr ändern."_  
„_Ich glaube trotzdem nicht, dass Frau von Brahmberg sie vollständig von dir entfernen wird. Kim ist neben ihren Allüren, die sie im Moment durchmacht, doch ein schlaues Mädchen und ich bin sicher, dass sie früher oder später zur Vernunft kommen wird." _

Laura hatte dankbar zu Lisa zurückgelächelt und damit hatten sie das Thema abgeschlossen. Es gab nicht sehr viel mehr zu sagen. Lisa konnte Laura verstehen. Man konnte viele Dinge verdrängen, aber für immer ging das nicht. Sie kamen nur in größerer Heftigkeit zurück. Dann hatten sich die zwei noch über alle möglichen Dinge unterhalten und auch einige Lacher waren gefallen, nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil Laura Lisa zu einem Glas Wein überredet hatte. Schließlich stellte Laura fest:

„_Lisa, du bist richtig erwachsen geworden. Wenn ich dich mit der Frau vergleiche, die ich vor fast zwei Jahren kennen gelernt habe, erkenne ich dich kaum wieder. Und ich beziehe mich jetzt nicht auf dein Äußeres. Ohne Zweifel sieht man dir jetzt deine Schönheit mehr an, die du eben früher nicht jedem gezeigt hast. Aber das meine ich nicht. Du hast so einen guten Charakter und inzwischen hast du auch gelernt, ihn zu vertreten. Und du hast aus meinem Sohn einen besseren Menschen gemacht. Woher du die Geduld genommen hast, weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht, woher du wusstest, dass es in ihm steckt. Ich bin auf jeden Fall glücklich, dass er dich hat."_  
„_Danke, dass ist sehr lieb von dir. Und es wäre beinahe nicht zu Stande gekommen."_  
„_Das stimmt. Was hat dich denn am Ende dazu bewogen, doch noch David den Vorzug zu geben? Sicher nicht, dass er dich manchmal alles andere als gut behandelt hat." _

Laura schaute Lisa aufmunternd an. Die beiden hatten so offen gesprochen, dass Lisa der Meinung war, sie könnte hier auch ehrlich sein.

„_Ich glaube ich habe an diesem Tag nicht auf meinen Verstand gehört. Mein Herz hat so lange David gewollt und hat es dann nicht übers Herz gebracht, doch Rokko zu heiraten. Ich war wirklich kurz davor. Aber Laura, ich glaube und inzwischen bin ich fast schon überzeugt davon, dass ich es mir nie hätte verzeihen können, wenn ich es anders gemacht hätte. Verstehst du dass? Ich habe zwei Männer gleichzeitig geliebt und am Ende dem den Vorzug gegeben, den ich einfach schon länger liebte. Ich musste es einfach so machen." _

Laura schaute Lisa daraufhin sehr lange an und fragte dann:

„_Und, Lisa, hast du die richtige Entscheidung getroffen?" _

Lisa wurde bei dieser Frage ganz und gar anders. Sie selbst hatte es bisher vermieden, sie sich zu stellen und jetzt, wo sie darüber nachdachte, war die Antwort erstaunlich einfach. Sie hob die Augen und blickte Laura an; dann antwortete sie ruhig und leise:

„_Ja und nein. Hätte ich Rokko geheiratet, hätte ich mich immer gefragt, ob nicht David doch der Richtige gewesen war. Aber jetzt, wo ich mich David verheiratet bin, frage ich mich manchmal, ob nicht mit Rokko viele Dinge anders gewesen wären. Das kann ich leider nicht verhindern und das tut mir unendlich Leid. Weil David sich doch so bemüht, der perfekte Ehemann zu sein. Und ich weiß es gar nicht richtig zu schätzen."_  
„_Lisa, meine Liebe, die Frage stellt sich doch jeder einmal. Hab ich das Richtige getan? Hätte ich nicht vielleicht oder was wäre wenn? Solange du ehrlich zu dir selbst bist, wird deine Entscheidung richtig sein. Für meinen Sohn hoffe ich natürlich, dass deine Zweifel mit der Zeit gehen werden, aber wenn sie das nicht tun, dann werde ich dir bestimmt keinen Vorwurf machen, liebe Lisa." _

Über diese ehrlichen Worte war Lisa so glücklich, dass ihr wieder einmal eine Träne über die Wange lieg.

„_Danke Laura, für dieses schöne Essen und dieses schöne Gespräch. Lass uns jetzt nach Hause fahren. Das eine Glas Wein hat mir doch ganz schön zugesetzt." _

Laura musste herzlich lachen.

„_Aber es war doch nur ein Glas. Das du auch so wenig verträgst. Na gut, dann denke ich, dass wir dich nicht in die Firma zurückschaffen, sondern direkt in die Villa fahren. Du wolltest dich doch sowieso mit David dort treffen." _

Lisa nickte.

„_Dann lass uns gehen." _

* * *

Daher wartete Lisa jetzt schon einige Stunden auf David, der heute für Max und Yvonne Babysitter gespielt hatte - wie so oft in letzter Zeit - weil er nichts anderes zu tun wusste. Aber in diesem Moment kehrte er zurück, schloss seine Frau fest in die Arme und strahlte sie dann an.

„_David, worüber freust du dich denn so? Du siehst aus, als hättest du gerade einem Bären seinen Honigtopf geklaut."_  
„_Ich sage nichts, Lisa. Es soll eine Überraschung sein. Aber hast du morgen Mittag Zeit für mich?"_  
„_Natürlich. Was hast du ausgeheckt?"_  
„_Nichts, was dir nicht gefallen würde. Nachdem du heute Morgen so schnell gegangen bist, habe ich nachgedacht. Ich denke, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass wir wieder zusammen leben. Ich mag deine Eltern, verstehe mich nicht falsch, aber ich will wieder eigene vier Wände, in denen ich auch mal nackt ins Bad gehen kann."_  
„_Das kann ich gut verstehen, ich habe vorhin denselben Gedanken gehabt. Und ich wollte mich heute Morgen nicht mit dir streiten, David, tut mir leid, wenn du das so empfunden hast."_  
„_Schon wieder vergessen. Warte einfach morgen ab. Danach ist alles wieder in Ordnung und wir werden uns wieder so nahe sein, wie nach der Hochzeit." _

Er drückte Lisa noch einmal an sich und gab ihr dann einen langen Kuss. Sie dachte jedoch unterdessen:

‚_Was kann das bloß sein? Was denkt David wohl, was unsere Probleme lösen könnte, wenn wir unsere Probleme noch nicht einmal kennen? Was hatte Laura gleich gesagt? Sie musste den Schlussstrich ziehen, bevor es zu spät war.' _

Lisa war entsetzt über den Gedanken. Aber er war ihr just in diesem Moment in den Sinn gekommen. Aber sie wollte doch keinen Schlussstrich ziehen? Oder doch? Sie war doch glücklich. Oder nicht? Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, drückte David noch fester an sich und verbannte den Gedanken. Was immer David für eine Überraschung für sie hatte, das würde ihr sicher Klarheit bringen. Würde etwa morgen ein Tag der Entscheidungen werden?

Diese Frage geisterte ihr bis spät in die Nacht durch den Kopf. Sie war so verwirrt. Wann genau waren diese Zweifel aufgetaucht? Woher waren sie gekommen? Es war doch eigentlich gar nichts passiert, außer dass sie vor vier Wochen nach Berlin zurückgekehrt und wieder im Alltag angekommen war. War es dass? Der Alltag? Konnte der Alltag wirklich Träume zerstören oder musste sie sich einfach damit abfinden, dass nichts so war, wie man es sich wünschte? Und dann, kurz vor dem Einschlafen, war da diese andere Frage wieder da: Was wäre wenn, ja was wäre wenn...

**TBC**


	23. Nie wieder Heiraten!

**Kapitel 23: Nie wieder heiraten!**

Rokko saß allein in seiner Wohnung in seinem Lieb­lingssessel und hatte sich selbst ein Gläschen Rotwein verordnet. Der Abend war nicht wirklich so verlaufen, wie er es sich vorgestellt und Sarah es sich erhofft hatte. Rokko hatte die Idee nie als besonders verlockend emp­funden, Sarahs Eltern vorgestellt zu werden. Sie kannten sich zwar schon seit fast fünf Monaten, aber sie waren erst grade einmal sechs Wochen zusammen und da fand er ein Treffen mit so offiziellem Charakter etwas übertrieben. Aber Sarah hatte nur die Augen verdreht und gesagt, dass ihr Vater darauf bestehen würde. Und außerdem würde Mike ja auch da sein, also würde es schon locker werden. Was konnte er da schon groß sagen?

Bei seinem Glück würde der Vater ihn wahrscheinlich sofort als Mädchen bezeichnen und die Mutter ihn sofort aboptieren wollen. Aber er hatte sich nicht entwinden kön­nen und so war er schließlich mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl zu Mike ge­gangen, wo die gesamte Familie auch schon auf ihn wartete. Seinen Roller hatte er vorsichtshalber zu Hause gelassen und war zu Fuß gegangen. Damit ihm auch keiner vorwerfen konnte, dass er wohl noch nicht erwachsen war. Natürlich war sich Rokko um Klaren darüber, dass er hier keinen Bernd und keine Helga treffen würde, dazu unterschieden sich Mike und Sarah zu sehr von Lisa. Aber Rokko hatte definitiv einen werdenden Schwiegervater zu viel in seinem Leben gehabt.

Dabei hatte er Bernd immer gemocht, der sehr herz­lich und, wenn auch manchmal unfreiwillig, witzig sein konnte. Aber hinter­her hatte er es dann doch übertrieben.

‚_Rokko, Alter, die Gedanken musst du jetzt ausschalten! Du solltest keine Vorurteile haben, sonst hast du schon vor­her verloren.' _

Bevor Rokko klingeln konnte, machte ihm Sarah schon die Tür auf.

„_Hast du etwas durchs Schlüsselloch geguckt, damit ich nicht klopfe?" _

„_Nein, ich konnte es nur kaum abwarten, dich zu sehen und wollte mal die Straße runter schauen, ob du schon kommst. Ich bin ein wenig nervös." _

„_We­gen mir oder wegen deiner Eltern? Ich dachte, es würde nicht schlimm wer­den?" _

Sarah lachte darüber.

„_Oh nein, nicht deswegen. Aber ich hab' diesmal das Essen gemacht und Kochen ist nicht gerade meine Stärke." _

„_Warum hast du vorher nichts gesagt, dann hätte ich dir geholfen?" _

„_Du siehst das falsch. Wenn es nicht schmeckt, dann hab ich doch die Erwartungen erfüllt und wenn es schmeckt, dann werde ich gelobt." _

„_Du bist mir eine. Darf ich eigent­lich reinkommen. Weißt du, der Herbst ist wohl endgültig angekommen und ich möchte nicht, dass du deinen Eltern einen erfrorenen Freund vorstellen musst." _

* * *

Dann betrat er das Haus und ging mit Sarah an der einen Hand ins Wohnzimmer, wo die gesamte Familie Wolff versammelt war. Der Vater stand sofort auf und streckte Rokko die Hand entgegen.

„_Fritz Wolff, guten Abend, mein Junge. Schön, dich kennen zu lernen." _

Über so viel Offenheit war Rokko etwas verwundert, aber er atmete innerlich ein wenig auf.

„_Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite. Rokko Kowalski. Aber das hat Sarah sicher schon gesagt. Und sie müssen Frau Wolff sein. Ihnen wünsche ich auch einen schönen Abend." _

Die schüttelte aber den Kopf und sagte mit einem herzlichen Händedruck:

„_Also ich bin die Maria und das ist der Fritz. Wir kommen uns immer so alt vor, wenn uns Leute in deinem Alter siezen und deshalb lass uns einfach sofort zum Du übergehen." _

Rokko war noch erstaunter, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Der Abend begann doch schon mal sehr viel versprechend.

„_Von mir aus gern. Also ich bin Rokko." _

Nun schaltete sich Sarah ein.

„_Schön, nachdem jetzt die Formalitäten geklärt sind, könnte mir dann bitte jemand in der Küche helfen?" _

„_Ich helfe dir, dann haben die Männer Zeit, sich etwas kennen zu lernen. Also, hopp, hopp! Sonst verbrennt dir noch dein Braten und du hast dir doch sicher Mühe gegeben." _

Als die zwei in der Küche verschwunden waren, sagte Mike, der sich bis dahin zurück gehalten hatte:

„_Rokko, wie sieht's auch? Auch ein Bier?" _

„_Ne, lass mal. Ich muss morgen wieder früh raus." _

„_Und du, Vater?" _

„_Für mich gerne. Wir können hier bleiben und haben morgen frei. So gesehen geht es mir da besser als dir. Also Junge, sag mal, was du so beruflich machst." _

Jetzt fühlte sich Rokko doch etwas unwohl. Früher hätte er ohne zu zögern eine Antwort gegeben, aber seit Bernd war er da irgendwie unsicher geworden. Dass passte natürlich überhaupt nicht zu ihm und dass ärgerte Rokko gewaltig. Warum sich schämen? Er hatte immer dazu gestanden und würde es auch weiterhin tun. Und nicht jeder musste unbedingt so kindisch reagieren, wie der Vater einer gewissen Person.

„_Ich arbeite in der Werbebranche. Verkaufsstrategien entwickeln, Plakate und Konzepte entwerfen, eben Produkte möglichst gewinnträchtig an den Mann bringen." _

„_Das ist ja auch ein interessanter Beruf! Da musst du dich ja ständig darüber auf dem Laufenden halten, was so der Zeitgeist ist. Was gerade en vouge ist. Das erklärt sicher auch deinen, sagen wir mal, etwas ausgefallenen Modegeschmack." _

Dabei zog Fritz eine Augenbraue hoch und Rokko musste grinsen. Diese Reaktion war er gewöhnt und war eigentlich fast schon enttäuscht, wenn es jemand nicht sagte.

„_Na ja. Jedem das seine. Und so geht man wenigstens nicht in der grauen Masse unter." _

„_Könnte ich schon Mal irgendeine Werbung von dir gesehen haben. Sarah hat ganz am Anfang mal was von einem Parfum erwähnt." _

Rokko versteifte sich etwas, aber wenn er nun schon mal so konkret gefragt wurde.

„_Ja, ja, da hat Sarah recht. Das Duftwasser hieß Pearl." _

„_Ja, ich erinnere mich. Ein schlichter weißer Flakon auf dunklem Hintergrund. Sehr einprägsam. Das ist ja interessant. Dann kenne ich ja fast schon eine berühmte Person." _

Er zwinkerte Rokko noch mal zu und fing dann an zu lachen, so dass Rokko gar nicht anders konnte, als es ihm gleich zu tun.

„_Na, ihr seid ja bester Laune. Ihr könnt jetzt zu Tisch kommen, dass Essen ist angerichtet."_

Inzwischen war auch Mike mit den Bieren wieder aus dem Keller gekommen und die fünf setzten sich an den Tisch. Es wurde ein recht angenehmer Abend und Rokko merkte, dass er sich sehr wohl fühlte. Seine eigenen Eltern waren lange nicht so nette Gesellschafter, wie die Wolffs und es wurde viel gelacht. Er wurde oft nach seiner Arbeit gefragt. Er erfuhr viel über Sarahs und Mikes Kindheit und sie redeten auch viel über das dritte und älteste Kind der Familie.

Als Rokko fragte, warum sie nicht auch zu Besuch gekommen wäre, bereute er seine Frage sofort, als er die Antwort hörte.

„_Miriam, unsere Älteste, heiratet nächste Woche. Komisch Sarah, warum hast du es ihm denn nicht erzählt?" _

Daraufhin herrschte ein betretenes Schweigen am Tisch. Sarah hätte sich am liebsten hinter ihrem Löffel versteckt und Mike holte schnell noch ein weiteres Bier.

Schließlich rang sich Sarah zu einer Antwort durch, während Rokko so teilnahmslos wie nur möglich wirkte.

„_Ich muss es wohl vergessen haben, Mama." _

„_Aber das ist doch schon seit einem halben Jahr geplant. Miriam redet von nichts anderem und hat mit der Planung alle Hände voll zu tun. Deshalb hatte sie keine Zeit uns nach Hamburg zu begleiten. Also wirklich, wie konntest du das nur vergessen, Sarah?" _

Rokko wusste natürlich genau, warum Sarah ihm nichts davon gesagt hatte und es tat ihm Leid, dass er sie in diese Zwickmühle gebracht hatte. Aber zum Glück bohrte Maria nicht weiter nach. Stattdessen widmete sie sich jetzt wieder ihren Erzählungen.

„_Ja, der Zukünftige unserer Tochter ist schon ein toller Kerl. Fritz mochte ihn von Anfang an gern, aber als es Ernst wurde, hat er ihm ganz schön zugesetzt. So als eine Art Prüfung, ob er unsere Tochter überhaupt verdient hat." _

„_Aber Maria, jetzt übertreib Mal nicht. Sonst vertreibst du gleich unseren nächsten potentiellen Schwiegersohn." _

In diesem Moment wurde Sarah total rot und bevor Rokko es verhindern konnte, hatte er ihm auch schon geantwortet:

„_Keine Sorge, Fritz. Ich habe für den Rest meines Lebens von potentiellen Schwiegervätern die Nase voll und vom Heiraten bin ich sowieso geheilt." _

Dann nahm er sein Glas Wasser in die Hand und starrte hinein. Maria hüstelte etwas gekünstelt und fragte dann:

„_Wie darf ich das denn verstehen, Rokko? Wie oft waren sie denn schon verheiratet." _

Rokko gab keine Antwort, sondern starrte weiter in sein Glas. Sarah, die nicht mehr rot war, sondern deutlich an Farbe verloren hatte, antwortete stattdessen.

„_Noch nie, Mama. Er war noch nie verheiratet und das ist das große Problem, von dem ich eigentlich dachte, dass es keins mehr wäre." _

Sie schaute Rokko jetzt traurig an, der nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Auch die Eltern waren verwirrt.

„_Das verstehe ich gerade nicht so ganz. Tut mir leid, dass ich das Thema angesprochen habe, ich wollte gewiss keinen Streit bei auch hervorrufen." _

„_Mama, dass braucht dir nicht leid zu tun. Wir müssen das unter uns klären nachher. Du hast wirklich nichts falsch gemacht." _

Rokko hatte seine Sprache auch wieder gefunden.

„_Mir tut es auch leid, falls jetzt ein Missverständnis entstanden sein sollte. Du hast mich einfach auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt. Du bist sicher ein super Schwiegervater. Ich wollte wirklich nicht unhöflich sein. Aber solche Besuche, wo man das erste Mal die Eltern seiner Freundin trifft, sollten nicht das Thema Hochzeit beinhalten." _

Fritz musste darüber lachen.

„_Da hast du Recht, Junge. Lass es uns einfach vergessen und weiter das Essen genießen. Sarah, du machst dich langsam. Diesmal ist nicht zu viel Salz drin und das Fleisch lässt sich sogar schneiden." _

Sarah konnte noch nie widerstehen, wenn sie von ihrem Vater provoziert wurde. Deshalb entbrannte zwischen den beiden ein liebevolles Streitgespräch, so dass der Abend ohne weiteres peinliches Schweigen fortgesetzt wurde.

* * *

Als die letzten Bissen verzehrt und die letzten Tropfen getrunken waren, verabschiedete sich Rokko von Sarahs Eltern:

„_Es war mir eine Freude, euch beide zu treffen. Es war wirklich ein schöner Abend, aber ich muss Morgen sehr früh raus und werde mich deshalb jetzt auf den Weg machen." _

„_Uns hat es auch sehr gefreut, Rokko. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald mal wieder. Es ist doch immer nett, einen unterhaltsamen Abend zu haben." _

Sarah begleitete Rokko auf den Flur und wusste nicht so Recht, was sie zu ihm sagen sollte:

„_Rokko, ich denke, dass wir uns morgen Mal unterhalten sollten." _

„_Bitte interpretiere da jetzt nicht zu viel hinein. Du weißt genau, wie ich zu dem Thema stehe, sonst hättest du mir sicher von der Hochzeit erzählt." _

„_Ja, das stimmt. Aber ich will das eigentlich nicht. Über ein bestimmtes Thema nicht reden, meine ich." _

Rokko nahm eine Hand und hob damit Sarahs Kinn nach oben, die traurig den Kopf gesenkt hatte.

„_Du wusstest von Anfang an, dass das ein Teil von mir ist. Darüber habe ich dich nie belogen. Ich habe dir gesagt, wie es in meinem Herzen aussieht und ich dachte du hättest verstanden, dass ich etwas länger brauchen werde, um nicht mehr daran zu denken." _

„_Ja natürlich weiß ich das. Aber das ist nicht immer leicht." _

Rokko drückte Sarah daraufhin an sich.

„_Es tut mir leid. Aber das ist genauso ein Teil von mir, wie der witzige Kerl, der kein Blatt vor den Mund nimmt." _

Dann küsste er Sarah und verließ Mikes Wohnung. Zu Hause angekommen konnte er nicht wirklich schlafen und hatte sich deshalb doch etwas Rotwein gegönnt. Dass seine Aussage übers Heiraten in der Heftigkeit gekommen war, gab ihm zu denken. Und was er deutlich spürte, war die Tatsache, dass er tatsächlich nicht den Wunsch verspürte, irgendwann zu heiraten. Das hatte er nur bei Lisa gewollt und zwar mit jeder Faser seines Herzens.

Er war in Sarah verliebt, ohne Frage. Sie machte ihn glücklich. Und er konnte sich durchaus vorstellen noch sehr lange mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Aber würde er sie jemals so lieben, dass er sie heiraten wollte? Würde er sie jemals so lieben, wie er Lisa liebte? Und das war die entscheidende Frage. Denn sie beinhaltete auch die ganzen Probleme. Er konnte keinen Menschen so sehr wie Lisa lieben, solange er Lisa noch liebte. Tat er das aber? Liebte er sie noch?

Er wusste es nicht. Es waren jetzt noch drei Wochen bis Weihnachten und bis auf den Zwischenfall in Berlin hatte er sie nicht wieder gesehen. Er dachte noch ab und zu an sie. Dann aber sehr heftig. Obwohl es weniger geworden war. Nur die Intensität der Erinnerungen hatte nicht nachgelassen. Es tat ihm Leid für Sarah. Er fühlte sich elend wegen seiner Reaktion. Was ihre Eltern jetzt wohl fragen würden? Die waren echt super drauf gewesen. So offen und herzlich, genau wie sich Rokko die perfekten Schwiegereltern vorstellte.

‚_Genau wie Helga gewesen war.' _

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte es nicht vergleichen. Das würde es auch nicht einfacher machen. Warum konnte er die Tatsache nicht einfach akzeptieren, dass es dieses Leben oder diese Möglichkeit nicht gab? Er spürte deutlich, dass ihm Sarah viel bedeutete und er wollte so sehr, dass er ihr dieselben Gefühle entgegenbringen konnte, die sie auch für ihn hatte. Er nahm sich ein für alle Mal vor, keine Vergleiche mehr zu ziehen. Das war sinnlos, weil es keine Gemeinsamkeiten gab. Gar keine! Er leerte sein Glas mit einem letzten großen Schluck und beschloss bald auch einen symbolischen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Er musste das tun, um wirklich vollkommen frei zu sein.

Jetzt wo Weihnachten vor der Tür stand, konnte er sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie Lisa sich darauf freute. Er hatte zwar kein gemeinsames Weihnachten mit ihr gehabt, aber er war überzeugt davon, dass es eines ihrer liebsten Feste sein musste. Er würde ihr zu diesem Anlass einen Brief schreiben. In dem er ihr sagte, was er dachte und in dem ihr noch einmal alles Glück der Welt wünschte. Dieser Brief würde das endgültige Ende markieren. Er war der Meinung, dass damit dann endgültig alles gesagt sein würde. Als er endlich einschlief, zufrieden damit, diesen Entschluss gefasst zu haben, wusste er noch nicht, wie sehr er sich täuschen sollte. Dieser Brief würde nicht das Ende bedeuten, sondern einen traurigen, aber hoffnungsvollen Anfang...

**TBC**


	24. Die Überraschung

**Kapitel 24: Die Überraschung**

_„Lisa, komm schon, bitte. Sonst ist es doch keine Überraschung mehr!"_

David hatte ein Tuch hervor gezogen, um Lisa die Augen zu verbinden, aber irgendwie war es ihr nicht so ganz geheuer. Aber wenn er sie so flehend anblickte, konnte sie schlecht nein sagen. Also ließ sie sich das Tuch vor die Augen legen. David startete dann erneute den Motor und Lisa dachte an seinen Auftritt bei Kerima. Er wollte natürlich nicht gern in die Firma kommen, um sich jeglichen Kommentaren zu entziehen, aber seine heutige Überraschung war im anscheinend so wichtig, dass er sich dennoch dazu überwunden hatte, Lisa in ihrem Büro abzuholen.

Er hatte natürlich versucht, sich so leise wie möglich hinein zu schleichen und eigentlich hätte es auch geklappt, denn die neue Telefonist interessierte sich ja nicht für Klatsch. Aber Helga hatte David entdeckt und da auch sie der Meinung war, dass er sich feige aus seiner Verantwortung stahl, hatte sie ihn - vermutlich etwas lauter als notwendig gewesen wäre - gerufen. Daher sah er sich bald von einer Vielzahl Kerima-Mitarbeitern umringt, die alle mehr oder weniger die gleiche Frage stellten: Wann er endlich wieder arbeiten käme?

Lisa ließ ihn mit Absicht einige Minuten schmoren und zwinkerte ihrer Mutter verschwörerisch zu, als sie sich schließlich ins Gedränge schob.

_„Leute, gönnt dem guten Mann doch bitte seine Auszeit. Er ist nur hier, um mich zum Mittag abzuholen."_

Hugo blickte enttäuscht drein.

„_Und ich dachte für einen Moment, du hättest es dir anders überlegt, David. Ich hatte gehofft, deine Frau hätte da einen guten Einfluss auf dich." _

„_Gib dir keine Mühe, alter Freund. Lisa hat es schon gesagt. Ich bin nur hier, um sie abzuholen. Und wenn Lisas Mama euch nicht auf mich aufmerksam gemacht hätte, hättet ihr meinen kleinen Besuch gar nicht mitbekommen."_

Dann schnappte er sich seine Frau und zog sie in den nächsten Aufzug.

„_Ich wusste doch, dass so was auf mich zukommt, wenn ich die Firma betrete."_

„_Was hast du gedacht, David, dass sie dich fragen, ob du dich als Babysitter selbstständig machst?"_

David sah Lisa etwas verdattert an, bevor er ihr antwortete:

_„Ich werde mir schon was Neues suchen, ich muss nur erst mal gründlich drüber nachdenken."_

Dann hatten sie das Auto erreicht und waren losgefahren. Nachdem Lisa sich die Augenbinde hatte umgelegen lassen, waren sie noch einmal fünf Minuten unterwegs und hatten jetzt offensichtlich ihr Ziel erreicht, denn David stoppte. Dann half er ihr beim Aussteigen. Lisa hörte, wie eine Tür geöffnet wurde. Dann musste sie einige Stufen hinaufsteigen und endlich sagte David:

_„Ich werde jetzt meiner liebsten Ehefrau die Augenbinde abnehmen und dann darf sie die Augen öffnen."_

Lisa war neugierig - aber eher aus Angst, was jetzt wohl kommen würde, denn aus Freude - und war zuerst etwas geblendet, weil die Sonne so hell schien. Sie hatte angenommen, dass sie sofort erkennen würde, was Davids Überraschung war und fragte erstaunt:

_„David, wo wind wir hier?"_

Sie befanden sich in einem vollständig renovierten, großen Zimmer mit riesigen Fenstern und einem breiten Balkon. David nahm Lisas Hand in seine und strahlte sie dann an:

_„Das, liebste Lisa, ist unser neues Haus!"_

Lisa schaute David ungläubig an:

_„Unser neues Haus?"_

Er interpretierte Lisas Ungläubigkeit so, als sei seine Überraschung gelungen:

„_Ja, einzig und allein unseres. Ich habe ja gestern schon gesagt, dass ich endlich wieder mit dir zusammen leben will und da hab ich es einfach in die Tat umgesetzt." _

„_Und hast einfach ein Haus für uns gekauft?" _

Lisa konnte vor Ungläubigkeit nichts anderes sagen.

_„Ja, ich war mir zwar nicht ganz sicher, ob es dir genauso gut gefallen würde, wie mir. Aber ich habe…."_

Lisa hatte ihre Fassung über diese Aussage wieder gefunden und ließ ruckartig Davids Hand los. Dann drehte sie sich um und schaute David aus eisigen Augen an:

_„David, du kannst doch nicht einfach so ein Haus kaufen!"_

David hob abwehrend die Hände und grinste Lisa dann an:

„_Keine Sorge, wir können es uns leisten."_

Lisa schüttelte den Kopf und wurde lauter:

„_Darum geht es doch gar nicht, David! Du kannst so eine Entscheidung doch nicht einfach alleine treffen! Was hast du dir denn dabei gedacht?!" _

„_Lisa, warum bist du so wütend? Ich wollte damit etwas für uns tun." _

„_David, du kannst nur etwas für uns tun, wenn du uns auch entscheiden lässt und mir nicht einfach die Entscheidung abnimmst. In so einer Situation waren wir doch schon einmal. Da hast du doch auch gemerkt, dass ich nicht so begeistert davon war, dass du einfach als kleine Überraschung ein Haus für uns gekauft hast." _

„_Aber ich dachte, dass es daran lag, dass du lieber nach Berlin zurück wolltest." _

Lisa verdrehte die Augen. War er tatsächlich so schwer von Begriff oder stellte er sich absichtlich blöd an? Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

_„Natürlich war das auch ein Grund. Ich wollte nach Berlin zurück. Aber du hättest die Entscheidung weder damals noch heute ohne mich treffen dürfen. Dafür ist man doch verheiratet. Damit man ein Haus, in dem man für immer gemeinsam leben will, auch gemeinsam aussucht. Beide müssen einverstanden sein."_

David war enttäuscht. Er hatte sich eine andere Reaktion erhofft. Dass Lisa ihm voller Dankbarkeit in die Arme fällt, wie sie das früher so oft getan hatte. Aber noch wollte er nicht aufgeben. Sie war einfach überrumpelt.

_„Aber du hast es dir doch noch nicht angeschaut. Lass es mich dir doch zeigen. Es ist so groß und vor allem so hell. Gib mir deine Hand! Ich möchte dich herumführen."_

Widerstrebend ließ sie sich von David alles zeigen und je mehr sie sah, desto weniger gefiel es ihr. Ob es nun daran lag, dass sie aus Trotz alles zu groß fand, oder weil es tatsächlich zu groß war, konnte sie momentan nicht beurteilen. Aber das Haus hatte zwei riesige Etagen, insgesamt sechs Zimmer und zwei vollständige Badezimmer. An das Wohnzimmer angebaut war ein großer Wintergarten. Der Garten selbst war zwar riesig, aber es stand kein einziger Baum darin, der älter als 2 Jahre war. Wer sollte dieses Haus sauber halten, wer sollte es einrichten, so dass es gemütlich wurde? Überall im Flur weiße Fließen, im Bad blaue, kalte Töne und die Fenster fast überall auf Bodenhöhe. Und in der Küche hätten drei Köche zum Kochen Platz gehabt.

Gegen Ende führte David Lisa noch in den Keller, wo ein eigenes Schwimmbad und eine Sauna eingebaut waren. Vereinzelt standen schon einige Möbel in den Zimmern, so dass man durchaus sofort hätte einziehen können. Als sie wieder in der Eingangshalle standen, blickte David Lisa erwartungsvoll an.

_„Ist es nicht einfach wunderschön, Lisa? Ich weiß, es ist ein wenig groß, aber man weiß ja nie, was noch so kommt. Es gibt einen Garten, genug Zimmer für Besucher."_

Lisa ging dazwischen:

_„Wenn sich die Besucher nicht verlaufen. David, natürlich ist das ein schönes Haus. Es erinnert mich sehr an die Villa deiner Eltern. Aber sei mal bitte ganz ehrlich. Wenn du an Lisa Plenske von früher denkst, siehst du die in einer Villa stehen?"_

David schaute Lisa liebevoll an, denn er glaubte nur, dass sie von der Größe etwas eingeschüchtert war. Er musste es ihr nur richtig schmackhaft machen.

_„Aber Lisa, Schatz, du bist jetzt nicht mehr Lisa Plenske, sondern Lisa Seidel."_

Sie wandte sich von David ab und antwortete ohne die Traurigkeit ganz aus ihrer Stimme verbannen zu können.

_„Ja, das stimmt, ich bin jetzt Lisa Seidel."_

Dann atmete sie noch einmal tief durch, schaute David wieder an und sagte:

_„Und Lisa Seidel muss dir jetzt sagen, dass sie in diesem Haus nicht leben will. Wie soll ich das jemals sauber halten?"_

David lachte über diese Vorstellung:

„_Aber Lisa, dass sollst du natürlich nicht. Wir werden eine Putzfrau oder noch besser eine Haushälterin haben. Auf Tahiti haben wir das nicht gebraucht, aber das hier können wir unmöglich alleine bewältigen." _

„_Aber ich will doch nicht in einem Haus leben, in dem ich nicht selber alles sauber machen kann. Und wie sollen wir das hier alles mit Möbeln füllen, oder Streichen und Tapezieren?" _

„_Das müssen wir auch nicht. Wir werden natürlich einen Innenarchitekten engagieren, der sich um alle kümmert." _

Lisa sah David etwas verwundert an und vergaß darüber ihren Ärger, dass David einfach nicht verstand:

_„Du kannst dich aber schon noch daran erinnern, was mit dem letzten Architekten passiert ist, den du beauftragt hattest?"_

David konnte darüber nur lachen:

_„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich mir bei dir keine Sorgen machen musst, dass du mit dem Architekten durchbrennst."_

Lisa war wie vom Donner gerührt. Wie konnte er nur so arrogant sein?! Am liebsten hätte sie ihm eine gescheuert und wäre dann abgehauen. Stattdessen stiegen ihr vor Wut die Tränen in die Augen:

„_Weißt du eigentlich, was du da gerade gesagt hast? Bist du dir deiner Sache so sicher, dass die arme, dumme, kleine Lisa dich immer als das Maß aller Dinge sehen wird?! Oder bist du einfach so ignorant, dass du nicht mehr darüber nachdenkst, was du sagst?!" _

Die letzten Worte hatte Lisa beinahe geschrieen. David war äußerst blass um die Nasenspitze geworden. Er wünschte, er könnte die letzten Worte zurück nehmen. Er wollte Lisa doch nie wieder verletzten oder zum Weinen bringen, außer vor Glück und dann war ihm dieser dumme Satz herausgerutscht. Jetzt antwortete er stammelnd.

„_Lisa, das tut mir Leid. Du musst mir glauben, dass ich das so nicht gemeint habe. Ich weiß eben, dass du der treueste Mensch auf der Welt bist und mich niemals betrügen würdest. Ich wollte sagen, dass ich dir vertraue. Ich weiß, wie sehr du Betrug verabscheust." _

Er hoffte, dass er damit die Wogen glätten konnte.

_„So, es tut dir also Leid? Du weißt also, wie sehr ich Betrug verabscheue? Dann frage ich dich, mein lieber David, warum arbeitest du dann nicht schon längst wieder bei Kerima? Du betrügst die Firma um eine ihrer Leitfiguren. Das ist in meinen Augen Betrug. Aber du kannst nicht über deinen Schatten."_

Jetzt wurde David langsam ärgerlich. Erst hatte er sich heute in die Firma gezwungen und nun kamen wieder dieselben Vorwürfe.

_„Das ist doch jetzt hier gar nicht das Thema, Lisa. Es geht um Betrug zwischen Partnern. Um Betrug, wie ihn zum Beispiel meine liebe Mutter begangen hat."_

Lisa lächelte David jetzt traurig an:

„_Du hast ja keine Ahnung, David. Hast du mal versucht, mit Laura zu sprechen, sie zu verstehen? Nein? Das dachte ich mir, sonst würdest du nicht so einen Stuss reden. Jetzt schau mich bloß nicht so an. Deine Eltern sind schon lange nicht mehr verheiratet, schon lange bevor sie diesen Johannes kannte, war die Ehe tot. Deine Mama ist nicht stolz darauf, was sie getan hat, aber sie hatte ihre Gründe." _

„_Dafür gibt es keine Entschuldigung!" _

Davids Antwort troff vor Verachtung und das brachte bei Lisa ein Fass zum Überlaufen. Sie hatte sich zwar immer vorgenommen, die Tatsache niemals anzusprechen, aber Davids Ansichten waren einfach so unüberlegt und trotzig, dass sie ihn jetzt wieder anschrie:

_„David Seidel, wenn es dafür keine Entschuldigung gibt, warum hat dir dann Mariella immer verziehen. Warum halte ich dir nicht vor, dass du ebenfalls betrogen hast?!"_

David wusste darauf keine Antwort.

„_Das dachte ich mir. Ich weiß, dass du heute anders bist, David, sonst stünden wir auch nicht hier. Aber du solltest dir genau überlegen, für was du deine Mutter verurteilst, denn sie hat dich nie für deine Taten verurteilt." _

„_Lisa, ich…, es tut mir leid." _

„_Lass uns darüber einfach nicht mehr reden, es bringt nichts. Ich weiß nur, dass du es deiner Mama schuldig bist, nicht nur mit Friedrich zu sprechen. Du solltest dir auch anhören, was sie zu sagen hat, dass wäre das Mindeste. Danach kannst du immer noch urteilen." _

David war mehr als zerknirscht. Lisa hatte noch nie so mit ihm gesprochen, sie hatte sonst immer so viel Verständnis gezeigt:

„_Lisa, ich habe dieses Haus nur alleine gekauft, weil ich diese Barriere zwischen uns nicht mehr haben will. Ich kann sie nicht erklären, aber wir sind einander so fremd geworden. Du triffst deine Entscheidungen und ich meine." _

Lisa schaute David mitleidig an:

„_Nein, David, das stimmt auch nicht. Denn du triffst keine Entscheidungen. Du sitzt seit Wochen zu Hause herum und weißt nicht, was du willst. Ja, ja, ich weiß. Du hilfst Max und Yvonne. Aber das kann es doch nicht sein. David, ich hatte eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Und das habe ich getan. Dasselbe musst du jetzt auch tun. Ich habe dich so oft darauf angesprochen, was zu machen du dir als nächstes vorstellst. Aber du hast nicht mit mir gesprochen. Du hast mich ausgeschlossen." _

„_Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich hinter dir zurück bleibe, Lisa. Du lebst dein Leben und ich schaue nur zu." _

„_Wie hast du es dir denn vorgestellt? Das du dein Leben lebst und ich hübsche Dekoration bin? David, du musst aufwachen! Natürlich ist beides nicht richtig. Wir sollten gemeinsam leben, gemeinsam Entscheidungen treffen, uns gemeinsam freuen und gemeinsam leiden. Aber das alles tun wir im Moment nicht." _

„_Das ist es doch, was ich meine, Lisa. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich dich nicht mehr kenne, dass du dich verändert hast. Lisa, du hast dein inneres Strahlen verloren. Du freust dich nicht mehr so, dass du ein Zimmer erhellst. Ich kann es nicht besser beschreiben. Lisa, ich habe das Gefühl, dass ein wichtiger Teil von dir verschwunden ist. Der vielleicht wichtigste." _

Lisa sah David unergründlich an:

„_Was meinst du, David, bin ich daran Schuld oder du?" _

„_Warum bin ich daran schuld? Ich liebe dich, Lisa. Ich versuche dir jeden Tag etwas Gutes zu tun und du ziehst dich immer weiter vor mir zurück. Ich bin verzweifelt und wusste einfach nicht mehr, was ich machen sollte. Deshalb dieses Haus hier. Lisa, ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich kann ohne deine unendliche Liebe gar nicht existieren. Indem du dich von mir entfernst, werde ich immer verzweifelter, weil ich nicht weiß, wie ich es aufhalten soll. Oder warum es geschieht. Es ist doch nichts passiert! Warum kenne ich dich nicht mehr?" _

David hatte zu weinen begonnen und in Lisa regte sich das schlechte Gewissen und Mitleid. Aber dennoch musste sie sagen, was in ihrem Kopf vor sich ging. Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre inzwischen eiskalten Hände und sagte leise und sanft, nun ebenfalls unter Tränen:

„David, ich bezweifle im Moment, ob du mich jemals gekannt hast. So wie ich wirklich bin, oder ob du nicht nur das Gefühl geliebt hast, was ich dir gegeben habe."

David sah sie verwirrt an:

„_Wie meinst du das, Lisa?" _

„_Du hättest wissen müssen, dass ich mich darüber nicht freue, wenn du mich übergehst. Und du hättest wissen müssen, dass es mir nicht gefällt. Zumindest habe ich von einem Ehemann immer erwartet, dass er solche Dinge weiß." _

Sie hatte sein Gesicht wieder los gelassen und wendete sich mit schon abtrocknenden Tränen von David ab. Sie war wieder da, die wohl bekannte Enttäuschung, die David verursachen konnte. Das war es. Sie war enttäuscht, dass er sie nicht besser kannte. Jetzt umarmte David Lisa von hinten und drückte sie fest an sich.

_„Lisa, es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß jetzt, dass es gedankenlos von mir war, aber kannst du mich nicht auch verstehen?"_

Lisa nickte stumm.

„_Dann gib dem Haus und uns doch bitte eine Chance. Gib mir doch bitte die Chance dir zu beweisen, dass ich dich kenne." _

„_Natürlich David. Wir werden es versuchen, aber nicht heute. Ich werde jetzt nach Hause zu meinen Eltern fahren. Lass uns morgen noch einmal reden. Wir wollten ja zu Yvonne und Max. Dann komm mich doch einfach vorher bei meinen Eltern abholen, dann können wir uns noch mal unterhalten. Aber heute will ich nicht mehr." _

„_Aber Lisa…" _

„_Bitte, David. Ich muss nachdenken. Bitte, lass mir doch bis morgen Zeit, meine Gedanken zu ordnen!"_

David, der das Flehen in Lisas Stimme hörte, hatte keine andere Wahl. Lisa würde von ihm alle Zeit der Welt bekommen, zu ihm zurückzufinden und den Grund für ihre Entfernung herauszufinden.

_„In Ordnung. Ich werde dann morgen Nachmittag zu deinen Eltern kommen. Kann ich dich jetzt noch nach Hause bringen?"_

Lisa drehte sich zu David um und umarmte ihn dann. Die Situation war so plötzlich gekommen und trotzdem fühlte es sich so richtig an, endlich einmal gesprochen zu haben. Und zu ihrer Freude hatte David sich wieder ruhiger verhalten, als Lisa das erwartet hatte.

_„Bitte setzt mich vor der Firma ab. Ich hätte vorher nicht gedacht, dass es so lange dauert. Und ich muss noch etwas Wichtiges erledigen."_

David hatte der Bitte entsprochen, aber Lisa war danach sofort zu Jürgen in den Laden gestürzt.

_„Jürgen, kannst du dir das vorstellen, einfach ein Haus zu kaufen, wenn du keinen anderen Ausweg mehr weißt?!"_

Ihr Freund wusste mal wieder nicht, wovon Lisa sprach, aber wenn sie so laut und unverständlich sprach, konnte es dafür nur einen Grund geben. Deshalb zog er nur eine Augenbraue hoch, als er Lisa mit seinen Blicken durch den Laden verfolgte, in dem sie auf und ab tigerte:

„_David?" _

„_Ja, natürlich David! Weißt du, was er gesagt hat, dass ich doch niemals mit einem Architekten durchbrennen würde!" _

„_Lisa, ich verstehe nur Bahnhof. Aber ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du das nächste Mal herkommen würdest. Also ganz langsam und von vorne: David hat ein Haus gekauft?" _

Das war das letzte, was Jürgen sagen konnte, denn danach hatte er keine Zeit mehr, zu Wort zu kommen, denn Lisa hatte eine Menge über die vergangenen Wochen zu erzählen.

**TBC**


	25. Es liegt etwas in der Luft

**Kapitel 25: Neuigkeiten von Kerima**

„_Mensch Rokko, von dir habe ich ja eine halbe Ewigkeit nichts mehr gehört. Wie geht es dir?" _

„_Heute gerade nicht so gut, aber im Allgemeinen könnte es mir nicht besser gehen." _

„_Und was ist der Grund für den heutigen, schlechten Tag, wenn ich fragen darf?" _

„_Wie soll ich sagen?" _

Rokko lachte etwas verkrampft:

„_Ich habe gestern Abend Sarahs Eltern kennen gelernt und dabei meine Wortwahl nicht gründlich genug überdacht." _

Hugo war neugierig. Rokko hatte jetzt schon öfter von Sarah gesprochen, die es offensichtlich erfolgreich geschafft hatte, Rokko von seinem Trübsinn zu befreien und die ihn wieder zum Alten gemacht hatte.

„_Warum, was hast du gesagt?" _

„_Ich habe wohl etwas zu deutlich gesagt, dass mir potentielle Schwiegerväter mal den Buckel runterrutschen können und dass ich vom Heiraten mein Leben lang geheilt bin." _

Hugo konnte nicht anders und musste auflachen:

„_Wenn du das genauso gesagt hast, dann müssen die ja gedacht haben, dass du die neue, männliche Liz Taylor bist!" _

„_So ungefähr ist es angekommen. Ich glaube, ich habe die Situation dann noch ganz gut entschärft, aber für Sarah war das natürlich weniger schön, weil sie genau wusste, warum ich es gesagt habe. Mir steht deshalb heute noch ein ernstes Gespräch bevor. Und ich hab ehrlich gesagt noch keine Ahnung, was ich sagen werde." _

„_Ein seltener Zustand bei dir, mein Freund." _

„_Ich weiß und deshalb habe ich auch so ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen. Aber deshalb rufe ich nicht an. Ich wollte mich erkundigen, wie es so bei dir läuft. Wie du mit Sophie klarkommst und vor allem, wie du dich für eine ordinäre Weihnachtskollektion inspirieren konntest." _

Rokko sah vor seinem inneren Auge deutlich, wie sich Hugo aufplusterte, bevor er in verächtlichem Tonfall antwortete.

„_Rede bloß nicht von dieser Winterkollektion! Wenn die gute Lisa nicht hier wäre, hätte ich schon längst das Handtuch geworfen!" _

Rokko war ehrlich verwundert und sein Herz schlug augenblicklich schneller:

„_Lisa ist wieder bei Kerima?" _

„_Tut mir leid. Das ist mir jetzt im Eifer des Gefechts so rausgerutscht. Ja, sie ist schon lange wieder hier." _

„_Du hattest nur zwischendurch erwähnt, dass sie in Berlin geblieben sind, aber nicht, dass sie wieder zurück bei Kerima sind." _

„_Nicht beide, mein Lieber. David entzieht sich nach wie vor der Verantwortung. Lisa hingegen hat sich ihrer tapfer gestellt. Es hat sie bestimmt einige Überwindung gekostet, sich mit Sophie zu arrangieren, aber sie hat es geschafft. Keine Ahnung, was sie ihr gesagt hat, aber Sophie mischt sich nicht mehr in meine Kreationen ein. Außer natürlich, dass ich nach wie vor für ein ordinäres Kaufhaus entwerfen muss. Aber Lisa hat mir wie du schon vor langer Zeit erklärt, dass die Kundschaft auf allen Ebenen angesprochen werden muss, und dass es von Sophie nicht bloße Schikane ist. Was soll ich dazu sagen? Wenn Lisa sich abfinden kann und solange sie mir den Drachen vom Halse hält, kann ich damit leben." _

„_Das sind in der Tat ein paar Neuigkeiten. Hast du das absichtlich nicht erwähnt?" _

„_Um ehrlich zu sein, ja. Ich war immer noch unsicher, ob ich Lisa und David ansprechen soll, oder nicht." _

„_Warum nicht? Hugo, es ist mir schwer gefallen, aber ich musste akzeptieren, dass ich mich wohl getäuscht habe. Lisa hat mich nicht geheiratet, sondern ist mit David zusammen. Damit sind alle anderen Gedanken für immer sinnlos geworden. Es ist wohl vorbei und ich bin jetzt wieder glücklich. Es gibt nur noch wenige Tage, an denen ich an sie denke, und auch diese Tage werden seltener. Du musst dir keine Gedanken machen, was du sagen oder nicht sagen kannst." _

„_Wenn das so ist, dann bin ich beruhigt. Eine kleine Neuigkeit gibt es dann allerdings schon noch. Die zwei sind jetzt in so eine Villa etwas außerhalb der Stadt gezogen. David muss Lisa jeden morgen mit dem Auto zur Arbeit bringen, weil sie kein öffentliche Anbindung hat. Ich habe ein paar mal beobachtet, wie der gute David mit einem etwas säuerlichen Gesicht die Kerima Fassade hinauf geblickt hat. Es arbeitet in ihm und vielleicht gibt er ja bald nach. Aber..." _

Rokko hörte Hugo nur noch mit einem Ohr zu. Lisa in einer großen Villa? Das konnte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Da musste sie sich doch ganz und gar fehl am Platz vorkommen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Auch das war nicht mehr seine Angelegenheit. Wenigstens arbeitete Lisa wieder dort, wo ihr Herz schlug, nämlich an der Spitze von Kerima. Dass sie Sophie von Brahmberg gerne den Ruhm überließ, entsprach genau ihrem Naturell. Hugo hatte schließlich genug darüber spekuliert, ob oder warum David vielleicht auch in die Firma zurückkehren würde und hatte Rokko daraufhin eine Frage gestellt. Da dieser aber ganz in Gedanken war, hatte er sie überhört.

„_Entschuldige Hugo, was hast du gesagt?" _

„_Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du Weihnachten schon etwas vor hast?" _

„_Das ist noch nicht so ganz klar. Meine tollen Eltern sind mal wieder auf so einer Kreuzfahrt auf dem Mittelmeer. Nicht, dass ich besonders traurig darüber wäre. Wir hätten uns unterm Weihnachtsbaum sowieso nur angeschwiegen. Ich hätte eine Krawatte bekommen, damit ich mich endlich vernünftig anziehe. Das hätte mich geärgert. Sie hätten Bücher bekommen, damit sie endlich mal lesen. Das hätte sie geärgert. Dann hätten wir weitestgehend schweigend gegessen, um dann noch etwas verkrampft bis zum Abend Skat zu spielen. Und dann wäre der wunderschöne Feiertag auch wieder vorbei gewesen. Und mit Sarah muss ich nachher noch sprechen. Vielleicht verbringe ich das Fest auch mit ihrer Familie." _

„_Du hörst dich nicht gerade so an, als empfändest du überschwänglich Vorfreude?" _

„_Das hast du ganz richtig erkannt." _

„_Deshalb würde ich dich auch gern einladen. Wenn natürlich die Feier im Kreis der Wolffschen Familie klappt, dann geh dort hin. Aber falls etwas dazwischen kommt, dann bist du herzlich zu mir eingeladen. Ich werde dieses Jahr nichts großes machen, ich werde nämlich Britta an diesem Tag vermissen und kann dann keine Gesellschaft weiter vertragen. Aber mit dir wäre das etwas anderes. Überleg es dir einfach." _

„_Hugo, dass finde ich sehr nett und ich werde auf jeden Fall darüber nachdenken, selbst wenn ich bei Sarah eingeladen werden sollte. Es wäre ja nett, ist ja bald schon wieder ein Vierteljahr vorbei, in dem wir uns nicht gesehen haben." _

„_Du hast recht. Die Zeit vergeht wie im Flug." _

„_Okay, ich melde mich dann bei dir, sobald ich geklärt habe, wie und wo ich Weihnachten verbringen werde. Aber mir gefällt die Idee immer besser, meinen alten Mitbewohner zu besuchen. Selbst, wenn ich dadurch nach Berlin muss." _

„_Dann warte ich auf deinen Anruf, mein Freund." _

„_Hugo, bis die Tage. Ich rufe dich spätestens übermorgen an. Also bis dann."_

Hugo legte auf und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Das war ja mal eine nette Überraschung. So konnte er diesen Tag vielleicht mit einem Menschen verbringen, der ihn halbwegs verstand und mit dem er sich gut unterhalten konnten. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er allen anderen gegenüber eine Ausrede, warum er an Weihnachten nicht zu ihnen kam. Das einzige, was ihm ein bisschen Sorgen bereitete, war der kleine Teil von Neuigkeiten, von dem er Rokko nichts berichtet hatte. Er hatte ihm nicht erzählt, dass Lisa Ringe unter den Augen hatte und oft so aussah, als hätte sie geweint. Aber da er der Meinung war, dass es ihm nicht zustand, Lisa danach zu fragen, ließ er es bleiben. Es würde bald etwas passieren im Hause Seidel, dass konnte er regelrecht spüren. Aber das wollte er Rokko nicht erzählen. Der war endlich wieder glücklich und hatte mit seiner Vergangenheit abgeschlossen, da wollte er ihm keine, vielleicht unbegründete und vor allem falsche Hoffnungen machen. Doch auch Hugo war sich nicht über die Tragweite der bevorstehenden Ereignisse bewusst. Er wusste nicht, was passieren würde im auslaufenden Jahr. Und das war eine ganze Menge. Die beteiligten Figuren wussten es selbst noch nicht. Weder Lisa, noch David, noch der gute Rokko wussten, welche Veränderungen ihnen in den nächsten Wochen bevorstanden...

* * *

Rokko hatte unterdessen in Hamburg einen Entschluss gefasst. Er würde zu Hugo fahren, obwohl er wusste, dass das einer Flucht gleichkam. Sarahs Eltern waren sehr nett und Sarah war eine Wucht. Sie war traurig gewesen, dass er eine Heirat sofort so rigoros ausgeschlossen hatte, aber Rokko war sicher, dass sie es verstehen würde. Trotzdem wollte und konnte er nicht so tun, als sei es das normalste der Welt, dieses Weihnachten mit ihrer Familie zu verbringen. Und vorher würde er noch diesen Brief an Lisa schreiben, den er sich schon vor einer Weile vorgenommen hatte. 

Doch nicht mehr heute, denn in diesem Moment klingelte es und Sarah stand vor der Tür. Als Rokko geöffnet hatte, nahm er ihr ihre Tasche ab und drückte sie an sich.

„_Hallo, Liebes." _

Dann schaute er ihr in die Augen und sagte sehr leise und liebevoll:

„_Es tut mir leid, was ich da gestern Abend gesagt habe. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht." _

Sarah schaute zurück und sie hatte traurige Augen, als wäre ein Stück Hoffnung gestorben:

„_Ich weiß, dass du es am liebsten zurücknehmen würdest. Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass du es so gemeint hast, oder?" _

Rokko sah sie sehr zärtlich an und drückte ihr dann einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„_Nein. So empfinde ich das leider." _

Sarah blieb stark und wendete ihren Blick nicht ab. Dann sagte sie schon etwas gefasster:

„_Ich will ja auch nicht heiraten, schließlich kennen wir uns ja noch nicht so lange." _

Rokko dachte, dass Zeit dabei keine Rolle spielte, aber das war jetzt wohl kaum der passendste Zeitpunkt, dass zu erwähnen.

„_Aber irgendwann will ich heiraten und wenn mein Freund das von vorn herein ablehnt, dann ist das nicht schön. Vor allem nicht vor den eigenen Eltern." _

Sie setzte einen Schmollmund auf.

„_Ich weiß und das war mir auch furchtbar unangenehm. Haben sie noch mal nachgefragt?" _

„_Natürlich. Meine Mutter wollte haarklein wissen, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Und da habe ich ihnen gesagt, dass du schon einmal vor dem Altar standest und deine Verlobte dann nein gesagt hätte. Damit haben sie sich zufrieden gegeben. Mein Vater hat irgendwas davon gesagt, dass man bei verletztem Stolz schon mal so reagieren könnte und meine Mutter hat einfach nur gesagt, dass du ihr leid tätest. Damit war die Sache gegessen." _

Sie blickte ihn jetzt beinahe flehentlich an, als sie ihm die folgende Frage stellte:

„_Ist die Sache denn gegessen?" _

Rokko wendete den Blick nicht ab und zögerte keine Sekunde mit der Antwort:

„_Sarah, wenn ich noch Hoffnung hätte, dass sich die Situation jemals ändern würde, wäre ich nicht hier mit dir." _

Sarah schluckte:

„_Das habe ich auch nicht gemeint. Ich glaube dir, dass du das nicht mehr denkst." _

„_Aber?" _

„_Ich weiß auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich bin ich nur nicht glücklich damit, dass es da mal jemanden gab, der dir so viel bedeutet hat, dass es für den Rest deines Lebens Konsequenzen hat." _

„_Das mag sein. Aber stell dir vor, ich hätte aus einer anderen Beziehung schon ein Kind. Das würde auch für den Rest meines Lebens eine Rolle spielen. Und du müsstest es akzeptieren. Okay, ich gebe zu, dass das nicht dasselbe ist, aber so ähnlich. Meine Erinnerungen werden nicht weggehen, egal wie viel Zeit vergeht. Das mag außergewöhnlich sein, vielleicht sogar außergewöhnlich dumm, aber so stehen die Dinge nun einmal." _

„_Ich weiß, Rokko. Ich wusste es ja von Anfang an. Du hast mich ja nie angelogen, sondern immer gesagt, dass die Erinnerung ein Teil von dir sein wird. Und ich komme ja auch damit klar. Aber eben nicht immer." _

„_Sarah, Liebes, wir brauchen wohl beide ein wenig Zeit und Verständnis, dann werden wir das schon schaffen." _

Jetzt nahm Sarah ihren Rokko in den Arm. Er war ihr Rokko und nicht Lisas. Er war hier und nicht bei ihr, aber dennoch wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass der gestrige Abend so etwas wie der Anfang vom Ende gewesen war. Sie konnte es nicht in Worte fassen, noch nicht. Aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie gestern etwas erkannt hatte. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass sie mit Rokko glücklich werden konnte und dass er wirklich im Laufe der Zeit seine Meinung ändern würde. Man konnte doch sein Herz nicht auf ewig verschließen, weil man einmal enttäuscht wurde. Oder doch? Konnte es so ein Liebe geben, die selbst über eine so große Entfernung andauerte?

Sie hatte immer geglaubt, dass es nicht ging, aber seit Rokkos Reaktion am vorangegangenen Abend war sie längst nicht mehr so sicher. Würde sie ihn verlieren? Sie drückte ihn noch fester an sich:

_„Du weißt schon, dass ich dich nicht mehr gehen lasse, Kowalski?"_

Er sah sie liebevoll an und antwortete.

_„Ich hatte befürchtet, dass du das sagen würdest."_

Dann lachten beide, aber die Stimmung war dennoch nicht so gut, wie bei früheren Gelegenheiten. Und beide merkten es und wollten es doch nicht wahrhaben...

**TBC**


	26. Das Treffen

**Wieder ein Kapitel mit Sarah. Wahrscheinlich wird sie nicht glücklich werden, die Arme. Ich war von Anfang an hin- und hergerissen, ob ich sei in die Geschichte reinschreiben soll. Ich weiß noch, dass ich zwischendurch wirklich ernsthaft überlegt habe, ob Rokko nicht besser mit ihr dran ist. Wenn er nur nicht so unsterblich an Lisa gebunden wäre...**

* * *

**Kapitel 26: Das Treffen**

Lisa nahm den Hörer ab:

_„Kerima Moda, Elisabeth Seidel am Apparat?"_

Sarah schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Da hatte sie sie am anderen Ende der Leitung. Sie wusste nicht, ob es eine gute Idee war, aber nachdem Rokko nun auch noch verkündet hatte, dass er zu Weihnachten seinen Freund in Berlin besuchen und das Fest nicht mit ihr und ihren Eltern verbringen wolle, war sie sehr enttäuscht und hatte verstärkt das Gefühl, Rokko würde sich von ihr entfernen.

Also hatte sie beschlossen, dass sie sie kennen lernen musste. Sie musste einfach! Dann hatte sie mit ihrem Chefredakteur gesprochen und ihm den Vorschlag gemacht, einen Artikel über Kerima Moda zu bringen, dass sich jetzt nach einer kleinen Durststrecke deutlich auf dem aufsteigenden Ast befand. Der war zunächst skeptisch gewesen, ob diese Geschichte Interesse bei den Lesern wecken würde, aber Sarah hatte geschickt gekontert und ihm die Auflagenzahlen diverser Zeitschriften vorgelegt, die deutlich davon profitiert hatten, wenn sie eine Story über Kerima brachten. Schließlich hatte er sich bereit erklärt, dass sie versuchen sollte, ein paar Hintergrundinformationen über die Machtstrukturen bei Kerima aufzudecken.

Das war der erste Schritt gewesen. Als nächstes musste sie geschickt versuchen, ein Interview zu erwirken. Da Lisa bisher wenig und wohl eher unfreiwillig in der Presse gewesen war, ging Sarah davon aus, dass es sich schwierig gestalten würde, ein Interview zu erwirken. Aber wenn sie es nicht versuchte, würde sie auf keinen Fall eins kriegen. Natürlich würde sie ihrem Chef sagen müssen, dass sie keinen Erfolg gehabt hatte, denn Rokko las begierig all ihre Artikel. Sie kam sich schlecht vor, aber sie würde sich noch schlechter fühlen, wenn sie es nicht endlich verstand. Und jetzt hatte sie sie am Apparat.

„_Guten Tag, Frau Seidel. Mein Name ist Sarah Wolff. Ich weiß, dass man als Leiterin von einer Firma wichtiges zu tun hat, aber hätte sie unter Umständen morgen Zeit für mich?" _

„_Das kommt darauf an, Frau Wolff. Wenn sie einen Job suchen, fürchte ich, muss ich sie an die Personalabteilung verweisen. Max Petersen ist dafür verantwortlich." _

„_Nein, nein. Ich suche keinen Job. Ich suche die Wahrheit." _

Lisa kicherte und dann sagte sie:

„_Entschuldigung. Wie darf ich das verstehen, dass sie die Wahrheit suchen?"_

Das war der richtige Anfang. So hatte sie Lisa neugierig gemacht und das steigerte ihre Chancen, dass sie sie nicht sofort abwimmeln würde.

„_Die Wahrheit eben über Kerima."_

Sarah konnte förmlich spüren, wie Lisas Stimme an Freundlichkeit verlor.

„_Von welchem Blatt sind sie?" _

„_Ich rufe aus Hamburg an." _

Lisa musste automatisch an Rokko denken, als sie den Namen der Stadt hörte und nur aus diesem Grund legte sie nicht sofort auf.

„_Für die Presse ist Sophie von Brahmbergs Assistentin zuständig." _

„_Das ist ja mein Problem. Lange Zeit waren sie die Geschäftsführerin und jetzt sind sie es nicht mehr." _

„_Sie sind sich doch hoffentlich im Klaren darüber, Frau Wolff, dass das Interna sind, die ich nicht mit der Presse besprechen werde. Was wollen sie mich also in einem Interview fragen?" _

„_Ich will ehrlich zu ihnen sein. Sie haben bestimmt keine guten Erfahrungen mit der Presse gemacht, aber ich plane auch eher die Mitarbeiter von Kerima zu beleuchten. Was hat die Firma letztendlich gerettet? Welche Menschen stehen hinter dem Namen?" _

Sarah hoffte, dass sie damit genau den richtigen Nerv bei Lisa getroffen hatte und diese Hoffnung sollte sich bestätigen.

„_Ihr Vorschlag gefällt mir. Wir hatten lange keine gute Publicity mehr. Selbstverständlich werden sie mir ihren Artikel erst vorlegen, bevor er veröffentlich wird. Und bevor sie widersprechen, dass ist meine Bedingung. Sonst gibt es kein Interview." _

„_Ich werde mich selbstverständlich ganz nach ihnen richten, Frau Seidel. Wann hätten sie morgen Zeit?" _

„_Sagen wir so um drei Uhr am Nachmittag? Ich werde an unserem Empfang natürlich ein Schreiben für sie hinterlegen, in dem sie erklären, alle Informationen erst absegnen zu lassen, bevor sie veröffentlicht werden." _

„_Wenn sie das möchten, werde ich auch das tun. Morgen um drei also. Ich werde pünktlich sein. Und vielen Dank." _

„_Bis morgen, Frau Wolff. Ich bin gespannt."_

* * *

Jetzt war Morgen und Sarah stieg aus dem Aufzug. Sie war sehr nervös, aber das durfte sie sich nicht anmerken lassen. Ihr feiner Plan, den sie da im Übereifer ausgeheckt hatte, hatte eine unangenehme Eigendynamik entwickelt. Offensichtlich hatte Frau Seidel zur Rückversicherung wegen rechtlicher Konsequenzen noch einmal bei der Zeitung angerufen und den Redakteur ebenfalls darüber informiert, wie der Artikel überprüft werden sollte. Damit hatte sie ihre Option verloren, die Story als gescheitert zu verkaufen und würde nun wohl oder übel einen Artikel veröffentlichen müssen - und Rokko würde davon erfahren.

Aber um dieses Problem würde sie sich später kümmern müssen, denn jetzt war sie viel zu neugierig auf Lisa Seidel. Als sie sich eben am Empfang angemeldet und die Erklärung unterschrieben hatte, kam Lisa auch schon auf sie zu.

_„Frau Wolff? Sie sind jünger, als ich sie mir vorgestellt habe. Willkommen bei Kerima Moda!"_

Mit einem strahlend schönen lächeln streckte sie ihr die Hand entgegen und Sarah konnte nicht anders, als zurück zu lächeln. Ein einnehmendes Wesen hatte sie auf jeden Fall, diese Lisa Seidel. Sie reichte ihr die Hand und entgegnete dann schmunzelnd.

„_Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich sie mir auch anders vorgestellt, Frau Seidel. Ich kannte nur ihr Photo von der Homepage und da sehen sie, gelinde gesagt, noch deutlich anders aus." _

Lisa lächelte leicht verlegen.

„_Ach das. Nun ja, wir haben es noch nicht durch ein aktuelles ersetzt. Ich bin erst kürzlich wieder an meinen Arbeitsplatz zurückgekehrt und hatte dafür bisher keine Zeit. Hätten sie etwas dagegen, wenn wir dieses Interview weniger formell gestalten und uns an die Bar dort setzen. Dann können sie etwas trinken oder Essen und wir würden uns beide wohler fühlen?" _

Sarah war über diesen Vorschlag in der Tat dankbar.

„_Ja gerne. Wissen sie, dass ist mein erstes größeres Interview und ich will es sehr gründlich und ordentlich machen." _

„_Das verstehe ich. Jeder Anfang ist schwer. Davon kann ich ein Lied singen." _

Inzwischen hatten sie sich auf den bequemen Hockern der Bar niedergelassen und Helga stellte Lisa aus Gewohnheit ihre Tasse mit Kaffee hin, bevor sie Sarah fragte, was sie ihr geben könnte.

„_Vielleicht einen Tee, wenn sie haben. Kaffee macht mich nervös." _

„_Aber gerne doch. Sagen sie, haben wir uns schon mal irgendwo gesehen. Ihre Stimme kommt mir so bekannt vor?" _

Sarah wurde knallrot und konnte sich gerade noch schnell genug abwenden, indem sie einen Hustenanfall vortäuschte. Als der vorüber war, drehte sie sich tapfer zu Helga um und sagte:

„_Nicht das ich wüsste. Mein Name ist Wolff. Ich komme aus Hamburg, um ein Interview mit, äh, mit Frau Seidel hier zu führen." _

Beinahe hätte sie gesagt, um ein Interview mit ihrer Tochter zu führen. Das konnte sie theoretisch gar nicht wissen. Aber Gott sei Dank hatte sie es noch rechtzeitig bemerkt. Helga schaute noch eine Sekunde verwundert, stellte ihr dann aber einen Kamillentee hin.

„_Für ihren Husten. Da muss ich mich wohl getäuscht haben." _

Zu Lisa gewandt, sagte sie:

„_Soll ich eine Pause machen, Lisa, dass ihr hier ungestört reden könnt?" _

„_Nein, brauchst du nicht. Wenn ich Frau Wolff richtig verstanden habe, dann will sie etwas über die Unternehmensstruktur erfahren, wie wir funktionieren. Und da gehört dieser Platz mit dir hinterm Tresen nun Mal dazu." _

„_Na dann. Lasst euch von mir nicht stören." _

Damit begann Helga ein paar Brötchen zu schmieren und war scheinbar in ihre Arbeit vertieft.

„_Dann lassen sie uns beginnen." _

Jetzt, da es soweit war, wusste Sarah nicht so recht, wo sie anfangen sollte, aber da Lisa ja schon Mal die Bar erwähnt hatte, würde sie halt dort beginnen.

„_Na gut. Sie haben gerade erwähnt, dass dies hier ein Ort ist, wo das Erfolgsrezept beginnt?" _

Lisa überlegte einige Momente, ehe sie antwortete.

„_So ungefähr kann man das sagen, ja. Aber nicht nur. Es steht dafür, dass diese Firma deshalb funktioniert, weil jeder für jeden arbeitet. Wie sie sicher recherchiert haben, waren wir letztes Frühjahr vor einer kleinen Katastrophe, aber mit Teamgeist und Aufopferung von allen Mitarbeitern haben wir es geschafft, alle Angriffe von außen abzuwehren. Den Löwenanteil hat unsere Junior-Designerin Hannah Reffrath geleistet. Sie hat Tag und Nacht gearbeitet, um die Kollektion zu optimieren. Unsere PR-Abteilung hat alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt und die Vorstände haben motiviert, wo sie nur konnten. Wir haben überlebt, weil wir ein Team waren." _

Lisa hatte eine flammende Rede gehalten und Sarah musste sie einfach dafür bewundern.

„_Das man heutzutage ein Unternehmen mit Idealismus vor dem Untergang bewahren kann, ist sicher bewundernswert. Ich zumindest bin beeindruckt davon. Woher kommt dieser Zusammenhalt?" _

„_Na ja, zuerst ist Kerima natürlich ein Familienunternehmen und daher den Verantwortlichen ans Herz gewachsen. Und zum anderen sind wir hier eine recht junge Belegschaft und auch mehr oder weniger gut miteinander befreundet. Die furchtbar nette Frau, die uns gerade ein paar Brötchen zubereitet, ist zum Beispiel meine Mutter." _

Sarah gab sich überrascht und sie mochte sich selber nicht für das Schmierentheater, was sie bot.

„_Das ist ja interessant. Darf ich sie fragen, wie es so ist, für die eigene Tochter zu arbeiten?" _

„_Das ist toll. Da kann man jeden Tag stolz darauf sein, was das eigene Kind alles leistet." _

„_Mama, sag doch so was nicht." _

Lisa war rot geworden. Auch das machte sie nur umso sympathischer.

„_Warum denn nicht, Mäuschen? Wenn es doch die Wahrheit ist. Schau mich nicht so an. Ich bin immer noch deine Mutter und nenne dich Mäuschen, wann ich es will. Und jetzt kümmere ich mich wieder um die Brötchen." _

Sarah musste lachen. Der sympathische Eindruck von Rokkos Beinahe-Schwiegermama, den sie am Telefon gewonnen hatte, verstärkte sich hier noch. Sarah konnte sich richtig vorstellen, wie Frau Plenske an den Tresen gelehnt dagestanden hatte und ihrer turtelnden Tochter strahlend zugesehen hatte.

„_Frau Seidel, sie brauchen sich dafür nicht zu schämen. Genau das ist es, was ich erfahren wollte. Keine Angst, ich werde jetzt nicht schreiben, dass ihre Mama sie Mäuschen nennt, aber ich werden sagen, dass die Besonderheit von Kerima darin liegt, dass eine familiäre Atmosphäre geschaffen wurde. Da fühlt sich natürlich jeder beim Arbeiten wohl. Aber es kann doch nicht alles so perfekt und harmonisch sein, oder doch?" _

Lisa schien sich ihre Worte wieder genau zu überlegen, bevor sie antwortete.

„_Es gibt in allen Familien schwarze Schafe, aber der Erfolg ergibt sich auch daraus, dass man gerade mit den schwarzen Schafen kooperieren kann. Jedes schwarze Schaf hat auch seine Vorzüge. Vielleicht wollen sie mit den Mitarbeitern nachher noch sprechen, wenn wir fertig sind? Ich habe gestern einigen Bescheid gesagt. Herr Haas hat sich bereit erklärt, auch Hannah und natürlich hat Frau von Brahmberg darauf bestanden, mit ihnen zu sprechen. Sie leitet im Moment unsere Abteilung für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit." _

Sarah musste wohl das Gesicht verzogen haben, denn erneut mischte sich Helga ein.

„_Die junge Frau hier scheint genau verstanden zu haben, was du sagen wolltest. Siehst du, wie viel Lust sie hat, mit der von Brahmberg zu sprechen?" _

„_Mama, vielleicht solltest du doch mal eine Pause machen. Hier werden keine Andeutungen gemacht. Das letzte Wort haben wir. Und das hat auch nichts mit der Beschneidung der Pressefreiheit zu tun. Wer ein exklusives Interview möchte, muss halt ein paar Einschränkungen akzeptieren. Also, Frau Wolff, wenn sie wollen, werde ich sie natürlich gleich begleiten, haben sie denn vorher noch andere Fragen?" _

Sarah fasste sich ein Herz.

‚_Jetzt oder nie.' _

„_Ehrlich gesagt, ja. Aber eher eine inoffizielle, die mit dem Artikel nichts zu tun hat." _

„_Na dann schießen sie Mal los, ich werde ja sehen, ob ich das beantworte." _

Lisa lächelte sie verschmitzt an und erneut konnte Sarah nicht verhindert, darauf zu reagieren. Rokkos Gründe waren schon Mal nicht die schlechtesten gewesen.

„_Wie ich vorhin ja bereits erwähnt habe, haben sie sich ganz schön verändert im Gegensatz zu früher. Mich würde interessieren, was den Ausschlag gegeben hat. War es vielleicht ihr Mann?" _

Lisa lachte. Sie war in letzter Zeit so oft auf ihre Veränderung angesprochen worden, dass es ihr nicht mehr unangenehm war.

„_Ich muss ihnen gleich sagen, dass ich mir heute nicht besser gefalle als früher. Ich finde Aussehen ja nicht so wichtig. Die Zahnspange war halt nötig, mit dem Ergebnis bin ich ganz zufrieden. Und die Brille ist kaputt gegangen, deshalb die Neue. Und der Stress bei Kerima hat sein übriges getan." _

„_Also hat die Liebe damit nichts zu tun?" _

Jetzt bekam Lisas Stimme einen nachdenklichen Unterton und Sarah merkte, dass Frau Plenske ihre Tochter beobachtete.

„_Nicht direkt. Sagen wir es mal so. Für meinen Mann habe ich mich nicht verändert, sondern für jemand anderen. Aber mehr möchte ich dazu nicht sagen." _

„_Das müssen sie auch nicht, ich wollte bestimmt nicht indiskret sein. Aber so ein Veränderung ist ja nicht alltäglich und da war ich eben neugierig." _

Sarah wusste genau, was Lisa angedeutet hatte. Sie hatte sich also für Rokko so hübsch gemacht. Lisa unterdessen sah Sarahs enttäuschtes Gesicht und sagte daraufhin.

„_Darf ich mich revanchieren? Haben sie einen Freund?" _

Sarah wurde rot.

„_Ja, habe ich." _

„_Dann verstehen sie sicher, was man alles tut, wenn man verliebt ist. Man tut Dinge, die man vorher nicht für notwendig gehalten hat." _

„_Oder Dinge, die man nicht für möglich gehalten hat." _

„_Oder so. Ja, so ungefähr kann man das beschreiben. Es gibt Menschen, die uns herausfordern, die uns besser kennen, als wir uns selbst. So einen Menschen kannte ich, er hat mich herausgefordert und besser gekannt als ich mich selbst. Und deshalb sitzt heute die Elisabeth Seidel vor ihnen, die sie sehen und nicht mehr die, deren Photo auf der Homepage zu sehen ist." _

„_Mäuschen, wenn ich noch mal was sagen darf? Du hast früher auch immer so ausgesehen, nur der Rokko hat dich halt immer so gesehen, wie du wirklich bist." _

„_Mama!" _

„_Ist ja schon gut. Ich geh mal nachschauen, ob noch genug Sprudel da ist." _

„_Ihre Mutter meint es nur gut." _

Lisa, die kurz in Gedanken weg war, antwortete dann.

„_Manchmal zu gut, fürchte ich. Aber egal, sollen wir mit der Führung beginnen?" _

Sarah hätte zwar gern noch etwas länger privat geplaudert, zumal es gerade interessant geworden war, aber das ging leider nicht.

„_Ja gerne."_

* * *

Nach etwa einer Stunde hatten sie die Führung beendet. Sophie von Brahmberg war der zu erwartende Drache gewesen, der versucht hatte, sie einzuschüchtern. Insgeheim bewunderte Sarah Lisas Geduld mit dieser Frau. Sie selbst wäre ihr schon nach einer Woche an die Gurgel gegangen, aber Lisa konnte sich mit ihr arrangieren. Das nötigte ihr Respekt und Bewunderung ab. Die Jungdesignerin war sehr nett gewesen und die Diva Haas, wie Rokko ihn manches Mal genannt hatte, war genauso exzentrisch gewesen, wie sie es erwartet hatte. Er hatte zum Glück bei ihrem Namen nicht aufgehorcht. Sarah war bei allen Hintergedanken, mit denen sie zu diesem Interview angereist war, begeistert von Kerima und der Unternehmensführung.

Wie eine so liebe Person wie Lisa es schaffte, dass alles lief und dass die Intrigen, welche die von Brahmberg zweifellos sponn, keine Auswirkungen zeigten, war Sarah ein Rätsel. Schließlich beendeten sie ihre Führung in Lisas Büro.

„_Das sind sie also, ihr privaten Gemächer?" _

Lisa lachte. Diese Reporterin war doch sehr sympathisch.

„_Sozusagen." _

„_Ich muss sagen, dass ich sehr beeindruckt bin. Wie alt sind sie eigentlich, wahrscheinlich 25 Jahre, so wie ich?" _

Lisa nickte.

„_Und da führen sie schon ein internationales Unternehmen mit viel Mitarbeiterverantwortung. Haben sie sich das immer gewünscht?" _

Lisa schüttelte den Kopf und sah dabei wie ein kleines Mädchen. Wie schaffte sie es bloß, unfreiwillig diesen kindlichen Charme zu versprühen?

„_Nein, niemals. Wenn mir das vor zwei Jahren jemand erzählt hätte, dann hätte ich ihn für verrückt erklärt. Aber ich bin irgendwie darein geschlittert und bin jetzt da, wo ich eben bin. Und ich liebe es. Es ist stressig, aber es ist den Stress wert." _

„_Ich glaube ihnen das aufs Wort. Man hat gemerkt, mit welchem Respekt ihnen die Mitarbeiter begegnen. Das ist Respekt aus Dankbarkeit, bei Frau von Brahmberg eher aus Angst." _

„_So was, fürchte ich, dürfen sie in ihrem Artikel leider nicht schreiben." _

Sarah sah Lisa an und zwinkerte ihr zu:

„_Das habe ich mir fast schon gedacht." _

Dann ging sie zu Lisa und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen:

„_Frau Seidel, dass war ein sehr aufschlussreiches Gespräch und ich danke ihnen für ihre Zeit. Der Artikel wird noch eine Weile brauchen. Weil es der erste richtig große ist, sie verstehen. Aber ich verspreche, dass ich nichts schreiben werde, was sie und ihre Mitarbeiter in ein schlechtes Licht rückt." _

„_Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet. Mir hat es wider Erwarten auch Spaß gemacht. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie sich nicht um Skandale gekümmert haben, sondern wirklich an uns interessiert waren." _

Sarah fühlte sich schon wieder schuldig. Sie machte eine wegwerfenden Handbewegung:

„_Über Skandale kann ja jeder schreiben. Das ist kein ernsthafter Journalismus. Und ich habe den Anspruch, gut in meinem Beruf zu sein." _

„_Schön, dann warte ich gespannt auf den Artikel. Ich wünsche ihnen einen guten Heimweg. Vielleicht treffen wir uns ja auch mal wieder. Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass wir etwas gemeinsam haben." _

Sarah setzte ein eher gequältes Grinsen auf und dachte:

‚_Ja, liebe Lisa, wir haben viel mehr gemeinsam, als du denkst. Einen wundervollen Mann.' _

Dann verabschiedete sie sich und als sie endlich im Zug nach Hamburg saß, begann sie zu weinen. Was hatte sie erwartet? Lisa konnte nur ein toller Mensch sein, wenn Rokko sie mal so geliebt hatte. Es war ihre eigene Schuld, dass sie jetzt diesen dummen Artikel schreiben musste und dass sie Rokko einiges würde erklären müssen. Und um was herauszufinden? Dass sie diese Lisa auch mögen würde, wenn sie nicht der Meinung wäre, sie hätte ein Stück von Rokko für immer mitgenommen.

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an die Scheibe und war traurig. Sie liebte Rokko. So viel war sicher. Aber konnte sie jemals damit klar kommen, dass ein Teil von ihm offensichtlich immer an Lisa hängen würde? Der Zug bewegte sich schnell in Richtung Hamburg. Sarah wusste noch nicht, dass sie sich diese Frage schon sehr bald beantworten würde. Es würde sie nicht glücklich machen, aber sie würde erkennen, dass sie sich dem Schicksal nicht in den Weg stellen konnte, zumindest nicht mehr lang…

**TBC**


	27. Kinder?

**Kapitel 27: Kinder?!**

Lisa saß alleine in der Villa, in einem Sessel, der einsam in dem riesigen Wohnzimmer stand; in ihrem Schoß lag ein Block und darauf ein Stift, aber zum Schreiben kam sie nicht, denn sie war einmal mehr ins Grübeln versunken. Seit zehn Tagen wohnte sie nun schon in diesem Haus, in dem sie sich so einsam vorkam, wie das einzige gemütliche Möbelstück in diesem Raum.

Was David getan hatte, war sicher nicht richtig gewesen, aber warum er es getan hatte, konnte sie auch verstehen. Die Entfernung von ihrem Ehemann war dadurch trotzdem nicht geringer geworden. Obwohl sich Lisa entschieden hatte, ihrer Ehe wegen doch in die kalten Mauer einzuziehen, betrachtete sie es nicht als Zuhause. Dieses Haus war leblos und trist. Leider war so viel Arbeit in der Firma zu erledigen, dass sie keine Zeit hatte, sich um eine Einrichtung geschweige denn um Dekoration zu kümmern und David traute sich nicht eigenmächtig etwas zu kaufen, weil er jetzt sehr verunsichert war, ob es Lisa auch gefallen würde. So gab es bisher außer Schrank und Bett im Schlafzimmer und Sessel und Couch im Wohnzimmer noch nicht viel, was darauf schließen ließ, dass die Villa Seidel II, wie Lisa sie manchmal in Gedanken nannte, auch wirklich bewohnt war. Lisa hallten wieder die Worte ihrer Mutter durch den Kopf, die diese gesprochen hatte, als sie das Haus zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.

_‚Aber Mäuschen, dass kann dir doch nicht wirklich gefallen hier? Ich meine, es ist zwar groß und alles, aber das ist doch kein bisschen gemütlich.'_

Um ihre Mama zu beruhigen, hatte Lisa nur gesagt, dass es ja nicht immer so aussehen würde und dass sie während der freien Tage zu Weihnachten ja genügend Zeit haben würde, sich darum zu kümmern. Helga hatte Lisa daraufhin nur zweifelnd angesehen und geantwortet:

_‚Na wenn du meinst, dann wird das schon stimmen.'_

David würde gleich vom Einkaufen nach Hause kommen. Er hatte auf Bärbel aufgepasst - mal wieder - und wollte danach etwas für Lisa kochen. Lisa freute sich ein bisschen darüber, denn das war mal etwas Neues, was David da versuchte. In diesem Moment hörte sie auch, dass die Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen wurde und sie versuchte, als sie zur Begrüßung nach unten ging, nicht zu gelangweilt auszusehen. Vielleicht würde ja heute etwas passieren.

David, mit zwei Tüten beladen, nahm Lisa glücklich in den Arm und drückte ihr einen langen Kuss auf den Mund.

_„Lisa, mein Schatz, es gibt einige Neuigkeiten."_

Lisa sah ihn skeptisch an:

_„Du hast aber nicht irgendwo ein Ferienhaus gekauft, oder?"_

Wie lange würde sie ihm dass denn noch vorhalten, dachte David bei dieser Spitze, ging aber nicht darauf ein.

_„Nein, nichts dergleichen. Zuerst werde ich uns etwas zu Essen machen und dann reden wir. Mach dich doch ein bisschen hübsch, denn ich möchte dir eine Überraschung mitteilen. Keine Sorge, diesmal wirst du dich wirklich drüber freuen, versprochen."_

Lisa war etwas verwundert über diese Ansage, aber ihre Neugier hielt sich in Grenzen. Was David manchmal von ihr zu wissen glaubte, lag dann meistens von der Wahrheit ganz schön weit entfernt. Und was hieß hier hübsch machen?! Aber sicher wollte er bloß in der Küche alleine sein. Also ging sie ins Bad, dass auch noch nicht viel mehr als Handtücher und Zahnputzzeug beherbergte. Sie kämmte sich die Haare, setzte sich die Kontaktlinsen ein und tauschte dann den Zweiteiler vom Arbeitstag gegen eine Kleid, dass David besonders gern mochte.

Weil sie David in der Küche aber noch klappern hörte, ging sie wieder zu ihrem Sessel und begann von neuem, eine Prioritätenliste für die kommenden Tage aufzustellen. Weihnachten war nicht mehr weit entfernt und sie musste sich langsam Gedanken darüber machen, wer welche Geschenke bekam. Für Hannah war schnell etwas ausgedacht. Sie und Timo hatten sich zwangsläufig eine neue Wohnung suchen müssen, weil Jürgen mit Mel zusammengezogen war und nicht mehr hinter dem Laden schlafen wollte. Was ihm bei Sabrina so schwer gefallen war, ging mit Mel alles so einfach. Lisa musste jedes Mal schmunzeln, wenn sie die zwei zusammen sah. Sie waren so niedlich zusammen. Mel spielte mit Jürgen seine Computerspiele, dafür ging er mit ihr ins Museum. Sie verbrachten ihre Freizeit sinnvoll miteinander, etwas, worum Lisa ihren ältesten Freund beneidete.

Sie wollte jetzt aber nicht darüber nachdenken, sondern notierte als erstes auf ihrer Liste, dass sie für Hannah und Timo die lang ersehnten Espresso-Tassen besorgen würde. Für Jürgen war das schon etwas schwieriger. Lisa mochte seine neue Freundin, aber sonst hatte sie nie darauf achten müssen, was sie ihm schenkte, dass hatte sich jetzt etwas geändert. Aber dann kam ihre Inspiration. Er hatte vor kurzem erwähnt, dass die beiden planten nach Silvester eine Woche nach München zu ihren Eltern zu fahren. Da konnte sie ihnen doch gut einen Gutschein schenken, um ins deutsche Museum zu gehen. Jürgen würde das garantiert nicht so toll finden, aber dort sollte es für jeden was geben und so schlug sie zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe.

Yvonne und Max würden ein paar Babysachen bekommen. Ein Set in rosa und eins in blau. Die beiden hatten tatsächlich das Glück, dass es ein Mädchen und ein Junge werden würde. Für ihre Eltern war Lisa noch nichts passendes eingefallen, aber das war jedes Jahr so und am Ende fiel ihr immer noch eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit ein. Aber was konnte sie David schenken? Das überlegte sie schon seit Tagen und ihr fiel rein gar nichts ein. Er hatte ja schon alles, was er sich wünschte. Die Frau, die er liebte, dass Haus, das er wollte. Einen Job konnte Lisa ihm nicht herzaubern, darum musste er sich selber kümmern. Aber was jemandem schenken, der offensichtlich keine Wünsche im Leben hatte? Der eben einfach entscheiden konnte, ein Haus zu kaufen.

Lisa hatte, als sie noch jung war, immer die Vorstellung gehabt, dass sie jedes Weihnachten mit ihrem zukünftigen Mann eine kleine Tradition feiern würde. Etwas ganz persönliches, was die beiden dann verband. Dazu hatte sie, als sie ungefähr achtzehn Jahre alt war, begonnen, ein Photoalbum zu basteln. Auf der eines Seite hatte sie mit Bildern angefangen, auf denen sie ein Baby war und hatte die in ihren Augen niedlichsten Bilder ausgewählt. Dann hatte sie eine Seite freigelassen für die Bilder ihres Mannes. Auf der nächsten Seite war sie zwei Jahre alt und dann folgte wieder ein leeres Blatt Papier. Dies hatte sie fortgesetzt, dass Album jetzt aber schon zwei Jahre vernachlässigt. Sollte sie die Tradition dieses Jahr beginnen? Sollte sie David das Album zeigen? Denn ab diesem Jahr würde es dann keine getrennten Seiten mehr geben, sondern jedes Jahr nur einen Beweis für die gemeinsame Zusammengehörigkeit.

Irgendetwas in Lisa sträubte sich gegen den Gedanken. Das kam sehr heftig und unerwartet. David war ihr Mann und dafür hatte sie es angefangen. Und die Schwierigkeiten würden sich schon wieder geben, dass zumindest hatte sie bis gerade geglaubt. Aber sie würde dieses Album nicht eher offenbaren, bis sie ganz sicher war, dass der Mann, mit dem sie es teilte, auch bis an ihr Lebensende an ihrer Seite sein würde. Bisher hatte sie sich gegen diesen Gedanken gesträubt, aber jetzt gestand sie ihn sich ein. Sie war sich nicht nur nicht sicher, ob sie mit David zusammenbleiben würde, sie war sich auch nicht mehr sicher, ob sie es wirklich wollte.

In diesem Moment, wo sie wirklich ehrlich zu sich selbst war, rief David von der Küche hinauf:

_„Lisa, das Essen ist fertig!"_

Etwas mechanisch stand sie auf und ging steif die Treppe hinunter. Es duftete ganz gut, aber woher hatte David auf einmal kochen gelernt? Als sie um die Ecke blickte, sah sie das Chaos, was er angerichtet hatte. So konnte auch nur ein Mann eine Küche hinterlassen. Aber er stand stolz wie Oscar vor dem Tisch, auf dem zwei Kerzen brannten und das Essen verlockend duftete, so dass Lisa lächeln musste. Vielleicht steckte in ihm ja doch etwas an Potential, was sie bisher noch nicht kannte.

_„David, dass sieht ja lecker aus. Wer hat dir verraten, was du machen musst?"_

Bei der Antwort spielte er den Beleidigten.

„_Warum sollte ich das nicht selber können?" _

„_David, du hast noch nie einen Topf in der Hand gehabt, geschweige denn Gemüse geschnibbelt. Woher sollst du das jetzt auf einmal können?" _

„_Also gut, du hast mich ertappt. Ich habe Gabrielle gebeten, mir genau aufzuschreiben, was ich machen soll. Und sie hat mir auch das Gemüse geputzt. Ich habe es nur alles ausgepackt." _

Weil er ein wenig zerknirscht dastand, dass sie ihn sofort durchschaut hatte, gab Lisa sich gnädig.

„_Der Gedanke zählt. Was gibt es denn?" _

„_Das ist Schweinegeschnetzeltes mit Buttergemüse und Spätzle. Und eine Champignon-Rahmsoße. Was sagst du?"_

Er schaute sie hoffnungsvoll an und Lisa antwortete.

„_Wenn es nur halb so gut schmeckt, wie es duftet, dann bin ich sehr beeindruckt, Herr Seidel." _

„_Das hatte ich gehofft, Frau Seidel." _

Dann rückte er ihren Stuhl zu Seite und bot ihr einen Sitzplatz an.

„_Warum so sehr Gentleman heute, David? Was hast du zu beichten?" _

„_Warum so misstrauisch heute? Darf ich meine Frau nicht mal bekochen?" _

„_Das darfst du gern öfter tun, wenn du danach das Chaos beseitigst."_

David und Lisa mussten lachen und er erwiderte:

_„Eins nach dem anderen. Erst Kochen und dann Aufräumen lernen."_

Nachdem sie einige Minuten schweigend gegessen hatten und Lisa froh war, dass sie nachsalzen konnte, ergriff David erneut das Wort:

„_Also Lisa, du kannst stolz auf mich sein!" _

„_Wegen dem Essen?" _

„_Sei nicht so skeptisch. Wegen dem Essen auch, aber das habe ich nur gemacht, um dir zwei Neuigkeiten zu verkünden." _

„_Da bin ich aber mal gespannt." _

„_Ich weiß, du warst nicht besonders glücklich darüber, dass ich nichts gemacht habe in den letzten Wochen. Seit unserer Auseinandersetzung vor ein paar Tagen habe ich gründlich nachgedacht und habe mir überlegt, was ich machen soll. Ich weiß, du kannst es nicht verstehen, aber zu Kerima kann ich nicht zurück. Aber Lisa, du bist nicht in meiner Lage gewesen, du warst nicht diejenige die entführt wurde. In dem Gebäude kann ich mich nie wieder wohl fühlen." _

„_David, ich weiß, dass es bestimmt nicht einfach war und natürlich kann ich mich nicht in deine Lage versetzen. Für mich war es auch schwer, aber ich war zumindest nicht allein und habe Unterstützung gehabt. Wenn du wirklich nicht zu Kerima zurückwillst, dann musst du das doch auch nicht. Aber irgendwas muss man doch machen!" _

„_Ja, dass habe ich auch eingesehen. Wie schon so oft, muss ich erkennen, dass meine Frau in einigen Dingen einfach klüger ist, als ich. Ich bin eben ein Dickschädel und da dauert es manchmal etwas länger." _

Lisa schaute David ungläubig an:

_„Soll dass heißen, du hast dir eine Arbeit besorgt? David, dass wäre wundervoll!"_

Er nahm ihre Hand, die auf dem Tisch lag und umfasste sie:

„_Ja Lisa, dass habe ich. Ich glaube zwar, dass du es nicht so toll finden wirst, aber es ist erst einmal nur auf Probe. Um zu sehen, ob es mir gefällt. Ich habe ja nie etwas anderes getan, als für Kerima zu arbeiten und deshalb sind meine Möglichkeiten begrenzt. Also, ich habe bei diesem kleinen Laden, von dem ich dir letztens erzählt habe, nachgefragt." _

„_Meinst du den, der Modelle verkauft?" _

„_Ja genau, bei dem. Dem Besitzer habe ich von meinem Boot und meinem Kindheitstraum erzählt und er hat mir angeboten, bei ihm zu helfen. Also Bücher zu führen. Das hat wohl vorher seine Frau gemacht und ihm ist das zuviel. Und ich habe zugesagt." _

Lisa freute sich und drückte seine Hand. Auf diese Weise tat David etwas sinnvolles und half auch noch einem anderen Menschen.

„_David, dass hört sich wundervoll an. Da bin ich aber stolz auf dich." _

David war ein wenig enttäuscht. Nicht zuletzt wegen Lisa hatte er sich eine Beschäftigung gesucht und er hatte erwartet, dass sie ihm vor Freude um den Hals fallen würde. Das vermisste er und es war eins der Dinge, die sie schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Er seufzte.

„_David, was ist? Habe ich was Falsches gesagt?" _

„_Nein Lisa, ich dachte einfach nur, dass du dich etwas mehr freuen würdest." _

„_David, ich freue mich für dich. Dass du endlich wieder etwas Sinnvolles für dich gefunden hast. Das ist doch die Hauptsache. Und jetzt bin ich gespannt, welche zweite Neuigkeit du noch für mich auf Lager hast."_

David zögerte.

„Bist du heute schon Mal im Haus auf und ab gegangen?" 

Lisa lachte:

„_Nein, aber ich habe vorhin noch gedacht, dass es viel zu leer ist." _

„_Dann komm mit. Ich war heute morgen nicht ganz untätig. Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen" _

Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie dann die Treppe hinauf. Während sie nach oben gingen, sagte David:

_„Ich weiß nicht, ob du dir über die Raumaufteilung schon Gedanken gemacht hast, ich auf jeden Fall schon."_

Sie waren eben im Schlafzimmer angekommen, als David auf den daran angrenzenden Raum deutete.

„_Schau dort rein!" _

Lisa tat, wie ihr geheißen und betrat den Raum. Er roch nach frischer Farbe und in der Tat zierte die Wände nun abwechselnd ein grüner und ein gelber Ton und auf Stirnhöhe war eine Borte mit Tieren angebracht. Lisa versagte fast die Stimme, als sie daran dachte, was David damit sagen wollte. Sie drehte sich nicht um, als sie ihn mit zitternder Stimme fragte:

_„David, soll das ein Kinderzimmer sein?"_

Er umarmte seine Frau von hinten und antwortete zärtlich:

„_Ja, Lisa. Ich sehe seit Wochen, wie viel Glück die kleine Barbara in die Wohnung von Max und Yvonne bringt und jedes Mal, wenn ich nach Hause gehe, wünsche ich mir das auch." _

Lisa war unfähig sich zu rühren. Das einzige, was sie dachte war: Nein! Nicht jetzt! Nicht mit dir! In dem Moment, wo David es ansprach, wusste Lisa, dass sie es nicht wollte. Sie wollte kein gemeinsames Album mit David. Und ein Kind auch nicht. Die Entscheidung war gefallen. Sie drehte sich langsam zu ihm um und sah dann die Liebe und Hoffnung in seinen Augen. Sie war schon fast so weit, davon zu laufen. Aber sie würde über ihre Gefühle nie wieder lügen. Und dennoch. So wie David sie anschaute, seine ganze Haltung, ließ sie den Mut wieder verlieren. Sie würde ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegreißen. Bevor sie weiterdenken konnte, hatte David die Tränen in ihren Augen gesehen und sie so gedeutet, dass Lisa ebenfalls ein Kind wollte.

_„Lisa, ich liebe dich. Ich habe das viel zu spät erkannt. Wir könnten schon längst dort sein. Ich meine, Eltern sein. Unser Kind in den Händen halten. Ich habe Angst, dich jemals wieder zu verlieren, Lisa. Du bist das wichtigste, was es für mich gibt. Ich werde dich zu nichts drängen. Ich wollte dir damit einfach nur zeigen, dass ich dafür bereit bin. Egal, ob Mädchen oder Junge. Es wird unser Kind sein. Und dieses Zimmer soll der Anfang sein. Wir werden jedes Zimmer zusammen gestalten und uns über den Zweck Gedanken machen. Dieses Haus soll unsere persönliche Note bekommen. Also, was sagst du?"_

Lisa liefen die Tränen in Strömen; sie schluchzte:

_„Ich kann dazu gar nichts sagen. Ich weiß nur, dass ich noch nicht Mutter sein will, David. Es tut mir leid. Bei Kerima läuft es gerade wieder richtig gut, ich habe Sophie einigermaßen im Griff. Ich verstehe so langsam, wo ich im Leben stehe, ich begreife gerade erst, was ich vom Leben will und nicht will. Da ist für ein Kind noch kein Platz. Es tut mir leid."_

David war sehr enttäuscht. Wieder einmal hatte er sich in Lisa getäuscht. Er hatte angenommen, dass sie auch ein Baby wollte, zumindest turtelte sie immer herzzerreißend mit Bärbel, wenn sie Max und Yvonne besuchten. Er war sehr enttäuscht:

_„Lisa, ich glaube in letzter Zeit, dass ich dich nicht mehr kenne. Du reagierst nie so, wie ich es erwarte. Ich kann es dir nicht besser erklären, aber ich habe dass Gefühl, dass du nicht mehr die Lisa bist, die ich geheiratet habe."_

Was sollte sie dazu sagen. Sie hatte auch das Gefühl einen Mann an ihre Seite gewählt zu haben, den es nicht gab. David aus ihren Träumen, war nicht der David, der ihr Mann war. Etwas resignierend und immer noch unter Tränen sagte sie zu ihm:

_„David und ich habe das Gefühl, dass du mich nie wirklich gekannt hast. Am Anfang habe ich mir nicht viel dabei gedacht und war sicher, dass sich dieses Gefühl in Luft auflösen würde. Aber es ist in letzter Zeit viel stärker geworden und so sehr ich mich auch bemühe, ich kann nichts dagegen tun."_

David machten diese Worte Angst:

_„Was willst du damit sagen, Lisa?"_

Lisa war erstaunlich ruhig und innerlich stark, als sie die nächsten Worte sprach:

„_David, ich frage mich, ob ich dich jemals richtig gekannt habe, oder du mich jemals richtig gekannt hast. ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob meine Gefühle für dich nach dieser Erkenntnis noch stark genug sind. Stark genug für dich oder für uns." _

„_Liebst du mich nicht mehr?" _

David war schockiert und ließ sich mit hängendem Kopf auf das Ehebett sinken. Lisa kniete sich vor ihn nieder und schaute ihm ins Gesicht.

_„David, natürlich liebe ich dich. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich genug liebe, um für immer mit dir zusammen zu sein."_

Er blickte verwirrt in ihr Gesicht:

„_Das verstehe ich nicht. Seit wann denkst du darüber nach?" _

„_So konkret erst seit heute." _

David schaute Lisa entsetzt an und schluckte, bevor er fragte:

_„Lisa, willst du dich etwa von mir trennen?"_

Lisa schaute ihn traurig an. Sie fragte sich selbst, wie sie so ruhig bleiben konnte:

„_David, ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht. Ich will eigentlich nicht. Ich habe so sehr dafür gekämpft, dass wir zusammen sind. Und ich will es nicht einfach aufgeben. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie es funktionieren soll. David, ich bin nicht glücklich." _

„_Mit was mache ich dich denn unglücklich. Lisa, ich versuche alles, damit du lachst und dich wohl fühlst." _

Lisa schüttelte den Kopf und erneut stiegen Tränen hoch, darüber, dass sie es nicht erklären konnte und dass David so verzweifelt war.

„_David, es liegt nicht an dir. Ich bin ja nicht unglücklich. Aber ich bin eben auch nicht glücklich." _

„_Lisa, was du da sagst, bringt mich beinahe um. Ich kann nicht ohne dich sein. Du bist mein Leben. Sag mir, was ich tun muss und ich werde es tun. Willst du, dass ich wieder zu Kerima komme, willst du, dass ich meiner Mutter verzeihe? Oder willst du mit mir über Kowalski sprechen können? Ich werde alles tun, Lisa, alles!"_

Lisa weinte. David wollte das alles tun, damit sie glücklich war. Das Problem war, dass sie sich genau diese Dinge wünschte. Aber nicht, dass David sie tat, damit sie glücklich war. Er hatte das Problem erkannt, würde es aber nie lösen können. Weil er eben erst hinterher wusste, was Lisa wollte und nicht vorher. Es kam nicht von ihm und das würde er nie ändern können. Lisa schüttelte den Kopf:

„_Nein, David, ich will nicht, dass du Dinge tust, die du nicht willst." _

„_Aber Lisa, ich weiß nicht was ich sonst tun soll. Ich dachte, wir verbringen heute einen schöne Abend und schmieden gemeinsame Zukunftspläne und dann so etwas. So wie ich nicht alleine ein Haus hätte kaufen dürfen, darfst du doch nicht einfach alleine entscheiden, dass es aus ist!" _

Das hatte gesessen. Sie hatte David im Prinzip keine Chance gegeben. Zumindest keine richtige. Da hatte er Recht. Vielleicht konnte David lernen. Er hatte es schon einmal bewiesen und auch sie selbst wurde wankend. Sie hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, sondern sofort ausgesprochen, was ihr das erste Mal durch den Kopf gegangen war. Sie war es David, ihrer Ehe und sich selber schuldig, nicht sofort aufzugeben.

„_Da hast du wohl recht. Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, ob es funktionieren kann und wir müssen über viele Dinge reden, David. Aber nicht mehr heute Abend. Ich hatte einen anstrengenden Tag und wir müssen beide erst darüber nachdenken, was gerade passiert ist." _

Dann drückte sie David und er drückte zurück, so fest er konnte, ohne ihr weh zu tun. Er klammerte sich an seine Frau, als ob er Angst hätte, dass wenn er sie loslassen würde, alles vorbei wäre. Später schlief David eng an Lisa gekuschelt einen unruhigen Schlaf. Diese lag noch lange wach und wusste nicht, ob sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie sich im Moment nicht vorstellen konnte, ein Kind mit David zu haben. Aber vielleicht würde sich ja tatsächlich etwas ändern. David liebte sie, aber liebte sie ihn auch noch? Das musste sie ganz schnell herausfinden! Und vor dem Einschlafen war er wieder da: der Gedanke, dass es schon einmal perfekt gewesen war. Dass sie schon einmal ohne Worte verstanden wurde. War das der eigentlich Traum gewesen? Sie wusste es nicht. Und es war nicht richtig, jetzt an Rokko zu denken, wo sie doch alles auf David konzentrieren musste. Aber er war nun einmal in ihrem Herzen - für immer. Mit Rokko hätte sie sofort und ohne Bedenken das Photoalbum geteilt. Lisa wusste nicht, dass in einer anderen Stadt jemand zur selben Zeit nicht schlafen konnte und denselben Gedanken dachte, wie sie. Viel Zeit sollte nicht mehr vergehen und sie würden sich wieder gegenüber stehen. Beide frei, aber wohin würde der Weg sie führen?

**TBC**


	28. Sarah's Erkenntnis

**Kapitel 28: Sarahs Erkenntnis**

Rokko saß an seinem Schreibtisch und beobachtete vergnügt, wie sich Sarah zu einer weiteren Runde faulenzen im Bett entschloss, indem sie sich energisch die Bettdecke über den Kopf zog. So viel Energie, wie sie auch in der Woche an den Tag legte, so faul war sie an den Wochenenden, wo sie Ewigkeiten in der Falle blieb und sich manchmal erst am Nachmittag herausquälte. Sie war schon sehr vielseitig und eigentlich gab es im Moment nichts aus­zusetzen.

Sarah war nach wie vor sein kleiner, persönlicher En­gel, der ihn aus seiner Lethargie befreit hatte. Aber nach langem Hin und Her hatte er trotzdem beschlossen, dass er nicht für immer nicht mehr an Lisa denken konnte. Und so hatte er beim Weihnachtsbummel auf der Jagd nach kleinen Geschenken automatisch diese Karte gekauft. Sie war total kitschig. Eine Familie, die in trauter Viersamkeit einen Weihnachtsbaum schmückte. Mit glitzernden Weihnachtskugeln und Lametta. Aber es hatte ihn daran erinnert, wie es hätte sein können und dass er sich vorgenommen hatte, ihr zu schreiben und deshalb hatte er die Karte gekauft. Aber was sollte er schreiben?

_Ein frohes Fest am Ende dieses ereignisreichen Jahres wünscht dir Rokko?_

Das war zu wenig für das, was er ihr gegenüber empfunden hatte und was die beiden verband. Er hoffte aufrichtig, dass es Lisa gut ging und sie glücklich war. Aber seine Zweifel an David Seidel waren einfach nie ver­schwunden. Er glaubte nicht, dass dieser in alte Gewohnheiten verfallen wür­de, dazu hatte er bewiesen, dass seine Liebe aufrichtig war. Er konnte David Seidel viele Vorwürfe machen, aber den, Lisa nicht zu lieben, nicht. Obwohl sich Rokko über den Grund von Davids Liebe nicht im Klaren war.

Egal, David Seidel spielte in seinen Gedanken so gut wie keine Rolle. Es war sein gutes Recht gewesen zu kämpfen. Die Mittel waren nicht die richtigen gewesen, aber es war aus Liebe passiert. Aber Rokko war einfach überzeugt davon, dass Lisa bei ihm nicht so sein konnte, wie sie wirklich war. Er fürchtete, dass ihre Unbeschwertheit auf der Strecke bleiben würde. Vielleicht konnte er sich ja herausnehmen, ihr das zu Schreiben; dass sie immer sie selbst bleiben soll­te. Er nahm den Stift zur Hand und als er fertig war, war er mit dem Ergebnis einigermaßen zufrieden. Jedes weitere Wort wäre zu viel gewesen und jedes Wort weniger, hätte den Text unvollständig gemacht. Er tütete die Karte ein und schrieb dann die Adresse von Lisas Eltern auf den Umschlag. Hugo hatte ihm zwar erzählt, wo Lisa und David jetzt wohnten, aber irgendwie schien es ihm richtig, es an ihre Eltern zu adressieren. Sie würde die Karte dann schon erhalten. Danach begab er sich unter die Dusche und fühlte sich erstaunlich erleichtert.

Mit etwas Abstand konnte er jetzt tatsächlich sagen, dass ihm ihr Glück am Herzen lag, er wünschte es ihr. Er hoffte für sie und es tat ihm immer wieder weh zu erkennen, dass er nicht daran glaubte, dass sie bei ihm auf Dauer glücklich sein würde. Aber mehr als sagen, konnte er es ihr nicht. Und das hatte er auf diesem Weg getan.

* * *

Unterdessen war Sarah neugierig geworden, über was Rokko vorhin wohl so angestrengt nachgedacht hatte. Sie hatte gesehen, wie er immer wieder auf seinem Stift herumgekaut und dabei die Stirn gerunzelt hatte. Als sie ihn angesprochen hatte, hatte er es nicht einmal gehört, so versunken war er in seine Aufgabe gewesen. Das hatte den Reporterinstinkt in ihr geweckt und sie konnte nicht mehr wirklich dösen. Und wo er jetzt schon unter der Dusche stand, da konnte es ja nicht schaden, mal nachzusehen, an wen der Brief gehen sollte. Aber schon als sie den Namen der Empfängerin sah, wünschte sie sich, dass sie nicht geschnüffelt hätte. Lisa Seidel. Seine Lisa, zu der er eigentlich keinen Kontakt mehr hatte. Und jetzt schrieb er ihr zu Weihnachten eine Karte. An sich wäre das ja nichts Besonderes gewesen. Sie meldete sich zum Fest auch bei einigen Exfreunden, mit denen sie in gutem Kontakt geblieben war. Aber bei Rokko und Lisa war das ja etwas anderes. Und vor allem in der jetzigen Situation. Sarah setzte sich in Rokkos Stuhl und blickte den Brief traurig an.

Gott sei Dank beschäftigte Rokko sich nicht mit der Klatschpresse, sonst hätte er sicher von den Trennungsgerüchten gehört. Sie setzte sich an ihr Notebook und öffnete ihren Artikel über Lisa Plenske, der bereits abgesegnet war und morgen erscheinen sollte. Da Rokko nach Berlin fuhr, würde er vermutlich nicht sofort davon erfahren, aber Sarah würde es ihm erzählen, wenn sie ihn zum Bahnhof brachte. Und dann würde sie ihm sagen müssen, dass sie ihn gehen ließ. Sie weinte stumm vor sich hin. Aber sie musste sich noch bis morgen zusammenreißen. Rokko hatte so ein gutes Herz, womöglich würde er bei zu viel Nachdenkzeit ihr zuliebe nicht nach Berlin fahren. Aber das konnte Sarah nicht zulassen. Sie hatte die Frau getroffen, der Rokkos Herz selbst jetzt noch gehörte, auch wenn er es selbst nicht wahrhaben wollte. Und als Sarah notgedrungen den Artikel geschrieben hatte, war ihr endgültig klar geworden, dass diese Frau tatsächlich so liebenswürdig war, wie er sie beschrieben hatte.

Sarah mochte sie. Lisa war einer der wenigen Menschen, die naiv genug waren, noch an das Gute im Menschen zu glauben. Die ihre Mama bei sich auf Arbeit hatte und von ihrem Mitarbeitern verehrt wurde. Nicht, weil sie davon einen Vorteil hatten, sondern weil sie alle den Mensch Lisa liebten. Das einzige, was sie nicht verstehen konnte, war die Tatsache, dass ein lieber und ehrlicher Mensch wie Lisa nicht Rokko geheiratet hatte. Sarah kannte David Seidel nicht, aber für sie galt das Prinzip, dass sich Menschen zwar ändern konnten, aber niemals ganz ihren Charakter umdrehen konnten. Wie sollte ein notorischer Schürzenjäger von einst auf einmal liebevoller Familienmensch werden? Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. Sie würde sich nicht die Mühe machen, auch noch hinter dieses Geheimnis zu kommen. Die Konsequenzen, die sie aus ihrer letzten Nachforschung ziehen musste, schmeckten ihr schon nicht. Weiteren Enthüllungen konnte sie jetzt mit Leichtigkeit widerstehen.

In diesem Moment hörte sie, wie Rokko aus der Dusche stieg. Sie schloss ihr Notebook, verkroch sich wieder ins Bett und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Inzwischen kannte sie ihren Artikel beinahe auswendig und Lisa hatte ihn abgesegnet. Neben dem Artikel waren zwei Photos von Lisa abgebildet. Eins vom Beginn ihrer Arbeit bei Kerima und ein Aktuelles. Der Artikel trug den Titel:

_Eine ungewöhnliche Frau_

_Man kennt Kerima Moda. Den Familienbetrieb mit Geschichte, erfolgreichsten deut­sches Modeunternehmen - und daher natürlich reichlich versehen mit Skandalen. Man kennt die Seidels und die von Brahmbergs und ihre Verstrickungen untereinan­der - selbst der kriminelle Filius fehlt nicht in der Liste der Anstößigkeiten. Aber seit nunmehr fast zwei Jahren gibt es da jemanden im Machtgefüge dieses Clans, der so überhaupt nicht in das Konzept hinein passt. Jemanden, der zuerst unscheinbar war und der nun Mehrheitseigner besagter Firma ist. Der Name dieser Person, dieser be­sonderen Frau, ist Elisabeth Maria Seidel, geborene Plenske, gerade einmal süße 25 Jahre jung. Man sieht übrigens richtig: Bei den Bildern handelt es sich um ein und dieselbe Person. Wie nun hat sie es geschafft, aus dem maroden Machtgebäude von Kerima Moda wieder ein stabiles Unternehmen zu machen? Wie ist es ihr gelungen, auf internationaler Ebene erfolgreich zu arbeiten und dennoch von ihren Mitarbeitern verehrt zu werden? Sogar vom exzentrischen Guru Haas, der in den höchsten Tönen von ‚seiner' Frau Seidel schwärmt? Man könnte es ein Mysterium nennen, einige halten es sicher für unmöglich. Aber es löst sich ganz schnell auf, wenn man der Ge­heimnisvollen gegenüber sitzt. Weder streng noch herablassend, sondern herzlich und überaus freundlich. Gibt es das noch, heutzutage? Dass man mit Herz und Ver­stand erfolgreich sein kann? Dass Macht nicht korrumpiert? Wenn man Elisabeth Seidel kennen lernt, möchte man fast wieder daran glauben, dass es Märchen gibt, die wahr werden. Begrüßt wird man mit einer Einladung zu einer Tasse Kaffee am Tre­sen, an dem, wie könnte es anders sein, Muttern selbst die Brote schmiert. Nicht seri­ös, mögen einige sagen. Äußerst effektiv, kann dagegen gehalten werden. Denn was Kerima Moda vor einem halben Jahr gerettet hat, war kein Geniestreich eines Rechen­asses oder die Kalkulation von Wirtschaftlern, sondern die familiäre Atmosphäre die von Elisabeth Seidel, von allen nur Lisa gerufen, geschaffen wurde. Weder Kitsch noch unprofessionellem Arbeiten bin ich begegnet, sondern Aufopferung für eine Chefin, die sich im Gegenzug unerbittlich für ihre Mitarbeiter einsetzt. Da wundert es nicht, dass selbst der Firmenerbe Seidel Junior sein Lotterleben aufgegeben hat, um an der Seite dieser Frau sein zu können. Was so begeistert, lässt sich nicht in Worte fassen. Man muss sie kennen lernen, um zu verstehen, muss sie reden und lachen hören, um zu begreifen. Eine Modefirma bleibt es, ohne Frage. Mit viel zu dünnen Modells und viel zu teuren Preisen. Die Skandale bleiben vorprogrammiert, weil es nicht nur eine Plenske an der Spitze gibt, sondern immer noch genug von Seidels und von Brahmbergs. Aber durch Lisa gibt es einen ruhenden Pol, einen Menschen, der unerschütterlich ist in seinem Glauben daran, was Recht und Unrecht ist. Viele haben sich von ihrem früheren – unscheinbaren - Äußeren täuschen lassen. Nur wenige Menschen haben hinter diese Fassade geblickt und erkannt, was in ihr steckt. Ich hatte dieses Glück, ich habe sie kennen gelernt. Ich wurde beeindruckt. Ich erkannte. Kleider machen Leute, so sagt man, aber wer genau hinsieht, der merkt, dass einige Menschen dies nicht nötig haben._

Ihr Redakteur war begeistert gewesen von dem Artikel und hatte ihn genom­men. Er hatte ihr sogar gesagt, dass das ihr bisher bester sei. Er sei so emotio­nal. Und trotzdem so mit Informationen gefüllt. Für Sarah war es wenig tröst­lich, dass sie soviel Lob erhielt. Dieser Artikel hatte in ihr die Erkenntnis ver­stärkt, dass sie sich etwas eingeredet hatte. Sie sah Rokko und Lisa seitdem oft gemeinsam vor sich und dachte dabei immer, dass sie wie das perfekte Paar aussahen. Der letzte Satz hatte Rokko gegolten. Er hatte als erster er­kannt, wofür ein anderer Monate, nein über ein Jahr gebraucht hatte. Er hatte hinter die Fassade geblickt und sich verliebt. Er hatte Lisa entdeckt, hatte sie zu der gemacht, die sie heute war.

Wie konnte Sarah dagegen ankommen? Sie war offen und ehrlich. Es gab nichts Geheimnisvolles an ihr. Sie war bei Wei­tem nicht so lieb oder so naiv. Sie hatte diesen scheuen Zauber nie besessen, den Lisa ausstrahlte. Sie wollte gar nicht anders sein, sie mochte sich. Aber sie mochte auch Lisa, die sie gerne zur Freundin gehabt hätte, wären die Umstän­de anders gewesen. Aber sie kannte Rokko, sie wusste inzwischen ganz gut, wie er dachte. Sie war perfekt für ihn und er war perfekt für sie. Sarah war diese Erkenntnis beim Schreiben gekommen und es hatte sie beinahe umge­hauen. Aber die große Sarah Wolff hatte ja geglaubt, sie könnte ihn gewinnen, sein gebrochenes Herz heilen und dann würde er ihr gehören. Mit jedem schrägen Outfit und mit jedem einzelnen Ring. Mit seinem oft unrasierten Ge­sicht und mit seinem verschmitzten Lächeln. Wie sehr hatte sie sich doch ge­täuscht. Aber sie hätte es wissen müssen. Der Blick, den er bekam, wenn er sich an Lisa erinnerte. Die Sterne in seinen Augen. So einen Blick hatte Sarah noch nie erhalten. Sie zog sich die Decke fester über den Kopf, als Rokko das Schlafzimmer betrat und sanft sagte:

_„Hey, du Schlafmütze. Wirst du heute noch mal aufstehen oder den ganzen Tag liegen bleiben?"_

Als Antwort bekam er nur ein leichtes Grunzen.

_„Na gut, Sarah. Ich mache einen Spaziergang in Richtung Post. Wenn ich wiederkommen, bist du ja vielleicht schon aufge­standen."_

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, sprang Sarah sofort auf. Sie gönnte sich eine kurze, aber belebende kalte Dusche, schnappte sich dann ihr Notebook und druckte den Artikel für Rokko aus. Den würde sie ihm morgen auch mit­geben. Dann machte sie ein wenig den Frühstückstisch zurecht und kochte Kaffee. Heute würde ihr letzter gemeinsamer Tag mit Rokko werden, mit die­sem tollen Mann. Aber er war niemals so sehr ihr Freund gewesen, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte. Rokko hatte Unrecht. Auch wenn seine Braut ihn nicht geheiratet hatte vor knapp sechs Monaten, er hatte es getan. Im Geist hatte er sich vermählt und nur diese Frau würde ihn wirklich glücklich machen. Heu­te Abend würde Rokko etwas für sie kochen und sie würden die letzte ge­meinsame Nacht verbringen. Sarah war traurig, aber es schien ihr das richtige zu sein. Sie würde Rokko gehen lassen, aber erst morgen am Bahnhof. Wo er sich in den Zug nach Berlin setzte.

Morgen setzte er sich in den Zug, der ihn in die Stadt seines Schicksals führen würde - erneut. Wie schnell würde er wohl herausfinden, dass es Gerüchte über eine Trennung gab? Und was wür­de er dann tun? In diesem Moment öffnete sich wieder die Wohnungstür und Rokko kam mit einer Tüte duftender Croissant zur Türe ein. Er strahlte sie an:

_„Du hast wohl meine Gedanken gelesen, liebste Sarah. Ein Frühstück zu zweit am Wochenende ist doch ein schöner Luxus für zwei hart arbeitende Menschen wie uns zwei."_

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.

_„Mmh, und der Kaffee riecht verlockend. Wie kommt es? Sonst bist du nicht so leicht aus den Federn zu locken."_

_„Keine Ahnung, mir ist so viel durch den Kopf gegangen. Ich werde dich zu Weihnachten ganz schön vermissen. Es ist scha­de, dass du vor meiner Familie flüchtest."_

Rokko saß ganz zerknittert da, als er antwortete:

_„Ich hab doch schon versucht es dir zu erklären. Hugo und ich verbindet seit einiger Zeit eine sehr gute Freundschaft und wir sind ganz froh über die Gesellschaft des anderen. Keiner von uns zweien ist in diesem Jahr in der fröhlichen Stimmung auf ein Familienfest. Es ist einfach besser so. Es fühlt sich richtig an."_

Sarah nahm Rokkos Hand und drückte sie.

_„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Du musst machen, was dein Herz dir sagt. Besser, du bist zum Fest der Liebe in Berlin glücklich als in Hamburg unglücklich."_

Rokko sah Sa­rah genau an. Wollte sie etwas mehr damit sagen, als ihre bloßen Worte wie­dergaben? Sarah schaute zurück. Sie war sich jetzt ihrer Entscheidung ganz und gar sicher. Sie liebte diesen Mann, der ihr da gegenüber saß. Aber es war nicht der Mann, der er sein konnte. Er hatte wunderbare Augen, aber diesen Augen fehlte der Glanz, den sie haben konnten. Sarah hatte sich bemüht, die­sen Glanz hervorzurufen. Aber sie hatte es nicht geschafft. Das konnte nur eine Person auf dieser Welt. Und die hieß nun mal nicht Sarah Wolff sondern Elisabeth Maria Seidel.

**TBC**


	29. Die Entscheidung ist getroffen

**Kapitel 29: Lisas Einsicht**

Lisa war es äußerst schwer gefallen, sich auf das Interview zu konzentrieren, obwohl sie positiv überrascht gewesen war. Auf den Artikel war sie gespannt, aber sie hatte ein gutes Gefühl, dass er ihr gefallen würde. Das Büro wollte sie heute früher verlassen - um zu packen. Die Entscheidung war getroffen und irgendwie fiel es ihr so unendlich viel leichter, diesen Schritt zu tun, als da­mals Rokko doch nicht zu heiraten. Die letzten zwei Wochen hat­te sie es wirklich versucht. Versucht, sich darüber zu freuen, dass David jetzt arbeitete, versucht, sich ein Baby vorzustellen. Sie hat­te mit ihrer Mutter gesprochen, wie sie sich fühlte, doch Helga hatte gesagt, dass sie sich nie wieder einmischen würde. Lisa müsste das tun, was ihr Herz ihr sagte und nicht eventuell das, was ihre Mutter für das Beste hielt. Daher war dieses Gespräch, in dem sie eigentlich Erleuchtung gesucht hatte, viel zu kurz gewesen. Sie konnte nicht mit vielen Leuten darüber sprechen. Sie hatte es auch bei Jürgen versucht, aber auch dort war die Unterhaltung kürzer ge­worden, als sie sich das vorgestellt hatte.

Sie war in den Laden gekommen und Jürgen hatte es kaum bemerkt.

„_Hallo Lisa." _

Das war alles gewesen und dann wuselte er weiter zwischen den Regalen umher. Es war toll, dass sie wieder da war, die alte Lisa, aber er hatte jetzt nun mal eine Beziehung, und da war sein Denken halt doch manchmal in anderen Sphären.

„_Du, Jürgen. Hast du mal eine Sekunde für mich?" _

Als er Lisas ernste Stimme hörte, war er jedoch sofort wieder da.

„_Ist was passiert?" _

Noch während er das sagte, holte er seinen eisernen Lisa-Vorrat unter der Theke hervor und stellte ihn auf den einzigen Tisch im Laden.

„_Ich hab' hier extra für dich Schokoriegel, Lakritz­stangen und einen Kurzen, für besondere Notfälle." _

Er lächelte sie aufmun­ternd an.

„_Nein Jürgen. Es ist nichts Konkretes, aber ich mach' mir in letzter Zeit halt so meine Gedanken." _

Jürgen zog eine Augenbraue hoch:

„_Über Da­vid? Ich dachte, dass das alles vorbei wäre, wenn du endlich mit ihm verhei­ratet bist. Ist das immer noch wegen der Haus-Geschichte?"_  
„_Jürgen, es geht nicht bloß um das Haus. Und ich habe auch gedacht, dass das vorbei wäre, wenn ich mit ihm zusammen bin. Da haben wir uns wohl beide getäuscht. Ich wollte endlich mal deine ehrliche Meinung wissen."_  
„_Meinung worüber?"_  
„_Darüber, dass ich David geheiratet habe." _

Jürgen machte einen Schritt zu­rück und stellte sich dann hinter die Theke, so als brauche er einen Sicher­heitsabstand.

„_Lisa, ich habe mich da nie eingemischt. Weißt du, ehrlich ge­sagt, ist es mir unangenehm darüber zu sprechen." _

Lisa sah Jürgen durch­dringend an.

„_Dir ist es nie unangenehm über etwas zu sprechen. Erst Recht nicht, wenn du dazu eine Meinung hast. Jürgen? War David etwa bei dir?"_  
„_Der kann einem echt Leid tun. Erst rennst du ihm Monate hinterher und wo er sich dann in dich verliebt, dann bist du dir plötzlich nicht mehr sicher."_  
„_Hat er das gesagt?"_  
„_So ungefähr ja. Ich hab' es jetzt natürlich etwas abgekürzt."_  
„_Und was hast du zu ihm gesagt?"_  
„_Ich hoffe, nichts Falsches."_  
„_Was willst du damit sagen?"_  
„_Bleib doch ruhig, Lisa. Je nachdem, was du mir jetzt erzählst, habe ich ihm begründet oder unbegründet Hoffnung gemacht. Deshalb musst du mir jetzt sagen, was du sagen wolltest!"  
_„_Erinnerst du dich? Ich wollte dir nichts sagen, sondern habe dir eine Frage gestellt, die du nicht beantwortet hast."_  
„_Oh ja, was war noch Mal deine Frage?"_  
„_Jürgen, warum drückst du dich so davor?"_  
„_Lisa, wenn du unbedingt willst, werde ich jetzt mal Klartext reden. Du siehst David und danach erzählst du mir, er sei die Liebe deines Lebens. Egal, was er danach gemacht hat, du fandest ihn immer toll. Hast ihm immer geholfen, auch wenn du es eigentlich gar nicht wolltest. Wie oft hast du hier gestanden und dich voller Hoffnung über etwas gefreut oder dich voller Trauer bei mir ausgeheult? Ich habe es nicht gezählt, aber es ist nicht ein Tag vergangen, an dem du nicht etwas zu erzählen hattest. Über David Seidel. Schließlich konnte ich gar nicht anders und hab mich auch mit ihm angefreundet. Es war irgendwie so, als ob ich auch was von ihm wollte. Und dann hast du ihn doch noch gekriegt. Etwas unerwartet, aber eben doch. Über Rokko will ich jetzt gar nicht reden. Der arme Kerl. Einfach stehen gelassen. Aber ich hab' sowieso damit gerechnet. Wenn er nicht vor der Kirche aufgetaucht wäre, wärst du halt hingerannt und hättest ihn geholt. Aber es hätte ja nix geholfen, wenn ich dir das vorher gesagt hätte, du hättest es mir eh nicht geglaubt. Genauso wenig, wie du mir geglaubt hättest, wenn ich dir gesagt hätte, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht gut geht." _

Lisa sah Jürgen einigermaßen erstaunt an.

„_Woher wolltest du das denn wissen? Ich bin mir so sicher gewesen, dass Richtige zu tun."_  
„_Natürlich bist du dass gewesen, denn schließlich ist dein David ja perfekt, zumindest in deiner eigenen kleinen Welt, die nur in deinem Kopf existiert. Wer bin ich, dass ich dir da rein rede? Du hast schon immer deine eigenen Entscheidungen getroffen, Lisa. Und deine Fehler ausgebadet."_  
„_Siehst du es also als Fehler an?"_  
„_Nein Lisa. Dass du es gemacht hast, nicht. Aber ich kenne dich. Den Gedanken, dass es ein Fehler gewesen sein könnte, trägst du doch bestimmt schon eine Weile länger mit dir herum und trotzdem hast du bisher nicht drüber gesprochen. Und dein Mann kommt sich bei mir ausheulen. Er hätte Angst, dich zu verlieren."_  
„_Was hast du denn jetzt zu ihm gesagt?"_  
„_Dass ich ihm da auch nicht helfen könnte. Dann meinte er, du würdest mir doch immer alles erzählen. Ich hab ihm geantwortet, dass das nicht mehr stimmt, seit sie mit dir verheiratet ist. Da hat er ganz schön gestutzt."_  
„_Aber es hat ihn sicher nicht aus dem Konzept gebracht, oder?" _

Ein Kopfschütteln von Jürgen war die Antwort.

„_Dann hat er dich sicher noch gefragt, ob du irgendeinen Tipp hättest, was mir gefallen würde. Ob du ein Lied oder einen Ort wüsstest, der mir besonders gut gefällt?"_  
„_Lisa, kannst du hellsehen? Ja, in diese Richtung ging das Gespräch tatsächlich. Du wolltest von mir wissen, was ich von deiner Hochzeit gehalten habe. Ich habe wirklich geahnt, was passiert. Ich hab noch versucht, Rokko zu warnen. Aber du bist dann so glücklich gewesen, da hast du mich halt angesteckt und deshalb habe ich mich für dich gefreut. Aber ich habe seitdem auf den Tag gewartet, dass du hierher kommen würdest, und mir erklären würdest, dass du dich getäuscht hast."_  
„_Warum wusste ich dass denn bloß nicht selber?"_  
„_Weil du verliebt warst. Aber ich als dein Freund habe gesehen, dass er nicht so zu dir passt, wie du dir das vorgestellt hast. Aber ich war auch zu sehr mit mir und Sabrina beschäftigt, dass ich dir groß hätte helfen können. Aber sieh es mal so. Du bist ja von allein drauf gekommen und musst jetzt deine Konsequenzen daraus ziehen?"_  
„_Und du findest mich nicht furchtbar?" _

Lisa schaute ihren ältesten Freund ängstlich an.

„_Ich? Dich furchtbar finden? Niemals, meine liebe Lisa. Ich kenne dich und weiß, wieso du manche Dinge tust. Und ich weiß, dass du niemanden verletzten wolltest, sondern nur glücklich sein wolltest. Das du dich getäuscht hast, ist doch nur menschlich. Und du kannst es ja wieder in Ordnung bringen. Wir leben nicht mehr im Mittelalter. Heutzutage ist doch alles möglich."_  
„_Ach Jürgen, mach' doch keine Witze, ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich es David erklären soll."_  
„_Dabei kann ich dir erst Recht nicht helfen, aber du musst es ihm irgendwie sagen. Ich glaube, er will im Moment Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen, um dir seine Liebe zu beweisen."_  
„_Das ist das Problem, Jürgen. Ich weiß, dass er mich liebt. Aber ich habe einfach nicht mehr dieselben Gefühle für ihn."_

Jürgen drückte Lisa an sich und sie schloss dankbar die Augen. Die Nähe von Jürgen tat gut; es gab ihr Kraft, einen so guten Freund zu haben. Doch im nächsten Augenblick hörten die beiden ein Räuspern hinter sich und dann eine amüsierte Stimme:

„_Wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass es sie tatsächlich gibt, die Freundschaft zwischen Mann und Frau, dann müsste ich jetzt eifersüchtig sein. Denn immer wenn ich in den Laden komme, umarmt mein Freund dieselbe andere Frau." _

Alle drei mussten lachen.

„_Tut mir Leid, ab und zu muss ich ihn mir mal als Seelsorger ausleihen. Gut, dass du ihn erst jetzt kennen gelernt hast, sonst hättest du diese Vorstellung einmal in der Woche kriegen können." _

Sie wendete sich noch einmal Jürgen zu:

„_Danke für deine Worte, ich werde noch mal drüber nachdenken. Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag."_  
„_Halt mich auf dem Laufenden, verstanden!"_  
„_Mach ich." _

Dann war sie aus dem Laden getreten und hatte einmal tief Luft geschnappt.

* * *

Damit waren ihre Gesprächspartner fast ausgeschöpft. Blieb nur noch Yvonne. Hoffentlich war David nicht gerade zu Besuch. Aber sie hatte versprochen die zwei Freunde auf einen Männerabend zu schicken und dass sie ungestört einen Weiberabend verbringen könnten. Also machte sie einen langen Spaziergang zu ihrer Freundin und kam dort mit rosigen Wangen an.

„_Lisa, komm doch rein. Scheint ja inzwischen ganz schön kalt zu sein, im guten Berlin. Was willst du trinken?"_  
„_Nur einen Tee, wenn du hast?"_  
„_Klar, mach es dir bequem. Max habe ich vorhin hinaus komplimentiert. Hab gesagt, ich bräuchte auch mal meine Ruhe." _

Sie zwinkerte Lisa zu.

„_Aber nimmt er dir das nicht übel?"_  
„_Lisa, ich bin schwanger! Da sind meine Stimmungsschwankungen an der Tagesordnung. Er ist daran gewöhnt. Und da nimmt er lieber Reißaus, dass ist sicherer. Also sag schon, weswegen du mich sprechen wolltest."_  
„_Yvonne, ich wollte halt, dass du es von mir und nicht von Max erfährst."_

Yvonnes Augen weiteten sich:

„_Bist du etwa auch schwanger? Das ist ja toll, dann werden unsere Kinder ungefähr gleich alt sein." _

Lisa schüttelte den Kopf und jetzt kullerte doch die erste Träne dieses Tages ihre Wange hinunter.

„_Lisa, was ist denn los mit dir? Oh nein, David hat doch nicht etwas wieder die Frauenwelt entdeckt? Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege...!" _

Lisa musste darüber lachen, als sie sich vorstellte, wie Yvonne David durchschüttelte.

„_Nein Yvonne, David ist treu, zu treu." _

Sie seufzte und das kurze Lachen war wieder verschwunden. Bei ihrer Freundin unterdessen dämmerte es langsam:

„_Also doch nicht drei Mal am Tag?" _

Lisa stutzte bevor sie Begriff und dann doch schallend lachen musste. Mit Tränen in den Augen und sich den Bauch haltend, antwortete sie:

„_Nein, Yvonne, keine drei Mal am Tag. Danach stand mir nicht der Sinn. Ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, es so auszudrücken."_  
„_Sind wir doch mal ehrlich, Lisa, meine Süße. Wer sich nach dreimonatiger Hochzeitsreise nicht freudig über den Sex mit dem Partner auslassen kann und dass auch noch der besten Freundin gegenüber nicht, da kann irgendwas nicht stimmen. Viele Menschen wären sicher froh einen David Seidel abzukriegen, aber du bist nicht glücklich darüber, jeden zweiten Abend ein Essen bei Kerzenlicht am Strand zu bekommen. Du bist traurig, dass dein Mann, der Geld wie Stroh hat, nicht arbeiten geht. Da war es doch nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis du merkst, dass du dich da in was verrannt hast."_  
„_Warum wussten bloß alle so viel besser als ich, was richtig für mich ist? Und trotzdem hat keiner was gesagt."_  
„_Mensch Lisa, jetzt sei mal nicht beleidigt. Dieser Tag war so schräg, da hat doch keiner mehr von uns durchgeblickt. Und dann hast du eben so glücklich ausgesehen und der Bräutigam, also der eigentliche Bräutigam, hat sich ja auch ohne eine Show zu machen, verzogen. Ich hab mich schon manchmal gefragt, wie David wohl umgekehrt reagiert hätte?" _

Lisa machte ein strenges Gesicht und ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach unten:

„_Ich kann dir sagen, wie er reagiert hätte. Er hätte geschrieen, hätte Rokko angemault und wahrscheinlich irgendwas zu Boden geschmissen, damit es kaputt geht. Er hätte halt eine Szene gemacht. Das kann David sehr gut."_  
„_Lisa, so hast du ja noch nie über ihn geredet. Komm Mal her, ich muss dich mal drücken! Da bin ich ja richtig stolz auf dich."_  
„_Weißt du, Yvonne, seine Eifersucht ist mir früher nie so negativ aufgefallen, du weißt schon, durch diese rosarote Brille der Verliebten. Aber heute empfinde ich sie nur noch als nervend. Es gibt mir das Gefühl, David würde denken, dass ich ihm gehöre, dass er mich besitzt. Und das hasse ich. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das früher ertragen konnte, aber jetzt finde ich es einfach bescheuert."_  
„_Lisa, dass ist nicht nur ein Streit zwischen euch, oder. Für mich hört sich das ganz danach an, als wenn du schon einen Schlussstrich gezogen hättest."_  
„_Tja, Yvonne, ich glaube auch."_  
„_Wow, dass hätte ich jetzt doch nicht gedacht. Aber so unter uns. Obwohl David Max' bester Freund ist und wir ihm zu verdanken haben, dass wir noch hier wohnen können, bin ich froh darüber. Er ist zwar ganz nett, aber nicht der Mann, den ich an deiner Seite gesehen habe. Ich meine, dass passt doch irgendwie nicht. Du willst doch lieber im guten alten Göberitz wohnen, als in so einer komischen Villa, in der man sich verlaufen kann. Und so ein Strandurlaub ist zwar mal ganz nett für dich, aber ich glaub ja, dass du viel lieber irgendwo hinfahren willst, wo du spazieren gehen gehst, Bäume hast und ne Wiese, auf der du ein Picknick machen kannst. Und dafür ist der Seidel doch nicht der Typ. Der will dich doch lieber auf irgendwelchen Veranstaltungen vorführen und dir am liebsten einen Ferrari unter den Hintern setzten, mit dem du zur Arbeit fährst. Und er geht auch bestimmt lieber ins Restaurant, wenn ihr mit deinen Eltern esst, anstatt nach Göberitz zu fahren. Im Prinzip lebt ihr doch in einer anderen Welt."_  
„_Das habe ich so langsam auch erkannt. Aber am deutlichsten ist mir geworden, dass ich ihn nicht mehr liebe, als er gesagt hat, dass er ein Kind haben will." _

Lisa nahm jetzt die friedlich schlafende Barbara auf den Arm und wiegte sie sanft hin und her.

„_Verstehst du? In dem Moment, als er das gesagt hat, habe ich gemerkt, dass ich auf keinen Fall will. Natürlich will ich Kinder, aber nicht von ihm."_  
„_Das muss ja schlimm gewesen sein. David ist eigentlich immer ganz toll, wenn er auf seine Patentochter aufpasst. Ich muss ihm da ja mal ein Lob aussprechen."_  
„_Natürlich ist er das, Yvonne, ich habe es ja auch schon gesehen. Aber das würde mich an ihn binden. Ein gemeinsames Kind ist ein Zeichen von Zusammengehörigkeit. Und dieses Gefühl habe ich nicht mehr." _

Yvonne drückte Lisa behutsam, um Bärbel nicht zu wecken.

„_Es tut mir leid, Süße, dass es nicht gut gegangen ist. Ich hab's dir echt gewünscht. Aber ich bin froh, dass du den Schritt gehen wirst. Denn irgendwie hab ich dich vermisst. Als Ehefrau von David bist du einfach nicht mehr Lisa gewesen, sondern eben irgendwie nur die Ehefrau von David. Weiß er es denn schon?" _

Lisa nickte:

„_Er ahnt es auf jeden Fall. Nicht mehr lange und die Stunde der Wahrheit naht." _

* * *

Dieses Gespräch hatte Lisa vor wenigen Tagen geführt und jetzt war die Stunde der Wahrheit gekommen. Deshalb drückte sie Ernie noch einmal fest und verließ dann ihr Büro. Sie nahm ein Taxi zur Villa und ließ die letzten zwei Wochen noch einmal Revue passieren. Sie hatte genau darauf geachtet, was sie mochte und was sie nicht mochte und war zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass sie nichts von David vermissen würde. Weder seine Nähe, noch seinen Witz. Denn von beidem hatte er Recht wenig. Vielleicht war es nicht fair, ihn so zu beobachten und zu bewerten, aber ihr war nichts aufgefallen, was sie so sehr mochte, oder schätzte oder gar liebte, dass sie dazu gebracht hätte, zu bleiben. Und als sie das begriffen hatte, war sie frei gewesen. Es hielt sie nichts. Sie war ihm gegenüber zu nichts verpflichtet und früher hatte sie das so oft getan. Das würde nie wieder passieren. Nie wieder würde sie für ihn etwas tun, oder nicht tun, was sie eigentlich nicht wollte oder eben doch wollte. Diese Befreiung war fast körperlich zu spüren. Aber noch stand ihr bevor, es David zu sagen. Sie würde sich nicht mehr umstimmen lassen. Es hatte ja nichts damit zu tun, dass sie sauer war und sich versöhnen wollte, sie hatte einfach verstanden, dass sie eine Illusion in Luft aufgelöst hatte.

Da gab es nichts zu retten. Eine Seifenblase konnte man nicht wieder zusammen kleben. Als sie aus dem Taxi stieg, betrachtete sie dass Haus einige Minuten. Das war auch nie ihr Zuhause gewesen, weil sie sich bei David nicht Zuhause gefühlt hatte. Als sie nach oben zu dem Fenster blickte, dass für ein Kind schon gestrichen war, fiel ihr eine Schneeflocke auf die Nase. Es war die erste in diesem Jahr, denn der Winter hatte sich mit der weißen Pracht bisher sehr zurück gehalten. David hätte das kaum interessiert, es gehörte halt zu den Jahreszeiten dazu. Aber für Lisa war es jedes Mal wieder ein magischer Moment. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und auf den schwarzen Handschuh fiel eine weitere Flocke - echter Pulverschnee, ein wunderschöner Kristall. Lisa hielt dies für ein Zeichen. Von nun an würden diese Dinge wieder eine Rolle in ihrem Leben spielen. Sie war erwachsen geworden, diesen Dienst hatte ihr David erwiesen. Sie hatte ausgeträumt. Aber sie würde sich nie wieder selbst zurücknehmen. Nicht für einen anderen. Sie stand noch einige Minuten in der Einfahrt. Es war ein stiller Nachmittag und Lisa hatte ihr Gesicht Richtung Himmel gestreckt und freute sich über jedes Flöckchen, dass ihre Haut berührte.

Dann betrat sie die Villa zum letzten Mal. Wenn sie sie das nächste Mal verlassen würde, wäre es endgültig und sie würde damit einen Abschnitt ihres Lebens beenden. Nur leider traf sie diese Entscheidung auch für eine zweite Person und das war eine schwierige Sache. David würde auch bald kommen und sie wollte ihre Taschen vorher gepackt haben. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die grauen Wolken, die immer mehr schwere Flocken über Berlin entluden, ging sie schließlich hinein.

**TBC**


	30. Ein schwerer Abschied

**Kapitel 30: Ein schwerer Abschied**

Rokko grübelte, als er in das Auto stieg, dass sich Sarah von Mike geliehen hatte, um ihn zum Bahnhof zu bringen. Seine Freundin war gestern Abend ungewöhnlich ruhig und irgendwie melan­cholisch gewesen. Hatte er doch die falsche Entscheidung getrof­fen, als er beschlossen hatte, das Weihnachtsfest mit Hugo zu ver­bringen? Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sarah hatte ein flaches Paket auf die Rückbank gelegt. Das war wohl ihr Geschenk für ihn zum Fest. Sie waren schnell am Bahnhof angekommen und Rokko wollte gerade aussteigen, als Sarah ihn am Arm ergriff und sagte:

„_Würdest du noch eine Weile hier im Auto bleiben? Wir sind ja sehr früh losgefahren und ich wollte noch etwas mit dir besprechen." _

Die ansons­ten immer so fröhliche Jungreporterin sah sehr ernst aus und Rokko beschlich die Befürchtung, dass jetzt etwas passieren würde.

„_Du siehst nicht sehr glücklich aus." _

Bei diesem Satz ergriff ihn ein starkes Gefühl von Dèjá-vu und er versuchte sofort, es zu verdrängen. Denn es war eine sehr schmerzliche Er­innerung damit verbunden.

„_Aber ich fahre doch nur für vier Tage nach Ber­lin."_

Sie sah ihn traurig an:

„_Rokko, ich muss jetzt gleich die schwierigste Sa­che tun, die ich in meinem bisherigen Leben getan habe. So viel Mut hätte ich mir nie zugetraut, aber ich musste einfach kapitulieren."_  
„_Kapitulieren? Ich verstehe gerade nur Bahnhof." _

Sarah wusste einfach nicht, wie sie es anfan­gen sollte. Wie sagte man jemandem, dass man ihn liebte und deshalb die Be­ziehung beendete?

„_Siehst du den Umschlag da? Da ist mein neuester Artikel drin. Er wird in den nächsten Tagen erscheinen. Der Redakteur hat gesagt, es sei mein Bester bisher." _

Rokko freute sich:

„_Das ist doch toll. Er gibt dir doch selten ein Lob. Warum hast du mir nicht schon früher davon erzählt? Du weißt doch, dass ich all deine Beiträge lesen will."_  
„_Da liegt ja das Problem. Ich dachte nicht, dass er erscheinen würde." _

Sarah blickte mit leeren Augen auf den Umschlag und erinnerte sich an das Memo von Lisa:

‚_Vielen Dank für ihre Worte, Frau Wolff. Ich bin einverstanden, dass der Artikel so gedruckt wird. Vielleicht treffen wir uns ja demnächst einmal wieder. Mir hat unser Gespräch sehr gefallen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Elisabeth Seidel.'_

Rokko nahm unterdessen mit seinen warmen und sanften Finger Sarahs Gesicht und drehte es behutsam in seine Richtung, so dass sie ihm die Augen schauen musste:

„_Wenn du so in Rätseln sprichst, kann ich dir leider nicht folgen." _

Dann lächelte er sie auf­munternd an. Sie liebte sein Lächeln, wenn sich sein Mundwinkel auf der einen Seite kaum merklich nach oben zog. Deshalb war alles so unheimlich schwer. Sie hatte sich vorher nur Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es sein würde, wenn er für immer aus ihrem Leben davonfuhr. Aber nicht, wie sie es ihm sagen würde.

„_Also Rokko. Du weißt ja, dass ich recht neugierig bin? Und dass ich schon einmal deiner Vergangenheit hinterher geschnüffelt habe?" _

Rokkos Augen verengten sich ein wenig, aber es war deutlich zu spüren, dass seine Empörung nur gespielt war, denn sein Mundwinkel zuckte verräterisch:

„_Ja, ich kann mich erinnern, dass du ein paar alte Zeitungsberichte zu Tage gefördert hast. Aber ich verstehe nicht so ganz, warum du jetzt deswegen tapfer sein musst." _

Sie seufzte:

„_Als du beim Essen mit meinen Eltern so heftig auf das Thema Heiraten reagiert hast, habe ich mir wieder so meine Gedanken gemacht, wer diese Frau ist, die dir so das Herz gebrochen hat." _

Rokko wollte sie unterbrechen, aber Sarah schnitt ihm das Wort ab:

„_Bevor du was sagst. Ich weiß, dass du versuchst, den Teil deiner Vergangenheit zu vergessen, aber es gelingt dir sowieso nicht. Das habe ich danach verstanden."_  
„_Danach?" _

Sie blickte ihm jetzt mutig in die Augen, wobei ihr dennoch Tränen aus den Eigenen flossen.

„_Nachdem ich sie kennen gelernt habe." _

Rokko überlegte kurz, ehe er begriff. Er war verblüfft. Er hatte Sarah viel Initiative zugetraut, aber dass sie sogar Lisa kennen lernen wollte, dass überraschte ihn schon.

„_Du hast Lisa getroffen?" _

Sarah war froh, dass er nicht zornig wurde. Aber das hätte auch nicht seiner Natur entsprochen. Sie senkte jetzt doch den Blick, weil sie sich ein wenig schämte.

„_Ja, ich habe ein Interview erwirkt und habe sie bei Kerima besucht." _

Rokko war nervös. Was hatte sie dort gefragt, was waren die Antworten gewesen? Wie es Lisa wohl dort erging? Ob sie immer noch den Kaffee aus ihrer Tasse mit der Blume trank? Und was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Aber jetzt erstaunte es ihn am meisten, dass Lisa einem Interview zugestimmt hatte.

„_Wie hast du sie dazu gebracht, dass du sie befragen durftest?" _

Sarah lächelte verlegen:

„_Ich fürchte, dass war ein Glückstreffer. Ich hab gesagt, ich will was über die Menschen in der Firma erfahren. Sie war wohl ganz zugänglich für diesen Ansatz." _

In diesem Moment wollte Rokko nach dem Umschlag greifen, aber Sarah hielt ihn davon ab.

„_Lies ihn bitte erst, wenn du im Zug sitzt." _

„_Warum?" _

Ihre Stimme wurde sehr eindringlich:

„_Bitte, lies ihn erst im Zug!" _

Rokko ließ seine Hand sinken.

„_Na gut, wenn du meinst. Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht so richtig, was jetzt eigentlich los ist. Ich finde es nicht unbedingt berauschend, dass du so sehr spioniert hast. Aber ich wüsste nicht, was das jetzt zwischen uns ändern sollte. Hast du Angst, ich könnte sauer sein und dass wir uns im Streit trennen. Es ändert sich nichts." _

Sarah schaute ihn wieder an und erneut lief ihr eine Träne hinab, die Rokko mit dem Daumen fort strich.

„_Ich weiß, dass du nichts ändern würdest, aber bei mir hat das alles geändert. Rokko, ich kapituliere. Ich kapituliere vor etwas, von dem ich nicht geglaubt habe, dass es existiert. Dass zwei Menschen so sehr zueinander passen können. Ich wusste es vorher nicht besser."_  
„_Sarah, wovon redest du?" _

Jetzt war die Zeit, jetzt war es soweit, jetzt mussten die Worte raus:

„_Von dir und Lisa. Rokko, du hast Recht. Sie ist eine wunderbare Frau. Es geht ein Zauber von ihr aus, den viele Menschen nicht sehen können. Aber sie ist so herzensgut und so aufrichtig, dass ich verstehen kann, warum dein Herz ihr gehört. Woher sollte ich das vorher wissen?"_

Rokko war ganz schwindelig. Dieses Gespräch lief auf eine Trennung hinaus und er war nicht derjenige, der sie vollzog!

„_Sarah, willst du mir sagen, dass es aus ist? Es gibt Lisa nicht mehr. Nicht für mich. Sie hat sich anders entschieden und ich habe endlich gelernt, es zu akzeptieren." _

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf und legte eine Hand auf seine Brust, als sie sagte:

„_Dein Kopf hat es versucht und es ist ihm vielleicht sogar manchmal gelungen, aber dein Herz hat sich anders entschieden. Du hast es selbst am Anfang gesagt. Es wird nie wieder jemand in deinem Leben geben, den du so sehr liebst, dass du ihn heiraten willst. Dein Herz ist bei Lisa geblieben, als du gegangen bist. Sie hat es immer noch, auch wenn du versucht hast, es dir selber auszureden." _

Rokko wollte protestieren und nahm Sarahs Hand zwischen seine. Aber sie legte ihm mit der anderen einen Finger auf den Mund.

„_Bitte, lass mich aussprechen. Weißt du, dass ist sowieso schon schwer genug für mich. Bitte!" _

Rokko nickte und küsste dann ihre Fingerkuppe.

„_Weißt du, ich hab in ihre Augen gesehen. Ich hab ihr Lachen gesehen. Es ist zwar unter viel Geschäftsmäßigkeit verborgen, aber wenn sie lacht, da scheint irgendwie die Sonne. Ich kenne dich inzwischen ganz gut, mein lieber Rokko. Das hat dich bestimmt fasziniert. Dass da diese Frau ist, die hinter Brille und Zahnspange so ein wunderschönes Wesen verbirgt. Soviel Güte und Herz und Glauben an das Gute. Du hast dich bestimmt am Anfang herausgefordert gefühlt, dass Geheimnis zu lüften. Aber da war kein Geheimnis, sondern nur die Frau, der du hoffnungslos verfallen bist." _

Rokko konnte es nicht verhindern und nickte zu dem, was Sarah sagte. Das war alles irgendwie sehr treffend.

„_Und als sie dich dann nicht geheiratet hat, da ist nicht nur dein Herz zerbrochen, sondern du hast auch den Glauben an die Liebe verloren. Bis ich sie kennen gelernt habe, war das am schwersten für mich zu verstehen. Aber jetzt habe ich begriffen. Sie ist nicht so, dass sie einem anderen Menschen so etwas antut und trotzdem hat sie es getan. Sie lügt eigentlich nicht und trotzdem hat sie es getan. Sie ist rücksichtsvoll und war es dennoch nicht. Sie ist mitfühlend, war es aber nicht. Das alles hat dich erschüttert. Es war ein Schock und deshalb hast du dich lange verkrochen. Doch dann hast du dich entschieden, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann. Du warst nicht mehr du selbst und diesen Zustand wolltest du nicht länger ertragen." _

Rokko schluckte:

„_Und dann kamst du." _

Sarah lächelte schwach:

„_Und dann kam ich. Ich fand dich so interessant, so bunt, manchmal so witzig und oft so traurig. Ich hab mich schnell in dich verliebt und dann hast du uns eine Chance gegeben. Das hat mich glücklich gemacht. Und für eine Weile hatten wir ja auch eine tolle Zeit miteinander, aber seit dem Essen mit meinen Eltern war es anders. Da ist es mir zum ersten Mal klar geworden. Du warst nicht bereit. Und wirst es wohl auch nie sein. Wenn ich nichts gesagt hätte, wären wir wahrscheinlich noch lange glücklich gewesen und hätten gemeinsam gelacht und uns gut verstanden. Aber ich hätte immer gewusst, dass ich die Nummer zwei bin. Und dieses Gefühl ist unerträglich."_  
„_Sarah, dass tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nie, dass du dich so fühlst. Ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, was es heißt, Nummer zwei zu sein. Aber es stimmt nicht, dass ich dich nur benutzt habe. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Es war alles unkompliziert. Ich bin sehr gerne mit dir zusammen."_  
„_Ich weiß das alles auch, Rokko. Aber in deinem Herzen hast du schon ein anderes Leben geführt und diesem wirst du immer hinterher trauen, weil du überzeugt davon bist, dass es die Erfüllung gewesen wäre." _

Rokko wollte etwas sagen, aber Sarah schien ihn komplett durchschaut zu haben. Er brachte keinen Ton über die Lippen. Jetzt lächelte sie ihn an:

„_Rokko, du musst dich nicht schlecht fühlen. Ich wusste eigentlich von Beginn an, dass es ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen sein würde. Aber ich konnte es mir nicht eingestehen. Ich war der Überzeugung, dass es so ein Liebe nicht geben konnte, nach der man sein Herz nicht wieder neu verlieren kann. Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Aber jetzt habe ich es verstanden. Und bin etwas eingeschüchtert. Rokko, ich habe dich so lieb, aber ich werde klarkommen. Verstehst du mich? Ich werde es überstehen. Ich werde danach nicht gebrochen sein, so wie du. Das Einzige, was ich mir wünsche und worauf ich hoffe, ist eines Tages auch diesen einen Menschen zu treffen. Zu erleben, wie es ist, seinen Partner zu treffen." _

Sie weinte und auch Rokko hatte Tränen in den Augen. Lisa war dieser Mensch für ihn, das stimmte. Aber er mochte Sarah und er empfand Liebe für sie. Aber nicht eine so große Liebe, wie die, die ihn mit Lisa verband.

„_Es tut mir so leid." _

Sarah schniefte:

„_Es braucht dir nicht Leid zu tun, Rokko. Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich. Es ist einfach nicht unser Schicksal, zusammen zu sein. Ich habe an so etwas ja nie geglaubt, aber jetzt glaube ich es. Ich liebe dich, Rokko, ja wirklich, aber ich weiß, dass es mir wieder besser gehen wird und dass ich mich wieder neu verlieben kann. Denn auch wenn ich es erst nicht glauben wollte, scheint es doch zu stimmen. Es gibt anscheinend auch Beziehungen, die man nicht vergessen kann, weil man so sehr liebt. Und so eine scheint es bei dir gewesen zu sein. So eine Liebe habe ich noch nie empfunden und egal wie viel Leid es dir gebracht hat, es hat dich ja auch irgendwie reifer gemacht. Ich hab ja nie so ganz verstanden, was deine Lisa so faszinierend macht. Aber inzwischen weiß ich, dass man das wahrscheinlich gar nicht in Worte fassen kann. Du hast immer gedacht, dass ihr zusammen gehört und hast auch tief in deinem Inneren diesen Glauben nie verloren. Lass dir eins gesagt sein, Rokko Kowalski! Wenn wir uns das nächste Mal treffen, solltest du besser nicht mehr von ihr getrennt sein, denn sonst bin ich hochgradig beleidigt." _

Sie stiegen beide aus dem Wagen und vor dem Kofferraum nahmen sie sich minutenlang stumm in den Arm.

„_Wir hatten eine tolle Zeit, aber ich hab die ganze Zeit gemerkt, dass du noch mehr Rokko sein könntest, als du warst. Ich glaube, dass hat mir immer bewusst gemacht, dass es nicht ewig dauern würde." _

Rokko musste nun zugeben, was er schon die ganze Zeit gefühlt, aber immer wieder unterdrückt hatte.

„_Ich wollte es wirklich. Aber in meinem Herzen habe ich die Hoffnung wohl nie ganz begraben. Es tut mir leid."_  
„_Du brauchst dich wirklich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich wünsche mir allerdings nichts sehnlicher, als diese Person, die für mich gemacht ist, auch einmal zu treffen. Dann will ich allerdings nicht solche Schwierigkeiten haben, mit ihr auch glücklich zu werden." _

Sie lachte einmal kurz auf, während ihre Tränen versiegten. Rokko sagte:

„_Du bist viel mutiger als ich, Sarah. Du hast erkannt, was ich hätte damals erkennen und mir eingestehen müssen. Ich hätte sie freigeben müssen." _

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf und strich Rokko mit der Hand über die Wange:

„_Du hättest es nicht gekonnte. Denn unsere Gefühle sind nicht vergleichbar, Rokko. Ich liebe dich und kann mir im Moment nicht vorstellen, ohne dich zu sein. Aber im Gegensatz zu dir, habe ich nicht den Glauben an eine zweite Chance verloren, den Glauben daran, dass man sich noch mal neu verlieben kann. Sicher, ich werde dich nie vergessen, aber vor der Liebe, die du für sie empfindest, muss ich kapitulieren." _

Dann gab sie Rokko einen Kuss und bevor sie zum Auto ging, sagte sie noch einmal:

„_Ich weiß, dass du schon viel Geduld und Kraft aufgewendet hast, aber lass nicht alles umsonst gewesen sein." _

Während er seine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum holte, kletterte sie auf den Rücksitz und überreichte ihm den Umschlag. Er erinnerte sich an sein Weihnachtsgeschenk.

_„Sarah, ich hatte auch etwas für dich. Wirst du es noch annehmen? Es ist nichts Besonderes, aber ich dachte du würdest dich vielleicht darüber freuen."_

Er reichte ihr ein flaches Geschenk, eingewickelt in schlichtes schwarzes Papier mit einer roten, samtenen Schleife. Sarah nahm es scheu an sich und riss das Papier vorsichtig auf. Zum Vorschein kam eine Mappe mit schwarzen Seiten, in die, fein säuberlich, sämtliche jemals von Sarah erschienenen Artikel aufgeklebt waren. Sarah war gerührt:

„_Rokko, dass ist wunderschön. Danke. Du bist so einfühlsam und das könnte mich fast dazu veranlassen, meine Entscheidung wieder zurückzunehmen. Aber nur fast." _

Sie lachte erneut kurz auf und Rokko war froh, dass sie sich über das Geschenk freute. Gleich darauf wurde sie jedoch wieder ernst.

„_Ich werde das in Erinnerung behalten, indem ich ab heute ebenfalls alle Berichte, die von mir sind, hier archivieren werde. Es ist eine wundervolle Idee und so kann ich dich immer in guter Erinnerung behalten." _

Sie legte das Album behutsam ins Auto und wendete sich wieder Rokko zu, der etwas verloren wirkte. Sie nahm ihn noch einmal in den Arm.

„_Es ist besser so. Es ist richtig, Rokko."_  
„_Es wird sich nichts ändern an meiner Situation und ich bin traurig, weil ich eine Freundin verliere."_  
„_Rokko, du verlierst mich nicht. Wenn in deinem Leben alles wieder in Ordnung ist, dann melde dich bitte bei mir. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn du in zwei Jahren noch alleine wärst, wo ich doch so ein großes Opfer bringe."_  
„_Ich wüsste nicht, wie sich etwas ändern sollte, außer, dass ich jetzt wieder alleine bin." _

Sarah schaute ihn an, als wollte sie noch etwas sagen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. Sie stieg in das Auto, warf ihm mit neuerlichen Tränen in den Augen noch eine Kusshand zu und dann war sie verschwunden.

Sie konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass Lisa sich wohl scheiden ließ. Das würde er noch früh genug erfahren, aber die Hoffnung, die bei dieser Nachricht in Rokkos Augen aufblitzen würde, hätte sie nicht ertragen können. Denn dann hätte sie wieder den Glanz in seinen schönen braunen Augen gesehen, den sie nie hervorzurufen vermocht hatte. Das wäre zuviel gewesen. Denn schon jetzt, wo sie um die Ecke bog und der Bahnhof aus dem Rückspiegel verschwunden war, liefen die Tränen in Strömen. Sie würde ihn so sehr vermissen, aber sie hatte nicht gelogen. Dieser Liebe hatte sie nichts entgegenzusetzen und vielleicht würde sie sie eines Tages auch finden.

* * *

Rokko indessen hob seine Tasche auf, verstaute den Umschlag in seiner Jackentasche und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Gleis. Ihm tat es leid, sie gehen zu lassen, denn er mochte sie wirklich und hatte sich mit der Zeit immer mehr an sie gewöhnt. Aber nach diesem Gespräch wusste er genau, dass sich nichts geändert hatte. Er war nur bereit gewesen für eine neue Beziehung, weil er an anderer Stelle bereits aufgegeben hatte. Dies hatte sich jetzt geändert, denn wie konnte man etwas aufgeben, an dass man so fest glaubte? Diese Illusion war zerstört. Als Sarah so von Lisa gesprochen hatte, waren alle Gefühle wieder da gewesen. Nein, eigentlich waren sie nie weg gewesen. Er hatte sie unterdrückt, aber unterschwellig waren sie immer da gewesen. Eine Glut, die niemals erloschen war. Als er in seinem Abteil saß und halbwegs die Kälte des Dezembermorgens aus den seinen Knochen gewichen war, öffnete er den Umschlag mit Sarahs Artikel und begann ihn zu lesen.

_...weder streng noch herablassend, sondern herzlich und überaus freundlich..._

_... muss sie reden und lachen hören, um zu begreifen..._

_...ich wurde beeindruckt..._

_...ich erkannte... _

Der Artikel war toll. Rokko war Sarah dankbar, denn sie war ein guter Mensch. Er lächelte, als er daran denken musste, wie Helga sich bestimmt in das Interview eingemischt hatte. Jetzt fiel sein Blick auf eine Notiz, die Sarah noch beigelegt hatte.

_Liebster Rokko! Als ich mit Lisa gesprochen habe, habe ich sie auch nach ihrer Äuße­ren Veränderung gefragt. Jeder muss davon einfach nur beeindruckt sein, denn man erkennt sie kaum wieder. Mich hat natürlich interessiert, was der Grund dafür war und ich habe automatisch angenommen, dass ihr Gatte dieser Grund ist. Aber ich habe mich getäuscht. Nach einigem Zögern hat sie mir gesagt, dass sie sich nicht für ihren Mann, sondern für jemand anderen verändert hätte. Wir beide wissen, wer damit gemeint ist. Sie hat dich nicht vergessen, ich würde sogar sagen, dass sie weit davon entfernt ist. Denn sie hat außerdem noch gesagt, dass es Menschen gäbe, die uns herausforderten, die uns besser kannten, als wir uns selbst. So einen Menschen hätte sie gekannt, der sie herausgeforderte und besser gekannt hätte, als sie sich selbst. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was sie damit meinte, aber du wirst es sicher wissen. Mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich liebe dich, mein süßer Rokko und ich wünsche dir, dass du sie eines Tages, der vielleicht gar nicht mehr so fern ist, wieder in den Armen halten wirst. Deine Sarah._

Und mit diesen Worten fuhr er Richtung Berlin, Ereignissen entgegen, die er jetzt noch nicht absehen konnte, denn Rokko wusste als einziger noch nicht, welche Entscheidung Lisa getroffen hat. Aber er würde ja jemanden besu­chen, der direkt an der Quelle saß.

**TBC**


	31. Es ist vorbei, David!

**Ich habe dieses Kapitel mit als erstes geschrieben und es ist mir unheimlich schwer gefallen, nicht die Geduld zu verlieren. Aber es war wichtig, dass Lisa alle vorhergegangenen Dinge erlebt hat, um zu begreifen, dass David nicht der Richtige für sie ist. An diesem Gespräch habe ich lange gefeilt, ich hoffe, dass man es sich gut vorstellen kann und dass es glaubwürdig ist. Viel Spaß all denen damit, die es kaum abwarten konnten die Trennung zu lesen... **

* * *

**Kapitel 31: Es ist vorbei, David!**

Lisa saß etwas nervös auf dem Sessel, dem einzigen Ort den sie wirklich gemocht hatte in diesem Haus, das sie nach nicht einmal einem Monat nie wieder betreten wollte. An der Tür zum Wohn­zimmer standen zwei Koffer. Mehr Dinge hatte sie noch nicht in die Villa gebracht, die meisten Sachen waren noch bei ihren El­tern in Göberitz geblieben, so als ob sie geahnt hätte, dass sie über kurz oder lang dorthin zurückkehren würde. Lisa hatte Angst da­vor, wie David reagieren würde. Sie konnte ihn manchmal nicht einschätzen. Würde er wütend sein, würde er weinen, würde er gar nichts sagen, sondern einfach nur nicken und sie still gehen lassen? Lisa konnte es einfach nicht sagen, aber das Letzte wäre ihr natürlich am liebsten gewesen.

Auf der anderen Seite brachte es überhaupt nichts, die Konfrontati­on auf die lange Bank zu schieben. Irgendwann würde sie so oder so kom­men. Aber jetzt blieb keine Zeit mehr, darüber nachzudenken, denn sie hörte, wie David die Treppe hinauf kam.

„_Lisa, Schatz, bist du schon zu Hause? Ich habe nur deine Nachricht bekommen, dass ich dich nicht abholen muss. Lisa?" _

David hatte soeben das Wohnzimmer betreten und erblickte sofort die beiden gepackten Taschen neben der Tür. Angstvoll fragte er:

„_Lisa, was soll das?" _

Sie zog ihre Knie unters Kinn und machte sich in dem Sessel ganz klein und fragte mit leiser Stimme zurück:

„_Wonach sieht es denn aus, David?" _

Er nahm eine der Taschen in die Hand und schüttelte den Kopf.

„_Das darfst du nicht tun, Lisa, dass kannst du nicht tun! Wir sind verheiratet! Du liebst mich doch!" _

David wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Du liebst mich doch, die Wor­te hallten in Lisas Kopf noch nach, als David sie eindringlich und mit angst­vollem Blick ansah. Das war das Problem. David dachte, dass er alles wüsste, dass er alles entscheiden konnte, dass er sie kannte. Und letzteres hatte er nie geschafft. Er hatte das Gefühl geliebt, welches Lisa ihm gegeben hatte. Aber die Person dahinter hatte er nie wirklich verstanden. Noch ruhiger als die Fra­ge zuvor, sagte sie jetzt.

„_Nein David, dass tue ich nicht mehr." _

Sie sah zu ihm hinauf. Er ließ, als sei alle Kraft aus ihm gewichen, Lisas Tasche fallen, kniete sich vor ihr nieder und griff nach ihren Händen:

„_Lisa, bedeute ich dir denn gar nichts mehr?"_  
„_Natürlich tust du das, David, sonst wäre ich gegangen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Sonst wäre ich jetzt nicht hier. Ich weiß, dass ich dich furchtbar enttäusche und das tut mir sehr Leid. Du tust mir sehr Leid." _

Lisa schaute David voller Mitgefühl an und das war mehr, als er ertragen konnte. Er wandte sich ab und schaute traurig auf die Tür, die zum Kinderzimmer führte, zum Kinderzimmer, von dem David geträumt hatte.

„_Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Lisa. Aber ich will kein Mitleid von dir. Ich weiß nicht, was dein Problem ist. Wie kann Liebe einfach so weggehen?" _

Lisa lachte auf:

„_Das fragst ausgerechnet du mich?" _

David drehte sich um:

„_Das war damals doch eine ganz andere Situation. Ich hatte gerade einen Monat ohne Licht in einem dunklen Loch verbracht. Ich brauchte erst Zeit, um mich zu finden!" _

Er war aufgesprungen und lief jetzt hin und her.

„_Wenn du diese Zeit auch brauchst, werde ich sie dir geben, obwohl ich nicht weiß, was passiert ist." _

Er schaute sie wieder an und fragte verzweifelt:

„_Was ist passiert, Lisa? Was habe ich getan, um dich zu verlieren?" _

Lisa konnte es nicht ihn Worte fassen, ohne David weh zu tun.

„_Ich weiß nicht, ob du wirklich verstehen kannst, was der Grund ist. Denn es ist nicht nur einer, es sind viele. Ich glaube nicht, dass du sie alle verstehen kannst."_  
„_Lisa, ich will es verstehen. Warum du mich nicht mehr liebst, warum ich dich verloren habe."_  
„_Ich glaube, weil du mich am Anfang zu viel gehabt hast, David. Du hattest mich so vollständig, dass ich nicht mehr ich selbst war. Aber jetzt bin ich es wieder. Ich liebe dich nicht mehr, David. Wie ich es erklären kann? Wie meine Liebe einfach so weg gegangen ist? Sie ist natürlich nicht einfach so weggegangen. Sie hat den Alltag einfach nicht überlebt, weil sie dafür offensichtlich nie stark genug war. An deiner Seite war ich immer nur deine Frau und nicht mehr Lisa." _

David verstand nicht, was Lisa damit sagen wollte.

„_Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass ich selber schuld daran bin, dass du dich so verändert hast, dass ich dich nicht mehr kenne? Die alte Lisa hätte sich nie von mir getrennt. Die alte Lisa hätte alles versucht, um unsere Ehe zu retten und ihre Probleme in den Griff zu kriegen!" _

Lisa schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf und lachte ein freudloses Lachen.

„_David, du begreifst es nicht. Das stimmt, die alte Lisa hätte weiter an dir festgehalten. Aber diese Lisa ist endlich erwachsen geworden und hat erkannt, dass sie an deiner Seite nicht glücklich werden kann. Und auch die alte Lisa hätte es auf Dauer nicht werden können. Und es ist nicht mein Problem, es ist unser Problem. Und unser Problem ist einfach, dass wir uns nie gleichzeitig geliebt haben, nie dieselben Gefühle gehabt haben, wenn sie der andere gehabt hat. Erst habe ich dich so unendlich geliebt und bin damit nicht glücklich geworden und als ich dann mein Herz für Rokko geöffnet und begonnen habe, dich zu vergessen, hast du deine Gefühle bemerkt. Damals war ich viel zu glücklich darüber, um mir darüber Gedanken zu machen. Aber wenn man liebt, braucht man doch keinen anderen Menschen, der es einem bewusst macht!"_

David machte den Mund auf und wollte widersprechen, aber Lisa kam ihm zuvor:

„_Lass mich aussprechen. Und dann habe ich um dein Leben gebangt und bin fast umgekommen vor Sorge. Als du dann wieder da warst, war ich wieder genauso voller Hoffnung, wie am Anfang, wenn nicht noch mehr. Doch da waren deine Gefühle wieder weg. Bis du mich wieder mit Rokko gesehen hast. Und da hast du erneut gemerkt, was du für mich empfindest. Und ich habe dann eben, weil ich es mir doch schon so lange gewünscht hatte, wieder dir zugewendet. Da haben wir das erste Mal gemeinsam, im selben Moment, dieselben Gefühle für den anderen gehabt. Und von da an, war das Problem, dass vieles nicht so war, wie ich es mir erträumt habe." _

David hatte nur fassungslos zugehört. Wie konnte sie jetzt diese alten Dinge hervorholen. Das war doch mit dem Tag ihrer Heirat vergessen gewesen. Und wieder dieser Kowalski! David ballte seine Hände und blickte Lisa eisig an:

„_Dann hättest du ihn doch geheiratet. Aber so weit kann es mit seiner Liebe ja nicht her gewesen sein, denn sonst hätte er ja wohl um dich gekämpft und dich nicht so einfach frei gegeben. Dieser Waschlappen, der hätte dich niemals verdient gehabt! Du bist doch nur zu ihm gegangen, weil du mich nicht haben konntest!" _

Bevor David auch nur ein Wort mehr sagen konnte, war Lisa aufgesprungen. Tränen der Wut liefen ihr über die Wangen und noch bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte Lisa ihm eine gepfefferte Ohrfeige verpasst. Ihre Stimme war zu einem gefährlichen Zischen geworden:

„_Wie kannst du es wagen, David Seidel?! Wie kannst du es wagen, so etwas zu sagen!? Wie kannst du dich hier vor mich hinstellen und mir so etwas vorwerfen, wo ich doch deinen verdammten Ring am Finger trage und nicht seinen?" _

Bei diesen Worten zog sie ihn sich vom Finger und schleuderte ihn zu Davids Füssen.

„_Wie kannst du die absolute Frechheit besitzen, ihn zu beleidigen, der nichts bekommen hat und du alles? Wie kannst du jemanden mit Dreck bewerfen, auf dessen Rücken du dein Glück austrägst? Du widerst mich an!"_

Lisa bedachte David mit einem kalten Blick, der sich immer noch die Wange hielt und sie mit großen Augen anschaute, weil er nicht glauben konnte, was er da eben gesagt und sie daraufhin gemacht hatte. Sie drehte sich von ihm weg und sagte jetzt wieder etwas leiser, aber immer noch mit gehöriger Wut im Bauch:

„_Was dich und ihn unterscheidet ist genau das hier, David. Das er in Momenten, die für ihn am Schlimmsten sind, dennoch die richtigen Worte findet. David, du machst es dir nur selber schwer. Meine Entscheidung hat nur etwas mit mir zu tun und überhaupt nichts mit Rokko." _

Sie wollte eben ihre Taschen aufheben und den Raum verlassen, als David nach ihrem Arm griff. Er wollte sie unbedingt am Gehen hindern. Was er als nächstes sagte, klang einfach nur jämmerlich:

„_Lisa, bitte warte! Ich habe das nicht so gemeint. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht, als ich es gesagt habe." _

Lisa drehte sich mit Tränen in den Augen zu ihm um.

„_Ich weiß David, dass tust du häufig nicht. Zu häufig. Du denkst leider meistens nur an dich." _

David ließ ihre Hand los und versuchte matt, sich zu verteidigen:

„_Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Ich habe dir viele Geschenke gemacht, dich verwöhnt, bin hier in Berlin geblieben, habe mir Arbeit gesucht. Alles, damit du glücklich bist." _

Lisa lächelte schwach:

„_Auch das stimmt, David. Du hast das alles gemacht. Aber das war nicht für mich. Das war im Endeffekt für dich. Es gibt dir ein gutes Gefühl, diese Dinge zu tun. Du kannst dir dann selber auf die Schulter klopfen und dir sagen: Gut gemacht, Alter." _

David war wieder empört, aber ein weiterer Wutausbruch wie gerade, würde ihn auch nicht weiterbringen.

„_Ich finde es schade, dass du das so siehst, aber ich war schon immer so. Das wusstest du von Anfang an."_  
„_David, du warst meine erste Liebe. Da ist das Auge nicht besonders kritisch. Es malt dann alles weicher und ohne Kanten, aber bei näherer Betrachtung fallen die Ecken und Kanten auf. Blumen hast du mir nicht geschenkt, damit ich mich darüber freue, sondern damit ich dir vergebe. Sonst nie. Nicht einfach mal so zwischendurch. Du liebst es, wenn ich dir vor Dankbarkeit in die Arme falle. Aber nicht, weil ich glücklich bin, sondern weil es dich glücklich macht. Ich glaube inzwischen, dass du dich in mich verliebt hast, weil ich dich so bedingungslos geliebt habe. Ich habe keine Schwächen gesehen. Und das hat dir gefallen. Wem würde es nicht gefallen? Aber jetzt sehe ich die Wahrheit. Du bist kein schlechter Mensch, David, nein. Du bist ein guter Mensch, vielleicht auch ein besserer, seit wir uns getroffen haben. Aber ich liebe dich nicht mehr als Mann, ich will dich nicht mehr als meinen Mann. Es hat mich einfach nicht glücklich gemacht." _

David sackte in sich zusammen.

„_Es tut sehr weh, dass zu hören. Ich komme mir jetzt doch wie ein Schuft vor." _

Lisa lächelte ihn wieder an.

„_Ich weiß, dass du nicht vorsätzlich handelst. Wenn du mir ein Lied singst, das ich liebe, machst du das natürlich für mich. Aber nicht nur. Wenn du sagst, dass du willst, dass ich glücklich bin, meinst du das auch so. Aber du willst auch selber glücklich sein. Du bist eben nicht so selbstlos, wie du es gerne glaubst. Du bist eben David Seidel. Und der denkt zwar auch an andere, aber eben auch viel an sich selbst. Ach David, ich wollte dich hier und heute eigentlich nicht mit Vorwürfen überhäufen. Denn wenn meine Gefühle für dich noch stimmen würden, hätte ich über all diese hinwegsehen können. Aber du wolltest eine Erklärung. Und wenn du dafür nicht stark genug bist, dann kann ich es auch nicht ändern. Es hat keinen Sinn, bitte lass meinen Arm los. Es hat wirklich keinen Sinn, David. Es gibt nichts mehr zu sagen." _

David brach auf dem Sessel, in dem Lisa immer so gerne gesessen hatte, zusammen und weinte stumme Tränen. Lisa brachte es nicht über sich, ihn so einfach zu verlassen, setzte sich auf die Lehne neben ihn und legte ihre Arme um seinen schluchzenden Oberkörper. Er klammerte sich dann an sie und sagte:

„_Lisa, ich liebe dich. Ich kann ohne dich doch nicht leben. Du bist mein Leben." _

Lisa weinte ebenfalls, weil sie ihn nicht würde trösten können. So sicher, wie sie wusste, dass sich kein Kind von David wollte, so sicher wusste sie, dass sie ihn endgültig verlassen würde. David Seidel war aus ihren Gedanken verschwunden. Was die Zukunft bringen würde, darüber hatte sie noch nicht nachgedacht, aber das hier war das Ende.

„_Es ist vorbei, David. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir noch genauer erklären soll. Die rosarote Brille ist weg und auf einmal sieht alles anders aus. Ich bin geheilt. Geheilt von der Vorstellung, dass du der Mann fürs Leben bist." _

Sie stand wieder auf, weil sie David durch ihre Nähe nur Hoffnungen machen würde. Er hatte sein Gesicht in die Hände gestützt und ab und an sah Lisa eine Träne auf das Parkett tropfen.

„_Ach David. Es ist einfach so. Was ich einst noch romantisch fand, ist es jetzt nicht mehr. Du warst so überzeugt, dass ich dich heirate, dass du die Ringe schon in der Tasche hattest!? Ich verstehe selber nicht, wie ich diese Selbstsicherheit jemals mit etwas Romantischem verwechseln konnte. Du warst dir meiner Liebe so sicher und du hattest Recht. Denn damals wusste ich es noch nicht besser. Ich dachte, dass wir zusammen gehören. Aber das tun wir nicht. Ich habe dich geliebt und habe mich an dieser Liebe lange Zeit verbraucht. Ich war für dich stark, als du es brauchtest. Ich habe dich gerettet, als es nötig war. Aber was hast du für mich getan? David, du hast eine Art zu lieben, die die Liebe zerstört. Du gibst zwar Liebe, aber sie erreicht den anderen nicht. Du nimmst Liebe als selbstverständlich und das ist sie nicht. Oder ist die Liebe zu deiner Mutter für dich im Moment selbstverständlich?"_  
„_Was hat denn meine Mutter schon wieder damit zu tun?"_  
„_Vergiss es, David, ich bin wieder vom Thema abgekommen. Aber ich kann es dir nicht erklären. Sie ist weg, David, endgültig, unwiderruflich, für immer." _

Er blickte sie aus inzwischen geröteten Augen an:

„_Was hätte ich denn tun müssen, was hast du dir erträumt, was sind die Dinge, die ich nicht getan habe, um dich glücklich zu machen?" _

Lisa ging wieder ein Stück auf David zu, nahm zaghaft seine Hand und antwortete:

„_David, quäle dich doch nicht selber damit. Es sind Dinge, die du mir nicht geben kannst, weil sie einfach nicht dir entsprechen und die du nicht lernen kannst."_  
„_Sag mir doch wenigstens, was mir fehlt, um deiner Liebe würdig zu sein!" _

Lisa ließ seine Hand wieder los, stand auf und blickte aus dem Fenster, als sie schließlich antwortete:

„_Ich brauche kein Haus, um glücklich zu sein. Ich brauche jemanden, der im Herbst mit mir in den Wald geht und mich mit Laub bewirft. Der mit mir Kastanien sammelt, um unser Wohnzimmer damit zu dekorieren. Ich brauche jemanden, der sich mit mir über die erste Schneeflocke des Winters freut und der mit mir einen Schneemann baut. Ich brauche niemanden, der auf einem Pferd daher reitet, um mir einen Antrag zu machen. Verstehst du? Ich brauche niemanden, der glaubt mich beeindrucken zu müssen, um meine Liebe zu gewinnen. Ich brauche jemanden, der mir ein Schokoladenherz auf den Schreibtisch auf Arbeit legt. Und der nicht daneben steht, um mit einer Umarmung belohnt zu werden. Ich brauche jemanden, der meine Ängste kennt und mir über sie hinweg hilft. David, all das bist du nicht. Ich brauche jemanden, der mit mir im Sommer spazieren geht und mit mir eine Pusteblume pflückt, weil er die kleinen Schirmchen genauso gerne fliegen sieht, wie ich. Und ich brauche jemanden, der mit mir in unseren Flitterwochen an den Strand geht, um Muscheln zu suchen und sich nicht extra dazu überreden lassen muss." _

David sah Lisa mit großen Augen an:

„_Das ist es, was dich glücklich macht? Aber das kann dir jedes Kind geben, du hättest es mir nur sagen müssen."_  
„_David, das ist es ja. Jedes Kind kann es mir geben, aber du hast es nicht geschafft. Es geht auch nicht darum, dass du es nicht kannst, sondern dass du nicht wusstest, dass ich es liebe. Aber das bin ich. Durch und durch. Mit jeder Faser meines kindischen Herzens."_  
„_So habe ich das jetzt auch wieder nicht gemeint. Lisa, ich verstehe aber nicht, dass so etwas ausschlaggebend sein kann. Ich habe dich nicht belogen und nicht betrogen. Ich habe dich auf Händen getragen. Und wofür?" _

Lisa schaute wieder nach draußen, wo die Flocken immer noch dicht zu Boden fielen, so als ob die Natur an einem einzigen Tag den bisher zurückgehaltenen Schnee auf einmal entladen wollte.

‚_Er hat gar nichts verstanden.'_

„_David, dass ist ein weiterer Punkt. Du tust so, als ob du nur für mich nicht gelogen und betrogen hättest. Du musstest versuchen jemand zu sein, der du eigentlich nicht bist. Du hast dich sehr verändert im Vergleich zu dem Tag, als ich dich zum ersten Mal getroffen habe. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich. Vielleicht kannst du das im Moment nicht so sehen, aber du wirst eines Tages wissen, dass das eine große Leistung war. Ich hoffe nicht, dass du das wegwerfen wirst, weil du denkst, dass alles umsonst war. Denn das war es bestimmt nicht." _

David zeigte jetzt doch wieder Bewegung und stand auf. Er stellte sich mit hängenden Schultern ein Stück hinter Lisa auf und sie konnte ihn in der Scheibe als Schatten erkennen. Er wollte sie berühren, ließ dann aber mitten in der Bewegung die Hand sinken. Lisa zerriss es beinahe das Herz, ihn so zu sehen. Aber genau wie auf der Hochzeit, als sie Rokko den Ring zurückgegeben hatte, war die Entscheidung mit allen Konsequenzen auch hier getroffen. Sie drehte sich um und nahm jetzt Davids Hand. Er war kein Mann für große Gesten. In diesem Moment, als sie versuchte Davids Blick einzufangen, dieser aber nur auf die Händen von den beiden schaute, die nur noch ein Ring zierte, kam ihr wieder die Erinnerung an die erste Trennung von Rokko. Auch er hatte geweint, aber er war tapfer gewesen. Er hatte ihr in die Augen geschaut und hatte sich umarmen lassen. Lisa hatte damals keine Angst gehabt, ihn an sich zu drücken, weil sie gewusst hatte, dass er ihre Entscheidung akzeptierte. Jetzt hätte sie David so gern ebenfalls Trost gespendet, aber sie glaubte genau zu wissen, dass er sie nicht so einfach gehen lassen würde. Dennoch, wie er da so auf ihre Hände mit seinem einsamen Ehering starrte, der mit dem heutigen Tag seine Bedeutung verlieren würde, tat er ihr so Leid. Er würde nichts haben. Er würde allein in einem großen Haus sitzen, das er für sich und seine Frau gekauft hatte. Lisa zog David langsam zu sich und unter Tränen sanken sie beide in die Knie.

David schluchzte wie ein kleines Kind und klammerte sich an Lisa. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Sie würde ihn wirklich verlassen. In ihm mischte sich Einsamkeit, Enttäuschung, Trauer, Wut und Eifersucht. Alles war da. Aber nichts davon würde die Tatsache ändern, dass Lisa ihn verlassen würde. Er fühlte sich ohnmächtig. So lange hatte sie ihn geliebt und wo er sich endlich seine Gefühle eingestanden hatte, hatte Lisa einfach aufgehört ihn zu lieben.

„_Ich kann es nicht glauben, Lisa. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich machen soll." _

Lisa löste sich sofort von ihm und stand auf und zog ihn dabei mit hoch. Dann ließ sie seine Hände los. Sie hob ihren Ring vom Boden auf. David öffnete mechanisch seine Hand und Lisa legte den Ring hinein. Sie drückte ihm einen letzten Kuss auf den Mund und David versuchte ihn zu erwidern, wollte sie an sich drücken. Aber Lisa, die das geahnt hatte, entwand sich seinen Armen, ging zu ihren Taschen und drehte sich dann noch einmal um.

„_David, du hast Freunde und ein Familie, die dich unterstützen können und wollen."_  
„_Aber Lisa, du bist doch meine Freundin und meine Familie, mein Leben, mein Ein und Alles." _

Davids Stimme war bei dem letzten Satz immer leiser geworden. Lisa war weit davon entfernt ihre Meinung rückgängig zu machen, aber sie brachte es fast nicht übers Herz, David so zurückzulassen. Sie stellte ihre Taschen noch einmal ab und drehte sich wieder um. Sie wollte niemanden unglücklich machen und schon gar nicht David.

„_Ich muss gehen. Ich muss. Es hat keinen Sinn. Ich empfinde für dich nicht mehr das, was zu einer Ehe gehört. Es ist einfach so." _

Lisa merkte, dass sie sich wiederholte. Für heute war alles gesagt. David streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, doch Lisa drehte sich langsam und dennoch entschlossen um. Sie ergriff ihre Taschen und ging die Treppe hinunter.

Als sie die Haustür öffnete, stand Laura vor der Tür. Lisa hatte über den ganzen Stress vergessen, dass sie sie zum Essen eingeladen hatte. Laura erblickte zuerst Lisas tränenvolle Augen und dann die zwei Taschen in ihrer Hand. Leise sagte sie:

„_So schnell?"_

Lisa konnte keinen Vorwurf, sondern nur Überraschung in ihrer Stimme erkennen. Sie antwortete ebenso leise:

„_Ja, liebe Laura, so schnell. David ist oben. Und er ist sehr traurig. Ich weiß, dass du dir für den Abend etwas anderes vorgestellt hast und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er reagieren wird, wenn er dich gleich sieht, aber würdest du nach ihm sehen? Er sollte jetzt nicht alleine sein. Ich würde ja bleiben, aber ich kann nicht mehr. Es ist nicht mehr meine Aufgabe, nie mehr. Ich fühle mich nicht mehr dafür verantwortlich." _

Laura drückte Lisa.

„_Ja gut, ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann. Obwohl David sehr stur sein kann, wie sein Vater. Ich fürchte, er wird es auch nicht leichter ertragen." _

Lisa schaute Laura dankbar an.

„_Darf ich dich morgen besuchen kommen, ich meine, wenn du nichts dagegen hast?"_  
„_Natürlich, meine Liebe." _

In diesem Moment erschien David am oberen Treppengeländer. Er hatte das Schließen der Tür nicht gehört, aber er sah jetzt wie Lisa nach draußen in den Schnee trat. Sie blickte ihn noch einmal traurig an und schloss dann die Tür. David sank neben dem Geländer auf die Treppe und ließ sich widerspruchslos von seiner Mutter in den Arm neben. Lisa unterdessen wählte die Nummer ihres Vaters, der sich nach dem Anruf seiner Tochter sofort auf den Weg machte, um sie abzuholen.

Lisa ging die Einfahrt hinunter, stellte ihre Taschen ab und ließ sich mit noch tränenden Augen lachend in den inzwischen Zentimeter hohen Schnee fallen und machte einen Schneeengel. Sie atmete tief durch, streckte die Hände gen Himmel und war glücklich. Sie fühlte sich frei, sie war frei. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Sie hatte endlich erkannt, was sie vorher, in der Verblendung der ersten Liebe, nicht erkannt hatte. Sie blieb so im Schnee liegen, bis ihr Papa vorfuhr. Als sie nach Göberitz fuhren, hatte sie nicht das Gefühl, wieder einen Schritt zurück zu machen. Nein, jetzt endlich war es wirklich Zeit für die Zukunft. Wie die aussah, wusste sie noch nicht, aber das war ihr jetzt auch egal.

Der Schnee und die Kälte hatten ihr Gesicht gerötet und Bernd, der sich nicht traute, etwas zu sagen, musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich nicht erinnern konnte, wann er seine Tochter das letzte Mal so strahlend gesehen hatte…

**TBC**


	32. Sie hat was?

**Kapitel 32: Sie hat was?!**

Da stand er wieder vor seiner alten Wohnung. Schon komisch, dass dies immer noch ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend bei ihm hervorrief. Es war schon dunkel und er hatte sich Zeit gelassen, um herzukommen. Die Zugfahrt hatte ihm viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gegeben. Die gute Sarah war ihm nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen. Rokko bewunderte sie und war ihr dankbar. Zuerst hatte sie ihn mit ihrem unermüdlichen Einsatz aus seiner Lethargie befreit und dann hatte sie erkannt, was er so vehement zu unterdrücken versucht hatte. Es war richtig. Er vermisste Lisa. Er vermisste ihre Nähe - immer noch. Er würde sie immer vermissen. Auch damit hatte Sarah Recht. Lisa war diese Person, die in seinem Leben immer die Nummer eins sein würde.

Aber sie war mit David zusammen, weil sie der Meinung war, er wäre die Liebe ihres Lebens. Auch der Schmerz bei diesem Gedanken war derselbe, wie noch vor Monaten. Es hatte sich nichts geändert. Er holte tief Luft, betätigte die Klingel und kurze Zeit später öffnete Hugo die Tür, mit zwei Gläsern Rotwein bewaffnet. Er strahlte ihn an.

_„Rokko, schön, dass du da bist. Herzlich Willkommen in Berlin und in der Casa Haas."_

Rokko war sich nicht sicher, aber er glaubte einen besonderen Glanz in Hugos Augen zu sehen und dass sein lachendes Gesicht besonders verschmitzt war. Als ob er eine wundervolle Überraschung für ihn hätte.

_„Hallo Hugo. Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen."_

Er stellte seine Tasche neben die Tür, nahm Hugo ein Glas ab und dann umarmten sie sich kurz. Schließlich erhob Hugo sein Glas - für Rokko etwas zu feierlich. Was war bloß mit seinem Freund los?

_„Ein Toast auf dich und auf mich und auf das Fest der Liebe und das Fest der Wunder."_

Rokko musste jetzt lachen.

_„Auf die Zukunft, auf das sie freudig sein möge, darauf trinke ich."_

Nachdem sie beide einen großen Schluck genommen hatten und sich auf die Couch sinken ließen, blickte Hugo Rokko an, als ob er auf etwas lauerte.

_„Hugo?"_

Rokko dehnte den Namen sehr in die Länge. Sein Gegenüber blickte ihm an, als könnte er kein Wässerchen trüben und hob zur Verteidigung die Schultern an.

_„Hugo, irgendwas ist doch los?"_

Hugo lächelte geheimnisvoll.

„_Das kommt ganz darauf an."_  
„_Worauf an?"_  
„_Das weiß ich auch noch nicht. Erzähl doch erst Mal von Hamburg, wie läuft es auf Arbeit und im Privatleben?"_  
„_Hugo, du lenkst doch nur ab. Aber schön, du willst dein Spielchen offensichtlich erst genüsslich auskosten. Mal schauen. Die kleine Werbeagentur expandiert im Moment kräftig, die Mitarbeiter haben das nicht mehr geschafft, seit wir ein paar große Aufträge an Land gezogen haben. Ich hab ein neues Büro bezogen, ein bisschen größer mit größeren Fenstern. Aber eigentlich interessiert dich das nicht wirklich, oder?"_  
„_Doch doch, ungemein. Ist doch spannend zu hören, dass Rokko Kowalski nichts von seinem Können verloren hat. Und sonst so?"_  
„_Hugo, ich kann mich so nicht mit dir unterhalten! Sag jetzt, was du zu sagen hast."_  
„_Sei doch nicht gleich beleidigt. Ich wollte halt nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen." _

Rokko lachte über seinen Freund.

_„Dann hättest du mich vielleicht nicht so angrinsen dürfen, als ich zur Tür rein gekommen bin. Das war alles andere als dezent."_

Hugo wurde jetzt etwas ernster.

„_Also schön. Wir haben in unseren letzten Gesprächen nicht mehr so intensiv von Lisa gesprochen. Du hast ja jetzt eine Freundin, die dich davon ablenkt. Aber jetzt muss ich dich einfach fragen, was du momentan für eine Einstellung hast."_  
„_Was meinst du mit Einstellung?"_  
„_Was du empfindest?"_  
„_Für Lisa?"_  
„_Für wen denn sonst? Oder sollte das mit deiner neuen Flamme so ernst geworden sein, dass sie keine Rolle mehr spielt?" _

Hugo war ein wenig enttäuscht. Er hatte zwar nicht gewusst, wie Rokko auf die neuesten Neuigkeiten reagieren würde, aber dass sie ihn eventuell nicht interessieren könnten, daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Sollte er sich so darin getäuscht haben, dass Rokko Lisa nicht vergessen konnte?

Der schüttelte jetzt den Kopf.

„_Nein Hugo. Du könntest von der Wahrheit nicht weiter entfernt sein. Sag mal, kannst du hellsehen?"_  
„_Warum fragst du mich das denn jetzt?"_  
„_Weil heute morgen etwas passiert ist, womit ich nicht gerechnet habe. Und nun bin ich quasi wieder solo, wenn ich dieses Wort auch total bescheuert finde."_

Hugo verschluckte sich an seinem Rotwein.

„_Das heißt, du hast Sarah verlassen!?"_  
„_Nein, sie eher mich. Weil sie mich durchschaut hat. Typisch Reporterin. Sie hat alles genauestens studiert und recherchiert und herausgefunden, dass Lisa immer an erster Stelle bei mir stehen wird, selbst wenn ich sie nicht haben kann." _

Hugo konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und rief:

_„Das ist ja wundervoll!"_

Rokko schaute ihn mit fragenden Augen an. War er jetzt vollkommen verrückt geworden?

_„Ich weiß nicht, was daran wundervoll sein soll. Ich werde mein Leben lang nicht von dieser Frau loskommen. Und du findest das wundervoll?"_

Hugo strahlte Rokko jetzt an:

_„Natürlich finde ich das wundervoll, weil deine Lage nicht so aussichtslos ist, wie du vielleicht denkst."_

Rokko, der über Hugos Ausruf von vorher schon beleidigt sein wollte, spitzte jetzt aufmerksam die Ohren. Was wollte ihm Hugo eigentlich sagen?

_„Weißt du, eine gewissen junge Dame, an die du, wie du eben gesagt hast, für immer dein Herz verloren hast, hat ihres wieder vollständig zu verschenken."_

Rokko schaute verwirrt.

„_Was soll das heißen, Hugo?"_  
„_Was möchtest du denn, dass es heißt?" _

Rokko schwirrte der Kopf, so verwirrt war er selten im Leben gewesen. Mit leerem Blick, weil Hugo die Bombe immer noch nicht hatte platzen lassen, antwortete Rokko:

_„Ich will nur, dass Lisa glücklich ist. Und wenn sie denkt, dass sie es nicht mit mir ist, dann muss ich das akzeptieren."_

Hugo ging zu seinem leidenden Freund, legte ihm die Hand auf eine Schulter und sagte dann.

_„Genau dass scheint sie nicht mehr zu denken. David hat es mir vor einer Woche erzählt. Lisa hat ihn verlassen, Rokko. Sie will sich scheiden lassen."_

Rokkos Hand, die das Glas Wein hielt, begann zu zittern und Hugo nahm es ihm sicherheitshalber ab. Rokko schaute Hugo an und der sah die Hoffnung in den Augen des Anderen aufblitzen.

„_Sie hat was!?"_  
„_Lisa ist zu ihren Eltern gezogen und hat die Scheidung von David eingereicht. Vor etwa anderthalb Wochen."_  
„_Warum hat sie das getan? Hat David etwa…?"_

Hugo schüttelte den Kopf.

_„Soweit ich weiß, gab es keinen besonderen Anlass."_

Rokko lehnte ich in dem Sessel zurück und schloss die Augen. Hugo setzte sich ebenfalls wieder hin und beobachtete den Freund genau, als er weiter sprach:

„_David ist vor ein paar Tagen zu mir gekommen, weil er jemanden zum Reden brauchte. Ich hatte zwar wenig Lust dazu, denn er hatte vorher auch nicht mich zum Reden gebraucht oder war da, als ich es gebraucht hätte. Aber mein gutes Herz hat es nicht über sich gebracht, also hab ich ihn rein gelassen. Er war unrasiert und sah sehr schlecht aus. Und dann redete er auch schon drauf los. Dass er das Mitleid in den Augen seiner Mutter nicht mehr ertragen könnte und die Resignation seines Vaters auch nicht. Und bei Max könnte er die Familienidylle sowieso nicht ertragen. Ich habe natürlich nur Bahnhof verstanden. Dann hat er sich hingesetzt und sehr traurig gesagt: _

‚_Lisa hat mich verlassen, Hugo, und ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll.' _

_Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, dass ich davon etwas überrascht war. Die gute Lisa und David verlassen? Ich hatte davon kein Anzeichen bemerkt. Auf Arbeit war sie sehr gelöst, sie ist geradezu aufgeblüht und ich habe sie nie mit verheulten Augen auf der Toilette getroffen, wie das früher ja oft passiert ist. Natürlich habe ich David gefragt, was passiert ist, aber er hat nur den Kopf geschüttelt und gesagt, dass er es nicht verstehen würde. Lisa hätte irgendetwas davon gesagt, dass sie ihn nicht mehr liebt, weil er keine Muscheln mit ihr gesammelt hätte. Keine Ahnung, ob David etwas verwirrt war, aber er versteht es nicht. _

‚_Sie liebt mich nicht mehr, ich konnte nichts machen. Sie sagt, dass sie mit mir einfach nicht glücklich ist. Einfach so.' _

_Dann hat er sich hier noch eine Weile ausgeweint, ich konnte ihn ja schlecht wegschicken. Also diese Trennung ging wirklich nur von Lisa aus, Rokko." _

Jetzt öffnete dieser die Augen und Hugo konnte darin seine widerstreitenden Gefühle sehen. Hoffnung auf der einen Seite und Zweifel auf der anderen Seite, und Angst. Rokko wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Lisa hatte David verlassen, weil sie ihn nicht mehr liebte, weil sie nicht mit ihm glücklich war, weil er sie nicht glücklich machen konnte. Rokko hatte das immer gewusst und immer gefürchtet. Aber sie hatte es getan. Davids Leid hatte keine Rolle gespielt. Sie hatte es getan. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten, dass Lisa endlich begriffen hatte, dass nichts an David war, was für sie richtig war.

„_Hast du schon mal mit ihr gesprochen, seit du es weißt?" _

„_Das habe ich allerdings. Sie war erstaunlich gefasst. Sie war nur ein bisschen übernächtigt, aber sie sieht besser aus als je zuvor. Du solltest dich festhalten, wenn du sie das nächste Mal siehst. Sonst fällst du vielleicht um. Ich hab sie gefragt, ob sie vielleicht darüber sprechen möchte. Lisa hat mir nur angelächelt. Du kannst dich bestimmt an ihr zauberhaftes Lächeln erinnern, wenn sie etwas verlegen ist?" _

„_Ja, dass kann ich. Ich habe es viel zu lange nicht mehr gesehen." _

Rokko lächelte. Lisa war immer zauberhaft.

Lisa hatte David verlassen.

_„Auf jeden Fall hat sie gesagt, dass es gar nicht viel zu erzählen gibt. Und dann hat sie mich in den Arm genommen und gesagt, dass es einfach kein Märchen gewesen ist, sondern bloß ein Traum, aus dem sie jetzt aufgewacht wäre. Dann war sie auch schon wieder aus meinem Atelier verschwunden. Und seit diesem Tagen scheint sie irgendwie wieder leichter zu sein. So als sei eine Last von ihren Schultern verschwunden. Sie hat zwar ihn den letzten Monaten nicht geweint auf der Toilette, sondern war die absolut souveräne Chefin, aber jetzt ist sie wieder Lisa Plenske. Du wirst sicher am allerbesten verstehen, was ich damit meine. Sie ist wieder die kleine Lisa, aber durchaus gereift."_

Rokko hatte fasziniert zugehört. Lisa hatte David verlassen.

Offensichtlich würde dieser Gedanke nicht wieder verschwinden, es schien die Wahrheit zu sein. Und das Wichtigste war, dass sie ihn verlassen hat. Sie hatte ihn verlassen. Nicht er sie. Und sie hatte es nicht getan, weil er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Also würde er es sich nicht anders überlegen können und sie sich auch nicht. Lisa hatte David verlassen! Rokko wusste nicht, was er als erstes tun sollte, er war zwischen Hoffen und Bangen. Lisa hatte David nicht wegen ihm verlassen. Sie würde nach dieser Enttäuschung, dass David ihr nicht das hatte geben können, was sie erwartet hatte, sicher nicht sofort Ausschau nach einer neuen Beziehung halten. Auch Rokko war weit davon entfernt, daran zu denken. Er war ja kaum einen Tag von Sarah getrennt. Das war alles viel zu plötzlich gekommen, so unerwartet. Und dann hatte er ihr gestern auch noch diesen Brief geschickt, in der er ihr sagte, dass sie sich für niemanden verändern soll und ihr Glück niemandem opfern soll. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass sie schlau genug war, von allein darauf zu kommen.

Aber bei all den Gedanken wusste er doch genau, dass er Berlin nicht würde verlassen können, bis er sie nicht gesehen, nicht mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Sie gefragt hatte. Und in ihre Augen, ihre blauen Augen gesehen hatte. Aus denen würde er lesen können. Dort würde er erfahren, was er so dringend wissen musste. Ob es noch eine Chance geben könnte. Ob er selber dazu bereit war, wusste er nicht. Es war zuviel auf einmal. Sein erster Gedanke war sofort gewesen, nach Göberitz zu fahren. Aber das war natürlich Unsinn. Er konnte schlecht dort herein platzen. So unvermittelt. Nachdem sie ewig nichts voneinander gehört hatten. Aber wie sehr wollte er sie sehen. Die Sehnsucht war unerträglich.

Plötzlich kam ihm der Gedanke, dass Sarah es gewusst haben musste. Deshalb hatte sie auch angedeutet, dass sein Glück vielleicht nicht so weit entfernt wäre, wie er glaubte. Hatte sie nicht auch geschrieben, dass Lisa ihn nicht vergessen hatte? Nur dumpf drang Hugos Stimme in Rokkos Gedanken vor:

„_Und mein Freund, wie fühlst du dich jetzt?"_  
„_Ich weiß es nicht, Hugo. Es ist auf jeden Fall eine Neuigkeit, die mehr als unerwartet kommt."_  
„_Was wirst du tun?"_  
„_Ich muss sie sehen, Hugo, ich muss einfach. Ich denke, ich werde morgen nach Göberitz fahren. Sag mal, seit wann? Nein, du wusstest es noch nicht, als du mich hierher eingeladen hast."_  
„_Nein, dass ist wirklich Zufall."_  
„_Ich werde morgen zu ihr fahren und mit ihr sprechen. Ich muss ihr in die Augen sehen, wenn sie es mir erzählt."_  
„_Dann werden wir morgen unter dem Weihnachtsbaum einiges zu besprechen haben, nicht wahr?" _

Rokko rang sich zu einem verträumten Lächeln durch.

_„Ja, so oder so, werden wir morgen Abend einiges zu besprechen haben. Denkst du, dass ich töricht bin, Hoffnung zu haben?"_

Hugo schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„_Du bist vieles, mein Freund, aber als töricht habe ich dich noch nie eingeschätzt. Und wenn ein unsterblich Verliebter keine Hoffnung mehr haben darf auf die Liebe, dann ist es um diese Welt sowieso geschehen. Ich denke, du solltest dir alle Hoffnung der Welt machen. Vielleicht sollte ich dir das nicht sagen, aber ich habe auch mit Frau Plenske gesprochen."_  
„_Mit Helga?"_  
„_Ach ja. Ja mit Frau Plenske eben. Und die hat angedeutet, dass ich mir keine Sorgen um ihre Tochter machen müsste. Es wäre ausnahmsweise mal keine Welt für sie zusammengebrochen, nur weil es keinen David Seidel mehr in ihrem Leben gab. Du kannst es dir nicht vorstellen. Ich habe die gute Frau selten so froh gesehen, wie in diesem Moment._

‚_Die Lisa ist jetzt endlich wieder glücklich und es gibt in meinen Augen nur eins, was ihr noch zu ihrem Glück fehlt. Aber ich werde mich hüten, mich jemals wieder einzumischen, Herr Haas. Das ist schon einmal kläglich in die Hose gegangen und dafür möchte ich nie wieder verantwortlich sein.' _

_Dann hat sie sich umgedreht und ein Liedchen pfeifend weiter ihre Brötchen geschmiert. Also wenn das mal keine Andeutung ist."_  
„_Hugo, ich werde heute Nacht nicht schlafen können. Morgen nach dem Mittag werde ich direkt dorthin gehen. Aber jetzt muss ich nachdenken. Sei mir nicht böse, okay?"_  
„_Wie könnte ich dir böse sein? Ich wusste, dass dich dass ziemlich beschäftigen würde. Ich hoffe so sehr, dass du morgen ein erfreuliches Gespräch und ein frohes Wiedersehen haben wirst." _

Als Rokko schließlich nicht im Geringsten müde, sondern wie elektrisiert das Licht ausmachte, erinnerte er sich an die Kissenschlacht, die auf diesem Bett geendet hatte. Das war die einzige Nacht gewesen, die er mit Lisa verbringen durfte.

Und er hatte sich so wohl gefühlt, obwohl die kleine Wunde am Kopf ganz schön geziept hatte. Es war ihm egal gewesen. Er hatte lange wach gelegen und Lisa einfach nur betrachtet. Wie sie friedlich und mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht geschlafen hatte. Damals hatte er geglaubt, dass es von da an nur besser werden konnte. Dass jeder Tag besser als der davor sein würde. Er hatte sich getäuscht. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund war er jetzt überzeugt davon, nicht umsonst gelitten zu haben. Er hatte schließlich erkannt, wie es war, zu seinem eigenen Schutz seine Gefühle zu leugnen. Und sich neu zu verlieben. Er konnte es jetzt nicht nur nachvollziehen, sondern auch verstehen. Lisa wollte ihn niemals verletzten. Aber das war jetzt irgendwie nicht mehr wichtig. Sie war allein und endlich frei von David Seidel.

Was sie wohl fühlte, was sie sagen würde, wenn er sie besuchte? Wie würde es sein, sie zu sehen? Sollte er sich wirklich irgendwo festhalten? Er hielt es für sinnvoll. Denn Lisa hatte eine Macht über ihn, die er nicht beschreiben konnte. Selbst jetzt, wo noch kein Wort gesprochen war, machte ihn allein die Aussicht darauf, sie zu sehen, so nervös, dass er es kaum aushalten konnte. Morgen, an Weihnachten, würde er Lisa Plenske wieder begegnen, der Liebe seines Lebens, nach der es keine andere Frau gab. Das war die Wahrheit. Er wünschte es sich so sehr. Er wünschte es sich so sehr für sie beide, denn sein Herz verlangte so sehr nach ihrer Nähe. So sehr danach, sie zum Lachen zu bringen. Sie glücklich zu machen. Endlich einfach nur mit ihr zusammen zu sein, weil es so richtig war. Einfach richtig.

**TBC**


	33. Pfefferminztorte und ein Brief

**Kapitel 33: Der Brief**

Morgen war es soweit. Morgen war Weihnachten. Lisa wollte eben nach unten ins Wohnzimmer gehen, als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Eltern in ein ernsthaftes Gespräch verwickelt waren. Ihre Mutter sagte gerade:

„_Bärchen, du hast der Lisa doch versprochen, dass du das nicht mehr versuchen wirst."_  
„_Aber der Junge ist doch total am Boden zerstört. Lisa hat zwar versucht es mir zu erklären, aber so richtig kapier' ich das immer noch nicht. Der David hat nix gemacht. Er war toll und nett, aber da hat sie gemerkt, dass sie ihn nicht mehr liebt? Das geht einfach nicht in meinen Kopp rein." _

Helga sah ihren Mann an. Wie sollte sie ihm das bloß erklären, was ihr Mäuschen fehlgeleitet hatte. Aber dann erinnerte sie sich an etwas, was schon sehr lange zurücklag.

„_Bärchen?"_  
„_Ja, Helga, mein Mäuschen?"_  
„_Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern? Als Lisa noch ganz klein war, sie muss so fünf gewesen sein? Damals hatten wir wirklich wenig Geld und mussten hinten und vorne dreimal nachschauen, damit wir zu Recht gekommen sind. Wir konnten uns wirklich nichts leisten. Und da war dieser Bäcker, der diese tollen Torten gemacht hat." _

Bernds Augen glitzerten.

„_Oh ja, an den kann ich mich erinnern. Die Auslage war immer so toll. Bäcker Heinrich."_  
„_Kannst du dich denn auch noch an diese Pfefferminztorte erinnern?" _

Bernd verzog das Gesicht.

„_Leider ja, an die kann ich mich noch allzu gut erinnern. Hat grässlich geschmeckt, dieses Teil."_  
„_Aber du wolltest sie unbedingt haben und ausprobieren."_  
„_Ja, sie sah halt so anders aus, wie die anderen Torten, die ich bis dahin kannte. Erst mal war sie grün. Hattest du vorher schon Mal in Göberitz eine grüne Torte gesehen? Aber sie war so teuer."  
„Ja, du bist oft vorbei gelaufen, und hast sie im Schaufenster angeschaut. Jede Woche lag eine neue drin, aber nie konnten wir sie uns leisten. Aber du hast nicht aufgegeben. Du hast dafür gespart und an anderen Stellen verzichtet. Und dann hast du sie nach langer Zeit endlich gekauft."_  
„_Und die Vorfreude hat nicht lange angehalten. Sie hat scheußlich geschmeckt."_  
„_Aber du hast sie bis auf den letzten Krümel aufgegessen. Du hast gesagt, dass du sie haben wolltest und dass du sie dann gefälligst auch aufessen musst."_  
„_Aber wenn ich sie nicht gekauft hätte, hätte ich womöglich für immer gedacht, dass das die leckerste Torte der Welt ist."_  
„_Ja, Bärchen. Jetzt denk noch mal darüber nach und vielleicht verstehst du deine Tochter dann besser." _

Sie klopfte ihm mit der Hand auf den Rücken und ging in die Küche. Bernd saß einige Sekunden ganz in Gedanken versunken da, bevor er wieder erwachte. Dann schlug er sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn und stürmte Helga in die Küche nach:

„_Du meinst also, dass David Lisas Pfefferminztorte ist und dass sie gemerkt hat, dass sie ihr doch nicht so schmeckt, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hat?"_  
„_Genau das meine ich, Bärchen."_  
„_Aber diese Torte war wirklich grässlich und David ist doch schon in Ordnung."_  
„_Komm mal her, mein Dicker." _

Mit diesen Worten nahm sie ihren Brummbär in den Arm.

_„Weißt du doch. Geschmäcker sind verschieden. Aber wenn man es nicht ausprobiert, erfährt man es nie. Aber Lisa kann David keine Chance mehr geben. Egal wie lieb und nett er auch sein mag, so als Mensch, Lisa hat eben erkannt, dass er ihr nicht schmeckt."_

Lisa war ihrer Mama dankbar und hatte genug gehört. Sie kehrte wieder in ihr Zimmer zurück und setzte sich wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit auf ihre Fensterbank. Sie erinnert sich an den Artikel, den sie ohne Beanstandung und ohne ihn Sophie zu zeigen, akzeptiert hat. Diese junge Reporterin hatte in einen etwas ungewöhnlichen Stil geschrieben und Lisa fand nichts an ihm auszusetzen. Er enthielt einige unangenehme Wahrheiten und die gute Geschäftsführerin würde ausrasten, wenn sie ihn zu Lesen bekam. Aber Lisa hatte der Artikel ohne Wenn und Aber gefallen. Nur wahre Worte. Sie würde diese Sarah Wolff bei Gelegenheit einmal anrufen und sich bei ihr bedanken. In dem kurzen Memo, in dem sie den Artikel frei gegeben hatte, hatte sie zwar schon Danke gesagt, aber sie wollte dies auch noch mal persönlich tun. Diese Frau könnte sie mögen.

Dann kam Helga ins Zimmer. Sie strahlte ihre Tochter an.

„_Morgen ist es mal wieder soweit, Mäuschen. Freust du dich denn wenigsten ein bisschen auf Weihnachten?"_  
„_Aber natürlich, Mama. Mir hat es großen Spaß gemacht, mit Papa den Baum auszusuchen und ihn mit dir zu schmücken. Aber morgen Abend werde ich sicher trotzdem ein, zwei Tränen weinen, weil sich ja nicht alles so entwickelt hat, wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe." _

Helga nahm Lisa in den Arm:

„_Ach, mein Mäuschen, mir tut das alles wahnsinnig leid, aber du weißt nie, wozu es gut gewesen ist. Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken. Ich habe für Morgen Jürgen und seine neue Freundin und Yvonne mit Familie eingeladen. Damit du nicht ganz so einsam bist."_  
„_Mama, dass ist ja toll! Dankeschön."_

Helga schaute ihre Tochter noch mal liebevoll an. Das war ihre Lisa. Überschwänglich, wenn sie sich freute, so als sei sie noch ein kleines Mädchen. Helga wurde es warm ums Herz, wenn sie ihre Tochter so sah. Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, warum sie zu ihr gekommen war.

„_Lisa, da war heute morgen ein Brief für dich in der Post, ohne Absender. Keine Ahnung, von wem der gekommen ist. Hier."_

Lisa nahm ihn entgegen. Bevor Helga wieder ging, sagte sie noch:

„_In einer halben Stunde ist das Essen fertig, kommst du dann runter?"_  
„_Ja mach ich. Und noch mal Danke." _

* * *

Als Helga weg war, öffnete Lisa den Briefumschlag und hielt dann inne. Auf der einen Seite war sie sehr traurig. Traurig darüber, diesen Abend, der ihr immer sehr viel bedeutet hatte, nur mit ihren Eltern und Freunden zu verbringen. Noch vor ein paar Monaten hatte sie sich ein Weihnachten als verheiratete Frau vorgestellt. Das war jetzt doch nicht so gekommen. Sie war zwar noch verheiratet, aber nur noch auf dem Papier und nicht mehr mit ihrem Herzen. Sie wusste, ja spürte regelrecht, dass dies die richtige Entscheidung war, denn seit langer Zeit fühlte sie sich das erste Mal wieder richtig befreit, so als könne sie jetzt erst richtig frei atmen.

Dass sie David noch eine Chance eingeräumt hatte, war nicht aufgrund von Liebe geschehen, sondern weil sie sich verpflichtet gefühlt hatte. Aber im Inneren hatte sie gewusst, dass es nur eine Chance auf Zeit sein würde. Sie mochte David natürlich immer noch, in gewisser Weise liebte sie ihn sogar. Er war ihre erste Liebe gewesen. Aber im Endeffekt waren diese Gefühle nicht stark genug gewesen für eine Ehe. David war nicht der Richtige für Lisa gewesen. Diese Erkenntnis hatte sie wie ein Schlag in die Magengegend getroffen. Sie hatte sich die Entscheidung auch nicht leicht gemacht, aber David hatte in vielerlei Hinsicht nicht das dargestellt, was sich Lisa erträumt hatte. Sie konnte es sich selber gegenüber schlecht in Worte fassen, aber es war zu wenig gewesen.

Liebe, Verständnis, Geduld und Freude, dass alles hatte David ihr entgegen gebracht, aber nie so sehr, dass sich Lisa wirklich aufgehoben gefühlt hatte. Er war einfach nicht genug gewesen. Sie war der Überzeugung, dass es noch mehr gäbe, irgendwo. Hatte sie es nicht schon mal erlebt, oder war das eine Illusion, dass es so eine Liebe geben konnte? Auf jeden Fall war dieser Zweifel so stark geworden, dass Lisa zu der Einsicht gelangt war, dass sie sich nicht abfinden wollte. Sie war noch so jung und konnte die Welt noch entdecken. Deshalb wollte sie sich nicht abfinden. Nicht, wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, dass es noch besser gehen konnte. Natürlich war ihr eine große Menge Unverständnis entgegen geschlagen, als sich herumgesprochen hatte, dass sie sich von David trennte; wo sie schließlich so viel ertragen hatte, um ihn überhaupt zu bekommen.

Ihr Papa war fast so enttäuscht wie David selbst gewesen. Er hatte ihn so sehr ins Herz geschlossen, als sei er sein eigener Sohn. Das lag wohl zum Teil auch daran, dass er sich sehr oft mit Friedrich traf, der immer noch nicht so ganz auf die Beine gekommen war seit der Trennung von Laura. Aber sie hatte noch mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Bernd gesprochen und seitdem hatte er nicht mehr versucht, Lisa dazu zu überreden, David noch eine Chance zu geben. Einige schienen auch der Meinung zu sein, dass sie David irgendwie dankbar sein sollte, so als ob er sie gerettet hatte. Und erst die Klatschpresse.

_‚Seidel Juniors Versuch einer Ehe scheitert schon noch einem halben Jahr. Aber wird seine Frau noch einmal einen wie ihn finden?'_

Einzig Sophie hatte in ihrer unnachahmlichen Art und Weise Verständnis gezeigt, aber Lisa wusste ja, dass da ihre Verbitterung gesprochen hatte, als sie sagte:

_„Seien sie froh, Kindchen, dass sie den Absprung noch rechtzeitig geschafft haben. Das wäre doch niemals gut gegangen.'_

Lisa schüttelte den Kopf.

_‚Was wissen die schon? Ich werde David nie vergessen, aber ich musste ihn doch heiraten, mit ihm zusammen sein. Sonst hätte ich womöglich für den Rest meines Lebens gedacht, dass er mein Traummann war. Dann hätte ich mich nie von ihm lösen können. Sonst hätte ich nie erfahren, dass es ein Traum war, eine Illusion, ein Wunschdenken.'_

Lisa lief eine einzelne Träne die Wange hinab. Sie konnte die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen. Leider war alles geschehen, mit allen Erfahrungen und Konsequenzen. Lisa bereute es trotzdem nicht. Sie sagte sich immer wieder, dass sie ohne das vergangene halbe Jahr nicht herausgefunden hätte, was sie wollte, wer sie war und vor allem, was sie nicht wollte. Sie wollte albern sein, ohne es als albern zu empfinden und wollte vor allem mit ihrem Partner albern sein. Sie wollte arbeiten und Verantwortung für ihre Mitarbeiter übernehmen. Sie wollte ihre Freunde und Eltern um sich haben. Und vor allem wollte sie kein großes, kaltes Haus, dass sie nicht selber ausgesucht hatte. Und natürlich wollte sie auch endlich ein Kind, aber der Widerwillen, der sich in ihr geregt hatte, als David ebenfalls diesen Wunsch geäußert hatte, war der endgültige Beweis gewesen, dass er nicht Vater ihrer Kinder werden würde. Deshalb saß sie jetzt wieder bei ihren Eltern, war aber nicht unglücklich darüber.

_„Manchmal muss man eben bekommen, was man will, um zu merken, dass man es nicht will."_

In Momenten wie diesen musste sie an Rokko denken. Es war einfach sich einzureden, dass es mit ihm anders gewesen wäre. Aber in ihren Vorstellungen hätte er eben nicht gezögert, mit ihr in den ersten Schnee dieses Jahr zu stürzen, um einen Schneemann zu bauen. Er hätte Spaß am Schmücken des Weihnachtsbaumes gehabt und hätte sicherlich Lisa selbst mit Lametta geschmückt und dabei herzlich gelacht. Bei dem Gedanken daran, musste sie lächeln. Aber Tagträume brachten sie auch nicht weiter. Sie hatte sich auch viele Dinge mit David ausgemalt, die sich allesamt nicht erfüllt hatten. Nur bei Rokko war das immer was anderes. Er hatte bewiesen, dass er so war, wie sie ihn sich vorstellte. Sie konnte sich gut an das Spiel bei ihrer ersten richtigen Verabredung erinnern. Was hatte sie dort gelacht! Und dann das Bemalen der Ostereier. Na zumindest bis David aufgetaucht war. Und natürlich die wilde Kissenschlacht, die auf Rokkos Bett geendet hatte. Sie konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, dass seine Brille schief gesessen und er Federn im Haar gehabt hatte. All dies waren reale Dinge und Lisa hatte sich dabei so wohl gefühlt.

Aber jetzt war sie sich so unschlüssig. Sie spürte ganz deutlich, dass sie sich nach Rokko sehnte. Sie wollte seine Stimme hören und seine Augen sehen. Von diesen träumte sie regelmäßig, auch wenn sie wach war immer öfter. So wie Rokko sie angesehen hatte. Da wurde ihr selbst dann anders, wenn sie nur daran dachte. Aber sie konnte doch nicht einfach zu ihm gehen und sagen:

_‚So Rokko, hier bin ich. Frisch geschieden von David. Jetzt bist du wieder dran.'_

Der Gedanke war einfach lächerlich.

_‚Nie im Leben wird er mich wieder nehmen. Da wird er nicht mal drüber nachdenken müssen!'_

Außerdem war es ein absurder Gedanke. Nach so einem Erlebnis konnte man unmöglich wieder an die Vergangenheit anknüpfen. Dafür war zu viel passiert; vielleicht redete sie sich auch nur ein, dass mit Rokko alles anders wäre. Aber er hatte eben doch immer gewusst, was sie dachte. Lisa schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Diese Gedanken waren müßig. Sie hatte schon über drei Monate nichts mehr von Rokko gehört. Auch Hugo hatte nichts erwähnt und Lisa wollte ihn nicht fragen.

Nun ja, es war zumindest Weihnachten und sie verbrachte das Fest im Kreise ihrer Lieben. Da fiel ihr wieder der Brief ein, den sie die ganze Zeit in den Händen gehalten hatte. Sie zog eine wunderschöne Karte aus den Umschlag. Ein Weihnachtsbaum, der von einer Familie mit zwei Kindern geschmückt wurde. Und die Karte war von Rokko! Als Lisa seine Schrift erkannte, schlug ihr Herz schneller. Er schrieb:

_Liebe Lisa!_

_Drei Monate sind vergangen seit wir uns zuletzt gesehen haben. Ich hoffe, dass es dir genauso gut geht, wie du es dir immer gewünscht hast und wie du es auch verdienst. Mir geht es auch wieder besser und ich habe es geschafft, meinen Kummer zu überwinden. Dank tatkräftiger Unterstützung. Mit diesem emotionalen Abstand habe ich mich entschlossen, dir einige Worte zu schreiben. Ich weiß nicht, ob du sie unangemessen finden wirst, aber das hat mich ja noch nie sonderlich gestört._

Als Lisa diesen Satz las, musste sie lächeln. Nein, Rokko hatte in der Tat nie ein Blatt vor den Mund genommen.

_Du weißt, dass ich dich für einen ganz besonderen Menschen halte und davon überzeugt bin, dass uns etwas verbindet, was nicht viele Menschen teilen. Deshalb will ich dir sagen, dass ich dir nach wie vor das Beste wünsche, aber dich auch warnen will. Von Hugo weiß ich, dass du dich bei Kerima wieder durchsetzen konntest. Gratulation dazu! Ich weiß, dass du das Zeug dazu hast, eine Sophie von Brahmberg in Schach zu halten! Dass ist es auch, was ich dir sagen will. Du hast so viele Stärken, die du selber vielleicht noch nicht als solche siehst. Die musst du dir bewahren und darfst sie nicht anderen zuliebe vergessen. Wenn du spielen willst, dann spiel, wenn du in den Zoo willst, dann geh und wenn du Blumen pflücken willst, dann tu auch das. Dass sind doch gerade die Eigenschaften, die dich so bezaubernd machen. Ich habe mich dir immer als Frau vorgestellt, die auf Arbeit alles gibt, weil sie ihren Mitarbeitern so vertraut, wie diese dir. Ich sehe dich als Mutter, die ihren Kindern beim Spielen im Garten zusieht .Die in einem kleinen, aber urgemütlichen Häuschen wohnt, nah bei ihren Eltern und Freunden. Und ich sehe auch, dass du noch in zehn Jahren mit der S-Bahn zu Arbeit fährst, weil dir das genügend Zeit gibt, um nachzudenken. Über die vielen kleinen Dinge, die in deinem Kopf rumgeistern. Und diese Lisa solltest du niemals verraten. Denn diese Lisa ist ein wunderbarer Mensch, der sich nicht um anderer Willen aufgeben sollte. Du hast ein Leben verdient, in dem du nicht nur geben musst, sondern nehmen kannst. Du bist oft so stark für andere, dabei brauchst du selber eine Schulter, an der du dich ausweinen kannst. Du solltest nicht vergessen, dass du genauso geliebt werden solltest, wie du selber liebst. Ohne Vorbehalte. Ich wünsche dir wie immer alles Glück der Welt, liebste Lisa und hoffe, dass wir uns irgendwann wiedersehen. Und dass es dann kein komischen Gefühl mehr sein wird. Im Herzen werde ich dich nie verlassen, aber in der echten Welt habe ich es getan, um wieder ich selbst zu sein. Vor einer Weile habe ich dieses Gedicht gefunden. Es spiegelt meine Stimmung von damals wieder, vielleicht wusstest du schon, wie ich mich fühlte, vielleicht auch nicht. Es soll dir verdeutlichen, was ich gefühlt habe. Jetzt ist das vorbei. Das war nicht leicht. Aber wenn du nicht genauso empfindest, wenn du daran denkst, ohne David zu sein, dann solltest du darüber nachdenken. Ich bin so besorgt um dein Glück. Aus einem anderen Grund schreibe ich dir das nicht. Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass du alles Glück der Welt hast. Ich wünsche es dir. Ich wünsche es dir so sehr, so sehr…_

_Dein Rokko_

Lisa las auch noch das Gedicht:

**Ihr Anblick ließ mich erstaunen.**

**Nie hatte ich erlebt noch gesehen**

**Das Liebste und Schönste auf Erden.**

**Ihr Anblick ließ mich verzweifeln**

**Zu kurz die verflogene Zeit,**

**Zu ungenutzt die wertvollen Stunden.**

**Weinte um sie jeden Tag.**

**Vergaß sie nie, die einzige Liebe.**

**Hörte auf zu schmecken**

**Hörte auf zu genießen**

**Hörte auf zu leben.**

**Das Leben entglitt langsam,**

**Ließ mich allein zurück.**

**Jeder Tag ließ mich tiefer sinken.**

**Freud sie zu sehen wäre groß**

**Doch selbst dies ließ mich ersticken**

**Die Erinnerung ließ mich verzweifeln**

**Zu kurz die verflogene Zeit,**

**Zu lang die gemeinsamen Stunden.**

**Weinte um sie jeden Tag,**

**vergaß sie nie, die einzige Liebe.**

**Dachte nicht mehr nach vorne.**

**Gesichter warfen mich stets zurück.**

**Aufgebautes Glück war stets blass**

**Trauerte jeden Tag zurück**

Lisa las den Brief und das Gedicht wieder und wieder und konnte nicht glauben, was Rokko da geschrieben hatte. Und ein Gedanke kristallisierte sich immer deutlicher heraus.

‚_Es war keine Einbildung. Es gibt diese Verbindung zwischen uns. Er weiß, was mich bewegt, er hat dieselben Träume und Wünsche wie ich.' _

Aber sie konnte diese Erkenntnis und die daraus aufkeimende Hoffnung und Freude nicht recht aufkommen lassen, denn Rokko hatte natürlich nicht auf sie gewartet. Warum auch? Sie war ja verheiratet. Und Rokko war wieder vergeben. Vergeben an jemanden, der ihn aus seiner Trauer geholt hatte. Aus seiner Trauer, die natürlich unerträglich gewesen war. Sie hatte es geahnt, aber die Worte dieses Gedichtes verdeutlichten ihr, wie sehr er gelitten hatte. Durch ihre Schuld.

Nie wieder würde sie dies gut machen können. Und er hatte natürlich Recht. So sehr liebte sie David nie und sie hatte es erkannt. Rokko hatte es vor ihr gewusst. Lisa war überwältigt davon, dass er sie so gut kannte. Dass hatte sie früher irritiert und das tat es heute noch. Er war es gewesen.

‚_Er war es, ist es und wird es immer sein.' _

Das, was Lisa zu David gesagt hatte, wen sie im Leben brauchte. Er war es gewesen. Und sie hatte es weggeworfen. In einem Moment, als ihr Glück nur ein Wort entfernt gewesen war, hatte sie es zurückgewiesen. Das war pure Ironie des Schicksals. Lisa war wieder frei, zum ersten Mal auch in Gedanken frei. Sie hatte endlich begriffen, was sie und Rokko verband. Und gerade jetzt, wo Rokko es offensichtlich endlich geschafft hatte, seinen Traum zu begraben.

Diese Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf und trieben ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Jetzt rief Helga sie zum Essen und Lisa verstaute ihre Weihnachtskarte behutsam auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Wie betäubt ging sie nach unten. Sie wusste nicht, dass Rokko inzwischen im Zug nach Berlin saß und längst nicht mehr so vergeben war, wie sie dachte. Es eigentlich nie wirklich gewesen war. Aber noch war sie nicht von ihren unglücklichen Gedanken erlöst. Morgen war der Heilige Abend und wer an Weihnachten glaubt, der weiß, dass an diesem Abend Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen können. Und wer hätte es nicht mehr verdient als diese beiden einsamen Seelen, die ohne den anderen eigentlich gar nicht existieren konnten?

**TBC**


	34. Das Fest der Liebe

**Oh ja, es ist soweit. Nach mehr als drei Monaten sehen sie sich endlich wieder. Vielleicht geht ja alles ein bisschen schnell für euren Geschmack. Aber die beiden haben jetzt ein halbes Jahr gewartet, haben den anderen nie vergessen und jetzt begriffen, dass die Trennung vielleicht für ein noch tieferes Verständnis notwendig gewesen ist. Auf jeden Fall nähern wir uns mit großen Schritten dem Ende der Geschichte. Ich hoffe, dass sie euch noch immer gefällt.  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 34: Das Fest der Liebe**

Lisa saß wie immer auf ihrer Fensterbank. Es war ungewöhnlich kalt an diesem Tag, zumindest war es Lisa heute nicht gelungen, eine Kälte, die aus ihrem Inneren zu kommen schien, zu verdrängen. Sie wollte sich eigentlich auf den Abend freuen. Ihr Mama hatte sich die Mühe gemacht und groß gekocht, weil Jürgen und Yvonne nebst Anhang kommen würden. Und das alles nur für sie. Selbst Max würde da sein, obwohl sein bester Freund nicht wirklich glücklich war im Moment. Aber Yvonne hatte da wohl doch das letzte Wort.

Lisa wollte sich freuen, aber sie schaffte es einfach nicht. Wieder und wieder schaute sie zu dem Brief herüber, der auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag. Sah die Postkarte mit dem Motiv einer glücklichen Familie. Zu lesen brauchte sie nicht mehr, denn die Worte hatten sich ihr inzwischen eingebrannt. Speziell das Gedicht konnte sie nicht vergessen. Rokko musste so verzweifelt gewesen sein und es war ihre Schuld gewesen. Er hatte ihr verziehen, schon als sie sich vor drei Monaten getroffen hatten. Wie sehr hatte es Lisa doch geschmerzt ihn aus ihrem Leben gehen zu sehen. Aber sein Schmerz war noch so viel größer gewesen.

Und was fühlt sie selbst? Sie fühlte, dass sie ihn sehen wollte und spüren wollte. Sie wollte ihn einfach nur im Arm halten und nichts denken. Einfach nur im Arm halten, wie Rokko das so oft mit ihr getan hatte. Einfach nur still sein und die Nähe des Anderen spüren. Aber das würde nie wieder passieren. Rokko hatte sich mit diesen Zeilen endgültig von ihr verabschiedet. Und er wünschte ihr alles Glück der Welt. Tat sie das auch? Sie fühlte deutlich, dass ihr Herz schneller schlug, wenn sie an ihn dachte und wenn sie ehrlich war, konnte und wollte sie sich keine andere Frau an Rokkos Seite vorstellen. Aber so wie er es unter Schmerzen akzeptiert hatte, dass Lisa David liebte – glaubte, ihn zu lieben – müsste sie auch akzeptieren, dass Rokko sich wieder neu verliebt hatte.

Ihre Gedanken kehrten wieder zu dem Gedicht zurück und sie wurde erneut vom schlechten Gewissen eingeholt. Ja, sie wünschte ihm alles Glück dieser Welt, denn er hatte es so sehr verdient. Er war einfach der beste Mensch und Mann, den es gab auf der Welt und seine neue Freundin konnte sich glücklich schätzen. Lisa wünschte Rokko wirklich nur das Beste. Denn sie hatte ihn gehen lassen, hatte sich selbst um diesen einen Menschen betrogen, der sie besser kannte, als sie sich selbst. Der noch vor ihr gewusst hatte, was sie glücklich macht. Lisa schaute nach draußen und erneut rieselten feine weiße Schneeflocke vom Himmel hinab. Rokko war wie eine dieser Schneeflocken. So facettenreich und dennoch perfekt. Und eben einzigartig. Wie sollte sie sich bloß diesen Gedanken aus dem Kopf schlagen? Wie sollte sie bloß verstehen, warum sie es nicht früher erkannt hatte? Warum war sie von David verblendet gewesen, warum? Warum ausgerechnet von ihm, der sich als so gewöhnlich herausgestellt hatte? So einfallslos. Und vor allem als jemand, der Lisa überhaupt nicht verstand? Warum hatte sie es nicht schon viel früher gemerkt?

Dieser Gedanke ließ Lisa beinahe verzweifeln. Und die Tränen, die jetzt aus ihren Augen strömten, würden nicht so schnell versiegen. Denn erst jetzt begriff unsere kleine Lisa die ganze Tragweite dessen, was sie getan hatte vor mehr als einem halben Jahr. Sie hatte nicht nur dem liebsten Menschen auf der Welt das Herz gebrochen, sondern sich selbst auch einer glücklichen Zukunft beraubt. Sie lehnte den Kopf an die Scheibe und versuchte sich auf die feinen Flocken, die sich auf die Fensterbank verirrten, zu konzentrieren. Sie musste sich ablenken, denn sie wollte nicht unter dem Weihnachtsbaum weinen. Alle würden denken, dass sie vermutlich doch unglücklich darüber war, David verlassen zu haben. Und nichts konnte von der Wahrheit weiter entfernt sein. Im Gegenteil wünschte sie sich in jeder Sekunde dringender, dass sie es bloß früher erkannt hätte.

_‚Aber was hätte das geändert? Gar nichts. Selbst wenn ich schneller verstanden hätte, dass ich David nicht mehr liebe, würde das doch nichts daran ändern, dass ich ihn und nicht Rokko geheiratet habe.'_

Lisa wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Hatte sie solange ihren Gedanken nachgehangen, dass es schon Nachmittag geworden war? Nein, es war erst elf Uhr, also noch lange hin bevor Familie Petersen sich angekündigt hatte. Sie musste also noch nicht fröhlich nach unten gehen. War sicher nur der Postbote gewesen. Lisa stand von der Fensterbank auf und wickelte sich auf ihrem Bett in ihre Decke ein. Es klingelte noch einmal. Da erst fiel Lisa auf, dass ihre Eltern ja noch einmal einkaufen gegangen waren, eben die üblichen Dinge, die man so vor Weihnachten vergaß. Sie sprang auf und rief beim nach unten Laufen:

_„Ich komme, einen Moment!"_

Als sie dann jedoch die Tür öffnete, verschlug es ihr die Sprache, denn das vor der Tür war garantiert kein Postbote, sondern die Person, nach der sie sich schon so lange gesehnt hatte. Rokko Kowalski. In einem langen schwarzen Mantel, der mit einigen Schneeflocken besprenkelt war. Er sah so gut aus. Wieder mit Oberlippenbart und ein wenig unrasiert. Aber er sah so verdammt gut aus. Oder war es nur eine Illusion? Sie hatte so intensiv an ihn gedacht in den letzten Stunden und es wäre ja nichts neues gewesen, wenn sie es sich nur einbildete. Automatisch hob sie die Hand und berührte Rokko leicht an seinem etwas stoppeligen Kinn, denn sprechen konnte sie irgendwie nicht.

Er war da, wieder einmal. In der Stunde ihrer größten Not war er da. Vorsichtig zog sie die Hand zurück, bevor sie sagte:

_„Rokko, was machst du denn hier?"_

Rokko war äußerst nervös gewesen, als er nach Göberitz gefahren war. Was sollte er sagen? Was tun? Was denken? Alles war wie in einem Wattebausch, als Lisa schließlich die Tür öffnete. Bei ihrem letzten Treffen war tiefe Nacht gewesen und er hatte sie gar nicht richtig sehen können. Aber jetzt konnte er und sie war so atemberaubend wie eh und je. Sie hatte so verweinte Augen, dass er sie am liebsten sofort in den Arm genommen hätte. Aber das ging natürlich nicht. Lisas Augen hatten sich ungläubig geweitet, als sie ihn gesehen hatte. Bestimmt fragte sie sich, ob er auch wirklich vor der Tür stand. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus und als ihre Fingerspitzen sein Kinn berührten, krochen tausend Ameisen seinen Rücken hinauf und sein Magen schlug einen großen Purzelbaum. Nichts hatte sich geändert.

_„Ich wollte dich unbedingt sehen, Lisa."_

Lisa war verwirrt und glücklich. Er kam sie besuchen. Trotz allem kam er sie besuchen. Und allein mit diesem Satz hatte Rokko es geschafft, ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln aufs Gesicht zu zaubern, bei dem ihm die Knie ganz weich wurden.

_„Darf ich denn auch reinkommen, oder lässt du mich draußen erfrieren?"_

Lisa fand, dass er ganz gut da aussah mit seinen schwarzen Sachen im Schnee, aber es war wirklich kalt. Aber wenn sie ihn reinließ, was würde dann passieren?

„_Lisa, träumst du? __Ich beiße auch nicht. Und ich gehe sogar das Risiko ein, deinem Papa über den Weg zu laufen." _

Sein schelmisches Grinsen war zu viel für Lisa. Um ihre erneut aufsteigenden Tränen zu verbergen, trat sie zu Seite und ließ Rokko ein. Dem war natürlich nicht entgangen, dass Lisa sehr traurig war und dass sie auch jetzt mit den Tränen kämpfte. Das machte ihn unsicher. Hugo hatte so geklungen, als ob Lisa nicht um ihren Ehemann trauern würde und dennoch fand er sich aufgelöst vor.

_„Meine Eltern sind für heute Abend noch einmal groß einkaufen. Und glaub' mir. Meinen Papa habe ich mal gehörig den Kopf gewaschen. Der wird sich in Zukunft hüten auch nur ein böses Wort zu sagen."_

Rokko lächelte ein schiefes Grinsen, wusste aber nicht so Recht, was er sagen sollte. Auch Lisa wurde sich der unangenehm werdenden Stille bewusst. Rokko hatte sich inzwischen auf die Couch gesetzt und Lisa ließ sich schüchtern neben ihm nieder. Rokko konnte es nicht aushalten, dass Lisa so traurig aussah und entgegen seinen Hoffnungen, mit denen er hierher gekommen war, beschloss er, Lisa zu trösten, falls sie Trost brauchte. Er drehte sich zu ihr, schaute ihr in die Augen und fragte:

_„Warum bist du so traurig, Lisa? Ist es wegen David?"_

Lisa konnte ihren Blick nicht von Rokkos Augen abwenden, aber wenn sie es nicht tat, würde sie darin versinken. Er fragte nach David. Dabei ging es nicht um David. Es würde nie wieder um ihn gehen. Und obwohl es sicher nicht leicht für Rokko war, fragte er danach.

_‚Er hätte dein Mann sein können, Lisa. Aber du hast ihn nicht genommen.'_

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

_„Nein Rokko. David spielt in meinen Gedanken keine Rolle mehr. Ich habe ihn hinter mir gelassen."_

Rokkos Herz machte einen Sprung. Aber warum dann die vielen Tränen?

Lisa nahm jetzt Rokkos Hände, diese sanften und warmen Händen und drückte sie ganz fest, bevor sie nun ihrerseits ihm in die Augen sah. In diese liebevollen und wunderschönen Augen:

_„Ich habe gestern deine Karte bekommen, Rokko. Und sie bringt mich auch heute noch zum Weinen. Wahrscheinlich wird sie das immer tun."_

Rokko war perplex. Er hatte ihr darin nur erklärt, dass es ihm wieder besser ging und warum. Und er hatte ihr nur gesagt, was seiner Meinung nach Lisas Glück behindern konnte.

_„Was hat dich daran zum Weinen gebracht?"_

Lisa konnte ihm nicht antworten. Er hatte jetzt wieder einen Menschen in seinem Leben. Einen Menschen, der ihn von seinem Schmerz befreit hatte. Da konnte sie ihm schlecht sagen, dass sie jetzt begriffen hatte, was Rokko schon so früh gemerkt hatte. Das sie zusammen gehörten.

_„Rokko an Lisa? Hörst du mich?"_

Lisa sah ihn an und musste Lächeln.

_„Du willst wissen, was mich zum Weinen gebracht hat? Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir erklären soll, Rokko. Aber du kennst mich so gut. Und ich verstehe einfach nicht wieso. Woher kennst du mich so gut? Woher wusstest du, dass ich mit David nicht glücklich sein würde?"  
„Darauf kann ich dir auch keine Antwort geben, kleine Lisa. Ich weiß es auch nicht. Aber du bist der Mensch, den mein Herz sofort erkannt hat. Das war ganz schön überwältigend. Aber auch wunderbar."_

Lisa fing wieder zu weinen an. Rokko wusste offensichtlich, dass sie sich von David getrennt hatte, sonst hätte er überraschter auf diese Aussage reagiert. Also hatte er den Brief geschrieben, bevor er es wusste.

_„Rokko, dass ist so ein seltsames Gefühl. Wenn ein anderer Mensch dich besser zu kennen zu scheint, als du dich selbst. Mir hat das am Anfang so viel Angst gemacht. Oh Rokko, es tut mir so leid."  
„Was tut dir leid, Lisa? Das Gespräch mit den Entschuldigungen hatten wir schon. Ich habe dir schon vor drei Monaten gesagt, dass ich dich nicht hasse. Selbst wenn ich es wollte, könnte ich es nicht. Ich bin heute aus zwei Gründen hier. Der erste und auch der zweite haben etwas miteinander zu tun. Lisa, ich wusste bis gestern Abend nicht, dass du dich von David getrennt hast. Hugo hat es mir erzählt. Möchtest du mir erzählen, warum?"_

Lisa schaute in seine Augen und nahm ihre Hände von seinen, die sich ganz selbstverständlich die ganze Zeit gehalten hatten.

_„Ich weiß nicht. Ich würde schon, wenn wir zwei Freunde wären, Rokko. Aber du bist nicht Jürgen oder Yvonne. Du bist Rokko. Mein Rokko, den ich so sehr verletzt habe. Wie soll ich dir erklären, dass ich einen anderen Mann dir vorgezogen habe und nach einem halben Jahr schon alles vorbei ist? Wie soll ich dir erklären, dass ich mit David zusammen sein musste um zu erkennen, dass ich nicht mit ihm zusammen sein will? Ich hätte dir vertrauen müssen, Rokko. Aber ich war noch nicht soweit. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst sagen soll."_

Lisa schaute hinab auf ihre Hände. Die letzten Worte waren nur stockend gekommen und es tropften immer mehr Tränen auf ihre Hände hinab. Sie wollte noch so viel sagen.

_‚Rokko, wie soll ich dir erklären, dass ich jetzt weiß, dass ich dich liebe? Wie soll ich dir sagen, dass ich mir wünsche, es hätte David nie gegeben. Wenn du nicht wärst, wäre ich glücklich mit ihm gewesen, weil ich nicht gewusst hätte, wie es sein kann.'_

Rokko konnte nichts sagen. Wie gern hätte er sie jetzt in den Arm genommen. Aber er konnte sich nicht rühren. Hatte Lisa ihm gerade tatsächlich gesagt, dass sie erkannt hatte, dass nicht David der richtige Mann für sie war, sondern er selbst? Ja, Rokko konnte diese Frage nur mit Ja beantworten. Lisa hatte ihm gerade gesagt, dass sie alles bitterlich bereute. Und da erinnerte er sich wieder an seinen Brief. Dass er geschrieben hatte, dass er vergeben sei. Das stimmte nun nicht mehr. Aber das wusste sie nicht. Deshalb war sie so traurig. Weil sie dachte, er empfinde nichts mehr für sie. Dabei war das so weit von der Wirklichkeit entfernt. Er drehte erneut ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung, nahm es zwischen die Hände und wischte die Tränen auf beiden Seiten mit seinen Daumen fort. Er war im Moment so glücklich. Sie beide waren frei und liebten sich offensichtlich noch. Aber wie sollte es gehen? Auch ihm stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, als er sagte:

_„Lisa, ich habe mir diesen Brief nicht leicht gemacht. Aber da wusste ich auch noch nicht, dass du dich von David getrennt hast. Oder aus welchen Gründen. Und außerdem..."_

Lisa fühlte sich so wohl bei seiner Berührung. Irgendwie schien mit Rokko die Zeit still zu stehen.

_„Warum ich mich getrennt habe? Ich habe mir lange Zeit eingeredet, dass es nur an mir lag. Aber das stimmt nicht. Rokko, ich konnte dich nie vergessen. Ich habe in vielen Situationen an dich gedacht. In Situationen, in denen ich unglücklich war. Und dann wusste ich immer so sicher, dass es mit dir anders gewesen wäre. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich es nicht früher verstanden habe. Und jetzt bist du nicht mehr..."_

Lisas Verzweiflung brach Rokko beinahe das Herz:

_„Lisa, ich habe dir immer alles Glück dieser Welt gewünscht. Ich wünschte dir Träume, weiter als der Himmel, Glück heller als die Sonne und Liebe tiefer als das Meer. Denn für mich bist du der wundervollste Mensch, den es auf der Welt gibt. Daran wird niemand etwas ändern können."  
„Das ist lieb von dir, Rokko. Es ändert aber nichts daran, dass ich dich aus eigener Schuld verloren habe, weil ich einfach noch nicht reif genug war, zu begreifen, was uns verbindet."_

Rokko holte tief Luft. Wozu sein nächster Satz führen würde, wusste er auch nicht, aber er wusste, dass er für immer mit Lisa zusammen sein wollte. Was es ihn auch kosten mögen. Er wollte ihr wieder vertrauen, wollte wieder von ihr glücklich gemacht werden und sie selber lachen sehen. Mit ihrem bezaubernden Lachen.

_„Lisa, du hast mich nicht verloren. In der ganzen Zeit nicht. Ich habe es versucht, wirklich versucht, dich zu vergessen und aus meinem Herzen zu verbannen, aber es ist mir nie gelungen. Und seit gestern weiß ich das auch. Mein kleiner persönlicher Engel hat mich darauf gebracht und das werde ich ihr nie vergessen."_

Lisa traute ihren Ohren nicht. Rokko. Einfach nur Rokko. Keine Freundin. Einfach nur er und sie. Für immer ohne David. Sie löste ihr Gesicht aus Rokkos Händen und umarmte ihn. Keine stürmische Umarmung, die beide von der Couch riss, sondern eine Umarmung, die eher schüchtern war. Von beiden Seiten. Weil keiner von beiden so recht glauben konnte, was passiert war. Innerhalb von zwei Tagen war so viel geschehen und doch fühlte es sich so an, als hätte das Schicksal persönlich interveniert. Es hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie beide begriffen hatten. Rokko hatte begriffen, dass man alles tut, um eine unglückliche Liebe aus seinem Herzen und seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Das man sich neu verlieben kann, aber die Gefühle da bleiben, so sehr man sich auch dagegen wehrt. Und Lisa hatte verstanden, dass sie mit David zusammen sein musste. Sonst hätte sie sich ein Leben lang gefragt, was gewesen wäre. Jetzt wusste sie es.

* * *

_„Wie soll es denn jetzt weitergehen?"_

Beide hatten zur gleichen Zeit dieselbe Frage gestellt. Keiner wusste eine Antwort. Man kann nicht an ein altes Leben anknüpfen, als ob nichts geschehen sei. Vertrauen wurde verloren und musste erst wieder gefunden werden. Und die Schuldige musste erst aufhören, sich schuldig zu fühlen. Rokko ergriff als erster das Wort:

„_Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, Lisa. Ich weiß nur, dass ich will, dass es weitergeht. Und eigentlich ist das das Einzige, was wirklich zählt, oder?"_  
„_Eigentlich ja, aber es gibt so viel zu sagen und so viel zu erzählen. Und so viel zu verzeihen."_

Rokko wollte nicht noch eine Entschuldigung aus Lisas Mund hören. Deshalb legte er ihr seinen Zeigefinger auf den Mund.

„_Ich weiß nicht wie es gehen soll, aber wir werden es möglich machen, diesmal Schritt für Schritt. Jetzt haben wir alle Zeit der Welt und dürfen nichts überstürzen. Du bist gerade erst frisch getrennt und ich bin es auch. Und jeder von uns hat inzwischen sein eigenes Leben. Du hier in Berlin und ich eben in Hamburg. Aber ich werde für ein paar Tage bei Hugo sein und in den paar Tagen werden wir es ja vielleicht schaffen, uns wieder näher zu kommen und wir werden mit Sicherheit herausfinden, was wir möchten." _

Rokko war so mutig und Lisa spürte, das sie von Minute zu Minute mehr Gefühle für ihn hatte. Und das war genauso beängstigend, wie die Tatsache, dass Rokko sie so gut kannte. Aber allein der Gedanke, ihn in den nächsten Tagen öfter zu sehen, ließ sie so glücklich sein, dass sie es nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Jetzt war es an ihr, Rokkos Gesicht zu nehmen. Aber nicht um ihn anzuschauen, sondern um ihn zu küssen. Schließlich war sie die beste Küsserin auf der Welt und Rokko konnte sich bestimmt nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie gut sie war. Sie wollte es so sehr und tat es einfach. Es fühlte sich so richtig an.

Rokko wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, aber als er Lisas Lippen auf den seinen spürte, dass salzige Nass ihrer Tränen schmeckte, vergaß er die Welt um sich herum. Es war ein sanft Kuss und er dauerte nicht lange. Aber er war so unendlich viel schöner, als jeder Kuss davor. Denn erst jetzt wussten beide, wie viel er wert war. Sie hatten einander aus verschiedenen Gründen verloren, aber dennoch ihren Weg zum anderen wieder gefunden. Sie mussten noch über so viel reden. So viel planen. Aber dies war der Vorgeschmack auf etwas Großes und Außergewöhnliches. Noch waren viele Dinge unausgesprochen, aber die Nähe des anderen wirkte so beruhigend. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, konnte keiner ein Wort sagen, aber irgendwie war es auch nicht notwendig. Es reichte, in die Augen des anderen zu blicken und dort die Erfüllung aller Wünsche zu sehen. Die Verheißung darauf, dass alles gut werden würde.

Lisa konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen, ihr Glück eine dritte Chance zu bekommen. Sie wusste, dass sie sie nicht verschwenden würde.

„_Rokko?"_  
„_Lisa?"_  
„_Ich will nicht, dass du gehst."_  
„_Aber das werde ich jetzt tun, liebste Lisa. Ich bin hier, um mit Hugo das Weihnachtsfest zu verbringen und du bist hier, um es mit deiner Familie zu verbringen. Und das werden wir auch beide tun. Aber du kannst dir sicher sein, dass du mich nicht noch einmal loswirst."_  
„_Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich mich heute auf meine Familie konzentrieren soll. Ich werde sowieso nur an dich denken." _

Rokko musste lachen. Es war noch nichts geschehen. Sie hatten sich lange Monate nicht gesehen. Und dennoch fühlte es sich so natürlich und richtig an, von Lisa zu hören, dass sie ihn vermissen würde. Er war zwar noch ein wenig skeptisch, weil es wieder einmal so schnell gegangen war. Aber schließlich war es ihre Entscheidung gewesen, David zu verlassen. Und über ihre Gründe würde er wohl bald mehr erfahren.

„_Lisa, ich habe es dir schon oft gesagt, wie es mir heute scheint, in einem anderen Leben. Ich liebe dich und werde das auch immer tun. Und ich kann nur hoffen, dass es dir genauso geht. Denn ich fühle schon sehr lange, dass ich zu dir gehöre und du zu mir. Ich habe zwar für vieles eine Erklärung, aber dafür nicht. Es ist einfach so. Und die Zeit ohne dich hat es mir einfach verdeutlicht." _

Lisa weinte Tränen des Glücks. Mit Rokko war es so einfach, wie er es sagte. Sie hatte nie um seine Liebe kämpfen müssen, nicht eine Sekunden. Selbst jetzt legte er sie ihr wieder zu Füssen. Sie hatte ihn gar nicht verdient, diesen Mann.

„_Ich liebe dich auch, Rokko. Und ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass wir wieder haben können, was wir einst teilten. Aber die Vergangenheit kann ich nicht rückgängig machen, selbst wenn ich es wollte."_

Danach saßen sie noch eine Weile stumm beieinander. Worte waren nicht nötig. Aber die Zeit verging und Rokko hatte Hugo auch noch einige Besorgungen versprochen. Er mochte sich genauso wenig von Lisa trennen, wie sie sich von ihm. Obwohl sie sich so viele Monate nicht gesehen hatten, schienen getrennte Orte für einen Tag auf einmal eine schlimmer Gedanke zu sein. Als die beiden zur Tür gingen, kamen eben Helga und Bernd von ihren Einkäufen zurück. Beide staunten nicht schlecht als sie da ihre Tochter Hand in Hand mit Rokko stehen sahen. Alle vier waren von der Situation irgendwie überfordert und daher ergriff Rokko beinahe die Flucht. Er ließ Lisas Hände los und sagte.

_„Wir sehen uns dann Morgen. Ich wünsche dir ein wunderschönes Fest und euch natürlich auch. Ich melde mich noch mal heute Abend."_

Kaum waren die Worte gesprochen, war er auch schon im Schnee verschwunden. Helga und Bernd schauten ihre Tochter fragend an, aber die war auf Wolke sieben und registrierte die fragenden Gesichter ihrer Eltern kaum. Dieses Jahr, dieses Weihnachten, dass sie eigentlich schon als ihr traurigstes eingestuft hatte, war unerwartet zu ihrer glücklichsten Stunde geworden. Und was sollte sie ihren Eltern denn erzählen? Ich liebe Rokko und Rokko liebt mich. An den Gedanken musste sie sich selber erst einmal gewöhnen. Er musste sich erst wirklich festsetzen. Es hatte sich nichts geändert, außer der Tatsache, dass sie nie wieder allein sein würde. Denn das war sie im Leben eigentlich immer gewesen, bis sie Rokko kennen gelernt hatte. Eben diesen einen Menschen im Leben, den es nur für einen selbst gab. Und wo sie ihn schon verloren geglaubt hatte, war er wieder da. Ihr Rokko. Oh nein, sie würde ihn niemals wieder gehen lassen. Und egal wie lange es dauern würde, sie würde sich sein Vertrauen wieder verdienen. Die Liebe, dass war der Geist von Weihnachten und an diesem Abend sollte nicht nur Lisa die Gäste im Hause Plenske mit ihrer guten Laune anstecken, sondern auch Hugo sollte an einem anderen Ort jede Menge von Glückseeligkeit zu spüren bekommen.

Beide strahlten um die Wette. Und es war gut so. Denn sie hatten lange genug darauf gewartet.

**TBC**


	35. Verabredungen

**Kapitel 35: Verabredungen**

Als Lisa spät am Abend endlich in ihr Zimmer verschwinden konnte, schwebte sie immer noch halb die Treppe hinauf. Es war ein wundervolles Beisammensein geworden. Die kleine Barbara war ein Schatz gewesen und hatte nicht gequengelt und auch alle anderen waren bester Laune gewesen. Selbst Bernd, der am Anfang noch ein bisschen beleidigt gewesen war, dass Lisa nichts davon erzählt hatte, was Rokko und sie besprochen hatten, war bald aufgetaut. Helga bemerkte sofort, dass es ihre Tochter gut ging und sie bedankte sich innerlich bei Rokko. Der Junge fand auch immer die richtigen Worte und Helge hegte die leise Hoffnung, dass sie ihn vielleicht wieder öfter sehen würde.

Es wurde viel gelacht an diesem Abend, Helgas Kaninchen fand eine Menge Bewunderer und die anschließend verteilten Geschenke wurden allseits gerne angenommen. Als Lisa jetzt in ihrem Schlafanzug in ihr Bett gekuschelt da lag, wartete sie geduldig auf seinen Anruf. Der ließ ein wenig auf sich warten und Lisa begann sich langsam zu fragen, ob sie alles nur geträumt hatte. Aber dann ertönte die altbekannte Melodie und hatte nicht mal Zeit, sich zu wiederholen, als Lisa den Anruf auch schon entgegennahm.

_„Hallo Rokko."_

Es herrschte Stille am andern Ende der Leitung. Und ohne ein weiteres Wort legte der andere auf. Als Lisa daraufhin nachschaute, wer der Anrufer gewesen war, sank ihre Hochstimmung etwas.

_‚David. Was du jetzt wohl denkst? Sicher ziehst du wieder voreilige Schlüsse. Aber das ist mir jetzt auch egal.'_

Sie hatte so sehr auf Rokkos Anruf gewartet, dass sie nicht auf das Display geschaut hatte. Aber es war ihr egal. Der richtige Anruf kam dann auch ein paar Minuten später.

„_Guten Abend, mein Herz. Ich hoffe, du hast schön gefeiert?"_  
„_Oh ja. Es ist ein wundervoller Abend geworden. Und bei dir und Hugo?"_  
„_Hugo hat mich löchrig gefragt und wir hatten heute Abend viel Spaß. Er lässt dich übrigens herzlich grüßen und ich soll dir ausrichten, dass du die beste Entscheidung deines Lebens getroffen hast." _

Lisa kuschelte sich noch tiefer in ihre Decke und wünschte sich, dass Rokko jetzt bei ihr wäre.

„_Dann richte du bitte Hugo aus, dass ich das selber weiß und es immer noch nicht glauben kann."_

Rokkos Stimme wurde sehr liebevoll.

„_Ich sitze auch noch immer trunken vor Glück auf meinem alten Bett und muss mich ab und zu kneifen um mir selber klar zu machen, dass es kein Traum ist. Noch gestern sah die Welt so vollkommen anders aus und heute bin ich vor Optimismus kaum zu bremsen!" _

Lisa konnte sich regelrecht vorstellen wie Rokko im Zimmer auf und ab lief und dem Drang widerstehen musste, in die Luft zu springen.

„_Wann sehen wir uns morgen?"_  
„_Ich dachte wir gehen erst ein wenig auf den Weihnachtsmarkt, vielleicht ein paar gebrannte Mandel oder einen Apfel mit rotem Zuckerguss essen und dann machen wir einen langen Spaziergang im Wald. Der Schnee ist noch frisch und die Luft ist herrlich klar. Das wäre doch ein netter Tag."_

Lisa schluckte.

„_Das wäre ein perfekter Tag, Rokko. Ich freue mich darauf. Ich komme dann so um zehn bei Hugo vorbei, dich abholen. Ich hoffe, er ist nicht böse, dass ich ihm seinen Besuch entführe?"_  
„_Nein, Lisa. Hugo ist geradezu selig. Er glaubt wohl, dass es sein Verdienst ist, weil er mir davon erzählt hast, dass du dich von David getrennt hast und weil er mich nach Berlin eingeladen hat." _

Lisa musste kichern, denn sie stellte sich den Designer gerade in knapper Toga und mit Pfeil und Bogen vor.

„_Ich freue mich auf den morgigen Tag. Ich kann dir gar nicht beschreiben, wie sehr."_  
„_Wenn du dich genauso freust wie ich, dann kann ich es mir schon ganz gut vorstellen. Aber ich sehe uns jetzt vor einem Problem, denn ich kann unmöglich als erster auflegen. Dann habe ich das Gefühl, etwas zu beenden und dieses Wort soll zwischen uns nie wieder vorkommen." _

Lisa war gerührt, aber auch sie sah sich außerstande, ihm eine Gute Nacht zu wünschen und dann da Gespräch zu beenden

„_Das könnte aber teuer werden, wenn keiner von uns es machen will. Vielleicht sollten wir es gleichzeitig machen." _

Rokko musste darüber lachen.

„_Wie immer äußerst praktisch orientiert die gute Lisa. Also gut, lass es uns versuchen. Also ich wünsche meiner geliebten Lisa eine wundervolle Nacht und dass sie etwas Süßes träumen soll."_  
„_Und ich wünsche dir, liebster Rokko, dass du schlafen kannst und wir morgen einen wundervollen Tag haben werden. Also, eins, zwei und drei!" _

Keiner von beiden hörte ein Tuten in der Leitung und keiner hatte natürlich aufgelegt. Sie mussten hemmungslos darüber lachen und wünschten sich nichts sehnlicher, als diesen Moment mit dem anderen zu verbringen. Stattdessen sagten sie, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, wie aus einem Munde:

_„Ich liebe dich."_

Und dann schafften sie es doch und zwar ohne Worte, aufzulegen. Jeder von ihnen hatten ein seliges Lächeln auf dem Mund. Sie schliefen voller Vorfreude auf den nächsten Tag ein.

* * *

Als Lisa am nächsten Tag nach unten ging, um sich auf den Weg zu Rokko zu machen, kam ihr Vater ihr in den Flur hinterher und fragte sie ganz vorsichtig:

„_Wo willst du denn hin, Schnattchen?"_  
„_Auf den Weihnachtsmarkt?"_  
„_Ganz alleine? Und auf welchen denn eigentlich?"_  
„_Nein, nicht ganz alleine. Und wir werden schon einen finden." _

Lisa legte sich ihren dicken Schal um und musste lachen. Daran hatten sie beide gestern Abend in ihrer Aufgeregtheit gar nicht gedacht. Irgendwas würde ihnen sicher noch einfallen. Bernd merkte sehr wohl, dass Lisa ihm nicht auf seine Frage geantwortet hatte und bohrte noch einmal nach

„_Lisa, mit wem triffst du dich denn nun jetzt?" _

Lisa nahm Bernd in den Arm und sagte

„_Das weißt du ganz genau, Papa. Und ich kann dir versprechen, dass es keine Pfefferminztorte ist." _

Sie drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und machte sich dann schleunigst aus dem Staub. Und ließ einen verdattert dreinblickenden Bernd zurück. Helga, die das kleine Zwischenspiel auf dem Flur mitbekommen hatte, sagte nur zu ihrem Mann:

„_Siehst du, dass hast du jetzt davon, Bärchen, wenn du dich einmischen willst. Vertrau' doch einfach deiner Tochter."_  
„_Aber der Kowalski..."_  
„_Du meinst der Rokko? Das meinst du doch, oder? Du kannst froh sein, wenn der in Lisas Leben wieder eine Rolle spielt. Aber du und ich wir werden uns da nicht einmischen, hast du mich verstanden?"_  
„_Aber Helga, Mäuschen, wieso denn nicht?"_  
„_Weil ich es dir sage und dabei sowieso nichts Gutes rauskommen kann. So, jetzt komm mal her, mein Dicker. Sei doch froh, so haben wir ein paar Stündchen für uns." _

Davon ließ sich Bernd gern ablenken.

* * *

Lisa klingelte kurze Zeit später an Hugos Tür und wurde auch von diesem begrüßt; äußerst euphorisch, wie Lisa feststellen musst

„_Mein Liebe. Willkommen, willkommen. Der gute Rokko blockiert schon seit einer Stunde das Bad, weil er sich für sie hübsch machen will. Es wird Zeit, dass sie ihn nach draußen schleppen. Da ja Weihnachtsmarkt etwas übereifrig von euch war, müsst ihr halt was anderes finden. Rokko, jetzt komm endlich da raus, dein Aschenputtel ist da!" _

Rokko kam etwas verlegen grinsend aus dem Bad hervor. Er trug mehr als nur ein Handtuch, was Lisa ein klein wenig enttäuschte. Hugo verdünnisierte sich in die oberste Etage. Er wusste, das junge Glück war noch neu und zerbrechlich und braucht mit Sicherheit keine Zuschauer. Lisa und Rokko nahmen sich zaghaft in den Arm und Rokko sagte schließlich:

„_Wohl kein Weihnachtsmarkt heute. Da müssen wir uns wohl irgendwie vertan haben." _

Lisa musste lachen. Sie liebte es, wie Rokko Situationen auflockern konnte und drückte seine Hand.

_„Aber ich habe ja vorausgeschaut. Bevor ich gestern zu dir nach Göberitz gefahren bin, habe ich ein paar Dinge besorgt. Gebackene Mandel schmecken nur frisch richtig gut. Deshalb habe ich keine geholt. Aber diese lasierten Äpfel kann man auch noch ein paar Tage später genießen. Den nehmen wir einfach auf unseren Spaziergang mit. Und die zweite Sache bekommst du nur, wenn du mir auch versprichst, sie zu tragen."_

Lisa musste schmunzeln. Sie würde alles tragen, also versprach sie es. Rokko ging in sein altes Zimmer, zog sich Mantel und Mütze über und holte eine Tüte und einen Umschlag aus einem leeren Regal. Die Tüte reichte er Lisa, die einen kandierten, roten Apfel und ein Lebkuchenherz daraus zu Tage förderte, auf dem **‚Für immer dein'** stand. Eine Träne wegblinzelnd hängte sie sich das Herz um den Hals und hielt den Apfel vor Rokkos Mund.

_„Danke Rokko. Ich liebe dieses Herz. Und diese Äpfel fand ich schon als Kind immer toll. Man bekommt so einen lustigen roten Mund. Aber ich kann dir sagen, dass die Jahre mit Zahnspange nicht so lustig gewesen sind."_

Sie drückte ihn an sich und er tat es ihr gleich. Schließlich wollte sie neugierig wissen:

„_Und was ist in dem Umschlag?"_  
„_Das erzähle ich dir nachher, versprochen. Aber jetzt möchte ich nach draußen, diesen wunderschönen Tag mit dir genießen." _

Lisa strahlte:

„_Da kann ich doch nicht nein sagen. Also, lass uns gehen." _

Die beiden fuhren mit der U-Bahn in den Park, wo viele Familien bereits den Neuschnee genutzt hatten, um ihre Schneemänner zu bauen. Lisa und Rokko ließen sich auf einer Parkbank nieder und bissen munter von dem Apfel ab, bis beide einen roten Mund hatten. Darüber mussten sie so lachen, dass sie sich die Bäuche halten mussten. Ein paar Meter entfernt stand eine Familie und als die kleine Tochter die beiden vermeintlichen Erwachsenen so kichern sah, zupfte sie am Mantel ihres Papas und sagte:

„_Guck mal Papa, die zwei sind genauso albern, wie ich mit meiner Freundin immer und die sind doch auch schon groß." _

Dem Vater war das sichtlich peinlich, aber Rokko feixte die Kleine nur an:

„_Dafür ist man doch nie zu groß, oder Papa? Und so ein roter Mund ist doch auch wirklich lustig." _

Dann mussten die beiden wieder lachen und sowohl fremdes Kind als auch deren Papa fühlten sich wohl veralbert, denn sie widmeten sich jetzt wieder voller Ernsthaftigkeit ihrem Schneemann. Schließlich war der Apfel vollständig verspeist und Lisa fiel wieder der Umschlag in Rokkos Jackentasche ein. Sie sprach ihn darauf an und es schien ihm etwas peinlich zu sein, es ihr zu erzählen. Aber er wollte einen Anfang ohne irgendwelche Geheimnisse und hielt ihr deshalb den uns ja schon bekannten Zeitungsartikel unter die Nase. Lisa sah das Papier erstaunt an und fragte dann:

„_Woher hast du den? Ich weiß, dass er erst nach Weihnachten erscheinen soll?"  
„Den hat Sarah geschrieben, du hast sie kennen gelernt. Sie hat das Interview geführt."  
„Natürlich erinnere ich mich. Eine sehr nette junge Frau und mir hat ihr Stil außerordentlich gut gefallen. Aber woher kennst du sie? Wusstest du von dem Interview?"  
„Ich bin doch gleich am Tag nach der Hochzeit nach Hamburg abgehauen und hab dort eine Weile bei meinem Freund Mike gewohnt. Sarah ist seine Schwester und so habe ich sie halt kennen gelernt. Und von dem Interview wusste ich bis vor zwei Tagen auch nichts. Sie hat es mir zum Abschied gegeben."_

Lisa zählte eins und eins schnell zusammen.

_„Diese junge Frau war deine Freundin? Sie hat dir so sehr geholfen? Sie hat dich gehen lassen?"_

Lisa war erstaunt.

„_Warum hat sie dieses Interview überhaupt geführt?"_  
„_Weil sie sich kennen lernen wollte. Sie wollte wissen, wer die Frau ist, der mein Herz gehörte. Und du hast sie sozusagen davon überzeugt, dass sie keine Chance gegen dich hat." _

Lisa fühlte sich schlecht:

„_Das tut mir total leid. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte..." _

Rokko musste lachen:

„_Was dann, Lisa, wärst du weniger nett gewesen? Das kannst du doch gar nicht. Ich habe Sarah sehr gern und bin ihr sehr dankbar, aber sie hat noch eher begriffen als ich, dass ich nicht sie liebe, sondern dich. Und sie hat mich freigegeben." _

Er legte seinen Arm um Lisa und zog sie an sich. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und war dankbar über seine Nähe.

„_Es tut mir sehr leid für sie. Ich fand sie so sympathisch und hatte mir schon fest vorgenommen, mich bei ihr zu melden, um mich bei ihr zu bedanken. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, mit ihr vielleicht befreundet zu sein."_  
„_Dir muss gar nichts leid tun, Lisa. Höchstens mir. Aber ich dachte, dass du es wissen solltest. Sicher wirst du sie irgendwann einmal treffen. Vielleicht, wenn du mich in Hamburg besuchen kommst." _

Lisa schaute Rokko an. Die beiden waren erst seit so kurzer Zeit wieder vereint, dass noch keine Zeit geblieben war, sich über die Entfernung Gedanken zu machen.

„_Du in Hamburg. Ich in Berlin. Das ist total doof." _

Rokko musste über Lisas trotzigen Gesichtsausdruck schmunzeln und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Einen roten Kuss, wie er feststellte und musste darüber erneut herzhaft lachen. Lisa begriff nicht, was ihn so erheiterte und ihre fragende Mine machte es auch nicht besser. Schließlich nahm Rokko eine handvoll Schnee und ehe es sich Lisa versah, rieb er ihr damit die Stirn ein. Voller Empörung sagte sie:

„_Na warte, mein Freund, da will man mit dir mal ein ernsthaftes Gespräch führen und was machst du, du klatscht einem Schnee ins Gesicht!" _

Rokko konnte nicht mehr vor Lachen. Das spornte Lisa nur umso mehr an. Sie formte einen besonders großen Schnellball und hielt ihn Rokko drohend vors Gesicht.

„_Und jetzt sag' mir sofort, was so lustig ist!" _

Rokko zeigte auf Lisas Stirn und als sich ihre Augen automatisch nach oben zu richten versuchte und dabei schielte, war es um Rokko geschehen und er kippte von der Parkbank runter. Lisa verstand nur Bahnhof und bevor Rokkos Lachen ansteckend werden konnte, warf sie auch schon den großen Schnellball mitten in sein Gesicht. Zumindest hatte sie das vorgehabt, aber nicht an ihre schlechte Treffsicherheit gedacht und traf Rokko deutlich weiter unter. Aber nicht weit unten genug, wie Lisa fand, dafür, dass er sie so auslachte. Und jetzt sagte er auch noch unter Kichern:

„_Daneben." _

Lisa musste jetzt auch endlich lachen. Was immer ihn so erheiterte, es war doch viel schöner gemeinsam mit ihm zu lachen. Jetzt formte sie einen neuen Ball, aber Rokko hatte sich soweit wieder gefangen, dass er den nächsten Angriff erwartete. Etwas neckend rief er:

„_Glaubst du etwa, du könntest mich treffen? Nie im Leben."_  
„_Na warte, dir werde ich es schon zeigen, von wegen nicht treffen. Das schaffe ich schon!" _

Bald darauf hatte Lisa gerötete Wangen und sie versuchte angestrengt, ihn mit einem Schneeball zu treffen. Rokkos schwarze Locken waren bald voller Schnee und er schaffte es mühelos sich jedes Mal unter einem ihrer Bälle wegzuducken und grinste Lisa dann ganz frech an. Bald darauf waren beide vor Anstrengung nass geschwitzt und lagen mit schneeverklebten Haaren auf dem Rücken und rangen nach Atem. Lisa hatte lange nicht mehr so gelacht, dass letzte Mal bei einer gewissen Kissenschlacht:

„_Und ich habe dich doch getroffen."_  
„_Ja, einmal und dafür richtig. Mitten in den Nacken. Es ist furchtbar, wenn der Schnee dort herunter läuft."_  
„_Warum hast du eigentlich so gelacht?"_  
„_Weil ich dir einen roten Kussmund auf die Stirn gemacht habe." _

Lisa kicherte und ehe es sich Rokko versah, hatte sie ihm auch so einen verpasst. Er wollte gerade protestieren, als auch noch gleich der Schnee in sein Gesicht gedrückt wurde. Beide lachten wieder hemmungslos und als sie sich schließlich erholt hatten und wieder einigermaßen beruhigt Stellung auf der Parkbank bezogen hatten, sagte Rokko:

„_Wir werden das Kind schon schaukeln, Lisa. Ich werde dich besuchen kommen, wann immer ich Zeit habe. Ich weiß ja von Hugo wie eingespannt du bei Kerima bist. Wir werden uns jedes zweite Wochenende sehen und natürlich jeden Abend telefonieren. Ich weiß schon jetzt, dass du mir jeden Abend fehlen wirst. Unsere Telefonrechnungen werden gigantisch sein. Und dann werde ich zu dir kommen." _

Lisa sah Rokko an und wusste, dass sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte.

„_Du willst wirklich nach Berlin kommen? Für mich?"_  
„_Ich weiß doch, was es dir bedeutet, hier zu sein. Bei deinen Eltern und Freunden. Aber Hals über Kopf geht ja auch nicht. Ich muss mir eine neue Arbeit suchen und bei der alten Arbeit sagen, dass ich weg will. Ich muss meine Wohnung kündigen. Und noch andere Kleinigkeiten. Das wird nicht so schnell gehen, wie wir beide uns das wünschen."_  
„_Ich befürchte das auch. Du wirst mir fehlen. Du fehlst mir jetzt schon, wenn ich nur daran denke, dass du in zwei Tagen schon nach Hamburg zurück fährst." _

Rokkos Augen blitzten Lisa an:

„_Ich habe in Anbetracht der Umstände meinen Urlaub verlängert und werde nun bis Neujahr bleiben." _

Lisa warf sich in Rokkos Arme.

„_Das ist ja wundervoll. Dann haben wir ja noch eine ganze Woche für uns. Ich freue mich!"_  
„_Und ich mich erst." _

Schließlich standen sie von der Parkbank auf und machten sich auf den Rückweg. Schnee war zwar schön, solange man tobte, aber irgendwann waren alle Sachen durchgeweicht und man musste sich im Trockenen wieder aufwärmen. Also gingen sie Hand in Hand zurück zur U-Bahn und trennten sich schweren Herzens am Abend wieder, weil Lisa zurück nach Hause musste. Die beiden und uns Leser tröstet ja, dass es nur für eine Nacht war und sie sich am nächsten Tag ja wiederhaben würden.

**TBC**


	36. Die Nähe des Anderen

**Kapitel 36: Die Nähe des Anderen**

Die Weihnachtstage waren viel zu schnell vorbei gegangen, aber die viele frische Luft und die Nähe des anderen hatten sowohl Lisa als auch Rokko richtig aufblühen lassen, was der ganzen Umgebung auffiel. Hugo tendierte fast schon wieder dazu, Rok­kos gute Laune nervig zu finden, aber noch überwog die Freude über das Glück seines Freundes. Helga war einfach nur glücklich, wenn ihre Tochter freudestrahlend nach Hause kam, aber der brummige Bernd mochte noch nicht so recht akzeptieren, dass dieser Rokko dafür verantwortlich war. Aber er sagte nichts dazu, sondern schwieg sich lieber aus. So hatte Lisa doch noch ein wundervolles Weihnachtsfest erlebt.

Doch der Silvesterabend rückte mit großen Schritten näher. Die Plenskes waren bei Freunden zu einer Party eingeladen und obwohl die zwei Turteltäubchen lieber für sich gewesen wä­ren, überredete Hugo sie zu einer kleinen Party. Nur mit Freunden. So klin­gelte Lisa am Silvesterabend um neun an Hugos Tür und wurde weniger stürmisch als sonst von ihrem Liebsten begrüßt. Es war wirklich ein kleiner Kreis, denn außer Hannah schien Hugo niemanden eingeladen zu haben.

Lisa befürchtete, dass es ein wenig steif werden könnte, aber als sie am Tisch Platz genommen hatten und mit dem Essen beginnen wollten, sagte Hannah frei heraus:

„_Sehe ich das richtig? Ihr zwei?" _

Lisa wurde rot und Rokko nahm stolz die Hand seiner Abgebeteten. Hannah strahlte:

„_Also ich finde das klas­se und braucht euch von niemandem was anderes erzählen lassen. Wie heißt es doch so schön: Alte Liebe rostet nicht. Ich sag euch eins. Wenn Timo nicht so oft im Ausland unterwegs wäre und Hugo mich nicht mit Arbeit über­schütten würde, dann vielleicht..."_  
„_Mein liebe Hannah, sag' so was nicht. Du brauchst einen großen Designer an deiner Seite und nicht so einen Jungen." _

Die beiden verstrickten sich etwas in diesen Zank und Lisa und Rokko sahen sich in die Augen. Beide waren erleichtert. Es würde ihnen egal sein, wenn ihre Freunde Probleme mit ihrer neu erblühten Liebe hatten, aber es war na­türlich schöner, wenn sie es auch gut fanden. Rokko intervenierte:

„_Hugo, jetzt lass doch die arme Hannah in Ruhe. Sie hat ja auch nur hypothetisch ge­sprochen, um uns beiden den Abend zu erleichtern. Lasst uns doch jetzt ein­fach das Raclette genießen!" _

Und so geschah es auch. Sie verbrachten einen sehr lustigen Abend, erzählten Anekdoten aus der Kindheit, spielten Tabu, bei dem die Männer jämmerlich verloren, auch wenn sie sich redlich bemühten. Als dann Mitternacht näher rückte, entkorkte Rokko eine Flasche Champa­gner - wenn schon, denn schon - und füllte den anderen die Gläser auf. Sie zähl­ten gemeinsam nach unten und schließlich war das neue Jahr geboren. Hugo nahm sich zuerst Rokko vor die Brust:

„_Mein Freund, ich habe dir einmal ge­sagt, dass ich dir nur das beste wünsche und ich glaube, dass es endlich wahr geworden ist. Was soll ich dir also noch neues wünschen? Ich weiß es. Dein Glück möge länger anhalten, als es mir vergönnt war!"_  
„_Danke, Hugo. Du bist so ein guter Freund für mich geworden. Aber darüber brauchen wir nicht zu sprechen. Wir wissen es beide. Ich wünsche dir auch ein gutes neues Jahr und dass dich Sophie ein bisschen weniger ärgert." _

Lisa und Hannah umarm­ten sich einige Sekunden, nachdem sie sich zugeprostet hatten und schließlich sagte Hannah mit einem zwinkernden Auge:

„_Wann ist denn das passiert, Lisa?" _

Sie strahlte:

„_Erst vor ein paar Tagen." _

Hannah neckte sie:

„_Du weißt, dass du das schon früher hättest haben können, oder? Du brauchst nicht zu antworten. Ich kann mich daran erinnern, wie sehr du in David verliebt warst. Du wärst ja schön blöd gewesen, es nicht zu probieren. Ist schon klar. Kannst froh sein, dass er auf dich gewartet hat."_  
„_Das bin ich auch, Hannah. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie sehr. Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg fürs neue Jahr. Aber jetzt muss ich erst mal Wünsche mit meinem Herzbuben austau­schen." _

Und da kam er auch schon und nahm seine Lisa in den Arm. Nach ei­nem langen Kuss, bei dem Lisa Tränen geweint hatte, sagte er mit leisen Wor­ten zu ihr:

„_Liebe Lisa, heute beginnt der erste Tag des ersten Jahres unseres gemeinsamen Lebens. Ich weiß, dass wir uns lange an diesen Tag erinnern werden. Ich wünsche uns, dass uns nichts auf dieser Welt mehr trennen kann."_  
„_Ich liebe dich, Rokko Kowalski. Mein Retter, mein Ritter in der strah­lenden Rüstung. Ich wünsche uns ein Leben, in dem wir uns nie wieder tren­nen." _

* * *

Nachdem alle guten Wünsche ausgetauscht waren, zog Lisa Rokko in dessen altes Schlafzimmer und holte etwas aus ihrer Tasche, was sie Rokko überreichte. Wortlos öffnete er ein Photoalbum, auf dem jede zweite Seite leer geblieben war. Lisa als kleines Mädchen in einer Wanne mit Wasser, wie sie versucht auf einem Ball zu sitzen und dabei angestrengt das Gesicht verzieht. Lisa bei ihrem Schuleintritt mit der riesigen Zuckertüte, die viel zu groß für sie war. Lisa mit ihrer ersten Brille. Lisa beim Abitur. Es war für jedes Jahr eine Seite drin und gegenüber immer eine Freie.

„_Das ist wunderbar Lisa, wann hast du das gemacht?"_  
„_Als ich ungefähr 18 war und von der großen Liebe meines Lebens geträumt habe." _

Rokkos Herz machte einen Sprung:

„_Und du hast es nicht David gegeben?" _

Sie schüttelte den Kopf:

„_Es hat sich nicht richtig angefühlt und ich glaube kaum, dass er es zu schätzen gewusst hätte. Aber du sicher. Ich möchte..."_  
„_Du brauchst nichts zu sagen, Schatz. Ich werde morgen sofort meine Mutter anrufen und sie darum bitten, mir alle Photos zu schicken. Sie hat seit ewigen Zeiten alles Negative aufgehoben. Also sollte es nicht schwer sein, die Schönsten herauszusuchen. Und wenn ich damit fertig bin, dann bekommst du es wieder. Ich verspreche dir, dass es in zwei Wochen keine leeren Seiten mehr geben wird, außer denjenigen, die von nun an für uns beide bestimmt sind." _

Er legte das Album vorsichtig zu Seite und drückte Lisa an sich.

„_Wir sollten jetzt aber zurückgehen, sonst ist Hugo beleidigt. Er wollte doch extra eine ungezwungene Umgebung für uns schaffen." _

Hand in Hand gingen sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich noch bis in die frühen Morgenstunden, bis die Zeit des Abschiedes nahte. Am Bahnhof wollte Lisa Rokko am liebsten gar nicht mehr loslassen und wäre sofort mit in den Zug gestiegen. Aber natürlich gab es nicht nur die Liebe, sondern auch noch das Leben und als der Zug abrollte, war Lisa zwar traurig, aber sie wusste, dass Rokko sie schon in zwei Wochen wieder besuchen käme.

* * *

Das tat er dann auch und brachte wie versprochen das ergänzte Photoalbum mit. Rokko an Fasching verkleidet als Cowboy, Rokko mit gebrochenem Bein und wilder Frisur beim Abitur. Es fügte sich nahtlos ein. Natürlich hatte Rokko ein Auge für Details und hatte immer die passenden Photos ausgewählt. Sie verbrachten erneut einige wundervolle Stunden miteinander und trennten sich wieder nur schweren Herzens voneinander. Aber zumindest war alles soweit geregelt, dass Lisa ihn das nächste Mal besuchen wollte, um ihn endgültig wieder nach Berlin mitzunehmen.

* * *

Und endlich war es soweit. Sie war in Hamburg, der Stadt, wo ihr Liebster schon seit über einem halben Jahr lebte. Sie würden ans Meer fahren. Es war zwar Winter, aber Rokko hatte versprochen, dass sie es nicht bereuen würde. Und sie vertraute ihm, so wie sie ihm schon immer hätte vertrauen müssen. Und in der Tat strahlte die Sonne - zwar kalt, aber klar - vom Himmel. Jedoch konnte sie nicht mit dem Strahlen von Lisas Lächeln konkurrieren, dass zumindest war Rokkos Meinung, als er Lisa von Bahnhof abholte. Sie sah so atemberaubend schön aus. Das letzte Mal als sich die beiden gesehen hatten, war Lisa wieder zu ihrer Brille zurückgekehrt. Nicht aber so heute. Heute war sie perfekt. Nicht, dass sie nicht immer die schönste Frau auf der Welt für ihn war, aber heute war sie sogar noch schöner! Ihm hatte dieses Strahlen so sehr gefehlt, dass es ihm beinahe das Herz zerriss, wenn er sie jetzt so sah.

Seine Lisa, die nun endlich zu ihm kam. Endlich stand nichts mehr im Weg. Kein David, keine fehlgeleiteten Gefühle, kein Verstand, kein gar nichts. Auch Lisa war ganz überwältigt von ihren Gefühlen. Da war er und erwartete sie. Wie schon vor so vielen Monaten. Wo sie es noch nicht besser gewusst hatte. Aber jetzt wusste sie es. Sie würde und wollte für immer in seinen Armen liegen, in seinen Augen versinken. Diese Augen, die so viel Liebe ausstrahlten, dass es schon beinahe wehtat. Nur dadurch, dass sie so lange darauf verzichtet hatte, wurde ihr bewusst, was es bedeutete, Rokko zu lieben und von ihm geliebt zu werden. Sie war noch nicht bereit gewesen. Diese Liebe war stärker als jedes andere Gefühl, das es gab. Es gab nur ihn uns sie. Sie musste einfach weinen. Dieser alberne, bunte, liebevolle Mann würde für immer an ihrer Seite bleiben. Beide standen sich so ein paar Minuten gegenüber. Sie trennten nur fünf Meter, aber sie schauten sich nur an. Als ob sie befürchteten, dass sie sich bei einer Berührung nie wieder voneinander lösen konnten.

Und als wenn sie diesen Gedanken beide gedacht hätten, bewegten sie sich nun aufeinander zu. Sie streckten die Hände nach den Händen des anderen aus, verschränkten die Finger mit denen des anderen und klammerten sich so förmlich aneinander fest. Dann zogen sie sich mit ihren Händen zueinander und legten die Stirn aneinander. Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Es war ein unendlich perfekter Moment. Er versank in ihren blauen und sie in seinen braunen Augen. Dann sagte Rokko mit zärtlicher Stimme:

„_Lisa, endlich." _

Lisa entgegnete ebenso leise und mit tränenschwerer Stimme:

„_Ja, Rokko, endlich bin ich bei dir. Endlich sind wir zusammen." _

Sie schlossen beide die Augen, lösten die Hände und drückten ihre Körper aneinander. Es fühlte sich so gut an. So richtig. Auch die Wartezeit war richtig gewesen. Schwer, aber richtig.

„_Lisa, mein Schatz, sollen wir losfahren? Das Taxi wartet schon."_  
„_Nur noch eine Minute in deinen Armen, Rokko. Bitte." _

Da konnte und wollte Rokko natürlich nicht nein sagen. Als sie es endlich geschafft hatten, sich vom anderen zu lösen, nahm Rokko Lisas Hand und führte sie zum Taxi, dass sie ans Meer bringen würde. Er wollte ihr etwas ganz Besonderes zeigen, über das sie sich bestimmt freuen würde. Auf der langen Fahrt betrachteten sie meistens schweigend den anderen, zu ergriffen, um große Worte zu machen. Das brauchten sie gar nicht. Sie waren diesen Weg nicht umsonst gegangen und Worte waren genug gesprochen worden. Jetzt war die Zeit für das wortlose Verstehen. Zeit dafür, endlich das besondere Geschenk, was beiden zuteil geworden war, zu genießen und seine ganze Tragweite zu verstehen. Selten haben Menschen das Glück, ihrem Verwandten in Körper und Geist zu begegnen.

Diese Liebe war so viel größer als beide und es machte sie schwindelig. Sie konnten es nur durch die Anwesenheit des anderen ertragen. Jetzt jedoch brach Rokko das Schweigen.

„_Wir sind da, mein Schatz. Bist du auch warm genug angezogen, es kann hier ganz schön windig sein?" _

Lisa nickte und fügte hinzu:

„_Wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin, habe ich das Gefühl schon alles Notwendige zu haben. Aber ich war ganz brav und habe dicke Handschuhe und einen gefütterten Mantel an." _

Rokko grinste sie mit seinem ansteckenden Lachen an und feixend stiegen sie schließlich aus. Der Taxifahrer schüttelte nur den Kopf. Es gab schon komische Leute. Aber was sollte er schon davon halten, er, der die wahre Liebe noch nie gesehen hatte?

Rokko und Lisa betraten kurze Zeit später die ausladenden Dünen. Der Wind pfiff ordentlich, wurde aber übertönt von den klagenden Schreien der am Himmel schwebenden Möwen. Die Sonne strahlte eisig auf die tosende Brandung, die sich schäumend am Strand brach. Diese wilde Schönheit war atemberaubend. Gegen die gewaltige Stimme des Windes hätte Lisa anschreien müssen, so dass sie einfach Rokkos Hände drückte und ihn glücklich anschaute.

‚_Rokko, es ist wunderschön hier.'_

Sein verschmitzter Blick, den sie daraufhin sah, ließ sie wissen, dass er gewusst hatte, dass es ihr gefallen würde. Schließlich brachte er seinen Mund an ihr Ohr und musste sich dabei zurückhalten, nicht an ihrem verlockenden Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.

„_Als ich das erste Mal hier war, habe ich mein Herz an das Meer verloren. Die Sehnsucht nach dieser Luft, dem Schrei der Möwen und dem Anblick des Meeres wird nie wieder vergehen. Ich wollte, dass du es siehst und hörst und riechst und spürst." _

Dann nahm er sein Kopf wieder von ihrem Ohr weg und wo ihre Gesichter jetzt so nah beieinander waren, küsste Lisa ihren Rokko endlich einmal wieder. Nach langer Zeit. Es war, als hätten die Lippen einander vermisst. Keine Stelle wurde ausgelassen. Es war kein wilder Kuss, sondern ein sanfter, bei dem beiden die Tränen kamen. Es war gut sich Stück für Stück an den anderen zu gewöhnen, sonst würden sie womöglich verloren gehen in den Tiefen ihrer Gefühle.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, sagte beiden schon ein Blick, dass sie beide so dankbar waren, einander endlich zu haben, dass sie beinahe davon überwältigt wurden. Rokko nahm erneut Lisas Hand und deutete weiter die Dünen hinauf. Lisas Augen verengten sich und schließlich sah sie, worauf Rokko deutete. Abseits des Deiches stand ein einzelnes Haus. Es war noch ein ganzes Stück weg, aber Lisa wusste, dass sie sich sofort darin verlieben würde. Es stand inmitten eines großen Gartens, der von riesigen Trauerweiden eingegrenzt wurde. Das Haus war nicht groß, aber wunderschön. Das Dach war reetgedeckt und das Haus im Fachwerk-Stil gebaut. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, zog Rokko sie auch schon den Deich auf die Straße hinunter, die auf geradem Weg zu dem Häuschen führte. Unten wartete der Taxifahrer, wie Rokko es ihm vorher aufgetragen hatte.

Voller Neugier, was jetzt passieren würde, schaute Lisa mit offenem Mund aus dem Fenster. Kaum war die Einfahrt erreicht, zog Rokko Lisa aus dem Taxi.

„_Rokko, wie hast du das bloß entdeckt? Dieses Haus ist schöner als jedes Schloss!"_  
„_Das finde ich auch. Am Anfang bin ich oft ans Meer spazieren gefahren. Es hat mir viel Trost gespendet. Du musst nicht traurig schauen, Lisa."_  
„_Aber, Rokko, es tut mir so leid. Aber wenn ich es nicht gemacht hätte, dann hätte ich nie gewusst, ob ich nicht die falsche Entscheidung getroffen habe."_  
„_Lisa, es war schwer für mich und ging fast über meine Kraft, aber ich denke inzwischen auch, dass es notwendig war. Ohne das Geschehene hätte ich Sarah nie kennen gelernt und hätte nicht verstanden, wie es ist, wenn man versucht, seine Gefühle mit aller Macht zu lenken. Es geht einfach nicht. Sie sind so wie sie sind und man muss sie akzeptieren. Die Wahrheit ist, ich musste dich einmal endgültig verloren haben, um wirklich zu wissen, dass ich dich niemals wieder gehen lasse."_  
„_Davor brauchst du keine Angst haben. In jeder Minute wünsche ich mir, wir hätten all dies schon früher haben können. Ich kann es leider nicht rückgängig machen. Ich würde, wenn ich könnte. Ich weiß, dass ich dann schon über ein halbes Jahr wunschlos glücklich wäre." _

Rokko nahm Lisas Gesicht zwischen seine Hände.

„_Ich hätte alles dafür getan, aber ich glaube, du hättest Zweifel gehabt. Lisa, dass letzte halbe Jahr war nicht schön, aber notwendig. Und wir werden alles nachholen, was wir versäumt haben." _

Gedankenverloren sagte Lisa, dass man nicht alles nachholen könnte und wurde dabei rot. Rokko verstand sofort, was sie meinte und antwortete mit einem so liebevollen Blick, dass Lisa mal wieder die Knie weich wurden.

„_Oh doch Lisa, dass kann man, glaube mir." _

Dann küssten sie sich erneut. Wieder sehr zaghaft, denn beide spürten, dass dies der Beginn von etwas Großem und Einzigartigem war. Der Wind, der vom Meer aufbrauste, wehte durch ihre Haare und vermischte ihr goldenes mit seinen schwarzen Locken. Lisa und auch Rokko liefen Tränen des Glücks über die Wange. Sie hatten sich endlich gefunden und das Glück, dass die beiden bei diesem Gedanken ergriffen, war unendlich groß. Rokko strich Lisa mit den Fingern zart über das Gesicht, als wolle er sich jede Einzelheit einprägen. Lisa schloss dabei die Augen und fühlte sich schwindelig vor Glück. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, stand er immer noch da und schaute sie sanft an. Ohne diesen Blick würde sie nicht mehr leben können. Hier begann das gemeinsame Leben - nach vielen Irrwegen. Diese waren nötig gewesen, damit keiner mehr am anderen zweifelte. Sie würden ein gemeinsames Heim haben, das dem einen so gut gefiel, wie dem anderen. Sie würden Kinder haben, weil sie es sich beide so sehr wünschten. Zweifel gab es keine und der Blick zurück machte nur noch deutlicher, wo sie angelangt waren. Da standen sie nun. Lisa und Rokko, am winterlichen Meer, Arm in Arm, und mochten einander nicht mehr loslassen. Sie spürten die Kälte und den Wind nicht, denn die Gegenwart des Anderen war in diesem Moment das Wichtigste. Daran würden sie sich ewig erinnern und der Moment war zu kostbar, um ein Wort zu sagen. Das Schicksal hatte sie füreinander bestimmt und die Zukunft konnte kommen, jetzt da sie einander gefunden hatten.

„_Rokko, ich liebe dich und ich weiß nicht, wie ich dieses Gefühl beschreiben soll. Es ist so viel größer als ich und ich habe Angst, dass es mich überrollen könnte." _

„_Lisa, das wird nicht passieren. Du vertraust mir doch? So wie ich immer wusste, dass du die Frau meines Lebens bist, weiß ich eben jetzt genau, dass uns nichts passieren wird." _

Es folgte erneut ein Kuss, diesmal intensiver, bis Lisa sich schließlich löste und sagte.

„_Dieses Haus hier ist so toll. In so einem zu leben, wäre ein Traum für die Zukunft." _

Rokko lächelte:

„_Das war auch mein erster Gedanke, als ich es gesehen habe. Das ist jetzt schon viele Monate her. Aber ich habe gedacht: Das hier ist. Das ist ein Haus, indem ich mit Lisa hätte alt werden können. Ich wollte es dir unbedingt zeigen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass es dir ebenso gut gefällt, wie mir."_  
„_Das tut es, mein liebster Rokko. Du meinst also, wenn Kerima auch ohne mich kann?"_  
„_Oder du ohne Kerima?"_  
„_Oder ich ohne Kerima, dann wird es so ein Haus sein, indem wir leben. Das ist eine tolle Vorstellung. Lass es uns beschließen!" _

Lisa war so begeistert, wie Rokko es sich ausgemalt hatte.

„_Indianerehrenwort!" _

Er lachte laut auf und nach einem letzten gemeinsamen Blick auf das Häuschen, sagte Lisa:

„_Mir ist jetzt etwas kalt geworden, lass uns bitte zurückfahren."_  
„_Wie ihr wünscht, meine Geliebte. Denn euer Wunsch wird mir von nun an für den Rest unseres Lebens Befehl sein."_  
„_Solche Versprechen solltest du nicht geben, sonst nutze ich das irgendwann noch schamlos aus, Rokko."_  
„_Nutz mich ruhig aus, mein Schatz, denn ich bezweifle, dass es zu meinem Nachteil sein wird." _

Das schalkhafte Grinsen von Rokko führte dazu, dass sich Lisa hochrot mit dem Gesicht hinter ihrem dicken Schal verkroch und er sie daraufhin vergnügt in die Luft hob und sie einmal im Kreise drehte.

„_Wer wird denn da gleich rot werden, Lisa?" _

Dann ließ er sie nach unten in seine Arme sinken und deutete in Richtung Düne:

„_Dann lass uns jetzt zurückkehren. Und wenn wir bei mir sind, lass uns mal sehen, was es dort so Interessantes unter deinem Schal gibt, dass du ständig dahinter verschwindest." _

Lisa musste kichern. Rokko hatte so eine unbeschwerte Art mit ihrer wieder zu Tage tretenden Unsicherheit umzugehen, eine Eigenschaft, die sie besonders an ihm liebte. Jede Sekunde mit ihm bereitete ihr Glück und sie wusste auf einmal ganz deutlich, was die gemeinsame Liebe von ihr und Rokko so besonders machte. Es gab keinen, der den anderen mehr liebte. Rokko forderte nicht mehr Liebe ein, als er selber gab. Das machte ihn so besonders. Deshalb hatte David nie eine Chance gehabt; sie hatte es zwar gespürt, hatte es aber nie in Worte fassen können. Lisa wusste, dass sie David bald treffen würde, wenn sie beide die Unterschrift unter die Scheidungspapiere setzen würde. Dann würde sie es ihm endlich erklären können. Vielleicht würde es ihm die Situation leichter machen. Aber über David wollte sie jetzt nicht nachdenken. Es war viel zu schön, endlich mit Rokko zusammen zu sein. Es nicht mehr in Frage zu stellen, nie mehr. Rokko hatte Lisa beobachtet.

„_Hast du gerade wieder eine wichtige Entscheidung gefällt?"_  
„_Ja, dass habe ich in der Tat, aber keine Sorge, sie ist nur zu deinem Vorteil."_  
„_Dann bin ich ja mehr als beruhigt." _

Begleitet von einem neuerlichen liebevollen Blick ließ Lisa sich liebend gern erneut umarmen, und sie fragte sich, wie sie darauf hatte jemals verzichten können. Aber andererseits wollte sie nicht länger darüber nachdenken. Rokko hatte ihr verziehen und sie sich selbst auch. Es war notwendig gewesen, was passiert war. So wussten sie die Gemeinsamkeit noch viel mehr zu schätzen und es würde nie auch nur den geringsten Zweifel an ihrer Liebe geben.

**TBC**


	37. So kann es sein?

**Falls das Kapitel etwas unfertig wirkt, gibt es dafür eine Entschuldigung. Das Original ist deutlich - nun ja - detaillierter als die Version, die ich hier veröffentliche. Und daher fehlen ein paar brisante Szenen. Ich habe aber versucht es so umzuschreiben, dass es nicht so sehr auffällt... **

* * *

**Kapitel 37: So kann es sein?**

Lisa hatte Rokko seit zwei Wochen nicht gesehen und der Tag hatte wundervoll begonnen. Die stürmische See und die salzige Luft hatten ihr gut getan und sie hatte einen rosigen Hauch auf ihren Wangen, ebenso wie Rokko. Auf der Fahrt zurück hatte Lisa selig ihren Kopf auf die Schulter von Rokko gelegt und er wiederum seinen Kopf auf ihren. Sie hatten beide die Augen geschlossen und träumten ihre eigenen Träume, die sich nicht viel voneinander unterschieden. Die gemeinsame Zeit war viel zu kurz gewesen in den letzten Wochen, trotzdem hatte Rokko nicht einfach sang- und klanglos von der kleinen Werbeagentur verschwinden wollen. Aber sein Herz zog ihn nach Berlin, weil dort Lisa und ihr Herz waren. Zu Kerima wollte er nicht mehr zurückkehren, dazu hatte er keine Lust. Sich alleine selbstständig zu machen, kam auch nicht in Frage. Das war ein Ziel für die etwas fernere Zukunft. Daher suchte Rokko im Moment eine neue Arbeit in Berlin und eigentlich rechnete er sich gute Chancen aus.

Lisa war ebenfalls recht zuversichtlich, dass er die freie Wahl haben würde, wo er anfangen wollte. Sein jetziger Arbeitgeber war natürlich enttäuscht über Rokkos Ausscheiden, aber durch seinen unermüdlichen Einsatz ging es dem Laden so gut wie nie und er konnte ihn ja auch nicht dazu zwingen, zu bleiben. Im Prinzip stand also schon fest, dass sich Rokkos Lebensmittelpunkt wieder nach Berlin verschieben würde. Aber Lisa wollte vorher noch einmal Hamburg gesehen haben. Das Meer war atemberaubend schön gewesen und sie ahnte, dass sich bei Rokko vielleicht ein kleines bisschen Wehmut einschleichen würde. Deshalb nahm sie sich ganz fest vor, ihm den Abschied so leicht wie möglich zu machen. Auch sie konnte mit Überraschungen dienen.

Sie hatte in Berlin bereits einige Wohnungen angeschaut, ein paar Termine ausgemacht und hoffte, dass ihm eine davon gefallen würde. Sie hatte natürlich bereits einen Favoriten und sie glaubte, dass Rokko das genauso sehen würde.

„_Rokko?" _

Mit einem wohlig klingenden Mmh bedeutete er ihr, dass er zuhörte. Er fühlte sich im Moment viel zu wohl, als dass er etwas sagen wollte.

„_Wir bleiben dieses Wochenende noch in Hamburg und dann fährst du mit nach Berlin. Ich habe meinen Papa schon vorgewarnt. Solange er dich nicht gesehen hat, hat er ja nichts gesagt, aber jetzt wird er sich nicht mehr verstecken können. Ich bin gespannt, was er zu dir sagen wird."_

Jetzt öffnete Rokko doch die Augen und sagte:

„_Ich bin auch gespannt darauf. Ich mochte deinen Papa eigentlich von Anfang an sehr gern. Sozusagen ein richtiges Original. Aber irgendwann ist seine Stimmung unerklärlicherweise gekippt. Das verstehe ich bis heute nicht. Aber Väter sind schon manchmal eine komische Spezies, glaub' mir, ich kann ein Lied davon singen."  
Lisa hob ihren Kopf jetzt von Rokkos Schulter und sah in seine nachdenklichen Augen. Er suchte ihren Blick und lächelte schwach._  
„_Rokko, mein Liebster, wir haben noch so viel nachzuholen. Es gibt so viel, was ich nicht von dir weiß und doch eigentlich wissen sollte."_  
„_Lisa, mein Schatz, dafür haben wir unser ganzes Leben lang Zeit. Du wirst alles erfahren, was du wissen willst und was wissenswert ist. Das wichtigste ist, dass ich geboren wurde, um dich zu lieben."_

Er war einfach so lieb und so süß! Lisa gab ihm einen Kuss und schmiegte sich dann wieder an ihren Rokko und flüsterte:

„_Ich liebe dich, Rokko Kowalski, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie sehr. Ich bin immer überwältigt von deiner Liebe, wenn ich darüber nachdenke und dann kann ich nicht glauben, dass ich sie bekommen habe."_

Rokko drückte Lisa an sich, eine stumme Antwort, die sagen sollte, dass er sie auch liebte. Manchmal bedurfte es keiner Worte, aber das würde Lisa auch noch lernen. Obwohl sie bereits verheiratet gewesen war, hatte sie doch einige Dinge nicht gelernt in dieser Beziehung. Sie hatte nicht erfahren, was wortloses Verstehen war, hatte nicht erlebt, dass ein Blick mehr als tausend Worte sagen konnte und sie hatte bisher nicht gekannt, dass sie körperliche Nähe so sehr vermissen konnte. Lisa ertappte sich dabei, wie sie immer öfter zu ihm blickte und merkte auch, dass ihm ihre verstohlenen Blicke nicht entgingen, er sie aber nur mit einem schelmischen Grinsen quittierte. Lisa schob ihren Kopf wieder etwas unter den Schal. An den wenigen Tagen, die sie in den letzen Wochen miteinander verbracht hatten, hatten sie viel über die Zukunft gesprochen, sich gemeinsam stundenlang ausgemalt, wo sie in fünf oder in zehn Jahren sein mochten.

Sie hatten zusammen nach Stellen für Rokko gesucht oder waren bei Hugo zum Essen gewesen. Er und Hannah wussten bisher als einzige um die neuerliche Beziehung von Rokko und Lisa, denn irgendwie brachte sie es nicht übers Herz, jemand anderem als ihren Eltern davon zu erzählen. Es kam ihr so kindisch vor, so als könnte sie sich nicht entscheiden. Dass sie sich jetzt entschieden hatte, war so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche, aber ihre Umgebung hatte ja schon mit Unverständnis auf die Scheidung von David reagiert.

Rokko zeigte Verständnis für diese Situation und beide mussten nichts überstürzen. Wenn er wieder in Berlin wäre, würden alle es noch früh genug erfahren und sowieso spätestens, wenn Lisa die Scheidungspapiere unterzeichnete. Beide waren stillschweigend übereingekommen, dass Rokko Lisa zu diesem Termin begleiten würde. Damit sie gemeinsam endgültig den Schlussstrich zogen. Bei all diesen Überlegungen und Dingen, die sie besprochen hatten bei ihren letzen Treffen, war natürlich nicht viel Zeit geblieben für andere Dinge. Natürlich hatten sie immer die Nähe des anderen gesucht, ganz so als würde ihnen etwas fehlen, wenn sie den anderen nicht berührten.

Aber es war eher ein schüchterner Umgang gewesen, der über einen Kuss hier und da und das Verschränken der Finger ineinander bei jeder Gelegenheit, nicht hinausgegangen war. Auch die Abschiede waren eher immer schnell und intensiv gewesen, sonst hätten sie vielleicht gar nicht mehr auf Wiedersehen sagen können.

Aber jetzt hatten sie Zeit, ein ganzes Wochenende, um sich kennen zu lernen. Für Lisa war diese Vorstellung sehr reizvoll. Auch wenn es vielleicht nicht richtig war, hatte sie sich immer gefragt, ob es wohl mit Rokko anders gewesen wäre, als mit David. Eigentlich war sie überzeugt davon, dass es so gewesen wäre. Aber diese Chance war vertan. Sie fand das sehr schade, zumal Rokko auf ihre Initiative gewartet hatte. Aber Lisa hatte vor einiger Zeit die Entscheidung getroffen, dass es nichts brachte, der Vergangenheit nachzutrauern. Sie hatte ein ganzes Leben mit ihrem Rokko vor sich. Viel Zeit, um alles Versäumte nachzuholen. Als sie ihn nun wieder ansah, trafen sich ihre Blicke erneut und Rokko drückte Lisa einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn. In seinen Augen stand:

‚_Bald schon, meine Liebste, bald schon.' _

* * *

Kurz darauf fuhr das Taxi wieder in Hamburg ein und hielt endlich vor Rokkos Wohnung. Beide spürten deutlich, dass sich eine Spannung zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte, das Knistern lag deutlich in der Luft. Das schöne Wetter hatte sich inzwischen ebenso verzogen, wie die Zurückhaltung von beiden. Sie hatten gerade die Wohnung betreten, als draußen der erste Blitz vom Himmel fuhr und sich schließlich dicke Tropfen mit Hagel vermischt in Richtung Boden senkten. Es war erst vier Uhr an diesem Nachmittag und trotzdem schon stockdunkel draußen. Lisa gefiel Rokkos Wohnung auf Anhieb, sie reflektierte mit jedem Möbel und jeder Dekoration Rokkos Geist und Lisa fühlte sich sehr wohl. Rokko nahm ihr den Mantel ab und umarmte seine Angebetete dann von hinten, die sich dankbar gegen ihn sinken ließ. Sie genoss einen Moment, in seinen Armen zu liegen. Aber sie hatte auch ein lange Zugfahrt hinter sich und der feuchte, salzige Wind hatte ihr die Haare zersaust.

„_Rokko, ich würde gern unter die Dusche gehen, bevor..." _

Auf Lisas Gesicht erschien wieder ein zartes Rosa, dass jedoch nicht von dem Wind herrührte. Rokko drehte sie zu sich um und sagte mit einem verführerischen Glitzern in den Augen:

„_Bevor was, meine liebe kleine Lisa?"_

Lisa hatte bisher nie den Drang verspürt, zu kokketieren, aber jetzt antwortete sie:

„_Bevor du mir ein leckeres selbst gekochtes Essen servierst, natürlich. Was hast du denn gedacht?" _

Rokko, der ganz erfreut über dieses unerwartete kleine Spielchen war, ging darauf ein.

„_Och, ich, ich habe gar nichts gedacht. Weißt du, es ist nicht die Stärke der Männer viel nachzudenken, wenn die geliebte Freundin von Dusche spricht. Da kann man sich schlecht aufs Kochen konzentrieren. Aber lass dir ruhig schön viel Zeit, dann habe ich auch etwas Zeit, mich zu beruhigen." _

Lisa küsste Rokko sehr innig auf den Mund, bevor sie sich in Richtung Bad zurückziehen wollte. Aber der gute Rokko wollte sie nicht so einfach gehen lassen.

„_Lass mich vorher noch mal kosten." _

Lisa lächelte ein bezaubernd unschuldiges Lächeln:

„_Was möchtest du denn kosten?"_  
„_Na deine salzige Haut." _

Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf jeden Wangenknochen und auf die Nase und sagte dann:

„_Das macht mich sehr hungrig." _

Lisa drehte sich weg, aber auf dem Weg ins Bad blickte sie noch einmal über die Schulter zurück:

„_Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du verhungerst."_

Rokko blickte ihr nach und brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um sich zu sammeln. Er hatte die Wohnung heute Morgen schon angeheizt, damit es auch richtig gemütlich war. Im Schlafzimmer stellte er jetzt unzählige Teelichter auf, die er eins nach dem anderen entzündete. Dies sollte ein perfekter Abend für Lisa werden. Er wollte der perfekte Liebhaber sein. Er wusste nicht, ob Lisa bisher sehr viel Freude an der Liebe gehabt hatte, oder ob es eher zu ihrer Ehe dazugehört hatte. Aber das würde er nicht zulassen. Er würde Lisa verwöhnen. Die Liebe im Geiste teilten sie bereits und sie schien mit jedem Tag noch tiefer zu werden.

Rokko hatte dies von Anfang an gespürt, aber die Intensität er Gefühle füreinander wäre zu stark für eine einzelne Person gewesen. Nur gemeinsam mit Lisa konnte er sie ertragen. Doch er wollte sie auch glücklich machen, sie erschaudern lassen. Er hoffte, er würde nicht versagen. Noch nie hatte er solche Lust verspürt auf einen Menschen. Es war nicht nur die Lust auf die körperliche Vereinigung, sondern Rokko konnte spüren, dass sie sich so auch im Geiste noch näher kommen würden. Er würde herausfinden, was Lisa gefiel und sie würde wissen, was Rokko mochte.

Als das letzte Teelicht angezündet war, löschte Rokko die Lampe und fand, dass die Stimmung in dem Raum ausgezeichnet war. Er legte Musik von Frank Sinatra auf und stellte sie auf die leiseste Stufe und ging dann in die Küche. Aus dem Badezimmer hörte er noch das Plätschern des Wassers, also hatte er noch Zeit. Er öffnete eine Flasche Sekt. Er hatte extra einen Halbtrockenen gekauft, weil er davon ausging, dass der Lisa besser schmecken würde. Obwohl er natürlich hoffte, dass sie sich nicht allzu lang mit dem Sekttrinken aufhalten würden. Er stellte die Flasche auf Eis und trug sie samt zwei Gläsern ebenfalls in sein Schlafzimmer. Er wollte eigentlich keine Spielchen mit ihr spielen, aber der Reiz an einem wunderschönen Abend und an der gegenseitigen Nähe war ja auch die Zurückhaltung, das Genießen und das Erwarten dessen, was folgen würde. Vielleicht war es auch ein bisschen Klischee, aber Erdbeeren mit Schlagsahne hatten auch ihren Reiz.

Als auch die auf dem Nachttisch deponiert waren, blieb Rokko nichts anderes mehr zu tun, als in freudiger Erwartung der nächsten Stunden, auf seine Angebetete zu warten. Die wundervollste Frau auf Erden, die so viel Liebe verdient hatte und die er ihr auch geben würde. Er schwor sich, dass er niemals zulassen wollte, dass sie wieder traurig war wegen ihren Gefühlen. Er würde alles tun, um jede Gefahr von ihr abzuwenden. Aber so sehr er sich auch bemühte, sich von dem Bevorstehenden abzulenken, gelang es ihm nicht. Er wollte dies zu einem wundervollen Erlebnis für Lisa machen und das verlangte ihm eine Zurückhaltung ab, die er nur für Lisa bringen konnte. Damals hätte er ihr alle Zeit der Welt gelassen und auch heute würde er das tun. Aber er wollte sie auch, so sehr, dass es beinahe wehtat.

In diesem Moment trat Lisa aus dem Badezimmer, nur mit seinem Bademantel aus Satin bekleidet und darunter zeichneten sich ihre Konturen nur allzu deutlich ab. Rokko konnte nichts sagen, ihm wurde der Mund trocken und es war einer der Momente, in denen es selbst dem großen Kowalski einmal die Sprache verschlug.

Lisa sah ihn so da sitzen. Er wirkte beinahe verloren. Sie hatte wirklich lange geduscht und konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, wie es wohl sein würde. Aber etwas, dass sie bei David nie gekannt hatte, kam heute dazu. Sie wollte bei Rokko liegen, wollte seine Haut auf ihrer spüren und wollte ihn in sich spüren. Es kam ihr so vor, als hätte sie nur darauf gewartet. Aber dennoch würde es seltsam sein. Bisher hatten sie mit Rokko nur einige Küsse ausgetauscht. Mehr als einmal hatte sie dabei seine harte Männlichkeit gespürt, sein Verlangen. Auch ihr war immer sehr heiß geworden, aber die Zeit war nie die Richtige gewesen. Jetzt war sie es und Lisa wollte auch keine Zurückhaltung mehr. Sie hatte sich entschlossen, direkt Rokkos Bademantel überzuwerfen und hatte nur oberflächlich ihre Haare abgetrocknet. Als sie jetzt auf ihn zuging, liefen ihr einige Tropfen Wasser aus den noch nassen Haare den Rücken hinunter und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut, was Rokko durch den dünnen Stoff bemerkte, denn ihre Brüste zeichneten sich deutlich ab. Er stand auf und ging auf Lisa zu. Beide hatten noch kein Wort gesprochen. Der Atem von beiden ging schnell und eigentlich wollten beide Zurückhaltung üben. Rokko presste Lisa an sich. Mit einer etwas spielerischen Geste, so als sein ihm jetzt erst aufgefallen, dass Lisa der Mantel etwas hinabgerutscht war, streifte er ihr wieder den Stoff über die Schulter und sagte etwas atemlos:

„_Immer schön langsam, mein Schatz. Es soll ja nicht alles so schnell hier im Wohnzimmer vorbei sein."  
_

Rokko nahm Lisa schließlich auf den Arm und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer:

_„Madame, ihr Gemach für heute Nacht ist gerichtet. Ich hoffe es entspricht ihren Vorstellungen?"_

Lisas Augen glitzerten mit den unzähligen Teelichtern um die Wette und sie konnte sich eine Träne nicht verkneifen. Rokko hatte sie abgesetzt und Lisa sagte mit erstickter Stimme.

„_Es ist wunderschön, Rokko. So, wie ich es mir immer vorgestellt habe." _

Rokko hatte ein großes Bett mit unzähligen Kissen darauf und Lisa fand es sehr einladend. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und öffnete dann langsam und in Rokkos Augen beinahe unerträglich verführerisch den Bademantel, bis er schließlich lautlos zu Boden glitt. Lisas Kopf war erneut leicht gerötet und so hatte sich Rokko das nun wirklich nicht vorgestellt. Er wollte sie verführen, doch sie drehte den Spieß einfach herum. Und sie sah so atemberaubend aus. Jedes Gramm an ihr, was sie an Weihnachten noch zu wenig gehabt hatte und das jetzt wieder auf ihren Hüften zu erkennen war, war einfach nur richtig. Sie war so wunderschön. Jeder Zentimeter ihres Körpers schrie geradezu nach seiner Berührung. Rokko wollte eben nach ihr greifen, als sie einen Schritt zurücktrat und das Köpfchen schüttelte. Unter Kichern sagte sie:

„_Jetzt bist du aber erst einmal dran, Rokko. Einer von uns ist nämlich eindeutig zu angezogen, und ich bin das bestimmt nicht."_

Lisa brachte Rokko um den Verstand. Aber wenn sie es so wollte, dann sollte sie es auch selber tun. Also trat er wieder einen Schritt auf sie zu und hauchte ihr dann ins Ohr:

„_Immer ran ans Werk, wertes Fräulein, ich sehe mich im Moment außer Stande mich zu rühren." _

Lisa hatte dieses Spiel noch nie gespielt, aber ihr gefiel es. Es steigerte die Vorfreude, sich immer wieder zusammen zu reißen und auf die Initiative des anderen zu warten. Sie öffnete erst Rokkos Gürtel und öffnete dann behutsam den Reisverschluss seiner heute ausnahmsweise einmal einfarbigen Hose. Bevor sie diese jedoch nach unten zog, blickte sie noch einmal in seine Augen.

„_Rokko ich liebe dich und ich weiß, dass es wundervoll werden wird. Ich will alles richtig machen, aber du weißt ja, dass ich noch etwas unerfahren bin."_

Rokko nahm die Kleine in den Arm und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken, so dass ihr ein neuerlicher Schauer über den ganzen Körper lief

„_Man kann nie etwas falsch machen, mein Schatz."_

Dann zog er sich doch selber sein Hemd über den Kopf und warf es achtlos in die Ecke. Er trug nur eine seiner albernen Krawatten und Lisa wusste genau, was sie gleich damit machen würde. Als Rokko endlich auch von seiner Hose befreit war, fehlte nur noch ein Kleidungsstück, das entfernt werden musste, damit sie sich gleich gegenüberstanden. Der Short war die letzte Hürde, dann stand den beiden nichts mehr im Weg. Das gute Höschen hatte sowieso alle Mühe, nicht jedes Detail, was sich darunter abspielte, preis zu geben und so war es auch nur noch eine Formsache, bis auch die letzte Hülle gefallen war. Mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung von Lisas hilfreichen Händen. So standen sie sich einige Minuten lang gegenüber und hielten sich nur an den Händen des anderen fest, bis sie schließlich nicht mehr konnten. Sie wollten die Haut des anderen auf der eigenen spüren und nahmen sich in den Arm.

Rokko nahm ihre Hand und führte sie ans Bett, auf dass sie sich bereitwillig legte. Er raffte all seine Konzentration zusammen und reichte Lisa ein Glas. Als er das prickelnde Nass in das Glas schütten wollte, gingen ihm unglücklicherweise ein paar Tropfen daneben und er schaute Lisa entschuldigend an.

„_Tut mir leid, Lisa. Ich mache es sofort wieder gut. Ich verspreche dir, dass kein Tropfen zurückbleiben wird. Aber lass uns vorher anstoßen. Auf die wunderschönste Frau, die es gibt auf der Welt."_

Lisa schüttelte den Kopf.

„_Nein, auf den liebevollsten Mann, den es gibt auf der Welt."_

Dann stießen sie an und schauten sich beim Trinken in die Augen. Rokko nahm Lisa ihr Glas schließlich ab und stellte seines ebenfalls zur Seite. Dann blitzten sein Augen auf und er sagte zu ihr:

„_Dann will ich doch mal sehen, wie gründlich ich den Sekt von meiner Frau entfernen kann."_

* * *

Lisa ließ sich erschöpft und überglücklich auf Rokkos Brust sinken, der sie sofort mit beiden Armen umfing. Lisa weinte. Nie im Leben hatte sie sich so wohl gefühlt. So glücklich. Sie hatten sich in die Augen gesehen. Sie waren eins geworden. So etwas hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Und auch Rokko ging es nicht anders. Er streichelte Lisas Haar und war ebenfalls selig. Diese Frau und er, sie waren füreinander geschaffen worden. Beide blieben regungslos liegen, genossen noch ein wenig länger die Nähe des anderen. Sie schaute ihm in die Augen und sagte:

„_Ich wusste nicht, dass es so sein kann, Rokko." _

Er legte ihr einen Finger über die Lippen und antwortete:

„_Ich auch nicht, meine geliebte Lisa, ich auch nicht. Aber ich hatte es gehofft. Und das allerbeste ist, dass wir nie wieder darauf verzichten müssen."_

Sie kuschelte sich fest an ihn und beide schliefen sie erschöpft ein. Langsam erlosch ein Licht nach dem anderen in Rokkos Schlafzimmer und schließlich wurde es vollkommen dunkel. Nur das Prasseln des Regens an der Fensterscheibe und ihre Atmung waren noch zu hören. Die Atmung der Liebenden, die einen langen Weg zurückgelegt hatte, um hierher zu gelangen.

**TBC**


	38. Ein Häuschen in Göberitz

**Vorhang auf für das mit Abstand längste Kapitel meiner Geschichte, die sich langsam dem Ende nähert. Ab jetzt wird es klärende Worte geben um unserem Paar die Zukunft zu ebnen...**

* * *

**Kapitel 38: Ein Häuschen in Göberitz  
**

Am nächsten Morgen waren die beiden lange Zeit in Bett geblieben und hatten sich einfach in den Armen gelegen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Sie waren immer noch überwältigt von der vorigen Nacht und wollten noch nicht aus dem gemütlichen Bett steigen. Aber irgendwann knurrte Lisas Magen laut und deutlich auf und forderte sein Recht ein. Rokko gab seiner Lisa einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sagte ihr, sie solle ruhig noch etwas im Bett bleiben, während er für sie ein Frühstück zauberte. Eine Viertel Stunde später lockte er dann Lisa mit einer duftenden Tasse Kaffee in die Küche, wo Croissants und Marmelade auf sie warteten. Die Wohnung war immer noch kuschelig warm, so dass es ein ausgedehntes Frühstück wurde, in dem die beiden noch einmal ihre Pläne besprachen.

Rokko würde mit nach Berlin fahren, um endlich ein klärendes Gespräch mit seinen erneuten Schwiegereltern in spe zu führen. Zwei Wochen später würde er dann endgültig wieder in die Hauptstadt ziehen, wohin war die einzig offene Frage. Als er Lisa fragte, ob sie schon eine Vorstellung habe, verschluckte die sich an ihrem Kaffee und sagte unter Husten:

_„Hab' ich. Aber frag einfach nicht mehr, okay?"_

Rokko schaute Lisa überrascht an. Selten kam bisher eine Überraschung von ihr und deshalb hütete er sich, sie sich selber zu verderben. Als sie sich dann schließlich doch bequemten, sich anzuziehen und noch etwas das Wetter an der frischen Luft zu genießen, war es bereits früher Nachmittag. Sie verbrachten noch einige Stunden in der Stadt, bevor Rokko Lisa in ein kleines, romantisches, italienisches Restaurant einlud. Der Kellner schien über ihr Kommen informiert gewesen zu sein, denn er zwinkerte Rokko zu. Nach einem leckeren Salat und wundervollen Cannelloni wurde dann eine Nachspeise serviert, die mit Herzchen dekoriert war. Lisa musste kichern und fand das unheimlich lieb von Rokko.

Zu Hause angekommen setzten sich die beiden noch mit einem Gläschen Rotwein auf die Couch. Lisa lehnte sich gegen ihren Liebsten und sagte:

_„Das war ein wunderschönes Wochenende und ich glaube, dass du Hamburg sehr vermissen wirst, oder?"_

Rokko strich Lisa zärtlich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

_„Die Stadt vielleicht ein bisschen, aber hauptsächlich das Meer. Aber ich bin ja nicht jeden Tag da gewesen und wenn ich Sehnsucht verspüren sollte, verbietet mir ja keiner, es wieder zu sehen. Mach dir Mal keine Sorgen; Lisa. Es ist nur eine Stadt, ein Ort, an den ich Mal geflohen bin. Jetzt ist das nicht mehr nötig und ich kann dort Zuhause sein, wo mein Herz zu Hause ist."_

Lisa drehte sich zu ihm um und stellte ihr Glas zur Seite.

_„Das hast du mal wieder wunderschön gesagt, Rokko. Du findest immer die richtigen Worte. Ich bin so unbeschreiblich glücklich, dass ich wieder bei dir bin."_

Auch Rokko stellte sein Glas zur Seite und schaute in Lisas glitzernde Augen.

_„Lisa, mein Schatz, es ist wie ein wahr gewordener Traum. Träume sind meistens nur Träume, aber mit dir ist es Wirklichkeit."_

Lisa dachte daran, dass sie auch Träume von David gehabt hatte und die waren nicht wahr geworden, aber sie war ebenso überzeugt davon, dass sie mit Rokko Wirklichkeit werden würden.

_„Ich weiß genau, was du meinst. Und wenn du jemals wieder merken solltest, dass ich etwas tue, von dem du weißt, dass es nicht das Richtige für mich ist, dann musst du mich nur an diesen Moment erinnern."_

Rokko musste darüber lachen. Das erste Mal überhaupt. Sie lag in seinen Armen und sie würde nie wieder woanders liegen.

_„Ich liebe dich."  
„Und ich liebe dich."_

Sie küssten sich lange und suchten diesmal nicht den Weg ins Schlafzimmer, denn dafür war das Gegenüber einfach zu verführerisch.

* * *

Der Zug am nächsten Morgen ging schon recht früh und deshalb fiel das Frühstück nicht so üppig wie am Vortag aus. Einmal im Zug angekommen, wurde Lisa mit jeder Sekunde nervöser, bis Rokko schließlich sagte: 

_„Lisa, Schatz, was immer du geplant hat. Ich werde es bestimmt toll finden. Also sei nicht unnötig aufgeregt. Wenn jemand einen Grund hat, aufgeregt zu sein, dann bin ich das. Schließlich kommt uns gleich Papa Plenske vom Bahnhof anholen und seine Reaktion ist nicht abzusehen."_

Lisa kam sich nackt und durchschaut vor. Wie schaffte es dieser Kerl bloß, immer so genau zu wissen, was sie dachte? Sie machte den schwachen Versuch, davon abzulenken:

_„Ich bin doch auch nur wegen Papa aufgeregt."_

Rokko schaute sie verschmitzt an und sagte dann:

_„Wie du meinst, Lisa, wie du meinst."_

Wie sich herausstellte wurden erst einmal Rokkos Bedenken zerstreut. Denn Helga hatte es für besser gehalten, wenn Bernd noch eine Weile länger Zeit hatte, sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass er jetzt Besuch von dem Mann haben würde, den er nicht gerade nett behandelt hatte, der aber doch der Mann im Leben ihrer Tochter sein würde. Natürlich war auch Helga nicht nur glücklich, Rokko zu sehen. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen war nach wie vor da, dass sie schuld daran war, dass er so verletzt worden war. Aber es überwog die Freude einer Mutter, dass das Kind mit jemandem zusammen war, der sein eigenes Glück hinter das ihre stellte. Daher konnte sie gar nicht anders und Rokko strahlend in die Arme schließen, als Lisa und er aus dem Bahnhof traten.

_„Hallo, Frau Plenske, was für eine stürmische Begrüßung!"_

Sie schaute ihn an und strahlte immer noch.

_„Das hatten wir doch schon, Junge. Ich bin Helga und sehr froh, dass ihr wieder zueinander gefunden habt. Alles andere ist erst mal unwichtig. Was Bernd allerdings heute Abend von sich gibt, weiß ich nicht so genau, er lässt sich nicht in die Karten gucken."_

Rokko war erleichtert. Helga schien sich aufrichtig zu freuen und er konnte ihr gar nicht böse sein. Er hatte Lisa verziehen, weil er wirklich verstanden hatte, dass es notwendig gewesen war. Vielleicht nicht die Art und Weise, aber die Tatsache an sich. Das war jetzt Vergangenheit. Er hatte keine Angst mehr, Lisa jemals wieder zu verlieren. Und ihre Mutter war eine herzensgute Person, die auch besser als ihre Tochter gewusst hatte, was das Richtige gewesen wäre. Lisa hatte Rokko erzählt, dass sich ihre Mutter Vorwürfe mache, dass sie Rokko überredet habe, seine Chance zu suchen. Rokko wusste es besser. Helga war nicht nötig gewesen. Früher oder später hätte es Rokko wieder versucht, denn er liebte Lisa damals wie heute so sehr, dass er immer bei ihr sein wollte.

_„Danke Helga. Aber wenn wir deinen Mann und Lisas Herrn Papa jetzt noch nicht zu sehen kriegen, wo geht es denn dann jetzt hin?"_

Helga schaute ihre Tochter verschwörerisch an, nahm die Taschen und sagte zu ihrer Tochter:

_„Ich drück dir die Daumen, Mäuschen und ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und Erfolg."_

Dann stiefelte sie schwer beladen zum Auto und rief noch einmal zurück:

_„Um sieben ist das Essen fertig, also seid pünktlich."_

Rokko drehte sich zu Lisa und sagte:

_„Jetzt bist du fällig, Madame. Was hast du geplant für heute?"  
„Na ja, Hugo hat zwar gesagt, dass du bei ihm wohnen kannst, bis wir was Gemeinsames haben, aber ich will eigentlich gar nicht mehr warten. Wir haben viel zu lange gewartet. Und deshalb schauen wir uns heute Wohnungen an!"_

Rokko freute sich:

_„Soll das heißen, du hast heute Termine in verschiedenen Wohnungen gemacht und was uns am besten gefällt, können wir dann aussuchen?"_

Lisa nickte mit leuchtenden Augen.

_„Das ist ja toll. Wohnungen zu suchen ist nämlich ein Graus. Da hast du dir ja jede Menge Arbeit gemacht und das so ganz nebenbei, obwohl bei Kerima so viel zu tun ist."_

Lisa nahm die Hände ihres Freundes und sagte:

_„Das ist doch das Mindeste, was ich tun konnte. Du hast in der Zeit, seit wir uns kennen, so viel für mich getan. Ich werde das im Leben nicht mehr aufholen können."  
„Lisa, Schatz, jetzt übertreib aber nicht! Was ich getan hab' oder nicht und ob es leicht war oder nicht, spielt doch keine Rolle mehr. Alles was zählt, ist die Zukunft und die Wohnung, die wir vielleicht heute Abend schon haben werden."_

Lisa wollte keine Spaßbremse sein, aber ihr fiel ihr Vater wieder ein:

_„Na ja, Papa wird es nicht gefallen, wenn das erste, was ich ihm erzähle, nachdem du zurück bist, ist, dass ich ausziehen werde."  
„An den Gedanken muss er sich wohl gewöhnen. Also, wo geht es zuerst hin."_

Lisa zog eine Liste mit sieben Adressen aus ihrem Mantel:

_„Ich wusste nicht so genau, was dir lieber ist. In Berlin selbst sind die Wohnungen ja furchtbar teuer, aber ich habe auch dort zwei rausgesucht. Altbau, mit Stuckverzierungen und großen Fenstern, Parkett und unmöbliert."_

Rokko schüttelte den Kopf:

_„Das ist doch nichts für dich. Mitten in der Stadt wohnen. Du magst doch die Stille. Und ich kann leider gar nichts mit Altbauwohnungen anfangen. So verspielt ich sonst auch bin, Schnörkel an der Decke sind dann doch nicht mein Geschmack."_

Lisa war froh und sagte ihm das auch sofort:

_„Dann bin ich ja wirklich beruhigt. Ich bin da gewesen und die Wohnungen waren ja wirklich schön, aber so riesig und leer und vor jeder Fensterfront eine große Straße. Also kann ich die zwei von meiner Liste streichen. Bleiben noch fünf."  
„Und wo sind die?"  
„Die sind etwas weiter außerhalb, aber man ist immer noch schnell in der Stadt. Je nachdem für welchen Arbeitgeber du dich entscheidest, wahrscheinlich mehr oder weniger gut zu erreichen."_

Rokko hakte sich bei Lisa unter und die Selbstverständlichkeit, die mit dieser einfachen Geste einherging, machte beide glücklich. Sie waren bei sich angekommen. Und auf einmal war es das natürlichste auf der ganzen Welt. Lisa leitete Rokko in Richtung U-Bahn und er studierte dabei die Adressen. Eine davon lag in Göberitz, genau genommen, die letzte.

_„Lisa?"  
„Was ist?"  
„Die letzte Adresse da ist in Göberitz, oder?"_

Lisa wurde rot:

_„Ja, dass stimmt."_

Rokko nickte, denn er hatte da so einen Verdacht. Er feixte sie an, als er weiter sprach:

_„Kann es sein, dass du schon eine der Wohnungen ganz besonders im Visier hast?"_

Lisa drehte ihren Kopf demonstrativ zur Seite, denn Rokko hatte die Gabe in ihrem Gesicht und ihren Augen zu lesen:

_„Kann schon sein, dass ich eine besonders mag, aber wir müssen beide sie besonders mögen und deshalb sag ich dir nicht, welche."_

Rokko antwortete besonders lässig, denn Lisa war so leicht zu durchschauen:

_„Das brauchst du auch nicht, denn ich weiß es sowieso schon."_

Entgeistert drehte sie sich zu ihm um:

_„Das kann gar nicht sein."_

Rokkos Grinsen wurde breiter:

_„Wollen wir wetten? Um das erste Essen in unserer eigenen Wohnung, die in Göberitz liegt?"_

Lisa wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Sie hatte alles so schön geplant und jetzt musste er sie nur angucken und wusste genau was Sache war.

_„Jetzt schau nicht so entgeistert. Du schreibst diese Wohnung ans Ende der Liste, nach dem Motto, das beste zum Schluss. Dann ist sie in Göberitz. Ungefähr, na, lass mal schauen, ja. Ungefähr zehn Straßen vom Haus deiner Eltern weg. Hört sich für mich so an, als ob du dich fast schon entschieden hättest."_

Lisa schüttelte den Kopf und verneinte vehement.

_„Es stimmt schon, dass mir diese am besten gefällt, aber ich würde niemals ohne dich entscheiden. Das musst du mir glauben!"_

Rokko nahm Lisa in den Arm und lachte:

_„Ich mache dir doch keinen Vorwurf, Lisa. Überhaupt nicht. Dann lass sie uns jetzt gleich anschauen und nicht erst wertvolle Stunden mit dem Anschauen von Wohnungen vergeuden, die du sowieso nicht willst."  
„Aber was ist, wenn du sie nicht willst?"  
„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass mir deine Wahl gefallen wird. Du willst etwas Kleines, am besten mit Garten und am allerbesten noch mit Wintergarten. Du willst ein gemütliches Zuhause. Und genau das will ich auch. Wie könnte es da schlecht sein? Also, lass uns zuerst dahin!"_

Lisa war ganz aufgeregt. Sie hatte sich sofort verliebt. Es war keine Wohnung sondern ein kleines Haus am Rande von Göberitz, dass sie als Kind nie beachtet hatte. Aber da es zu vermieten war, hatte sie sich vorgestellt und war verzückt gewesen. Es war nicht groß, hatte aber vier Zimmer und ein wundervoll renoviertes Bad. Von der Straße aus konnte man nicht sehen, dass ein wunderbarer Erker nach hinten angebaut war. Außerdem hatte das Haus einen Kamin, einen kleinen in das Wohnzimmer integrierten Wintergarten und nach dem Garten kamen nur noch Felder. Selbst jetzt im Winter war es wunderschön und Lisa konnte sich schon vorstellen, wie in ein paar Wochen die ersten Krokusse sprießen würden. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass Rokko es auch mögen würde. Es war zwar etwas abseits, dafür aber wunderbar ruhig und nicht weit von ihren Eltern weg. Es gab Platz für ein Arbeitszimmer und vielleicht auch für ein Kinderzimmer. Lisa fand es rundum perfekt.

Die alte Frau, die es vermieten wollte, war seit einiger Zeit Witwe und wollte nicht mehr in dem Haus mit den Erinnerungen an ihren Mann leben. Sie kannte Lisa noch von früher, als diese auf der Straße gespielt hatte. Und als Lisa so von sich und Rokko erzählt hatte und die alte Dame den Glanz in Lisas Augen gesehen hatte, da war für sie klar gewesen, dass diese junge Frau das Haus bekommen sollte. Sie hatte auch gleich die Option, dass Haus nach einer Weile zu kaufen, angesprochen und da hatten Lisas Augen noch mehr geleuchtet. Nach einem kurzen Spaziergang durch Göberitz hatten sie jetzt das kleine Eckhäuschen erreicht und Rokko betrachtete es neugierig.

_„Daran hat also meine Kleine ihr Herz verloren?"_

Lisa schaute ihn mit einem hoffnungsvollen Strahlen in den Augen an und nickte.

_„Ja, daran. Du wirst staunen, was sich innen so verbirgt."_

Dann klingelte sie und kurze Zeit später öffnete die Besitzerin die Tür.

_„Da sind sie ja, Fräulein Lisa. Und das muss ihr Freund sein?"_

Sie streckte Rokko die Hand entgegen und erwiderte seinen Händedruck mit festem Griff.

_„Dann hoffe ich doch, dass ihnen mein Häuschen genauso gut gefällt, wie ihrer Kleinen hier. Denn ich würde es zu gerne in den Händen von so einem hübschen und verliebten Paar sehen. Das erinnert mich an meinen Hans und mich früher. Aber kommen sie doch erst mal rein, sie zwei!"_

Von außen wirkte das gute Stück tatsächlich unscheinbarer, als es tatsächlich war. Es war mit viel Liebe ausgestattet worden und moderner, als man es einer Frau in ihrem Alter zugetraut hätte. Rokko konnte sofort verstehen, warum Lisa sich hier wohl fühlte. Aus dem Fenster im Wohnzimmer war nur der große Garten zu sehen und danach nicht als weißer Schnee, soweit das Auge reichte.

_„Und, was sagst du?"  
„Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich erstaunt bin. Von draußen kann man leicht getäuscht werden, was sie und ihr Mann hier für ein Juwel geschaffen haben im kleinen unscheinbaren Göberitz. Ich finde es ganz toll."_

Lisa freute sich sehr darüber und die Besitzerin erst.

_„Dann schauen sie sich ruhig um, wenn sie wollen. Auch die Zimmer oben. Sie sind nicht besonders groß und die Treppe ist schmal aber man kriegt das schon hin mit den Möbeln. Ich lasse sie dann kurz allein und bereite einen Kaffee vor, wenn sie mögen."_

Rokko drehte sich noch einmal im Kreis.

_„Du hast die Dame ja schon um deinen Finger gewickelt, Lisa. Und wird sie alles mitnehmen, oder bleibt ein Teil der Sachen hier?"  
„Ein großer Teil bleibt hier. Sie zieht zu ihrer Tochter nach Süddeutschland und da ist das meiste auch schon vorhanden. Also solche Dinge wie Gartengeräte und große Maschinen lässt sie hier. Also Waschmaschine, Trockner, Kühlschrank und solche Dinge. Auch die Küche wird sie nicht mit runter nehmen."_

Rokko konnte es kaum glauben:

_„Lisa, das hast du ja einen richtigen Glücksgriff gemacht. Dieses Haus finde ich jetzt schon perfekt. Aber lass uns trotzdem mal nach oben gehen!"_

Lisa nahm ihn bei der Hand und führte ihn die schmale Treppe ins obere Stockwerk, von dem aus nur eine schmale Treppe unters Dach führte. Das Badezimmer war wirklich noch sehr neu, alles in Terrakotta und mit einer großen Badewanne und Dusche mit Glaswänden. Da Schlafzimmer war klein und gemütlich, ebenfalls mit Blick auf den Garten.

_„Ich bin noch begeisterter! Hier ist Platz für ein Arbeitszimmer und sogar für Familienzuwachs. Irgendwo muss es doch einen Haken geben?"_

Lisa lächelte:

_„Du bist doch sonst nicht so skeptisch, mein Sonnenschein?"  
„Der Preis, dass muss es sein, wir können es uns bestimmt nur eben so leisten und es bleibt nichts mehr übrig?"_

Lisa schüttelte den Kopf und senkte die Stimme etwas.

_„Ehrlich gesagt, will sie zu wenig dafür haben und ich hätte ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass anzunehmen. Ich meine als Firmenchefin hat man zwar wenig Zeit, dafür aber ein ganz gutes Einkommen und wenn du dich für einen Job entschieden hast, kommt von dir ja auch noch mal einige dazu. Deshalb bin ich der Meinung, dass wir eigentlich mehr bezahlen sollten. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, du willst es auch nehmen."_

Rokko umarmte Lisa:

_„Soll das ein Witz sein? Es ist wundervoll. Das liebe ich so an dir. Du hast den richtigen Riecher gehabt und diese Frau hat dir sofort vertraut. Ich denke nämlich, dass sie sich alle Bewerber ganz genau angeschaut hat. Ich finde es fantastisch und hey, wir werden jeden morgen gemeinsam mit der Bahn in die Stadt fahren."_

Lisa hatte sehr gehofft und auch ein bisschen gewusst, dass Rokko so reagieren würde, aber trotzdem war sie jetzt sehr erleichtert.

_„Du glaubst mir also, dass dieses Haus hier, dass beste ist, was ich finden konnte?"  
„Was sollte es denn besseres geben, mein Schatz? Nichts. Wir brauchen nur ein paar Möbel für das Schlafzimmer und das Wohnzimmer und dann sind wir schon fertig. Es sieht nicht nur perfekt aus, es ist auch perfekt. Du bist perfekt."_

Er küsste Lisa stürmisch in einem Anflug von Leidenschaft, als sie von unten eine Stimme hörten:

_„Kommen sie zurecht? Ich habe hier den Kaffee fertig."_

Rokko und Lisa mussten lachen und gingen dann wieder hinunter. Die Dame begrüßte sie mit einer Tasse Kaffee für jeden und fragte:

_„Haben sie sich entschieden?"_

Rokko nahm Lisa in den Arm und antwortete:

_„Wir haben. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es ihnen nicht leicht fällt, sich von diesem Haus zu verabschieden. Wir versprechen ihnen, dass wir es genauso lieben werden, wie sie. Es wird unser Nest sein und das will wohl gehütet werden."_

Die Dame lächelte ihn dankbar an:

_„Das haben sie jetzt aber schön gesagt. Ihre junge Freundin hat mir das auch schon mal versichert und wenn ich sie beide jetzt so sehe, dann glaube ich das sofort. Aber wann wollen sie denn einziehen."_

Diesmal war Lisa schneller:

_„Sobald, wie es möglich ist!"_

Ein Lachen war die Antwort:

_„Das kommt mir sehr gelegen. Meine Tochter erwartet mich im Prinzip jeden Tag und ich habe ehrlich gesagt nur noch auf ihre Zusage gehofft. Wenn sie also nichts dagegen haben, werde ich meinen Notar beauftragen, für Morgen die nötigen Papiere aufzusetzen und dann können wir sie morgen unterschreiben."_

Rokko war begeistert:

_„Das ist ja klasse und ging so viel schneller, als ich es mir gewünscht hatte. Wann sollen wir morgen da sein?"  
„Ist ihnen 15 Uhr Recht?"_

Lisa nickte:

_„Wir werden pünktlich sein."_

Bevor sie den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, hob Rokko sie in die Luft und drehte sich zwei Mal mit ihr im Kreis.

_„Danke, mein Schatz, für diese tolle Überraschung. Ein schöneres Geschenk hättest du mir heute nicht machen können."_

Da merkten beide, dass sie gar nicht allein waren und Rokko ließ seine Mäuschen langsam wieder runter:

_„Entschuldigen sie bitte, aber es kam grad so über mich, mich bei meiner Lisa zu bedanken."  
„Entschuldigen sie sich bloß nicht, Herr Kowalski. Wenn sie sich weniger freuen würden, müsste ich meine Entscheidung vielleicht noch mal überdenken. Wenn wir also morgen die Papiere unterzeichnet haben, können sie Ende der Woche hier einziehen. Ich werde inzwischen die Möbelpacker kommen lassen, dann geht alles ganz schnell und ich komme nicht in die Verlegenheit zu viele Tränen zu vergießen."_

Lisa tat es sehr leid, dass diese nette Frau ihr langjähriges Zuhause aufgeben musste:

_„Können wir ihnen vielleicht irgendwie helfen?"  
„Das haben sie schon getan, Fräulein. Jetzt weiß ich, dass unser Zuhause in guten Händen ist und dass ist das größte Geschenk, dass sie mir machen konnten."_

Nachdem die zwei sich verabschiedet hatten, standen sie noch ein paar Minuten gemeinsam vor ihrem neuen Zuhause. Rokko sagte zu Lisa:

_„Vor nicht einmal drei Monaten konnte ich keine Zukunft für mich erkennen, alles lag im Schatten. Und jetzt stehe ich hier mit dir und blicke auf unser Zuhause. Unser Heim, in dem wir viele Jahre leben werden, in dem wir uns entspannen könne und wo unser Kind groß werden kann. Das Leben geht oft seltsame Wege und vielleicht sollte man sie manchmal nicht hinterfragen. Warum mich dieser Weg allerdings gleich zu deinem Vater führt, da verstehe ich den großen Zusammenhang noch nicht."_

Rokko lächelte schief, nahm dann aber sein Lieschen tapfer in den Arm.

_„Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich all das durchgemacht hätte, um dich zu bekommen und dann nicht mit Papa Plenske klarkomme."  
„Rokko, ich verspreche dir, dass er sich benehmen wird. Er ist einfach beleidigt, dass er nicht Recht behalten hat. Er hat eben gedacht, na ja, dass David der Richtige ist. Er hatte inzwischen begriffen, dass das nicht stimmt, aber für ihn ist es fast unmöglich, einen Fehler zuzugeben. Ich weiß genauso wenig, was er gleich sagen wird, wie du. Aber ich glaube, dass alles gut werden wird. Es kann einfach nichts schlechtes mehr passieren."  
„Warum glaubst du das, mein naiver Schatz?"  
„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin, mir und dir einfach nichts passieren kann. Als wenn eine schützende Hand über uns liegt. Vielleicht ist das albern, dass ist mir aber egal."  
„Na gut, wenn du dieses Gefühl hast, dann werde ich ihm Mal vertrauen."_

Er ließ Lisa los und beugte sich runter in den Schnee:

_„Aber dieses Vertrauen wird dich nicht vor einem Schneeball schützen!"_

Lisa versuchte hinter einer Laterne in Deckung zu gehen:

_„Das wagst du nicht schon wieder?"_

Rokko stichelte in Lisas Richtung:

_„Warum sollte ich es mich nicht wagen? Aus deiner Richtung habe ich ja doch nichts zu befürchten."_

Kaum hatte er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen, machte es auch schon platsch. Lisa hatte ihm, beflügelt durch seine Aufstachelungen, mitten ins Gesicht getroffen und fing dann hemmungslos an zu lachen. Rokko konnte gar nicht anders, als mit einzustimmen, war ja schließlich seine eigene Schuld gewesen, sich allzu sicher zu fühlen. Aber das hindert natürlich ein männliches Ego nicht daran, es doppelt und dreifach zurückzugeben.

* * *

Bernd beobachtete aus dem Fenster die wilde Schneeballschlacht seiner Tochter, hörte sie herzlich lachen und unschuldig um Hilfe rufen. Es wurde ihm ganz warm ums Herz und er erkannte jetzt zum ersten Mal, wie sehr er sich getäuscht hatte. So war Lisa glücklich, wirklich glücklich und ausgelassen. Dieser junge Mann brachte sie zum Lachen und zauberte dieses Strahlen auf ihr Gesicht, was er an ihr als kleines Mädchen so geliebt hatte. Er schämte sich, wie gemein er Rokko gegenüber war. Und zwar zu Unrecht. Helga gesellte sich zu ihm und beobachtete das Schauspiel: 

_„Sind die zwei nicht toll zusammen?"_

Bernd drehte sich brummig zu seiner Frau um:

_„Ja, dass sind sie. Was soll ich bloß zum Rokko sagen?"  
„Der wird dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen. Dazu ist er viel zu nett. Ihr müsst das halt aus dem Weg räumen, ein für alle mal. Und dafür musst du dich entschuldigen."  
„Aber wie denn, Mäuschen? Ich will ja, aber ich weiß nicht wie."  
„Das weiß ich auch nicht, aber es wird schon werden. Schau und Zeit zum Nachdenken hast du sowieso keine mehr, denn sie scheinen genug getobt zu haben."_

In diesem Moment drehte Lisa den Schlüssel im Schloss herum und Bernd rutschte sein Herz in die Hose. Er hätte auch beinahe die Flucht ergriffen, wenn Helga ihn nicht daran gehindert hätte und so erblickten Rokko und Lisa die Eltern etwas rangelnd im Flur. Lisa fragte verdutzt:

_„Habt ihr uns etwa beobachtet?"_

Helga ließ daraufhin ihren Mann los und sagte, nicht im Mindesten verlegen:

_„Natürlich, Mäuschen. Wie der Rest der Nachbarschaft. Man konnte euch da draußen schließlich nicht überhören, oder Bärchen?"_

Bernd hatte versucht niemanden anschauen und sagte jetzt auch eher zur Zimmerdecke als an irgendjemanden konkret gewandt:

_„Nee, man konnte euch nicht überhören, euch zwei beide."_

Und schneller als jemand reagieren konnte, war er im Wohnzimmer verschwunden. Helga nahm den Kindern, wie sie die zwei im Geiste bereits nannte, die Jacken ab und sagte mit gedämpfter Stimme und einem Augenzwinkern:

_„So unwohl hat sich der Bernd schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt, er tut mir ja schon ein bisschen Leid, der Arme."_

Rokko und Lisa sahen sich nur fragend an. Dann sammelte Lisa ihrem Rokko ein paar Schneereste aus den Haaren und er tat es ihr gleich. Helga fand das sehr niedlich und musste den Reflex unterdrücken, die Hände verzückt zusammen zu legen. Als sie schließlich zu dritt ins Wohnzimmer traten, kam Bernd gerade keuchend aus dem Keller rauf, knallte seinen Selbstgebrannten auf den Tisch und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Er schaute Rokko an und fragte:

_„Willst du auch einen? Also ich brauch' jetzt einen!"_

Sprachs und hatte schon den Ersten hintergestürzt.

_„Aber Bärchen..."_

Helga versuchte dazwischen zu gehen, aber Bernd winkte ab und sagte:

_„Das hier wird ein Gespräch unter Männern und da gehört nun mal ein richtiger Schnaps dazu!"_

Rokko schaute Lisa an, hob die Schultern und setzte sich in einen der Sessel. Er hatte Mühe ernst zu bleiben, aber auch Lisa hatte gesagt, dass man ihren Vater ruhig ein bisschen in seinem Saft schmoren lassen könnte. Also sagte er:

_„Na wenn sie meinen, dass es dann leichter ist?"  
„Keine Ahnung, noch fühlt sich's nicht so an. Aber wissen sie, Kowalski...?"_

Er erntete einen vernichtenden Blick von Frau und Tochter.

_„Also weißt du, Rokko, na weißt, ich wusste es eben nicht."_

Helga zog Lisa langsam Richtung Küche. Bernd fühlte sich sowieso schon unwohl, da wollte sie ihn nicht auch noch mit ihrer Anwesenheit verlegen machen. Sie hörten noch, wie Bernd jetzt sagte:

_„Woher soll ich denn was von einer Pfefferminztorte wissen, kannste mir das mal erzählen? Versteh einer die Frauen!"_

Er schüttelte den Kopf und schluckte danach das nächste Glas in einem hinunter. Rokko war etwas hilflos und sagte:

_„Also im Moment habe ich ehrlich gesagt Probleme, sie zu verstehen."_

Bernd schüttelte den Kopf:

_„Dich zu verstehen, klar! Wenn du jetzt wirklich ihr Macker bist, dann haste mich gefälligst auch zu duzen, oder traust du dich etwa nicht?"_

_„Na doch, ich bin ja schon ein großer Junge und kann eigentlich immer das sagen, was mir auf der Seele liegt. Kannst du es auch?"_

Bernd sackte etwas in sich zusammen. Der offensive und angriffslustige Weg brachte hier scheinbar nichts. Seine Lisa suchte sich ja auch schließlich keinen Dummkopf aus. Das erste Mal fand er den Mut, Rokko in die Augen zu schauen:

_„Also weißt du, so wie du meine Tochter liebst, dass kann ich gar nicht glauben. Sie lässt dich zweimal sitzen und du willst sie trotzdem wieder haben. Das verlangt mehr Mut, als andere Menschen haben. Genauso wie mein Schnattchen, liebst du ohne Wenn und Aber, dass gefällt mir. Und jetzt trinkt gefälligst auch mal einen, sonst bin ich nachher ganz betütert und du sitzt total nüchtern daneben!"  
„Und danach soll alles gut sein? Ich habe Lisa oder dich nie über meine Gefühle getäuscht. Es war alles immer hundert Prozent ernst gemeint. Ich wollte sie heiraten, weil ich sie liebe. Und ich bin jetzt mit ihr zusammen hier, weil ich sie über alles in der Welt liebe. Und daran kann ich nichts Schlechtes finden."_

Bernds schlechtes Gewissen wurde immer größer.

_„Ich doch auch nicht, verdammt! Aber jeder Vater hat so ne Vorstellung von dem perfekten Mann für seine Tochter. Und da bist du bunter Vogel halt gekommen und da war der junge Seidel halt plötzlich viel besser."  
„Scheinbar ja doch nicht."  
„Das weiß ich jetzt selber, du Schlauberger. Aber ich bin ja auch bloß der Vater und der kann nicht objektiv sein. Das Schnattchen sollte halt in einem Schloss wohnen und es sollte ihr an nichts fehlen."  
„Und das hast du gedacht, dass ich ihr das nicht bieten könnte?"  
„Na ja, wer den ganzen Tag bloß Frauenzeitschriften liest..."_

Es trat ein betretenes Schweigen ein und Lisa wollte schon ins Wohnzimmer gehen und ihren Papa zurechtweisen, als Rokko wieder das Wort ergriff:

_„Na ja, es sind nicht nur Frauenzeitschriften dabei. Und man muss ja im Job auf dem Laufenden bleiben. Bernd, dass nennt man Vorurteile und ich habe nie welche gehabt. Weder dir, noch Helga, noch deiner Tochter gegenüber. Du bist einfach nicht fair gewesen, obwohl ich doch weiß, dass du ein richtig netter Kerl sein kannst. Ich erkenne soviel von dir in deiner Tochter wieder und wenn ich sie so liebe, dann kann ich ja auch gar nicht anders, als dich auch zu mögen. Aber du musst auch aufhören, irgendwelche falschen Vorstellungen von meinem Beruf zu haben. Ich bin zwar ein Kreativer, aber so wie Hugo bin ich ja noch nicht."  
„Du erkennst mich in Lisa wieder?"  
„Na klar. Also versteh' das nicht falsch. Natürlich nicht in deinem Aussehen, da hat Lisa eindeutig das Glück gehabt, Helga nachzueifern. Aber sie hat deine Herzlichkeit und deine Freude an den Dingen. Wenn du dich freust, dann richtig, genau wie Lisa und wenn du dich aufregst, dann mit Feuer, genau wie Lisa. Ihr seid euch sehr ähnlich."_

Stolz blitzte aus Bernds Augen auf:

_„Junge, darauf müssen wir einen trinken! Na nimm schon. Alleine ist doch langweilig. Ich verspreche dir hoch und heilig, dass ich mich in Zukunft erkundigen werde, bevor ich mich über deine Arbeit lustig mache und ich verspreche dir noch was. Wenn du meinem Schnattchen das Herz brichst, dann fliegst du hochkant wieder aus der Familie raus."_

Rokko konnte sich die Spitze nicht verkneifen, obwohl er wusste, dass Bernd den letzten Satz im Scherz geeint hatte:

_„Soweit ich mich erinnere, hab' ich Lisa nie das Herz gebrochen, oder sehe ich aus wie David Seidel. Wenn du mich so hochkant aus der Familie raus wirfst, wie David Seidel, dann muss ich ja nichts befürchten."_

Bernd verschluckte sich an seinem Schnaps und nach einigen Sekunden erbarmte sich Rokko, ihm auf die Rücken zu klopfen, bis sich Bernd wieder beruhigt hatte.

_„Mensch, du musst das verstehen. Die Lisa ist doch mein einziges Kind. Da will man nur das Beste. Und da ich die Weisheit nicht mit Löffeln gefressen habe und eben nichts davon verstehe, habe ich halt gedacht, dass der David besser ist. Jetzt weiß ich es besser. Er hat meine Kleine nie so zum lachen gebracht, wie du."_

Rokko schaute Bernd noch eine weitere Sekunde an und beschloss dann, dass dieser genug geschmort hatte:

_„Darauf trinke ich. Und darauf, dass du es nie vergisst, mein Lieber."_

Dann setzte er an, kippte den Selbstgebrannten auf einmal runter und sagte anschließend:

_„Na gut, Papa Plenske. Jetzt ist das ja erst mal geklärt. Jeder kann sich mal irren. Aber jetzt wollen wir doch mal schauen, was deine Frau so leckeres auf den Tisch gezaubert hat, es duftet köstlich."_

Er stand auf und bot Bernd die Hand an und dieser nahm sie dankbar an. Der Rokko war schon ein feiner Kerl, jetzt wo er so drüber nachdachte und wie Schnattchen gelacht hatte, da war ihm ganz anders geworden. Deshalb drückte er Rokko jetzt einmal kurz an sich und sagte:

_„Da kann ich nur hoffen, dass ich den selben Fehler nicht zweimal mache. Ich werde dir auf jeden Fall nichts von irgendwelchen Lieblingsliedern erzählen! Das musst du schon schön selbst herausfinden."_

Dann nahm er noch einen letzten Schluck aus seinem Glas und ging in die Küche, aus der dann sofort Lisa ins Wohnzimmer kam und ihren Liebsten fragte:

_„Ist es jetzt okay, oder schmollt Papa weiter?"_

Rokko zog Lisa zu sich auf den Schoß, nachdem er sich auf den Sessel gesetzt hatte und drückte sein Gesicht an ihres:

_„Ich denke, obwohl es ein bisschen steif und seltsam war, dass es jetzt geklärt ist. Obwohl er am Anfang etwas von einer Pfefferminztorte gesagt hat."_

Lisa kicherte und Rokko schaute sie fragend an.

_„Na ja, Mama hat versucht ihm zu erklären, warum ich David geheiratet habe und mich dann doch von ihm getrennt habe."  
„Und das hat sie ihm mit einer Pfefferminztorte erklärt?"  
„Ich erzähl' es dir später, komm, lass uns jetzt erst mal den Tisch decken!"_

In der Küche holte sich Bernd erst einmal eine tröstende Umarmung seiner Helga ab:

_„Na siehst du, dass war doch gar nicht so schwer, Bärchen, oder?"_

Bernd antwortete etwas schmollend:

_„Gar nicht so schwer ist was anderes. Ich glaub' ich hatte Glück, dass der Rokko gar nicht wirklich sauer war. Er hat mich doch nur ein bisschen zappeln lassen. Aber ich werde es wieder gut machen. Der Junge tut unserer Lisa gut und das ist doch eigentlich die Hauptsache, oder Mäuschen?"  
„Ja, das ist die Hauptsache."_

Bernd schaute Helga sonderbar ernst an:

_„Du hast das schon vor Monaten erkannt?"  
„Ich will nicht sagen, dass ich wusste, wie gut er ihr tut, aber ich hatte es gehofft. Wir können es nicht ändern, was passiert ist, ist passiert. Aber schau sie dir genau an! Ich hab so ein Gefühl, dass sie in zehn Jahren noch genauso glücklich sein werden."  
„Das hoffe ich, sonst kann sich der gute Rokko warm anziehen."_

Helga lächelte ihren Mann an. Das waren alles bloß leere Drohungen. Wenn Bernd erst mal sein schlechtes Gewissen überwunden hatte, würde er Rokko auch ins Herz schließen, so wie er das mit David getan hatte. Und dann würde er ihn genauso vehement verteidigen, wie seine Tochter. Sie freute sich auf den bevorstehenden Abend, denn es war der erste, den sie mit geklärten Fronten verbringen würden.

**TBC**


	39. Die Scheidung

**Kapitel 39: Die Scheidung**

Nach diesem netten, aber sehr anstrengenden Tag, verzogen sich Lisa und Rokko früh auf ihr Zimmer, dass bald für immer ihr altes Zimmer sein sollte. Das Bett war zwar nicht besonders breit, aber die zwei waren sowieso der Meinung, je enger beieinander, desto besser. Bernd, der so glücklich war, alle Hindernisse aus dem Weg geräumt zu haben, hatte eher mild darauf reagiert, dass Lisa am Ende dieser Woche wieder ausziehen würde. Es beruhigte ihn doch sehr, dass es nur zehn Strassen weiter sein würde und nicht irgendwo in Pusemuckl oder der Karibik. Deshalb ging er, nachdem er gemeinsam mit Helga noch die Küche aufgeräumt hatte, ganz selig ins Bett. Ebenso wie seine Frau, die aber wusste, dass Lisa morgen ein weniger erfreuliches Treffen bevorstand.

Das ging ihrer Tochter ebenso, denn obwohl der Tag anstrengend gewesen war, konnte sie schlecht einschlafen. Rokko merkte, dass ihr das morgige Treffen mit David zum Unterschreiben der Scheidungspapiere auf dem Magen lag. Sie hatten sich aneinander gekuschelt, Lisa an Rokkos Rücken. Er drehte sich jetzt jedoch zu ihr und strich ihr über die Haare:

_„Was denkst du, wie er reagieren wird, wenn er dich sieht? Und wenn er mich sieht?"_

Lisa schaute etwas hilflos drein.

_„Ich kann es dir nicht wirklich sagen. Ich fürchte, dass er eine Szene machen könnte. Ich habe dir ja davon erzählt, dass ich am Heiligen Abend dachte, du würdest anrufen, dann aber David am Apparat hatte. Dementsprechend wird er sich schon so einiges zusammen reimen. Und du hast seine Eifersucht ja schon erleben dürfen. Deshalb bin ich ein bisschen nervös, wie er sich morgen benehmen wird. Immerhin unterschreibt er die Papiere."  
„Willst du lieber doch allein hingehen?"_

Lisa dachte einen Moment darüber nach, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte:

_„Nein. Ich fürchte, David könnte sonst den Versuch unternehmen, mich umzustimmen. Natürlich kann er mich nicht umstimmen, aber das soll ihm auch von vornherein klar sein."_

Rokko musste leise lachen:

_„Und meine Anwesenheit soll das bewirken. Das hat ihn die letzten Male auch nicht daran gehindert, es zu versuchen."_

Lisa versuchte sich unter der Decke zu verkriechen.

_„Erinnere mich bitte nicht darin, bitte! Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Im Endeffekt wirst du meine moralische Unterstützung sein."_

Sie krabbelte noch näher an Rokko heran, der sie fest in seine Arme schloss.

_„Rokko, ich wollte dir sowieso noch etwas sagen."  
„Das hört sich aber offiziell an."  
„Na ja, ich habe mich nie bei dir bedankt."  
„Wofür denn?"  
„Dafür, dass du mein Freund gewesen bist, als ich dich brauchte. Dass in dieser Zeit nur ich wichtig für dich gewesen bin und nicht deine Gefühle für mich. Das war bestimmt nicht leicht für dich. Ich kann es mit gar nicht vorstellen. Das war so mutig und ich war dir so dankbar."  
„Du hast schon Recht damit, dass es schwer gewesen ist, aber für dich würde ich alles tun, Lisa, alles."_

Wieder konnte Lisa nicht verhindern, dass ihr die Tränen kamen.

_„Und ich würde alles für dich tun, Rokko. Ohne wenn und aber. Ich liebe dich so sehr."_

Rokko legte ihr wie schon so oft einen Finger auf den Mund:

_„Ich weiß es, Lisa. Und jetzt schließ' die Augen. Du musst dich nicht mit Dingen belasten, die längst vorbei sind. Du brauchst deine ganze Kraft für morgen."_

Lisa schloss die Augen und Rokko beruhigte sie, indem er ihr sanft über den Rücken strich, bis ihre Atmung schließlich gleichmäßiger wurde. Rokko war nicht weniger angespannt, wenn er an den morgigen Tag dachte. Er freute sich bestimmt nicht, David Seidel wieder zu sehen. Wenigstens war er gut zu Lisa gewesen und hatte ihr nicht mehr wehgetan. Aber dennoch konnte er ihm nichts mehr abgewinnen. Dass er sich anfangs mit ihm verstanden hatte, war ihm jetzt unverständlich. Aber es gab einfach Dinge, die bei zwei Männern eine Freundschaft unmöglich machten und das war unter anderem die Liebe zu derselben Frau.

Derselben wundervollen Frau, die jetzt in seinen Armen lag. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie David sich fühlen würde, wenn er daran dachte, dass seine Lisa in den Armen eines anderen lag. Denn Rokko hatte dies selber schon gefühlt. Aber wenn die Ehe mit Lisa ihm eins gezeigt haben musste, dann doch, dass sie bei ihm nicht glücklich war. Er musste doch gemerkt haben, dass ihr Glanz immer mehr verblasst war. Schließlich schlief auch Rokko ein, der nur hoffen konnte, dass es kein Drama am nächsten Tag geben würde.

* * *

Als Rokko und Lisa am nächsten morgen vor der Kanzlei standen, drückte er noch einmal ihre Hand und sie atmete noch einmal tief durch. Es war noch früh und am Empfang saß nur eine desinteressiert wirkende junge Frau, die ihnen mitteilte, dass Herr Seidel noch nicht da sei. Also setzten sie sich in den Warteraum und hielten eher aus Alibigründen jeder eine Zeitschrift in der Hand. Dann hörten sie im Gang gedämpfte Stimmen. Rokko nahm Lisa ihre Zeitschrift ab und sie stand etwas mechanisch auf und ging zur Tür. Rokko hielt es für das beste im Hintergrund zu bleiben und nur einzugreifen, wenn es die Situation erforderte. 

Als David Lisa erblickte, vergaß er für einen Moment seine Enttäuschung und seine Wut. Sie war so hübsch, hatte ganz rote Wangen und sah nicht im mindestens so aus, als hätte sie die letzten Wochen um ihn getrauert. Es zerriss ihn beinahe immer noch, dass sie ihn verlassen hatte. Sie gehörte doch an seine Seite, dass hatte sie ihm immer wieder zu verstehen gegeben. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, aber er entdeckte auch nicht im Mindesten, dass sie sich heute anders entscheiden würde. Sie sah so entschlossen aus, wie er es befürchtet hatte. Schlussendlich hatte er doch mit seiner Mutter gesprochen, die ihm leider auch keine Hoffnung auf eine Rückkehr von Lisa machen konnte. Sogar Bernd hatte irgendwann nur noch abgewunken und seine letzten Hoffnungen zunichte gemacht.

David hatte geweint und getobt und geschrieen wie noch nie wegen einer Frau. Aber sie hatte nicht einmal den Versuch unternommen, sich bei ihm zu melden. Selbst an Weihnachten nicht. Dieser Gedanke brachte ihn wieder dazu, dass sie sich bei seinem Anruf ganz offensichtlich gefreut hatte, mit Rokko zu sprechen. David war wie versteinert gewesen, als seine Frau ihn so genannt hatte. Es war ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen. Er war schuld. Seit Lisa dieses Gespräch mit ihm an Hugos Geburtstag gehabt hatte, war sie so verändert gewesen. Irgendwann würde er ihm wieder über den Weg laufen und ihm mal gründlich die Meinung sagen.

Lisa und David standen sich etwas steif gegenüber, denn keiner wusste wie er dem anderen begegnen sollte. Lisa war bei Davids Anblick etwas erschrocken. Er war viel zu hager, hatte Ringe unter den Augen und war schon viele Tage unrasiert. Auch der ansonsten so perfekt sitzende Anzug wies heute Falten auf. Schließlich fasste sie sich ein Herz, denn David sollte nicht denken, dass sie unentschlossen wäre:

_„Hallo David. Du siehst ja furchtbar aus."  
„So kann man schon mal aussehen, wenn einen die Frau für einen anderen Kerl verlassen hat."_

Lisa hielt die Luft an. David reagierte genauso, wie sie es befürchtet hatte, mit Vorwürfen, die einfach nicht den Tatsachen entsprachen. Aber sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

_„Es ist schade, dass du das so siehst. Aber es beweist auch, dass du mich nicht wirklich kennst und verstanden hast. Und dass du nicht verstanden hast, warum ich gegangen bin."_

David lachte ein freudloses Lachen:

_„Willst du mich für dumm verkaufen? Du hast doch nur darauf gewartet, dass er wieder angekrochen kommt, dieser Scheinheilige."_

Rokko fand, dass er genug gehört hatte und stellte sich langsam hinter Lisa und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, die sie dankbar ergriff:

_„Das musst du dir nicht vorwerfen lassen."_

David war eine Sekunde wie vom Donner gerührt. Dass er es wagte, hier aufzutauchen, wo er doch der Grund war, dass Lisa ihn nicht mehr liebte.

_„So ist das also, ihr wollt euch über mich lustig machen?"  
„David, bitte sei doch vernünftig! Keiner will sich über dich lustig machen. Und du solltest mich so gut kennen, um zu wissen, dass ich nicht lüge oder gar betrüge. Rokko hatte mit meiner Entscheidung, dich zu verlassen, nicht das Geringste zu tun."  
„Natürlich nicht. Ihr habt euch wahrscheinlich nur ganz zufällig kurze Zeit später wieder getroffen."  
„Auch wenn sie es vielleicht nicht glauben, war es tatsächlich nur ein Zufall."_

Oder Schicksal, fügte er in Gedanken dazu.

_„David bitte, ich bin nicht hierher gekommen, um mit dir zu streiten. Ich möchte einfach nur, dass wir beide eine schnelle Unterschrift leisten und dass es dann vorbei ist!"  
„Dass es vorbei ist! Warum hast du es denn dann überhaupt angefangen, Lisa?"  
„Weil ich dich geliebt habe, David. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dir einredest, dass ich dich veralbert hätte. Ich wollte dich heiraten, genauso wie du mich. Das es nicht funktioniert hat, daran trägt niemand die Schuld. Weder du, noch ich und erst recht nicht Rokko."  
„Du wirst mir sicher gestatten, darüber meine eigene Meinung zu haben. Fakt ist, dass ich jetzt auf einem großen Haus herumsitze…"  
„Dass ich nie wollte."  
„Und dass meine Frau nicht mal drei Monate nach ihrer Trennung von mir, wieder bei ihrem alten Freund ist."  
„Wenn ich dazu auch mal etwas anmerken dürfte? Sie haben Lisa geheiratet, keine viertel Stunde nachdem sie mir den Verlobungsring zurückgegeben hatte."_

Lisa drehte sich zu Rokko um und sagte:

_„Das war jetzt nicht sehr hilfreich, mein Lieber. Du musst ja nicht auch noch sticheln."_

Rokko erkannte, dass er sich zu leicht reizen lassen würde. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl hatte ihn schon zweimal dazu gebracht, ihm eins auf die Nase zu hauen. Deshalb und weil Lisa offensichtlich keine weitere Unterstützung nötig hatte, setzte er sich wieder hin und nahm sich erneut eine Zeitung. Die beiden hatten noch etwas zu klären und da würde er nur stören.

_„David, lass uns nach nebenan gehen und gemeinsam auf den Anwalt warten, bitte."_

David konnte nichts mehr ändern, deshalb ließ er sich von Lisa in den anderen Raum führen. Nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, sagte sie zu ihm:

_„David, egal was du denkst. Ich habe Rokko das erste Mal seit Hugos Geburtstag wieder am Heiligen Abend gesehen."  
„Und dich dann sofort wieder in ihn verguckt, oder was?"  
„So profan würde ich das nicht beschreiben und ich erwarte auch nicht, dass du es verstehst. Das musst du gar nicht. Aber die Gründe warum ich dich verlassen habe, sind die, die ich dir gesagt habe."_

David musste ihr einfach glauben. Lisa hatte nie die Unwahrheit gesagt und tat es auch jetzt nicht. Während ihn die Vorstellung irgendwie getröstet hatte, dass Lisa wegen einem anderen Mann und nicht wegen ihm gegangen war, war diese neuerliche Erkenntnis, dass es nur an ihr gelegen hatte, sehr bitter.

_„Was gibt dir dieser Kerl, was ich dir nicht gegeben habe, Lisa?"_

Lisa setzte bereits zu der Antwort an, beschloss dann aber, es nicht zu tun. Sie glaubte, dass David es nicht verstehen würde. Entweder erzählte sie jetzt für eine Stunde oder sagte gar nichts:

_„Er gibt mir alles was ich brauche und nimmt mich so, wie ich bin. Ich muss mich nicht verstellen."  
„Ich habe dich nie zu etwas gezwungen, Lisa."_

Jetzt setzte auch sie sich hin:

_„Nein, mit Worten hast du das nie, dass ist richtig. Aber bei dir hatte ich immer das Gefühl, etwas unterdrücken und andere Dinge vortäuschen zu müssen. David, bitte, quäle dich nicht selbst. Es sollte einfach nicht sein zwischen uns. Ich war für Rokko bestimmt."_

Aus David war jede Angriffslustigkeit gewichen.

_„Warum hast du ihn dann nicht geheiratet?"  
„Weil ich es da noch nicht besser wusste. Aber jetzt weiß ich es. Ich habe dich wirklich sehr lange geliebt, viel zu lange. Aber schau, wenn ich dich nicht geheiratet hätte, dann würden wir uns wahrscheinlich heute noch fragen, was gewesen wäre. So wissen wir, dass es nicht funktioniert und brauchen uns keine Vorwürfe zu machen."_

Mit diesem Satz kam ihr Anwalt in den Raum und klärte beide über die Formalitäten auf. Schließlich war es an der Zeit, die Unterschriften unter das Schriftstück zu setzen und nach ein paar Sekunden des Bangens tat David es dann auch. Lisa war schneller und zögerte keine Sekunde und fühlte sich unheimlich befreit. Als der Anwalt wieder gegangen war, wandte Lisa sich ihrem ehemaligen Ehemann zu.

_„David, du darfst mir nicht böse sein. Ich wollte dir niemals weh tun. Aber wie sich mein Herz vor vielen Monaten für dich entschieden hat und damit jemand anderem großen Kummer bereitet hat, so hat es sich auch dafür entschieden, dich nicht mehr zu lieben. Es tut mir leid."_

David sah sie traurig an.

_„Davon wird es auch nicht besser. Das war es jetzt also? Auf nimmer wieder sehen?"  
„Das würde ich nicht sagen, dass wir uns nie wieder sehen. Aber ja, dass war es jetzt wirklich. Ich bin wieder Lisa Plenske und du bist wieder ein ungebundener Mann. Ich weiß, dass das längst nicht mehr das ist, was du willst, aber David ich bin mir sicher, dass du nicht alleine bleiben wirst."_

Lisa musste David einfach drücken, so einsam und traurig er dort stand. Dann wendete sie sich jedoch ohne einen weiteren Blick ab und ging nach draußen. David wollte ihr hinterher, wollte sagen, dass er ihr alles gute wünscht. Aber im Flur sah er, wie Lisa von Rokko begrüßt wurde:

_„Fräulein Plenske, hat die Welt sie wieder?"_

_„Ja, Herr Kowalski, die Welt hat mich wieder und jetzt lass uns schnell nach Hause gehen und unser Häuschen noch mal anschauen."_

David merkte, dass es sinnlos war. Als Lisa ihn vor Monaten verlassen hatte, da war sie wirklich endgültig gegangen. Er hatte es nicht geschafft, sie zu halten. Diese Frau, die ihn lange Zeit so bedingungslos geliebt hatte. Als er sich ebenfalls zum Gehen wendete, merkte er, dass Lisa ihm einen Zettel in die Jackentasche gesteckt hatte, auf dem sie doch versuche, es ihm zu erklären:

_Was immer du glaubst, lieber David, natürlich habe ich dich aufrichtig und aus ganzem Herzen geliebt. Denn du warst meine erste Liebe. Die hat mich so sehr eingenommen, dass ich weder rechts noch links noch oben noch untern gesehen habe. Da warst nur du und ich habe all meine Hoffungen in dich gesetzt. Und da war kein Platz für Rokko, obwohl er sich so um mich bemüht hat. Aber ohne, dass ich es gemerkt habe, oder wahrhaben wollte, hat er sich immer mehr Platz in meinem Herzen erobert. Und mit der Zeit ist dein Licht verblasst, lieber David, einfach so, ohne dass ich es gemerkt habe, oder wollte. Du warst meine erste Liebe und dieses Gefühl ist so groß. Da war ich noch nicht bereit für die wahre Liebe. Sie stand schon vor der Tür, ich hätte sie nur reinlassen müssen. Aber ich habe mich nicht getraut. Und jetzt weiß ich auch, warum. Weil sie so viel größer ist als ich, so überwältigend. Falls es dir irgendetwas bedeutet, David, ich bin sehr glücklich und weiß, dass ich es für immer sein werde. Dich werde ich nie vergessen, denn du warst meine erste und einzige Liebe, bis ich Rokko traf. Deine Lisa._

David trat mit dem kurzen Brief in der Hand hinter den beiden aus dem Haus und sah, wie sie lachend die Straße hinunter gingen. Er konnte nichts mehr tun. Sie war weg, für immer und er blieb alleine zurück. Er war einfach nicht der Richtige für sie gewesen. Wenn es doch nur nicht so wehtun würde. Lisa schien ihn bereits vollkommen vergessen zu haben und dass sie ihm nicht hinterher trauerte, war vielleicht das schlimmste. Ihr Freundschaft, ihr Zuneigung und ihre Liebe waren von Anfang an so selbstverständlich gewesen. Über zwei Jahre war sie einfach immer da gewesen, egal ob und wann er sie gebraucht hatte. David musste sich eingestehen, dass er das sehr vermissen würde. Lisa hatte mit allem Recht gehabt. Er hatte sich wohl gefühlt. Zu wohl gefühlt. Was hatte er ihr wirklich zurückgegeben? War er wirklich so ein Egoist? Er hatte durch Lisa begriffen, dass er früher sein Leben verschwendet hatte. Er hatte durch diese Lebensweise Mariella verloren. Und obwohl er sich verändert hatte, war er nicht gut genug für Lisa gewesen. Aber wie hätte er wissen sollen, dass hinter dieser unscheinbaren Hülle so eine zauberhafte Frau steckte? War er so oberflächlich? Rokko schien es von der ersten Minute an erkannt zu haben. David ballte eine seiner Hände zur Faust. Er musste sich auch eingestehen, dass er gar nicht wirklich auf diesen Kerl sauer war. Der konnte nichts dafür. Nichts dafür, dass David, David war und Lisa eben Lisa. Gehörte sie tatsächlich zu ihm, zu diesem bunten Vogel, der offensichtlich farbenblind war? David wollte es einfach nicht glauben. Aber der Gedanke war so einleuchtend. Selbst jetzt lachte Lisa und es war genau dieses Lachen, das David so liebte. Aber mit ihm hatte sie nun einmal nie so gelacht. Er hatte heute den vermissten Glanz in ihren Augen wieder entdeckt. Woher kam der bloß? Kam er wirklich davon, dass ein Mensch kindische Dinge tat, ohne sie kindisch zu finden? David verzog den Mund zu einem traurigen Lächeln:

_‚Die Unschuld vom Lande.'_

Dann drehte er sich um und stieg in sein Auto. Er hatte lange überlegt, was er nach dem heutigen Tag machen würde. Die Villa war längst wieder verkauft. Er hatte keine Hoffnung gehabt, mit Lisa dorthin zurückzukehren. Sein Boot war repariert, er konnte jederzeit in See stechen. Aber wollte er das immer noch? Er wusste es einfach nicht. Er hoffte, dass er sich bald aus dem Loch befreien konnte, in das Lisa ihn unfreiwillig gestoßen hatte. Wenn ihm vor ein paar Jahren jemand erzählt hätte, dass er nur kurz verheiratet sein würde, hätte er das sofort geglaubt. Aber die Gründe für diese Scheidung hätte er niemals geglaubt. Hätte ihm jemand vor einem Jahr erzählt, dass er dann schon wieder von Lisa geschieden sein würde, hätte er denjenigen für verrückt erklärt. Und doch stand er hier, ohne Ring am Finger und ohne Frau, ohne Lisa. Würde er jemals wieder einer wie ihr begegnen? Er bezweifelte es stark. Sie war einmalig. Aber sie war nur einmalig als Lisa Plenske. Ob er wollte oder nicht, langsam begann er zu begreifen. Er konnte sie wirklich nicht glücklich machen, konnte ihr nicht geben, was sie brauchte. Nicht weil er es nicht wollte. Er wollte sie zum glücklichsten Menschen machen, den es gab.

Aber offensichtlich konnte er ihr nicht geben, was sie wirklich brauchte. Wenn der Kowalski das konnte, musste David sich geschlagen geben. Er hatte ihm Lisa zweimal entrissen und dennoch war sie jetzt wieder bei ihm. Sie hatte ihn zweimal verlassen und dennoch war er jetzt wieder bei ihr. David schüttelte den Kopf und startete den Motor.

_„Sollen sie doch glücklich miteinander werden. Ich hoffe sehr, dass er kann, was ich nicht konnte, denn du hast es verdient, Lisa."_

* * *

Lisa und Rokko hingegen tat gar nichts mehr weh. Sie fühlten sich einfach nur befreit. Dies war die letzte Hürde gewesen, die ihrem neuen Leben noch im Wege gestanden hatte. Diese Hürde war jetzt beseitigt und bald würde sie nicht nur mit dem Mann ihres Herzens zusammen sein, sondern auch mit ihm leben. Für sie gab es nichts, was im Moment bedeutsamer gewesen wäre.

_„Ist jetzt alles zwischen euch gesagt, mein Schatz?"  
„Ja, Rokko, alles was gesagt werden konnte, habe ich gesagt. David ist zwar traurig, aber er hat er akzeptiert. Kein Ring mehr an seinem Finger, kein Seidel mehr hinter meinem Namen. Nie wieder ein David in unserem Leben. Was hältst du davon?"  
„Ich finde das ganz ausgezeichnet. Und zur Feier des Tages lade ich dich jetzt auf ein schönes Frühstück ein, bevor wir beginnen, den Umzug zu organisieren. Wir müssen ja heute noch eine Unterschrift leisten und dann fragen wir die gute alte Dame auch direkt, was sie konkret mitnimmt bzw. da lässt. Denn dann werde ich einige meiner Möbel hierher schaffen müssen."_

Lisas Augen strahlten, denn ihr war gerade eine Idee gekommen.

_„Dann müssen wir noch mal nach Hamburg fahren. Das ist toll, dann kannst du dich vom Meer verabschieden."  
„So wichtig ist es nun auch wieder nicht."  
„Ich finde schon. Und dann werde ich mich bei dem Meer auch noch mal bedanken, dass es meinem Liebsten Trost gespendet hat, als ich erwachsen geworden bin."_

Hand in Hand gingen sie weiter die Straße hinunter, der gemeinsamen Zukunft entgegen.

**TBC**


	40. Danke an den Engel

**Kapitel 41: Danke an den Engel**

Zwei Wochen später waren Rokko und Lisa in seiner Wohnung in Hamburg und saßen auf den letzten beiden Kartons, die noch in den Umzugswagen geräumt werden mussten. In dem halben Jahr, in dem er dort gewohnt hatte, waren einige Dinge zusammen gekommen und trotz der Hilfe zweier Umzugsleute hatte es länger, als vorgesehen gedauert. Rokkos Kleiderschrank war nicht nur bunt, sondern auch üppig gefüllt. Ebenso war das Wohnzimmer voller kleiner und großer Kuriositäten gewesen. Bis die alle bruchsicher verstaut waren, war aus dem frühen Morgen früher Nachmittag geworden. Und auch ihre Kleidung hatte den ein oder anderen Staubfleck abbekommen.

Als schließlich alles sicher verstaut und eingeräumt war, hatte Rokko die Möbelpacker gebeten, noch einen Kaffee zu trinken und eine Zigarette zu rauchen. Er wollte irgendwie in Ruhe Abschied nehmen. So saß er nun da und war ausnahmsweise Mal eher schweigsam und Lisa nahm dann ebenso leise seine Hand. Wenn er etwas sagen wollte, würde er es tun. So schaute sie sich auch noch einmal um. Wohnungen wirkten immer so kalt, wenn sie nicht mit Möbeln gefüllt waren und jeder Schritt und jedes Wort hatte dann einen seltsamen Hall. Sie war zwar nur für ein Wochenende hier gewesen, aber diese zwei Tage waren wunderschön gewesen. Lisa erinnerte sich an das romantisch dekorierte Schlafzimmer und ihre Augen begannen wieder zu leuchten. Rokko schaute natürlich gerade in diesem Moment zu ihr rüber und lachte leise in sich rein.

Das war in der Tat eine schöne Erinnerung aus Hamburg, die er mit nach Berlin nehmen würde. Auch sonst hatte er hier eigentlich eine gute Zeit verbracht. Er hatte eine gute Arbeit, eine nette Wohnung und gute Freunde gehabt und nicht zu vergessen, Sarah getroffen. Auch mit ihr würde er für immer einige Erinnerungen teilen. Lisa und er würden nicht mit den Möbelpackern zurück fahren, sondern am Abend erneut den Zug Richtung Berlin nehmen. Denn vorher wollten sie noch einmal ans Meer fahren und Rokko noch einmal Mike besuchen und sich bei ihm bedanken. Und vielleicht auch Lisa vorstellen. Für sie war es ein bisschen komisch, denn Rokkos Freund kannte natürlich den Grund für Rokkos Flucht aus Berlin, und dieser Grund hatte ihn dann auch wieder aus den Armen seiner Schwester gerissen. Aber Rokko hatte Lisa davon überzeugt, dass Mike in solchen Dingen nicht nachtragend war und sich darüber freute, dass Rokko sich von ihm verabschieden wollte. Es lag also noch ein bisschen Programm vor den beiden, bevor sie im Zug die Beine zur Entspannung ausstrecken konnten.

Rokko drückte Lisas Hand und dann kam auch wieder Bewegung in die zwei, denn der Kaffee der Packer schien getrunken, was am Gestapfe auf der Treppe zu hören war. Rokko wollte noch einmal auf Toilette gehen und Lisa wendete sich gerade einer der Kisten zu, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Im Umdrehen sagte sie:

„_Eure Mittagspause war aber..." _

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn in der Tür stand nicht einer der muskelbepackten Helfer der Umzugsfirma, sondern niemand anders als die kleine Reporterin Sarah Wolff. Die schien nicht minder erstaunt, Lisa zu sehen und deshalb standen sich die beiden ungleichen und irgendwie doch ähnlichen Frauen für einige Sekunden wortlos gegenüber, bis Lisa das Wort ergriff:

„_Hallo Frau Wolff, dass ist aber eine Überraschung."_

Das fand Sarah allerdings auch. Sie hatte sich nach der Trennung von Rokko in ihre Arbeit gestürzt und versucht so wenig wie möglich an Rokko zu denken. Es war ihr meistens mehr oder weniger gut gelungen. Schließlich hatte aber die Neugier gesiegt und nach kurzer Recherche hatte sich bestätigt, dass Lisa Seidel tatsächlich nun getrennt lebte und sogar seit einigen Tagen geschieden war. Ob Rokko zu ihr gegangen war, wusste sie nicht. Sie war zwar tapfer, aber so tapfer auch nicht. Ihr Bruder wusste offensichtlich mehr, denn er hatte heute Morgen beim Frühstück angedeutet, dass Rokko wohl nicht mehr lange in Hamburg sein würde. Nach einigem Nachhaken, hatte Mike ihr schließlich gesagt, dass Rokko wohl seine Zelte in Hamburg endgültig abriss und wieder nach Berlin umzog. Da war für Sarah alles klar gewesen. Er hatte sich vor dieser Stadt gescheut und wenn er jetzt wieder dorthin zog, dann konnte das nur eines bedeuten.

Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Sarah sich für Rokko gefreut. Er war offensichtlich wieder mit seiner Lisa vereint. Sie hatte das erwartet, gehofft und vorhergesehen. Aber jetzt diese Gewissheit zu haben, war nicht leicht. Dennoch wollte sie ihn noch einmal sehen, wollte den richtigen Rokko sehen, den sie trotz aller Bemühungen niemals wirklich aus ihm rausgeholt hatte. Sie vermisste ihn. Nicht nur als Partner, denn dafür war die Zeit zu kurz gewesen. Aber als Freund. Dieser Verlust, so hatte sie bald gemerkt, fiel ihr deutlich schwerer, als der Verlust des Geliebten. Sie wollte ihn auf jeden Fall sehen und war deshalb auf gut Glück zu seiner Adresse gegangen. Dass sie dort allerdings Lisa begegnen würde, überraschte sie mehr, als sie sagen konnte.

„_Das ist es in der Tat. Wie ich sehe, sind alle Sachen bereits gepackt und zur Abfuhr bereit." _

Lisa lächelte sie etwas unsicher an:

„_Sie machen sich gar keine Vorstellung, wie viel Kram der gute Rokko zusammen gesammelt hat. Wir sind Stunden beschäftigt gewesen."_

Lisa merkte, dass dieser belanglose Gesprächsinhalt eigentlich nicht richtig war und ihr lag einiges anderes auf dem Herzen, was sie dieser jungen Frau gerne sagen würde.

„_Ich hatte ihnen ja schon geschrieben, dass mir ihr Artikel besonders gut gefallen hat. Jetzt kann ich mich auch noch einmal persönlich bei ihnen dafür bedanken. Aber wir wissen ja beide, warum ich mich nicht bei ihnen gemeldet habe." _

Sarah nickte etwas verlegen, ebenso wie Lisa sich fühlte.

„_Finden sie es dumm, was ich getan habe?" _

Lisa schüttelte den Kopf und dann schaute sie Sarah so voller Dankbarkeit an, dass diese sich erneut wünschte, dass sie ihre Freundin sein könnte.

„_Dumm? Ganz sicher nicht. Ich glaube wir haben uns schon einmal darüber unterhalten, was man alles tut, wenn man verliebt ist. Jetzt verstehe ich erst den Sinn, ihrer Worte. Und wenn sie es nicht gemacht hätten, dann..." _

In diesem Moment war Rokko aus dem Bad getreten und sah die beiden Frauen dort stehen. Die, die ihn gerettet hatte und die, die er so sehr liebte. Er beendete Lisas Satz:

„_Dann würden wir jetzt vermutlich nicht in dieser Konstellation hier stehen." _

Er konnte nicht anders und nahm Sarah in den Arm. Es tat gut, sie zu sehen und er war froh, sich auch von ihr verabschieden zu können, bevor es endgültig zurück nach Berlin ging. Sarah war es seltsam von Rokko in Anwesenheit von Lisa gedrückt zu werden, aber als sie zu ihr herüber sah, zeigte sie nicht den geringsten Anflug von Eifersucht oder Missbilligung. Sie schaute Rokko nur voller Liebe an. Sie freute sich tatsächlich für ihn. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss eine kurze Weile seine Nähe, bevor sie sich wieder trennten.

„_Es tut gut, dich zu sehen, Sarah. Lisa kennst du ja bereits."_  
„_Ja, dass stimmt. Als ich von Mike gehört habe, dass du nach Berlin zurückkehrst, habe ich schon fast vermutet, dass es nicht wegen den historischen Gebäuden ist."_

Alle drei mussten darüber lachen und das entspannte die Situation dann doch etwas. Aber sie waren nun mal zu dritt und die meisten Dinge, die jeder sagen wollte, waren irgendwie nur für ein anderes Paar Ohren bestimmt. Lisa ging deshalb auf Rokko zu, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte:

„_Ich warte dann unten und beschäftige unsere fleißigen Helfer etwas. Lasst euch Zeit."_

* * *

Sarah beobachtet die zwei und sie wusste, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Wenn sie sich nah waren, war der Rest der Welt egal. Es schien, als schwebten sie dann auf ihrer eigenen Wolke. Und Rokko hatte diesen Glanz in den Augen, diesen Glanz, der ihn so unwiderstehlich machte. Jetzt wendete sich Lisa an Sarah und drückte ihre Hand: 

„_Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, außer Danke. Tausend Dank für alles, was sie getan haben. Sie haben mein Glück ermöglicht und ich kann nicht in Worte fassen, wie viel sie mir dadurch gegeben haben." _

Dann verließ Lisa den Raum und nachdem beide ihr nachgeblickt hatten, drehte sich Sarah wieder zu Rokko um, der sich dann auf einer der Kisten niederließ und ihr die zweite anbot. Langsam setzte sie sich und sagte dann:

„_Du hast sie also wieder?" _

Rokko nahm Sarahs Hand, drückte sie und sagte dann strahlend:

„_Ja, das habe ich. Genau wie du es mir aufgetragen hast. Ich war ja quasi dazu verpflichtet." _

Er grinste sie auffordernd an, aber sie konnte nicht wirklich darauf eingehen.

„_Spinner." _

Das war ihr einziger Kommentar zu seinem etwas missglückten Gesprächseinstieg.

„_Wann?"_  
„_Du meinst, seit wann wir wieder zusammen sind? Es ist eigentlich ein bisschen peinlich. Und es ist mir dir gegenüber unangenehm. Aber als wir uns wieder gegenüberstanden, ging es ganz schnell. Ich kann es dir nicht erklären, Sarah. Aber wir haben uns sofort wieder ineinander verliebt." _

Sarah antwortete nicht. Da Rokko ihr keine Zeit gesagt hatte, nahm sie an, das schnell bedeutete, dass nur wenige Tage vergangen waren. Rokko ergriff wieder das Wort:

„_Wusstest du, dass Lisa und David Probleme hatten?" _

Sarah schaute ihn an:

„_Na ja, ich habe es stark vermutet. Als Reporterin behält man die Presse im Auge und selbst wenn es viele Schundblätter gibt, so steckt doch in jedem Artikel ein Körnchen Wahrheit. Also ja, ich war eigentlich sicher, dass es stimmt, dass man gerüchteweise etwas von einer Scheidung hörte. Vermutlich hat dich dein Hugo dann sofort davon in Kenntnis gesetzt?"_  
„_Du glaubst gar nicht wie sofort. Er hat mich gar nicht erst rein gebeten, sondern ist beinahe augenblicklich mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen."_

Rokko wurde nachdenklich:

„_Bist du mir böse, weil ich mich nicht bei dir gemeldet habe?" _

Sarah schaute ihn an. So tapfer sie an jenem Vorweihnachtsabend gewesen war, hatte sie doch im Nachhinein einige Tränen vergossen. Natürlich hatte in ihr immer ein kleiner Teil gehofft, dass sie sich getäuscht hatte. Aber mit jedem verstrichenen Tag ohne Nachricht, hatte sie weniger daran geglaubt. Nein, sie war ihm nicht böse. Erst Recht nicht, nachdem sie die beiden jetzt zum ersten Mal in natura zusammen gesehen hatte. Das perfekte Paar. Sie lächelte und schüttelte dann zur Antwort auf Rokkos Frage den Kopf:

„_Nein, nicht wirklich. Du ziehst also nach Berlin? Wohin, wenn ich fragen darf?"_  
„_Wir ziehen in ein kleines Haus etwas außerhalb von Berlin."_  
„_Ihr? Das ging dann aber schnell."_  
„_Um ehrlich zu sein, ist es uns gar nicht schnell genug gegangen. Aber wir mussten es erst einmal finden. Was heißt wir. Lisa hat es gefunden. Und ich musste mich nach einer neuen Arbeit umsehen. Aber jetzt ist alles geklärt und wir werden dort einziehen. Wir sitzen gerade auf den letzten beiden Kartons meiner Habseligkeiten."_  
„_Bist du glücklich, Rokko?"_

Er schaute sie ernst an und antwortete ihr, ohne zu zögern:

„_Ja, natürlich bin ich glücklich. Es ist das Glück, was ich schon mal in den Händen hielt, für das Lisa und ich aber noch nicht bereit waren."_  
„_Du hast ihr also verziehen?"_  
„_Wie könnte ich denn nicht? Lisa musste diesen Weg gehen, um zu erfahren, dass es der falsche war. Und ich musste meinen Weg gehen, um mein Glück wirklich zu schätzen zu wissen." _

Sarah stand auf und stellte sich ans Fenster. Mit einem Seufzer in der Stimme, sagte sie schließlich zu Rokko:

„_Wenn ich nicht so daran beteiligt wäre, würde ich das für ein unglaublich romantisches Märchen halten. Zwei Seelen, die sich nach langen Irrwegen wieder treffen. Das wäre sicher eine tolle Story. Aber leider bin ich daran beteiligt. Oder Gott sei Dank? Ich weiß es nicht." _

Rokko war auch aufgestanden und schaute Sarah an, wie sie traurig aus dem Fenster blickte.

„_Es tut mir leid, aber das weißt du ja."_  
„_Rokko, es muss dir nicht leid tun. Es war doch richtig so. Auf Dauer wäre es nicht ehrlich gewesen. Und wer bin ich, dass ich mich dem Schicksal in den Weg stelle? Nein, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich sehe sie da unten stehen, deine Lisa. Und ich habe sie gerade gesehen. Bei meinem Interview mit ihr, war sie auch schon nett, aber in deiner Gegenwart ist sie einfach bezaubernd, das Strahlen in Person. Genau wie du umgekehrt. Wenn du sie ansiehst, dann sind deine Augen ein einziges Feuerwerk. Ich kann zwar immer noch nicht ganz verstehen, wie ihr euch beim letzten Mal diese Chance habt entgehen lassen, aber wie es aussieht, ist das Vergangenheit und das ist gut so." _

Sie drehte sich jetzt doch wieder zu Rokko um.

„_Ich wollte dich sehr gerne sehen heute, um zu sehen, wie du aussiehst, wie du bist. Und ich glaube dir dein Glück, ich meine, man kann es förmlich sehen." _

Sarah hatte sich vorher ganz fest vorgenommen, nicht zu weinen und doch konnte sie es jetzt nicht verhindern. Er trat näher zu ihr, aber sie wehrte ab.

„_Du darfst das jetzt nicht falsch verstehen, Rokko. Ich bin gar nicht so sehr deswegen traurig, weil du mich nicht liebst, sondern weil du nicht mehr mein Freund bist. Wir hatten eine schöne Zeit und ich vermisse dich. Ich habe dich wirklich geliebt Rokko. Aber als ich dich gehen ließ, war es nun mal der Abschied von dir als mein Partner. Aber so als Freund? Ich weiß nicht, ob das überhaupt möglich ist, aber ich würde es mir wünschen."_  
„_Vielleicht nicht sofort, Sarah. Ich sehe nichts, was dagegen spricht."_  
„_Vielleicht deine Freundin."_  
„_Lisa hatte dich schon in ihr Herz geschlossen, nachdem du das Interview geführt hast. Ich kann natürlich nicht für sie sprechen, aber Lisa ist kein Mensch, der anderen Vorschriften macht. Als ich ihr davon erzählt habe, dass du meine Freundin warst, war eine ihrer ersten Reaktionen, dass es ihr Leid tat. Dass sie dich mir weggenommen hat. Und dass sie dir dankbar war. Und dass sie sich vorgestellt hatte, ob du nicht eine Freundin sein könntest." _

Sarah lächelte. Sie hatte das auch gefühlt, aber war das möglich?

„_Ist sie denn... Das hört sich jetzt vielleicht wie Kindergarten an, aber ist sie denn nicht eifersüchtig?" _

Rokko schien sich seine Antwort reiflich zu überlegen, bevor er weitersprach.

„_Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dir erklären kann. Aber irgendwie sind wir über diesen Punkt hinaus. Ich vertraue Lisa und würde sie jederzeit sogar ein paar Wochen mit David Seidel auf einer einsamen Insel alleine lassen. Es gibt keine Eifersucht. Die haben wir überwunden, weil es nur den anderen gibt in unseren Gedanken. Wir haben viel durchgemacht, um zu diesem Punkt zu gelangen, aber das ist die Wahrheit." _

Sarah war doch etwas überrascht, denn normalerweise war Rokko kein Träumer. Aber andererseits war diese Liebe auch etwas Besonderes, etwas Einzigartiges. Sie war ein wahr gewordener Traum.

„_Das hört sich nach der idealen Beziehung an. Ihr steckt euch wahrscheinlich immer gegenseitig die Gabeln in den Mund und bringt euch den Kaffee ans Bett." _

Sarah hatte eigentlich nur scherzen wollen, aber Rokko wurde doch etwas rot um die Nasenspitze, so dass sich lachen musste.

„_Schon gut, ich sage nichts mehr. Wir werden sehen, wie es sich entwickelt, aber ich fände es sehr schade, wenn ich nie wieder etwas von dir hören würde, oder wenn ich nicht wüsste, wie es dir geht."_

„_Das wird nicht passieren. Wir wissen ja jetzt, wo die beste und ehrlichste Reporterin von Deutschland ist und wenn es mal wieder bei Kerima etwas zu portraitieren oder berichten gibt, dann wird sich Lisa sicher vertrauensvoll an dich wenden. Sie ist da eine besonders treue Seele."_

Sarah freute sich über den Verlauf dieses Nachmittags und beschloss, die zwei jetzt noch mal alleine zu lassen. Sie hatten ja noch etwas vor und heute Abend würde sie ja noch mal endgültig auf Wiedersehen sagen können. Sie drückte Rokko kurz, der die Geste erwiderte und sagte dann:

„_Ich werde jetzt die Möbelpacker hochschicken. Bis heute Abend, Rokko."_

Er blickte ihr hinterher und hatte ebenfalls ein gutes Gefühl. Sein persönlicher Engel. Den konnte er doch unmöglich für immer aus seinem Leben verbannen. Unten angekommen, lächelte Lisa sie freundlich an.

„_Seid ihr fertig?" _fragte Lisa die junge Frau.

„_Sozusagen. Danke für die ruhige Minute."_  
„_Das war doch das mindeste, was ich tun konnte. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihnen jemals danken soll. Auch wenn ich mich damit wiederhole. Ich wünschte, wir wären uns unter anderen Umständen begegnet. Dann würde jetzt das Geschehene nicht zwischen uns stehen. Vielleicht wird sich das ja noch mal ändern, denn auch Rokko hat sie sehr_ _gern, liebe Sarah."_

Sarah war gerührt. Scheinbar hatte Rokko nicht übertrieben. Es war keine Naivität. Eifersucht gab es nicht. Es stand für beide fest, dass es nie wieder jemand anderen geben würde.

„_Lisa, sie beweisen gerade selber, dass ich sowieso auf Dauer keine Chance gehabt hätte. Zwischen euch wird sich nichts und niemand jemals wieder drängen können, oder?" _

Lisa lächelte voller Dankbarkeit:

„_Nein, niemals wieder. Ich habe beinahe zu lange gebraucht, um es zu begreifen. Aber das Schicksal hat uns wieder zusammen geführt. Mit ein klein wenig Beteiligung von ihnen."_

Sie drückte erneut ihre Hand und bevor sie im Hausflur verschwand, sagte sie noch.

„_Ich denke wir sehen uns heute Abend noch bei ihrem Bruder. Im Moment scheint es ein wenig seltsam zu sein, aber ich freue mich darauf."_

Dann war sie verschwunden und Sarah hatte das Gefühl, aus einem Wattebausch hervor zu treten. Die beiden spannten ihre eigene Welt um sich herum und irgendwie war sie ein bisschen neidisch und fragte sich, ob sie so etwas auch einmal erleben würde. Dann ging sie langsam in Richtung Mikes Haus und fühlte sich sehr befreit. Es war gut gewesen, zu ihm zu gehen. Es war befreiend gewesen. Und sie glaubte, dass es tatsächlich funktionieren konnte. Sie hatte Rokko geliebt, aber so sehr niemals. Sie vermisste ihn als einen Freund, aber sie war jetzt wirklich zuversichtlich, dass auch das nicht mehr lange dauern würde.

* * *

Unterdessen lag Lisa bei Rokko im Arm und sagte: 

„_Ich mag sie wirklich sehr. Denkst du wir können es schaffen, bald unbefangen mit ihr umzugehen?"_  
„_Ich glaube ja. Jetzt lass uns beim Nachbarn den Schlüssel abgeben und noch einmal die Seeluft atmen fahren. Dann noch ein paar Abschiedsworte bei Mike und Berlin hat uns bald wieder."_

Sie warteten noch, bis der Umzugswagen um die Straßenecke gebogen war und bestiegen dann den Mietwagen und fuhren Richtung Strand. Da das Packen länger als erwartet gedauert hatte, kamen sie jetzt perfekt zum Sonnenuntergang an der See an. Wie immer schrieen die Möwen ihr klagendes Lied und die Brandung wogte wild gegen den Strand. Sie lehnten sich aneinander und blickten still dem Sonnenuntergang zu, der den Himmel erst zart gelb, dann orange und schließlich dunkelrot färbte. Es war ein Farbenschauspiel, als ob sich die Natur auf diese Weise von Rokko verabschieden wollte. Sie saßen noch eine Weile in der Dunkelheit, bis die ersten Sterne am Himmel erschienen.

„_Ich liebe dich, Rokko. Und ich verspreche dir alles dafür zu tun, dass du das alles hier nicht zu sehr vermisst." _

Rokko stand auf, half ihr hoch und Arm in Arm gingen sie zum Wagen.

„_Ich liebe dich auch, und ich werde das nicht halb so sehr vermissen, wie ich dich immer vermisst habe." _

* * *

Als sie später bei Mike klingelten, begrüßte dieser sie mit einem doch sehr neugierigen Blick auf Lisa. Seine Schwester war immer sehr lebhaft und die Trennung von Rokko hatte ihr ganz schön zugesetzt. Dennoch hatte sie keine schlechten Worte für die andere Frau gefunden und auch Mike fragte sich mittlerweile, was sie so besonders machte. Rokko stellte sie einander kurz vor und führte Lisa dann ins Wohnzimmer. Sarah hatte sich vorgenommen, sich erst später zu ihnen zu gesellen, um Rokko ein paar Sekunden mit Mike zu geben. Als sie alle drei gemütlich in den Kissen saßen, fing Rokko etwas leiser als sonst, zu sprechen an: 

„_Also Mike, du weißt ja, dass Hamburg gleich verlassen werde. In Richtung Berlin. Von wo ich vor ein paar Monaten fluchtartig hergekommen bin?" _

Mike lächelte schwach:

„_Oh ja, daran kann ich mich erinnern. Ein Häufchen Elend bist du damals gewesen, als du gefragt hast, ob du eine Weile bleiben könntest." _

Lisa schmerzte es immer wieder daran zu denken, was sie Rokko angetan hatte. Sie griff bei Mikes Worten nach Rokkos Hand. Er verstand ihre stumme Entschuldigung und drückte ihre Hand zur Bestätigung. Auch Mike sah diese Geste und fand sie sehr rührend.

„_Wie dem auch sei, das Häufchen Elend gibt es nicht mehr und die Welt hat den alten Rokko Kowalski wieder. Und du, meine Liebe, bist der Grund für Freud und Leid von ihm? Keine Sorge, ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe. Das steht mir gar nicht zu. Die Liebe geht oft seltsame Wege, und Rokko wäre nicht Rokko, wenn seine Liebe nicht hundert Umwege genommen hätte. Das wäre ja auch viel zu eintönig und langweilig gewesen." _

Mike und Rokko mussten darüber lachen und Lisa war sehr dankbar, dass sie nicht danach beurteilt wurde, was sie vor ein paar Monaten getan hatte. Sie war damals zu dumm und unerfahren gewesen, noch nicht geheilt von ihrer unbefriedigenden ersten Liebe. Das war jetzt egal. Sie hielt die Hand, des einzig wichtigen Menschen in der Hand und nur das zählte.

Nachdem Pizza und ein Gläschen Rotwein verdrückt waren und sich der Abend dem Ende neigte, weil der Zug nicht warten würde, kam Sarah dann doch noch einmal hervor und begrüßte die Gäste etwas scheuer, als es eigentlich ihr Wesen war.

„_Hallo, ihr zwei. Ich habe mich dann doch noch mal heraus getraut. Ich wollte euch alles Gute wünschen. Das hört sich jetzt irgendwie blöde an, aber ich meine es ehrlich." _

Lisa, die Rokko mit dem linken Arm umschlungen hatte, griff mit der Rechten nach Sarahs Hand und sagte:

„_Und wir sind dir unendlich dankbar." _

Jedes Wort wäre darüber hinaus zu viel gewesen. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. Diese zwei hatten ihren geliebten Rokko aufgefangen, als es ihm schlecht ging. Sie würde ihnen ewig dankbar sein. Aber es war ein der Zeit endgültig Abschied zu nehmen. Auch Rokko schien so zu denken. Zuerst umarmte er Mike und beide Männer klopften sich herzlich auf den Rücken. Dann ergriff Rokko Sarahs andere Hand und gab ihr einen Kuss auf selbige. Dabei sah er ihr in die Augen und Sarah wusste in diesem Moment, sah genau in dieser Sekunde den Rokko, den sie nie kennen gelernt hatte. Er hatte strahlende Augen, die vor Witz und Gefühl nur so sprühten. Er war an Lisas Seite richtig aufgehoben. Die zwei waren nicht zwei, sondern eins, dass eigentlich untrennbar zusammen gehörte. Lange hatte das Schicksal diese Zusammengehörigkeit nicht aufzuhalten vermocht. Als die beiden dann Richtung Bahnhof davon gingen, blickten Sarah und Mike ihnen ebenso hinterher, wie vor vielen Monaten, Rokko, als er die Straße hinunterging. Mike sagte:

„_Du hattest eben schon immer eine Schwäche für die schwierigen Fälle."_  
„_Das war der schwierigste Fall überhaupt. Aber glaub mir eins. Es hat sich gelohnt. Rokko ist ein toller Mann und ihn wieder glücklich zu sehen, ist doch ein schönes Gefühl."_  
„_Du hast Recht, dass heute Abend und seit dem neuen Jahr ist wieder der alte Rokko, den ich von früher kannte. Und sie scheint das zu bewirken. Eigentlich, bis auf ihr Lächeln, finde ich sie ein wenig unscheinbar. Egal, jetzt ist er weg. Mal schauen, wann die Einladungen zur Hochzeit kommen." _

Mike legte seiner Schwester noch einmal beide Hände auf die Schultern und drückte sie kurz, bevor er ins Bett ging. Die hing aber noch ihren eigenen Gedanken nach:

‚_Nein, mein lieber Bruder. Lisa ist alles andere als unscheinbar. Sie ist ein so lieber und herzlicher Mensch. Mich wundert es, dass viele ihr Schönheit nicht sehen können. Und ich glaube, dass Rokko, auch wenn es um Lisa geht, dass heiraten erst einmal für eine Weile von sich schiebt.'_

Dann drehte auch sie sich von der inzwischen leeren Straße weg und ging ins Bett. Rokkos Zeit in Hamburg und mit ihr war vorbei und es war auch richtig so.

**TBC**


	41. Das Ende, der Anfang

**Hier ist es, das letzte Kapitel dieser Long Story. Ich hatte letztes Jahr irgendwie das Gefühl, dass so viele Worte notwendig gewesen sind. Wo ich die Zeit hergenommen habe, jeden Tag und jede Woche so viel zu schreiben, weiß ich heute nicht mehr. Ich hoffe, dass ****euch ****die Geschiche gefallen hat. Ich habe mich bemüht sie immer so nahe wie möglich an den Charakteren der Serie anzulehnen und somit das Gefühl zu vermitteln, die Serie sei einfach weitergegangen ;)**

**Also, auf zum letzten Kapitel, partially inspired by Celine Dion's "Because you loved me"...**

**Ach ja, ich hab an den Hits gesehen, dass zumindest ein paar die Geschichte gelesen haben. Ich würde mich riesig freuen, wenn ihr wenigstens am Ende ein Review da lassen würdet. Immerhin sind das hier viel Wörter, ich glaube über 100.000 und ihr habt euch die Mühe gemacht, jedes davon zu lesen...  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 42: Das Ende, der Anfang**

Seit dem Einzug in ihr kleines Häuschen waren die Wochen wie im Fluge vergangen. Bei Kerima wurde es so langsam wieder stressiger, weil die neue Sommerkollektion weniger nervenaufreibend wie im Vorjahr vonstatten gehen sollte. Hugo war euphorisch und war über seinen antiken Aussetzer von der letzten Kollektion hinweg. Er war weitestgehend vor Sophie sicher, die von Lisa in Schach gehalten wurde. Die Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima war zwar nicht immer mit der Öffentlichkeitsarbeit von Frau von Brahmberg einverstanden und oft wünschte sie sich ihren Rokko wieder in die Firma zurück, aber bei all ihren Fehlern hatte Sophie dennoch ein untrügliches Gespür dafür, was medienwirksam war. Das musste man bei allem Zähneknirschen zugeben.

Hugo und Hannah gingen in ihrer Arbeit auf und ihre Entwürfe waren besser denn je. Aber es gab so viel zu bedenken, so viele Unwägbarkeiten, so viel Unvorhersehbares. Dennoch ging es Lisa so gut, wie es ihr noch nie gegangen war. Sie lebte ein Leben, von dem sie nie geträumt hatte und dennoch war es perfekt. Sie hatte einen Mann an ihrer Seite, der sie über alles liebte und den sie über alles liebte. Sie lebten in einem wunderschönen kleinen Häuschen mit Garten, nicht weit entfernt von ihren Eltern. Sie machten oft gemeinsame Spaziergänge und redeten über alles. Über lustige Dinge genauso, wie über Traurige, über Ernste und natürlich über die Zukunft. Jeden Tag entdeckten sie aufs Neue etwas, was ihnen schon immer auf der Seele lag und dem der andere entweder sofort zustimmen konnte, oder eben davon begeistert war. Und wenn es noch so kleine Dinge waren, wie ein silberner Bilderrahmen für das Hochzeitsphoto. Und das Zusammenleben war so unkompliziert. Viel einfacher, als Lisa das erwartet hatte. Natürlich konnte sich das noch ändern, aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, sich jemals mit Rokko so zu streiten, dass sie am liebsten nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen wollte. Manchmal trieb er sie schon ein bisschen in den Wahnsinn, wenn er einfach nicht aufhören konnte, sie zu sticheln. Aber sie lachte so viel dabei, dass sie es eigentlich nicht als Streiterei empfand. Er war sehr lieb, brachte ihr sogar häufig einen Kaffee morgens ans Bett, wenn er früher losmusste. Aber genauso gern ließ er sich auch Mal verwöhnen und Lisa hatte festgestellt, dass er wie Butter in ihren Händen schmolz, wenn sie ihm die Schultern massierte. Da konnte auch ein Herr Kowalski mal abschalten und eine gute halbe Stunde keinen Ton außer einem wohligen Brummen mehr von sich geben.

Sie hatten immer viel Spaß zusammen und Lisa freute sich sehr auf den Sommer, wo sie die Abende dann auch im Garten verbringen konnten. Sie freute sich auf das Grillen und darauf, Blumen zu pflanzen, sobald der letzte Frost den wärmeren Temperaturen gewichen war. Bisher waren alle restlos von ihrem Häuschen begeistert gewesen.

Bernd hatte sofort diverse Umbauarbeiten vor seinem geistigen Auge gesehen und Lisa und Rokko hatten nur dankbar angelehnt. Sie fanden es super, wie es war und hatten nicht vor, etwas an dem kleinen Paradies zu ändern. Jürgen war ein bisschen neidisch gewesen, obwohl er versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Aber Lisa hatte ihn durchschaut. Er und Mel waren zwar glücklich in ihrer Wohnung, aber irgendwie schien Jürgen mal wieder mehr zu wollen von seiner Herzdame, als sie ihm vorerst zu geben bereit war. Als sie sich schon verabschiedeten, hatte Jürgen Lisa und Rokko ganz unvermittelt gleichzeitig in den Arm genommen und gesagt:

_„Ich freue mich für euch beide. Keine Sprüche mehr von Autos und keine Gespräche mehr im Laden. Die werden mir zwar ein bisschen fehlen, aber ich weiß ja, wieso sie nicht mehr in den Laden gestürmt kommt."_

Dann war er verschwunden und Lisa beschloss, dann ab und zu doch mal wieder einen Kaffee bei Jürgen anstatt bei ihrer Mama zu trinken.

Yvonne hatte ihre ganz eigenen Worte gefunden, als sie das Auspacken der Umzugskartons von einem Sessel aus delegiert hatte:

_„Ich bin ja froh, dass ich aus Göberitz rausgekommen bin und jetzt in meiner schnieken Eigentumswohnung wohne, aber das hier hat ja auch was für sich. Lisa, ich denke, dass wir euch im Sommer öfter besuchen werden, dann können die Kinder schön im Garten spielen."_

Hochschwanger wie sie war, hatte sie nur zugesehen, wie sich Rokko, Lisa und Max beim Auspacken abgemüht hatten. Vor zwei Wochen waren dann Yvonnes Zwillinge endlich zur Welt gekommen. Diesmal im Krankenhaus, mit Hebammen, die helfend zur Seite standen. Zwei Jungs waren es geworden, die versprachen, sehr lebhaft zu werden, denn schon jetzt schrieen sie täglich um die Wette. Das große Schwesterchen begriff noch nicht so recht, wer sich da jetzt in die Familie reingedrängt hatte und kam mit dem Schlafmangel nicht so gut klar, wie die Eltern, die sich tapfer schlugen. Deshalb war die Kleine seit der Geburt der Zwillinge Thomas und Henry noch öfter bei Rokko und Lisa untergekommen, die gerne Tante und Onkel spielten.

Rokko hatte zwischendurch schon mehr als einmal gesagt, dass es eine gute Übung für die Zukunft wäre. Lisa konnte ihm da nur zustimmen, aber sie hatten noch viel Zeit dafür. Sie beide waren noch jung und erst einmal viel zu sehr daran interessiert, die Zeit mit dem anderen zu verbringen. Ein Kind war fest eingeplant, aber sie wollten sich noch Zeit lassen. Frau Wagner, die liebe Vermieterin und Besitzerin dieses wunderbaren Hauses, hatte ihnen die Küche hinterlassen, sowie eine Vielzahl von Möbeln in der Stube und dem Arbeitszimmer. So hatten Rokkos mitgebrachte Sachen vollkommen ausgereicht, um die restlichen Zimmer wieder mit Mobiliar zu füllen.

Das Wohnzimmer war das Lieblingszimmer von beiden, weil es den tollen Blick in die Natur bot. Man konnte durch die große Fensterfront die Terrasse, den Garten mit den umstehenden Bäumen und das Feld dahinter sehen. Als Lisa jetzt von der Arbeit nach Hause kam und froh war, das stressige Kerima hinter sich zu lassen, war Rokko noch nicht da. Er hatte sich inzwischen ganz gut eingearbeitet bei seiner neuen Stelle, die für ihn in der Tat eine Herausforderung war. Er arbeitete wieder für eine Werbeagentur, die natürlich froh waren, eine so fähige Kraft rekrutieren zu können. Aber im Gegensatz zu dem kleinen hamburgischen Unternehmen, wurden hier Werbeaufträge von größeren Fischen bearbeitet und Rokko befand sich in seinem Element.

Aber es war jetzt Freitag und einmal zu Hause angekommen, war für beide in der Regel Wochenende, an dem sie die Arbeit ruhen ließen. Max war vor dem Feierabend noch zu Lisa ins Büro geschlüpft und diese hatte ihn, wie so oft, nicht um seine Augenringe beneidet. „Was gibt es? Was kann ich für dich tun, Papa?" Durch den wieder enger gewordenen Kontakt zu Yvonne hatten Max und sie das etwas förmliche Sie überwunden und er schaffte es prima, in Lisa nicht nur Davids Ex-Frau zu sehen. Seine Freundschaft mit David war ungebrochen, aber nur weil beide stillschweigend einfach nicht von Lisa sprachen. Max wusste sowieso nicht, was er erzählen sollte und wollte nicht hören, dass David verbittert über den anderen Kerl sprach. Und David fragte nicht nach Lisa, weil er dann nur wieder unglücklich gewesen wäre. Max antwortete Lisa jetzt:

_„Yvonne hat gerade angerufen und ich soll dich fragen, ob ihr heute Abend mal wieder Barbara hüten könntet? Die Jungs haben den ganzen Tag Radau gemacht und die Kleine ist auch nur noch am Weinen."  
„Kein Problem, dass machen wir doch gerne. Ich wünsche euch eine etwas ruhigere Nacht, verdient hättet ihr es."  
„Danke dir, Lisa. Ich bring die Kleine dann so um sechs bei euch vorbei."  
„Gut, bis später dann und einen erholsamen Feierabend."_

Deshalb hatte sie auch früher Schluss gemacht und war vor Rokko zu Hause. Lisa hatte gerade ein bisschen Abendbrot vorbereitet, als ihr Liebster dann auch eintrudelte und sich erst einmal einen langen Begrüßungskuss in der Küche abholte. Nachdem dann auch die Tasche abgestellt und der Mantel ausgezogen war, erkundigte sich Rokko nach ihrem Tag:

_„Welchen Tanz hat der gute Hugo heute wieder aufgeführt? Den: Ich-bin-so-kreativ-Walzer oder den Mich-hat-die-Muse-geküsst-Tango?"_

Lisa kicherte:

_„Wenn er hören würde, wie du über ihn sprichst."  
„Dann würde er mich sicher abschätzig von oben bis untern anschauen, mich einen Banausen nennen, sich beleidigt umdrehen und davon stolzieren. Er ist ein Genie, gar keine Frage, aber wenn er einen guten Tag hat, zeigt er das auch gerne und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er vielen im Moment etwas auf die Nerven geht. Wie kommt Hannah damit klar?"  
„Ich habe heute beschlossen, dass sie ihr eigenes kleines Studio bekommt. Denn zwei kreative Geister in einem Raum führen eventuell schon Mal zu lautem Geschrei und ich muss dann wieder die Egos streicheln. Und darin bin ich bei Hugo lange nicht so wortgewandt wie du."_

Rokko verbeugte sich übertrieben gespielt für dieses Kompliment. Lisa fügte dann noch hinzu:

_„Na ja, wie immer. Viel zu tun, viel zu rechnen, viel Koffein. Kennst du ja selber. Aber heute Abend kriegen wir noch Besuch von einer jungen Dame."  
„Bärbelchen?"  
„Genau die. Max müsste sie jede Sekunde herbringen."_

Augenzwinkernd sagte er zu ihr:

_„Wenn ich diesen Stress so mitkriege, mit dem Nachwuchs, dann sollten wir wirklich noch etwas länger damit warten."_

Da klingelte es auch schon wie aufs Stichwort an der Tür und Max überreichte sein Töchterchen in Rokkos Arme, wo sie sich auch gleich festkrallte. Bei dem Onkel war es immer ganz toll. Max drückte seiner Tochter noch einen dicken Kuss auf die Stirn und sagte:

_„Gute Nacht, meine Süße. Tante Lisa und Onkel Rokko werden sich gut um dich kümmern und Papa geht jetzt in die Höhle des Löwen. Dank an euch zwei, mal wieder, auch von Yvonne. Ich hol sie morgen so um elf ab. Bis dann und ich wünsche euch einen ruhigeren Abend, als ich ihn haben werde."_

Lisa war es, als straffte Max den Rücken, bevor er in sein Auto stieg und auch Rokko schien das bemerkt zu haben.

_„Der gute ist mit den Nerven ganz schön am Ende und das liegt mit Sicherheit nicht nur an den Zwillingen. Wie kommt denn Yvonne klar?"_

Lisa schmunzelte. Max musste sich bestimmt oft ein paar keifendere Töne seiner temperamentvollen Frau anhören.

_„Na ja, ich denke, dass sie ihr bestes gibt, aber dass kein Mensch noch genießbar ist, wenn er nicht ein Minimum an Nachtruhe bekommt über einen gewissen Zeitraum."_

Nachdem Lisa die Tür geschlossen hatte, wippte Rokko die Kleine sacht auf und ab und sagte:

_„Dein armer Papa hat es nicht leicht mit seiner Familie. Aber hier ist es ja auch viel ruhiger als zu Hause und deshalb bleibst du heute Nacht hier, Prinzessin."_

Dann setzte er die Kleine in ihren Kinderstuhl, der im Hause Kowalski inzwischen zur festen Inneneinrichtung der Küche gehörte. Es war wie immer ein vergnügliches Essen, denn die kleine Bärbel brachte die zwei pausenlos zum Lachen, wovon sie sich immer wieder gerne anstecken ließ. Sie hatte offensichtlich die Frohnatur ihre Mama geerbt und obwohl sie noch nicht verstand, warum die beiden Großen immer so viel lachten, wenn sie sich den Löffel umständlich und schief in den Mund schob, lachte sie trotzdem mit.

Rokko und Lisa waren jedes Mal verzückt, wenn sie die kleinen Patscherchen vor Freude zusammenschlug. Dann tauschten sie verliebte Blicke aus und wussten, dass der jeweils andere sich vorstellte, wie es wohl in Zukunft sein könnte, wenn der eigene Nachwuchs dort sitzen würde. Deshalb dauerte das Essen dann für gewöhnlich immer etwas länger, aber das störte ja niemanden.

Schließlich stand noch das Baden an. Da hatte die kleine Barbara noch mehr Spaß daran, als am Essen. Da war überall dieser lustige Schaum, den man aber nicht anfassen und hochheben konnte und das Wasser spritzte so schön durch die Gegend, dass hinterher mehr davon neben der Wanne, als darin war. Rokko stand im Türrahmen und sah Lisa zu, wie sie mit Bärbel planschte. Das Mädchen saß in einer kleinen roten Wanne und Lisa hatte sich daneben gesetzt. Sie war schon überall voll Wasserspritzern und es hing jede Menge Schaum in ihren Haaren. Es war ein tolles Bild, wie sie so dasaß. Das war die Zukunft, die er beinahe nicht erlebt hatte. Er war sehr dankbar dafür, dass ihm das Schicksal eine letzte Chance gegeben hatte. Aber Rokko hatte sich noch nie als stiller Beobachter geeignet und gesellte sich deshalb jetzt Hände reibend zu den beiden Mädels und bewaffnete sich mit einer kleinen Ente, die immer sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der Kurzen auf sich zog.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde im Badezimmer und einem kleinen Mädchen, das sehr kitzelig am Bauch war, wurde Barbara ins Bettchen gesteckt, welches Lisa und Rokko in ihr Schlafzimmer gestellt hatten. Schließlich sanken beide erschöpft auf dem Sofa zusammen. Die Bespaßung eines Kindes war immer wieder erstaunlich spannend und aufregend. Sie streckten beide ihre Füße auf einen weichen Hocker aus, lehnten die Köpfe aneinander und blickten aus dem Fenster. Solche Momente waren ihnen heilig, denn die bloße Anwesenheit des anderen reichte aus, um sie glücklich zu machen. Rokko stand jedoch noch einmal auf, um das Feuer im Kamin anzuschüren. Als es schließlich gemütlich anfing zu knistern, holte er noch zwei Gläser mit Rotwein und gesellte sich dann wieder zu ihr.

* * *

Sie stießen still an und blickten dann wieder in ihren Garten. Der Winter hatte dieses Jahr ungewöhnlich lange gedauert und obwohl es bereits April war, war es noch erstaunlich kalt. Gestern hatte es tatsächlich in der Nacht noch einmal geschneit und am Morgen hatten die Schneeglöckchen und Krokusse nur mit Mühe ihre Köpfchen unter der neuerlichen Schneedecke empor geschoben. Lisas Vorfreude auf den Frühling ließ sich kaum noch bändigen. Sie wollte endlich wieder den Wintermantel gegen eine dünnere Jacke eintauschen und freute sich schon sehr auf das nahende Osterfest. Die ersten Eier waren schon bemalt und der Spaß war auch diesmal groß gewesen, als Rokko es nicht geschafft hatte, auch nur eins auszublasen, ohne es zu zerstören. 

Diesmal stand dabei ausgetauschten Küssen auch keine unliebsame Unterbrechung im Weg und so lagen die Eier fein säuberlich verstaut in einem ihrer Schränke im Wohnzimmer. Das hatten sie eigentlich kaum verändert, nur Rokkos schwarze Ledercouch und die zwei Sessel waren dazu gekommen. Der Wintergarten war um einige Orchideen aufgestückt worden, und ihm Regal waren viele neue Bücher eingezogen. Außerdem standen viele Photos dort, die unter anderem Lisa mit ihren Eltern und nach einigem Überreden auch Rokko mit seinen Eltern zeigten. Außerdem Lisa und Rokko mit der kleinen Barbara und den Zwillingen im Arm. Dann natürlich ein Photo der letzten Geburtstagsfeier, bei der Jürgen so betrunken gewesen war, dass er nur in Shorts mit Hosenträgern auf dem Tisch getanzt hatte.

Einen eigenen Platz hatte Lisas und Rokkos Photoalbum bekommen. Das hatte im Deckel nun ebenfalls ein Photo, nämlich Rokko und Lisa am Strand, mit wild verstrubbelten Haaren. Auf die erste Seite, die Lisa immer frei gelassen hatte, hatten sie ein sandfarbenes, handgeschöpftes Stück Papier aufgebracht. Sie wollten beide mit irgendetwas ihre Verbundenheit ausdrücken, als sie den ersten Abend im Haus verbracht hatten und Rokko war auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie gemeinsam ein paar Zeilen schreiben könnten. Also stand jetzt, abwechselnd in Rokkos etwas exzentrischer und Lisas feiner, geschwungener Schrift:

**Du bist der Baum, der mir immer Schatten spendet.  
Du bist mein Boot, auf einem Ozean aus Tränen.  
Du bist meine Sonne, denn ohne dich werde ich verwelken.  
Du bist meine Erde, denn ohne dich habe ich keinen Boden unter den Füßen.  
Du bist meine Luft, denn ohne dich kann ich nicht atmen.  
Du bist mein Wasser, denn ohne dich werde ich verdursten.  
Du bist mein Haus, denn wo du bist, bin ich zu Hause.  
Du bist mein Herz und ich bin deines  
Wir sind eins, Du und Ich.**

Vor dem Kamin, von dem beide immer geträumt hatten, war ein sehr großes Sitzkissen eingezogen. Die einzige wirkliche Neuanschaffung im ganzen Haus. Aber es ließ sich dort so gemütlich vor dem prasselnden Feuer miteinander kuscheln und beide hatten sich übereinstimmend gegen ein kratziges Bärenfell entschieden. Lisa beschloss, Rokko endlich auf seine Eltern anzusprechen, ein Thema, dass sie bei allen bisherigen Gesprächen, irgendwie vermieden hatten:

_„Was meinst du, mein Schatz, sollen wir zum Osteressen deine Eltern hierher einladen?"_

Rokko war nicht so recht begeistert.

_„Du weißt doch, dass wir nicht das beste Verhältnis haben."  
„Du hast bisher immer nur Andeutungen darüber gemacht, bist aber nie richtig mit der Sprache rausgerückt. Schlimmer als meine Eltern oder zum Beispiel die Eltern von Yvonne, können sie doch nicht sein?"  
„Das denkst du. Sie haben es ja noch nicht mal geschafft, pünktlich zu meiner Hochzeit zu kommen. Gut, sie hat dann ja sowieso nicht stattgefunden. Aber es sagt doch schon alles, dass ich danach lieber zu meinem Freund nach Hamburg bin, als zu meinen Eltern ins gute alte Pinneberg."_

Lisa stellte ihr Weinglas und das von Rokko vorsichtig zur Seite und zog dann Rokko zu sich. Schließlich lag er mit dem Kopf in ihrem Schoß und sie streichelte ihm über seine schwarzen Locken.

_„Was ist passiert, dass du dich so mit ihnen auseinander gelebt hast?"  
„Eigentlich nichts Besonderes. Zuerst habe ich eben in der Schule lieber die Theater-AG belegt, anstatt in der Fußballmannschaft zu sein. Dann habe ich auch noch Kunst im Abitur gewählt und bin nicht in den Physik-Leistungskurs gegangen. Und dann wollte ich noch nicht einmal studieren. Das war dann die Todsünde. Mein Vater ist einfach enttäuscht, dass ich kein richtiger Mann geworden bin. Er hätte sich sicher so einiges mit Bernd zu erzählen."  
„Ich finde, dass du ein ausgezeichneter Mann geworden bist!"_

Sie strich im sanft über die Wange.

_„Du bist der beste Mann, den eine Frau sich wünschen kann. Du bist fürsorglich, lieb, aufmerksam, kreativ, lustig, und sehr erfolgreich. Das sind die Dinge, auf die dein Vater stolz sein sollte. Und er sollte nicht nur daran denken, was du nicht geworden bist. Das finde ich schade."  
„So ist das nun mal. Er hat es mir übel genommen und ich ihm. Und du hast noch etwas vergessen: Dass ich unheimlich attraktiv bin."_

Rokko lachte zwar und auch Lisa konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, aber er wollte nur ablenken, also schaute sie ihn sogleich wieder ernst und geduldig an:

_„Es ist in Ordnung, Lisa, ehrlich. Wir sehen uns auf Familienfeiern und normalerweise an den Weihnachtsfeiertagen. Ich habe doch jetzt eine eigene Familie, bei der ich nicht nur dich, sondern auch deine Eltern bekommen habe."  
„Das ist lieb von dir und du weißt ja, dass dich meine Mama über alles vergöttert und mein Papa auch nicht mehr brummt. Aber hast du wirklich überhaupt kein Interesse daran, dass sich euer Verhältnis wieder verbessert?"_

Rokko seufzte:

_„Lisa, du kennst nur die einträchtige Familienidylle. Es geht auch anders. Mein Vater und ich wir haben uns noch nie verstanden. Wir sind einfach zu verschieden. Es reicht heute meistens nur noch zum belanglosen Geplauder. Und meine Mutter hat leider meistens keine eigene Meinung. Zu ihr habe ich auch noch den besseren Kontakt, aber sie ist leider zu sehr von meinem Vater abhängig, was ihre Meinung angeht. Du musst nicht traurig sein, Lisa. Es ist, wie es ist. Bei unserer nächsten Hochzeit werde ich sie natürlich einladen und dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht zu spät kommen. Sie werden da sein, sich absondern, allen nett zulächeln und dann wieder fahren. Es ist schon seit Jahren so und sie sind damit recht zufrieden."_

Lisa nahm Rokkos Hände und küsste sie, bevor sie sich zu ihm hinunter beugte und ihm in die Augen blickte:

_„Ich verspreche dir, dass wir eine glückliche Familie sein werden, Rokko. Und wir werden unsere Kinder in allem unterstützen, was sie machen wollen."  
„Ich weiß das doch, Lisa und du musst mir glauben, dass ich den schlechten Kontakt zwar schade finde, aber nicht jeden Tag denke, wie furchtbar es ist. Es ist doch so, dass es immer wieder Geschwister gibt, die einfach Geschwister sind und keine Freunde. Die sich nichts mehr zu sagen haben, sobald sie nicht mehr unter einem Dach wohnen. Und mir geht es eben so mit meinen Eltern. Was mir von Anfang an bei dir und deinen Eltern so gefallen hat, war, dass ihr euch so gut versteht. Dass du noch in einem Alter bei ihnen gewohnt hast, in dem ich mich schon längst mit ihnen gestritten hätte. Ihr versteht euch einfach und das hat mich auch magisch angezogen. Dein herzlicher Papa und deine aufrichtige Mutter. Die beiden sind wundervoll und ich wünsche mir manchmal wirklich, sie wären meine Eltern. Aber du weißt ja selber, dass du großes Glück mit ihnen hast."_

Lisa wollte irgendetwas für Rokko tun. Er war immer so lieb und brachte ihr nur Freude, aber mit seinen Eltern hatte er kein gutes Verhältnis. Das war mehr als schade. Aber wie konnte sie ihn aufmuntern? Ihr fiel nichts ein. Sie strich wieder sanft über seine Wange, die langsam stoppelig wurde:

_„Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas tun, um die Situation zu ändern."  
„Das ist lieb, aber ich fürchte es gibt Dinge, die selbst eine noch so liebe Lisa Plenske nicht regeln kann. Lass uns ins Bett gehen. Es war ein anstrengender Tag auf Arbeit und Bärbel und unser Gespräch haben ihr übriges getan."_

Rokko erhob sich, aber Lisa, die noch immer eine seiner Hände hielt, zog in zurück auf die Couch.

_„Ich möchte noch ein bisschen hier bleiben. Das Feuer ist noch nicht ganz abgebrannt und es ist gerade so gemütlich. Und Barbara schläft, was eine seltene Ruhe bedeutet."_

Sie blickte ganz unschuldig zu Rokko, der natürlich nicht widerstehen konnte, wenn ihn seine Kleine so anblitzte. Was sie wohl vorhatte? Einfach überraschen lassen, war das Beste, denn schließlich kam dabei immer das Schönste heraus. Wie bei diesem Haus. Also setzte er sich wieder hin und Lisa krabbelte hinter ihn, um ihn mit den Armen zu umschlingen. Sie legte ihm den Kopf auf den Rücken und er seine Arme auf ihre.

_„Was ist los, mein Schatz?"  
„Nichts weiter, ich versuche mir bloß etwas einfallen zu lassen."  
„Denk bitte nicht mehr darüber nach, wenn du viel Besseres mit deiner Zeit anfangen kannst."_

Aber Lisa hatte sich bereits entschlossen. Sie würde vielleicht nicht schaffen, dass Rokko ein so gutes Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern bekam, wie sie selber es erleben durfte, aber er sollte sie wenigstens öfter als ein Mal im Jahr sehen. Er redete sich zwar ein, dass es ihm nicht so wichtig war, aber dass er so viel Gefallen an ihren eigenen Eltern fand, bewies ihr das Gegenteil. Sie würde wenigstens versuchen, mit seinem Vater zu sprechen. In der Tat hatte das aber Zeit bis morgen und wenn Rokko schon so davon sprach, dass es Wichtigeres gab, fielen ihr da auch einige Dinge ein, die sie viel lieber tun wollte, als zu reden. Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Nacken und er hob sie einfach hoch und ließ sie dann wieder auf dem riesigen Sitzkissen vor dem Kamin runter. Sie tauschten einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss aus und schließlich sagte Lisa, dass Rokko die Augen schließen sollte. Er tat wir ihm geheißen und war gespannt darauf, was sich Lisa wohl ausgedacht hatte.

* * *

Hinterher lagen sie lange beieinander, wollte sich nicht lösen, zu wundervoll war diese Nähe des anderen. Schließlich zog Rokko jedoch ein Decke vom Sofa und die zwei legten sich nebeneinander vor das Feuer. Beide lagen sie still vor dem Kamin, ließen sich das wärmende Feuer auf der Haut gefallen und Lisa nahm dann Rokkos Hand. Die leise Musik im Hintergrund spielte in diesem Moment ein Lied ein, das Lisa noch nie so intensiv und bedeutungsschwer wahrgenommen hatte, wie in diesem Moment. 

**For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all**

Bei diesen Worten zogen an Lisa Bilder vorbei. Bilder von Davids Entführung, wo Rokko ihr wie ein Fels in der Brandung zur Seite gestanden, ihre Tränen getrocknet und ihre Hoffnung aufrechterhalten hatte. Bilder von Nachmittagen und Abenden voller Lachen und Heiterkeit. Rokko war in der Tat der Mensch, der sie niemals fallen gelassen hatte und immer wusste, wer sie selber war. Sie zog beinahe ohne jede Berührung seine Augenbrauen, seine Nase und seine Lippen nach. Der Refrain brach ihr fast das Herz, weil er sie daran erinnerte, was sie beinahe verloren hatte.

**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**

Lisa stiegen immer mehr Tränen in die Augen, die Rokko ihr sanft wegwischte. Auch er lauschte dem Text und war ergriffen. Beide sprachen sie kein Wort, bis die letzte Zeile verklungen war.

**You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you  
You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**

_‚Ich bin alles, was ich bin, weil du mich geliebt hast.'_

Sie schaute ihm in die Augen und fragte leise:

_„Rokko, willst du mein Mann werden?"_

Ebenso leise und unglaublich sanft antwortete er ihr, wobei er gleichzeitig eine Strähne ihres Haares hinter das Ohr schob:

_„Der bin ich doch schon lange, mein Schatz. Aber natürlich will ich."  
„Warum schaust du dann so unglücklich?"  
„Nicht unglücklich, sondern überrascht. Eigentlich sollte ich dir diese Frage stellen. So gehört sich das. In angemessenem Rahmen, mit Musik und Ambiente."_

Lisa verschloss Rokkos Lippen mit einem Kuss.

_„Nein, denn du hast auf mich gewartet, mein Liebster, und dieses Glück kann ich manchmal noch gar nicht begreifen. Deshalb musste ich dich fragen."_

Mit einem Zwinkern im Auge fügte sie noch hinzu:

_„Und am Ambiente habe ich gerade nichts auszusetzen und auch die Musik fand ich sehr angemessen."_

Rokko räusperte sich:

_„Du weißt schon, wie ich das meine. Lisa Plenske verdient den wunderschönsten Heiratsantrag den es gibt auf der Welt. Nun ja, wie schon gesagt, will ich natürlich dein Mann werden. Und du hast nichts gut zu machen. Wir gehören auch ohne Ringe und Urkunde zusammen, auch ohne Zeugen und Eltern. Ohne Gebäude und Kleidung. Aber es wird eine Hochzeit geben, das verspreche ich dir. Du wirst die bezauberndste Frau sein."  
„Und du der atemberaubendste Bräutigam, den die Welt je gesehen hat. Du verdienst den besten Antrag der Welt am allermeisten. Und ich werde nie wieder der Grund für ein trauriges Gesicht bei Rokko Kowalski sein. Das verspreche ich dir."_

Sie redeten noch eine Weile darüber, wie sie die Hochzeit gestalten würden. Auf jeden Fall im Herbst, wenn die bunten Blätter fielen. Diese würden sie auch selber planen. Das letzte Kapitel ihrer vordavidlichen Geschichte war sowieso viel zu überstürzt gewesen. Diesmal würden sie sich mehr Zeit lassen. Sie gingen erst spät nach oben ins Schlafzimmer und blieben Arm im Arm noch eine Weile vor dem Bettchen stehen, in dem Bärbel friedlich schlief. Rokko flüsterte Lisa ins Jahr:

_„So sehen sie ja ganz verführerisch aus, so schlafend. Aber du hast das Geschrei der Zwillinge gehört."_

Lisa kicherte leise. So ein Baby brachte so viel Freude ins Leben, aber war auch mit Arbeit verbunden. Wenn es passieren würde, dann war es gut, aber die zwei wollten nicht planen. Sie hatten noch so viel Zeit einen Schritt nach dem anderen zu gehen. Und bis dahin war es ganz schön einmal in der Woche ein Baby zu hüten. Leise krochen sie ins Bett und kuschelten sich aneinander, das Gesicht dem anderen zugewandt. Nur der Mond schien durch das Fenster und Rokko konnte Lisas Gesicht deutlich erkennen. Sie lächelte ihn an und er lächelte zurück. So nah beieinander schliefen sie jeden Abend ein. Aber an diesem Abend war es etwas Besonderes. Sie hatten sich ein Versprechen gegeben, sich ewige Liebe geschworen, obwohl dafür eigentlich keine Worte notwendig gewesen wären. Lisa formte lautlos mit den Lippen die Worte:

_‚Für immer.'_

Rokko gab genauso stumm diesen Schwur zurück:

_‚Für immer.'_

Dann schlossen beide die Augen. Jetzt konnte die Zukunft beginnen und sie mussten keine Angst davor haben. Und das Leben würde perfekt sein, weil sie es gemeinsam meistern würden.

**Ende**


End file.
